<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Political Animals by hibiscus_0810, Morgana_Le_Fay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246400">Political Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_0810/pseuds/hibiscus_0810'>hibiscus_0810</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Le_Fay/pseuds/Morgana_Le_Fay'>Morgana_Le_Fay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Politics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_0810/pseuds/hibiscus_0810, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Le_Fay/pseuds/Morgana_Le_Fay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Окей, настоящая проблема в том, что вы не должны трахать своего главного соперника, политического врага и человека, которого вы ненавидите больше всего в среде, где вы работаете. Или, по крайней мере, вы не должны продолжать это делать.</p><p>Но ладно, Декарт или кто бы там ни был не знал, что Стив действительно пытается, но у Баки Барнса был рот, который определенно был восьмым грехом, или что-то типа того.</p><p>Блядский Господь Бог, Сэм убьёт его.</p><p>(или – лучший друг Стива – Конституция США, и он, кажется, не может перестать трахать горячего республиканца. Они не должны влюбляться, но каким-то образом влюбляются. Вот и всё, в этом весь фик.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. глава первая, или что за пиздец, Стив Роджерс?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258188">Political Animals</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries">crinklefries</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium">Deisderium</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>глава первая, или что за пиздец, Стив Роджерс?</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Проблема, как говорится, в том, что не стоит трахаться там, где ты работаешь. Кто сказал это? Декарт? Вольтер? Руссо или кто-то, блять, ещё, он не знал. 
 
</p><p>Стив застегивает молнию и смотрит на себя в зеркало, висящее в общественном туалете, и ощущает не столько укол ненависти к себе, сколько ошеломляющий, непреодолимый поток чувств. У него сексуальные волосы, что плохо, и у него сексуальная кожа с розовыми пятнами от засосов, что тоже плохо, и он пахнет сексом, что просто не очень хорошо, и хуже всего то, что он постоянно говорит себе, что <em> не может </em> делать этого снова, и он <em> не станет </em> делать этого снова, но вот он снова тут, со своими штанами, спущенными по щиколотки, и Баки Барнсом, стоящим коленями на кафеле и…

</p><p>Окей, настоящая проблема в том, что вы не должны трахать своего главного соперника, политического врага и человека, которого вы ненавидите больше всего в среде, где вы работаете. Или, по крайней мере, вы не должны <em> продолжать </em> это делать.

</p><p>Но ладно, Декарт или кто бы там ни был не знал, что Стив действительно <em> пытается </em>, но у Баки Барнса был рот, который определенно был восьмым грехом, или что-то типа того.


</p><p>Блядский Господь Бог, Сэм убьёт его.


</p><p>– Это было быстрее, чем обычно, – чертов Баки Барнс ухмылялся ему, выходя из кабинки, где они только что были, опять же таки снова. – Невтерпеж, или тебе просто надо где-то быть?


</p><p>– Отсоси мой член, Барнс, – сказал Стив, пробежавшись мокрой рукой по волосам, чтобы понять, сможет ли сделать с ними что-нибудь.


</p><p>– Только что, – снова ухмыльнулся Барнс. Он моет руку, ополаскивает рот и задерживается слишком близко к Стиву, крепко прижимая руку к его бедру, когда проходит мимо. Стив старается не вздрагивать и не подаваться навстречу прикосновению. Должен ли он доложить об этом? Является ли это сексуальным домогательством, когда вам только что отсосал кто-то, кто может или не может отсасывать вам на полурегулярной основе, даже если вы его ненавидите? Нет, подождите, не отвечайте, Стив очень серьезно относится к нарушениям в области кадров. Стоп, о чем он опять думает?

</p><p>Баки, должно быть, увидел бесконечные тирады ненависти к себе, прокручивающиеся в его голове, потому что он наклоняется ближе, а затем, ублюдок, <em>целует нижнюю</em> <em>часть челюсти Стива</em>. Как будто остались места на его теле, где не побывали его губы, после всего, чем они занимались.  

</p><p>– Увидимся на благотворительном вечере, – сказал он. А затем ухмыльнулся. – Погоди. Тебя же не пригласили. 


</p><p>Стив смотрит на Баки, когда тот уходит, обдумывает пять видов убийств, но потом ему приходится посмотреть в зеркало и на себя тоже, потому что, какого хуя, Стив Роджерс? 


</p><p>Блядский Господь Бог, Стив убьет себя.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p>
<p> 

</p><p>Вот что происходит. 

</p><p>Стив воодушевлен успешной политической кампанией, руководя штабом Сэма Уилсона –  бывшего кандидата-аутсайдера, который решил вырвать несколько расшатывающийся округ из рук укоренившегося демократа истеблишмента, который занимал этот пост последние 30 лет. В Палате представителей нет ограничений по срокам полномочий, но после трех или около того десятилетий отсутствия значительных перемен в управлении округом, люди начинают думать, эй, на этого красивого, забавного, харизматичного чернокожего мужчину с удивительной прогрессивной политикой действительно стоит обратить внимание.


</p><p>Итак, Сэм побеждает на выборах, к большому огорчению половины истеблишмента и Fox News, и попадает в 117-й Конгресс, а куда идет Сэм, туда следует и Стив, так что теперь он руководитель штаба одного из самых больших отделений Демократической партии, а оба они – самые известные восходящие звёзды политики.

</p><p>Все это просто прекрасно, если быть честным. Он не стал продлевать аренду дорогого двухкомнатного бруклинского цементного блока, который четыре года называл квартирой, попрощался с соседом по комнате и старушкой, которая всегда пекла ему по воскресеньям буханку кардамонового хлеба, сказал маме, что будет звонить ей по крайней мере раз в неделю, загрузил все свои вещи в грузовик и отправился вслед за своим лучшим другом в политическую мечту – Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.

</p><p>Они с Сэмом нашли квартиру в Адамс-Морган и лишь мельком задумались, не возникнет ли конфликт интересов, если твой начальник штаба также будет платить половину арендной платы каждый месяц. Они решили, что этот конфликт ничего не стоит, потому что, как сказал Сэм: 

</p><p>– Я видел твою голую задницу после того, как ты напился в стельку, Роджерс, ты думаешь, я не знаю, как шантажировать тебя, чтобы вытрясти арендную плату? 

</p><p>На что Стив ответил что-то вроде: 

</p><p>– Уверен, что вымогательство – это федеральное преступление, представитель.

</p><p>А Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и говорил: 

</p><p>– Перестань быть занозой в моей чертовой заднице и подпиши проклятый договор аренды, ты, ебанная королева драмы. 

</p><p>Сэм часто называет Стива королевой драмы, но это что-то среднее между “идиотом”, “придурком” и “ты чертов белый глупец".


</p><p>Так или иначе, они переехали в Вашингтон и стали делить квартиру, а Сэм Уилсон начал работать на Капитолийском холме в качестве представителя от девятого избирательного округа Нью-Йорка.  

</p><p>Сэм, конечно, мгновенно приобрел популярность. Он молод, красив, и у него достаточно харизмы, чтобы в одиночку завести локомотивный двигатель на любой вкус. Кроме того, он теплый, умный и прогрессивный, каждая фраза с его губ искренняя и продуманная. Он настоящая ебаная находка.

</p><p>Стив это знает. Стив знал упрямую, искреннюю задницу Сэма с тех пор, как они встретились в классной комнате Миссис О'Нил на седьмом году учебы в школе, и Сэм, новичок, плюхнулся на сиденье рядом со Стивом, бросил на него один взгляд и сказал: “От тебя будут некоторые проблемы, не так ли?” На самом деле Стив был <em>некоторой проблемой</em> на протяжении большей части их жизней, но он не был тем, кто баллотировался на государственную должность, и что такое несколько детских драк против телефонного информирования и обходов от двери к двери перед сезоном кампании? Как бы то ни было, теперь они вместе, и это хорошо, потому что если кто-то и может справиться со Стивом Роджерсом, так это Сэм Уилсон, и если кто-то абсолютно точно и тайно убьет человека ради Сэма Уилсона, то это Стив Роджерс.

</p><p>Так или иначе, Сэм по-прежнему занят реальной работой на Холме – выступлениями на телевидении, звонками по радио, панельными дискуссиями, пресс-конференциями и всем прочим. Его время делится между его избирательным округом и страной. И куда идет Сэм, туда и Стив, так что, хотя он и не очень похож на мотылька, тянущегося к пресловутому свету камеры, он делает то же, что и Сэм, не спит, пока Сэм не спит.

</p><p>Их первый год в Вашингтоне – это грандиозный, безоговорочный успех.

</p><p>Единственная проблема во всей этой ситуации – это не вещь, а человек. Именно тот.

</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Стив встречает его через шесть месяцев после переезда в Вашингтон – не на Grindr, Tinder, OKCupid или любой другой жалкой онлайн-платформе, а в баре. 

</p><p>Проблема не в том, что они не общаются или что Стив не находит его отвратительно горячим. Она даже не в том, что он может сказать, что он богатый, титулованный, эгоистичный придурок, потому что на самом деле он вообще не может сказать этого. 

</p><p><em> Проблема </em> в том, что Баки ебаный Барнс не сразу говорит Стиву, кто он такой или, в частности, что он работает на политического соперника Сэма.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Шесть месяцев назад. </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Довольно трудно переехать в новый город без лучшего друга, который стал самым новым политическим любимцем округи в радиусе семидесяти миль. К счастью, Стив всегда был парнем "всё или ничего", так что это было непросто, но он не собирался возмущаться изо дня в день. Обычно он встает раньше Сэма и засыпает после того как заснет Сэм, и даже когда Сэм выполняет обычные обеденные планы, как нормальный человек, Стив обнаруживает, что углубляется в изучение заметок или составление расписания, или просто заскакивает в офис, чтобы закончить работу, которую, честно говоря, он выполняет вовремя с самого начала. Он с радостью позволяет графику Сэма поглотить шесть месяцев его жизни, пока однажды он не надоедает Сэму. Он встаёт во весь рост, сердито глядя на своего лучшего друга, и говорит ему "убраться нахуй из офиса и пойти потрахаться", прежде чем хлопнуть дверью своего кабинета перед лицом Стива. 

</p><p>Это оставляет негодующего Стива с головной болью и абсолютным непониманием того что делать дальше, поэтому он делает то, что делает любой перегруженный работой миллениал и обычный трудоголик – устанавливает одно из этих приложений. Следующие десять минут Стив проводит, пялясь в экран и отчаянно пытаясь объединить слова для полусвязного профиля, который совершенно точно не делает его похожим на очередного придурка, переехавшего в город, уже кишащий ими. Его взгляд становится все более и более недовольным, пока он окончательно не сдается в попытке сделать селфи для профиля и останавливается на том, что делает три последовательных фотографии своего носа вместо этого. 

</p><p>Когда его затея терпит неудачу, он пишет новой стажерке Сэма – Америке, –  которая учится в колледже, о том, где можно выпить, и заканчивает тем, что заходит в ближайший дайв-бар в нескольких минутах ходьбы от офисных зданий. Это один из тех баров с панелями из темного дерева и достаточным количеством пива, просочившимся между половицами, что делало воздух влажным. Освещение приглушенное, а кабинки обтянуты темно-красной кожей, достаточно потертой, чтобы показать возраст, но достаточно блестящей, чтобы продемонстрировать состояние. Не могло быть ошибки, это определенно был дайв-бар, но для политической элиты, или по крайней мере, для перегруженного работой офисного персонала политической элиты. Даже его название было тупым, что-то по типу <em> «Трискелион» </em>, что возможно является реальным словом или названием космического корабля из научно-фантастического романа.

</p><p>Так или иначе, Стив позволяет двери захлопнуться за ним и он лишь немного ненавидит себя, когда оглядывается вокруг и находит свободное место в дальнем конце бара.

</p><p>– Что я могу сделать для тебя? – спрашивает бармен, как только Стив садится. 

</p><p>– Что угодно на разлив, – начинает Стив и выдыхает. Это были долгие шесть месяцев. Может быть, что-нибудь покрепче для начала. – Виски со льдом. Любое на твой вкус. 

</p><p>Отчаянные времена, вероятно, требуют отчаянного пьянства. Стив чувствует себя более или менее отчаявшимся, из-за одиночества в новом городе, с единственным другом в радиусе трёх штатов, знающим его имя, на плечи которого небрежно опустили успех восходящего политического любимца.

</p><p>Вы знаете, что говорят об отчаянии, верно? Один отчаявшийся человек жалок, но два отчаявшихся человека, мрачно пьющих виски по разные стороны стойки в дайв-баре в одиннадцать часов вечера в четверг в политической столице страны? Что ж, это тоже жалкое зрелище, но если они встречаются глазами и одновременно поднимают брови – страдание любит компанию или что-то типа того. 

</p><p>Дело в том, что Стив отрывает глаза от выпивки в то же время, когда это делает парень с другого конца бара. Парень… не самый плохой на вид. У него волнистые, даже немного вьющиеся каштановые волосы, взъерошенные вверх и коротко стриженные по бокам, холодные голубые глаза, полные губы и очень острые скулы, о которые Стив мог бы запросто порезаться. У него самая четко очерченная челюсть на этой стороне Атлантического побережья, Стив почти уверен в этом, и он видит верхнюю пуговицу под тем, что почти наверняка является хорошо сшитым и очень качественным пиджаком, но дело в том, что пуговица застегнута, из-за чего Стив может видеть только полоску его горла и–

</p><p>Слушайте, прошло уже больше шести месяцев с тех пор, как Стив так откровенно смотрел на другого человека как на нечто большее, чем чьи-то плохие политические намерения, и парень оглядывает <em> его </em> с ног до головы, как будто предлагает Стиву что-то, что Стив более чем счастлив принять, и Стив думает – так, какого черта?

</p><p>Стив опрокидывает виски, шипит из-за того, как оно обожгло горло и ставит стакан обратно на влажную стойку бара чуть сильнее, чем это необходимо.

</p><p>Затем он поднимается, поправляет свой пиджак и идет через бар.

</p><p>Они почти не разговаривают. Есть определенные моменты, когда ты коришь себя за такие случаи, но четыре шота, сделавшие его немного опьяненным и позволившие ему быть прижатым к запертой двери туалета, не дали ему стать одним из них.

</p><p>– Как, ты сказал, тебя зовут? – спрашивает Стив с ртом, занятым... языком другого парня.

</p><p>Другой парень отстраняется и тянет нижнюю губу Стива на себя, отрываясь с громким шлепком, который Стив по непонятным ему причинам находит очень сексуальным. 

</p><p>– Я не говорил. Но мое имя Баки. 

</p><p>– Я Стив, – говорит Стив и наклоняется, чтобы снова поймать его губы. Он просто на седьмом небе от кайфа; его кожа покалывает, и все запреты, которые у него были о поцелуях с незнакомцем, чье имя он не узнал, пока они не начали целоваться, остались у бара с остатками его растаявшего льда.

</p><p>И давайте признаем: Баки горячий, и прошло много времени, даже больше чем следовало, с последнего раза как у него кто-то был. Баки использует свой рот так, словно знает, что делает, и он прижимается к Стиву, как будто ему это нужно так же, как и Стиву, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить его кровь кипеть.

</p><p>Баки отрывается от Стива, только чтобы провести дорожку поцелуев от уголка его губ до края челюсти, и этот контраст – губы у Баки мягкие, а щетина колючая, царапающая мягкую кожу Стива так, что искры пробегают по его позвоночнику.

</p><p>– Блять, так приятно, – говорит он другому мужчине и чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке на шее Стива.

</p><p>Вместо ответа Баки проводит руками по бокам Стива, по его рубашке, и Стиву никогда так сильно не хотелось испепелить предмет одежды, но сейчас он жаждет, чтобы руки этого парня касались его оголенной кожи. 

</p><p>У него жесткий стояк, жаждущий прикосновений, но они находятся в кабинке общественного туалета со сломанным замком, и это должно быть до омерзения грязно и аморально, и это, вероятно, так и есть, но также каким-то образом противоположно этому во всех мыслимых отношениях. 

</p><p>Возможно, Баки какой-то ведьмак. Или, что более вероятно, демон. 

</p><p>Или, может быть, он экстрасенс, потому что он начинает расстегивать рубашку Стива и скользит руками вверх по его торсу, пальцами впиваясь точно туда, где Стив хотел, чтобы его коснулись, как будто он может читать его мысли сквозь туман публичной похоти. 

</p><p>– А-ах, – стонет Стив. 

</p><p>Должно быть, это был именно тот звук, которого он ожидал, потому что Баки медленно выводит круги на его коже  большим пальцем и расстегивает несколько пуговиц на рубашке, чтобы поцеловать и вылизать грудь Стива. Он проводит рукой по его члену, но ощущения притупляются из-за штанов Стива, и он издает откровенно неловкий звук. 

</p><p>Это заставляет его задуматься, или, по крайней мере, заставляет единственную мозговую клетку, все еще пульсирующую в его голове, осознать, что он здесь единственный, кто демонстрирует свою слабость. 

</p><p>Он хватает Баки за руку и разворачивает их так, что Стив прижимается к нему, а спина Баки прижимается к ненадёжной двери туалетной кабинки. Он больше Баки, хотя и ненамного, но он использует это различие как рычаг, чтобы сильнее прижаться к нему. Баки издает удивленный тихий хмык от такой перемены, и Стив запускает пальцы в его пушистые волосы, чтобы запрокинуть его голову и провести губами по линии его шеи. Он стонет, и Стив освобождает одну руку, чтобы разделаться с пуговицами на его рубашке. Это абсолютно точно стоит того, когда он наклоняется, чтобы втянуть его сосок в рот, а Баки выгибает спину, как будто его как минимум ударило током, и издает просто бесценный звук, который не проходит мимо, а вместо этого действует как и было задумано – прямо на член Стива. 

</p><p>– Ох, блять, – говорит Баки и его голос звучит почти удивленно, и, что ж, в этот момент Стив решает, что ему не нужно прикреплять резюме, чтобы заставить этого незнакомца издавать <em>все возможные</em> <em>звуки.</em> Он опускается на колени, не заботясь в данный момент о том что может испачкать его брюки, расстёгивает ремень Баки и принимается за его ширинку, пока он все еще смотрит на него дикими глазами, как будто ему тоже не верится, насколько это горячо. Или негигиенично, одно из двух. 

</p><p>Стив стягивает резинку трусов Баки ровно настолько, чтобы вытащить его пенис. У него стоящий колом член и раскрасневшееся лицо, и он громко дышит над ним, и в тот момент, когда его дыхание прерывает еще один тихий стон, Стив решает, что он хочет отсосать ему больше, чем кончить сам, поэтому именно это он и делает. Он обхватывает рукой основание члена и заглатывает его со всей отточенной искусностью, которую он только мог проявить в этот момент и над которой он работал всю свою авантюрную юность, прискорбно заброшенную на последние полгода. Баки прислоняется спиной к двери и смотрит на Стива так, словно он – Рождество, его день рождения и неожиданная сотня в бумажнике вместе взятые. Его стоны и вздохи – гребаная музыка для ушей Стива, но он отрывает Стива от своего члена, прежде чем кончить. 

</p><p>Стив слегка хмурится, но потом Баки спускает с него штаны и вытаскивает уже его достоинство. Он просовывает ногу между ног Стива, берет оба их члена в свою ладонь, и между этим зрелищем и ощущениями от горячей крови наливающей его болт и такого скользкого от смазки и слюны Стива, он не думает, что они продержатся долго.

</p><p>Баки начинает двигать рукой, и, как и предполагалось, ощущения от их совместных движений заставили Стива оживиться, стонать и кончить, что было бы неловко, если бы Баки сам не был так близок к оргазму. 

</p><p>Все закончилось почти сразу, как началось, что было бы проблемой, если бы они оба не были явно раскрасневшимися, разгоряченными и изо всех сил пытающимися отдышаться.

</p><p>На секунду они прижимаются друг к другу, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом. Послевкусие было не столь приятным, сколько медленной и горячей искрой, спускающейся вниз по его позвоночнику. Он чувствовал ее внизу своего живота и это ощущалось несомненно <em> прекрасно </em>.

</p><p>Стив немного подождал, пока Баки выровняет дыхание, прежде чем поцеловал его в губы, а затем наклонился, чтобы вытереть их обоих туалетной бумагой. Они убирают за собой до уровня чистоты, который определенно не прошел бы проверку ультрафиолетом, открывают дверь кабинки и вместе моют руки в раковине, что ощущается странно по-домашнему для необдуманного перепихона в общественном туалете. 

</p><p>– Это было... – начинает Стив, но не знает, как закончить. Он не новичок в перепихонах, но обычно они не такие отчаянные и… публичные.

</p><p>– Ага, – соглашается Баки и встречается взглядом с ним в зеркале. У него яркие глаза и красные губы, и у него определенно есть следы от засосов на шее… упс. Но он выглядит гораздо счастливее, чем тот очевидно уставший и полуунылый человек, которого Стив заметил в баре полчаса назад.

</p><p>Он полагает, что один или два оргазма могут сделать такое с человеком. 

</p><p>Стив краснеет и прочищает горло. 

</p><p>– Обычно я не... – начинает Стив и останавливается. 

</p><p>Баки тянется за бумажным полотенцем, и его улыбка превращается в нечто слишком похожее на ухмылку.

</p><p>– Отсасываешь в общественном туалете?

</p><p>Стиву не ново его изнеженное ирландское происхождение, поэтому, хотя он не видит, как его кожа приобретает смущенный оттенок розового, он определенно чувствует, как она начинает гореть.

</p><p>– Не трахаюсь со случайными парнями, – говорит он и откашливается, – в общественном туалете. 

</p><p>Это заставляет Баки рассмеяться, и его смех – вовсе не противный звук. Он немного запрокидывает голову и Стив ловит себя на том, что чересчур внимательно рассматривает его кадык, прежде чем отвести взгляд со смущенной улыбкой.

</p><p>– Возможно, мы сможем когда-нибудь повторить это снова, – рискнул он. – Может, в каком-нибудь месте, которое не используется для... общественного мочеиспускания. 

</p><p>Баки строит гримасу и снова смеется, и на этот раз даже Стив посмеивается вместе с ним. 

</p><p>– Ага, –  улыбается Баки. Он комкает бумажное полотенце и выбрасывает его в мусорное ведро. – Ты живешь где-то здесь?

</p><p>– Недалеко отсюда, – говорит Стив. Он заканчивает мыть руки и тоже тянется за бумажным полотенцем. –  Я работаю на Холме.

</p><p>– О, правда? – Баки склоняет голову набок. – Я тоже.

</p><p>– Я думаю, большинство здешних должны, – немного неловко говорит Стив. – Вашингтон и.. все такое.

</p><p>Баки смотрит на него...не то чтобы странно, но что-то среднее между удивлением и<em> эй, ты ведешь себя как настоящий чудик. </em>

</p><p>– Это город политиков и потенциальных политиков, – соглашается Баки, – Ты или работаешь на одного, или наслаждаешься тем, что следишь за результатами голосования другого. 

</p><p>У Стива возникает забавное ощущение скручивания в животе. Это не совсем предчувствие, но именно так оно будет ощущаться, когда он вспомнит о нем позже. Но он все равно смеется.

</p><p>– Стив Роджерс, – снова говорит он и протягивает руку, как полный придурок, как будто не у него во рту был член Баки около десяти минут назад. – Один из числа первых политиков-демократов в настоящее время, я полагаю. Я руководитель штаба Сэма Уилсона.

</p><p>Наступает пауза, которая кажется Стиву почти неловкой. Баки замирает на одно невероятно долгое мгновение. Улыбка Стива исчезает.

</p><p>Затем лицо Баки смягчается и становится веселым.

</p><p>– Баки Барнс, – говорит он. Его рука крепко сжимает руку Стива, пальцы все еще влажные от смывания спермы. – Законодательный директор. Тони Старка.  

</p><p>Бывают моменты в жизни человека, когда шок от катастрофического решения является полным, моментальным, и, откровенно говоря, всепоглощающим. Долгие годы Стив будет помнить, что этот момент был одним из таких. 

</p><p>Голубые глаза Баки сужаются, а рот кривится в ухмылке, и Стив вспоминает, как всю свою жизнь очень настойчиво говорил всем, кто готов был слушать, что у него есть только одно жесткое и главное правило свиданий, и это правило заключается в том, что он ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах, <em> никогда </em> не трахнет республиканца.

</p><p>Ухмылка Баки становится шире, и Стив, определенно <em> не </em> паникуя, сглатывает. 

</p><p>– Спасибо за хорошо проведенное время, – говорит Баки, – Стив Роджерс. Увидимся на Холме.

</p><p>Он прижимает руку к боку Стива, когда проскальзывает мимо него, и Стив, ярко-красный и опасно близкий к тому, чтобы захлебнуться слюной, чуть не опрокидывает мусорное ведро в своем стремлении избежать прикосновения. 

</p><p>Дверь закрывается за Баки, и звук его хихиканья остается позади.

</p><p>– Боже мой, – в ужасе выдыхает Стив. Он проводит руками по лицу и позволяет им свободно упасть по бокам. Затем он смотрит вниз и видит, что его ширинка все еще расстегнута. 

</p><p><em> Вот, </em> отстраненно думает Стив, глядя на свою ширинку, <em> вот что значит совершить ужасную ошибку. </em>

</p><p>Выяснение чьего-то имени перед тем, как заняться, к несчастью, горячим сексом в туалете, возможно, должно быть его первоочередным делом в будущем. А также, возможно, выяснение политической принадлежности. Просто на всякий случай.

</p><p>– Сэм никогда, <em> ни за что </em> не узнает об этом, – говорит Стив, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале и строго разговаривая с ним. Он выглядит удовлетворенным, но в то же время глубоко, глубоко напуганным. – И ты никогда, <em> ни за что </em> не сделаешь этого снова.

</p><p>На тот момент это казалось достаточно простым. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Настоящее время.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ты опоздал, – говорит Сэм. 

</p><p>Стив, который никогда за всю свою жизнь никуда не опаздывал, или, по крайней мере, не намеренно, или, как он полагает, не слишком сильно, чтобы кто-то указал ему на <em> это </em>, виновато смотрит на потрепанный старый хронометр на своем запястье, который, как он предполагает, сходит за часы. 

</p><p>– Ты не берешь во внимание то, – Стив бросает взгляд на хронометр, на циферблате которого отчетливо видна трещина, и он почти уверен, что ее не было до его обеденной… активности, – что ты просто пришел раньше? 

</p><p>– Во-первых, нет, – отвечает Сэм, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Во-вторых, снова нет. В-третьих…

</p><p>А теперь это... это то, Стив почти наверняка не хочет слышать.

</p><p>– Итак, насчёт твоего сегодняшнего графика, – пытается начать Стив, но его прерывают две вещи. 

</p><p>Первая – это Америка, которая откидывается на спинку своего стула за столом стажера в передней комнате, лопает жвачку и говорит:

</p><p>– Эй, твой пиджак надет наизнанку. 

</p><p>Вторая – это Сэм, который бросает одну из этих антистрессовых подушек в форме яблока в голову Стива с криком:

</p><p>
  <em> – Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной!  </em>


</p><p>Стив… ну, Стив не из тех, кто паникует, но яблоко вроде как отскакивает от его головы, и он понимает, что не только его пиджак надет наизнанку, но и половина рубашки расстегнута, и если его лицо раньше не говорило:<em> "Эй, Сэм, извини, что я опоздал, но мне вроде как отсосал в туалете человек, которого я буквально хочу ударить в ебаное лицо, хотя я обещал тебе не менее пяти раз, что я не буду продолжать отсасывать и/или получать отсос у этого человека", </em>теперь это с таким же успехом могло быть написано у него на лбу перманентным черным маркером. 

</p><p>Разумнее, конечно, было бы отвлечь  Сэма и Америку, ну, вы знаете, расписанием. Подходящей темой для разговора. Обзором на коллегию по доступному жилью, которую Стив посещал накануне вечером, когда Сэм чувствовал себя нехорошо  и отдыхал дома.

</p><p>Впрочем, Стиву Роджерсу за шесть месяцев пришлось смириться с некоторыми фактами, и один из этих фактов заключается в том, что он законченный, абсолютный, беспрецедентный... идиот. Он просто полный грёбаный дурак. 

</p><p>Так что вместо того, чтобы отвлечь внимание, он полностью подтверждает правильность догадок Сэма, застонав и проводя руками по лицу. Отвращение к себе охватывает его примерно в тот момент, когда он едва не стонет: 

</p><p>
  <em> – Я даже не знал, что он там будет. </em>

</p><p>– Боже мой, это намного хуже, – хихикает Америка. 

</p><p>С другой стороны Сэм одаривает Стива самым убийственным взглядом, на который он способен из своего очень важного и очень официального политического офиса, и кричит через всю комнату: 

</p><p><em>– Парень, я знаю, я сказал, что</em> <em>тебе стоит прекратить</em> <em>трахаться с ним, если я должен продолжать слышать об этом!</em>

</p><p>И послушайте, на самом деле Стив не виноват в том, что у человека, которого он чертовски ненавидит больше всего во всем этом жалком, богом забытом мире, есть рот и задница, которые он не мог бросить, но он полагает, что может признать, что это, по крайней мере, частично его вина. 

</p><p>Никто <em> не заставлял </em> его следовать за Барнсом в туалет и запирать за ними дверь, и Стив может даже сказать, что он выдержал целую минуту после того, как Барнс бросил на него этот ужасный, высокомерный, ухмыляющийся взгляд, но это не меняет того факта, что он <em> сделал </em> это. Это даже не меняет того факта, что взгляд, рассчитанный на то, чтобы идти напрямую к члену Стива, на самом деле шел напрямую к его члену.

</p><p>Блядский Господь Бог.

</p><p>Стив снова стонет и ударяется головой о внешнюю стену кабинета Сэма. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>– Из всех парней, к которым ты мог бы возвращаться, – бормочет Сэм откуда-то за пределами видимости Стива, – ты должен выбрать хрена, руководящим офисом Тони Старка. 

</p><p>– Поможет, если я скажу, что секс невероятно хорош? – спрашивает Стив, понизив голос. 

</p><p>– Боже, нет, – говорит Сэм с отвращением, что справедливо. 

</p><p>– Хорошо, – признает Стив. – А что, если я скажу тебе, что никогда еще не ненавидел себя настолько сильно?

</p><p>– Думаю, так немного лучше, – сказал Сэм. 

</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит Стив, делая шумный глубокий вдох. – А что, если я скажу, что в следующий раз, когда он хотя бы посмотрит на меня, я упаду на дно Потомака и позволю рыбам полакомиться моим членом? 

</p><p>Стив может <em> слышать </em>, как Америка закатывает глаза. 

</p><p>– Да, я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты это сделаешь, – фыркает Сэм. Потом он вздыхает. – Вытащи свою голову из задницы, или с члена Барнса, или еще откуда-нибудь. Скажи мне, что я буду делать на этой неделе, потому что я, блять, плачу тебе за это. 

</p><p>– В свою защиту скажу, что я пытался, – бормочет Стив.

</p><p>Он позволяет себе еще целых пять секунд неконтролируемого отвращения к себе, что примерно на пять секунд больше, чем Америка позволила бы ему, если бы Сэм не был рядом, чтобы остановить ее, а затем отрывается от стены. 

</p><p>Слушайте, у Стива есть проблема. Первый шаг на пути к выздоровлению – это признать, что у тебя есть проблема, так? 

</p><p>И Стив с неудовольствием признает, что у него, Стива Роджерса, есть проклятая ебаная проблема в виде Баки Барнса, и это не самая худшая проблема, с которой сталкивался кто-либо на Капитолийском холме, но это серьезно могло свести его в чертову могилу. Когда он вырвал с корнем всю свою жизнь и переехал в Вашингтон, план состоял в том, чтобы помочь управлять «кораблем» самого харизматичного и прогрессивного политика-демократа Америки, а не застрять на члене какого-нибудь придурка-республиканца… ну, ассистента придурка-республиканца. Все идет совсем не по плану, и Стив ненавидит не только себя, но, что важно, Баки Барнса он ненавидит намного больше. 

</p><p>Поэтому он собирается изучить эту проблему позже, в комфорте своей комнаты, в квартире, которую он делит со своим лучшим другом и боссом по совместительству, и если он сможет забыть то, как сильно Баки заставляет его <em> кричать </em>, возможно, он даже найдет долгосрочное решение. 

</p><p>А пока Стив приводит в порядок пиджак, заправляет рубашку, поправляет галстук, рубашку, волосы и достает айпад.

</p><p>– Хорошо, Сэм, – говорит он, входя в кабинет Сэма и оставляя свою драму у порога. – Завтра утром у тебя интервью с новостным телеканалом, обед с сенатором Роудсом, а потом мы начнем готовиться к представлению твоего законопроекта на рассмотрение.

</p><p>– Именно об этом я и говорю, – ухмыляется Сэм. Он откидывается на спинку стула и начинает подбрасывать в воздух очередной антистресс-мяч и ловить его. – Так что там насчет сбора средств, который я пропустил?

</p><p>– Не заставляй меня начинать, – мрачно бормочет Стив.

</p><p>Он закрывает дверь позади себя.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. глава вторая, или они занимаются сексом из ненависти со всеми этими символами демократии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>–  Если из-за тебя меня выставят из Национального архива на всю жизнь, я убью тебя, Барнс, – бормочет Стив слишком тихо, чтобы его голос отдавался эхом, но достаточно громко, чтобы Баки услышал его угрозу.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p>Оказывается, что School House Rock* причем и неоправданно популярный, не совсем рассказывает всю историю того, как законопроект становится законом. Или, скорее, оказывается, что этот дорогой сердцу след из детства каждого американского ребенка включал только забавные части законодательного процесса и не учитывал все скучные, технические части. Кроме того, оказывается, что скучные технические части – это почти, да ладно, кому я вру, это вся чертова основа. </p><p>В песне, например, ничего не говорится о фактическом процессе составления, который включает в себя гораздо меньше законопроектов с музыкальной основой и гораздо больше Стива, проводящего значительно больше своих технически отведенных рабочих часов в неделю, ходя туда-сюда с назначенным им юристом из Канцелярии Законодательного совета. Не поймите его неправильно, он любит здравый и идеалистический взгляд Сэма на будущее, где планета не станет подгоревшим блином, но если ему придется еще раз выслушать объяснения Ванды о юридическом значении точки с запятой, он, блять, свихнется. </p><p>Он знает, что вся <em>законность </em>этого, является очень важной частью создания закона, и он уважает то, что знаки препинания могут создавать или нарушать правовую сферу, и, вы знаете, он <em>понимает</em>, что создание законопроекта для спасения планеты от достижения ею буквально той самой точки кипения, – это не маленькая задача, но он, Ванда и Камала так часто устраивали групповые звонки в течение многих месяцев, что в один день Сэм спрашивает его, как продвигается “Зеленая реформа”, и Стив поднимает глаза от толстой стопки бумаг и туманно говорит ему слово, которое могло бы означать “хорошо”, но могло бы быть и “вопросительным знаком”. </p><p>Хождение туда-сюда к Канцелярии Законодательного совета занимает месяцы, но они, наконец, ставят точку около часа ночи в один прекрасный день в середине апреля. Стив почти косит глазами от чтения и перечитывания предлагаемого законопроекта, и, в защиту Ванды, она тоже работает из своего офиса, одновременно с ним.</p><p>– И это приведет к реконструкции зданий? – Спрашивает Стив, бросая последний усталый взгляд на финальный абзац последнего раздела третьей главы законопроекта. – Но церкви...</p><p>– Есть исключения, – говорит Ванда таким же усталым голосом. – Церкви и больницы. Нужно учитывать то сопротивление, с которым мы столкнемся от тех сторон. </p><p>– Сопротивление желанию спасти планету, – шумно выдыхает Стив. Перед ним шелестят три листа бумаги. – Прости, Мать-Земля, мы хотели убедиться, что ты не растворишься в космосе, но некоторые люди подумали, что это слишком дорого. </p><p>– Я не думаю, что ты можешь раствориться в космосе, – замечает Ванда.</p><p>– Не в этом дело! – Восклицает Стив. Затем он проводит рукой по лицу. – Хорошая работа, Ванда. Спасибо… серьезно. Мои глаза закатываются на затылок, я не знаю, как ты разработала эту штуку за три месяца. </p><p>– Выходит, это то, за что мне платят, Стив, – весело говорит Ванда. </p><p>– Достаточно? – осторожно спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Если ты собрался поднять зарплату юридическим консультантам, я была бы не против, – смеётся она.</p><p>Стив одаривает телефон печальной улыбкой и качает головой. </p><p>– Окей, иди домой и поспи немного. Я думаю, мы здесь закончили. Я покажу это Сэму первым делом в… – он случайно смотрит на свой телефон. Экран загорается, чтобы показать, что 1) сейчас 1:15 ночи и 2) что у него есть по крайней мере три пропущенных звонка, и все от Сэма, – … блять. Отдохни немного, мы пройдемся по базе утром. </p><p>Линия конференц-связи обрывается, и Стив проводит рукой по лицу. Перед ним открыт законопроект – плотный план на семидесяти страницах о том, как Соединенные Штаты Америки могут начать устранение своего ошеломляющего углеродного следа и, кроме того, отказаться от загрязнения ещё одной половины планеты. Это ни в коем случае не самая сексуальная тема и, конечно же, не самая важная проблема по мнению бруклинских избирателей 9-го избирательного округа Нью-Йорка, но это проблема, которая важна для Сэма и, если быть честным, для него самого.</p><p>Они потратили половину своих взрослых жизней, придумывая способы спасти планету и получить результат, лежащий перед ним на его столе, и, что ж, это кажется потрясающим. Как на ладони у него лежит результат мечты, которую они с Сэмом придумали почти десять лет назад, в дерьмовом баре за пределами их университетского городка, после изнурительного экзамена по экологическим наукам, который оставил их обоих немного потрепанными и очень взволнованными изменением климата. Тогда, имея слишком много больших идей и более чем горстку студенческих займов на свое имя, Стив и Сэм думали, что степень их вовлечённости будет итоговой оценкой от профессора Эрскина.</p><p>Он переводит дыхание и открывает титульный лист.</p><p>Сейчас 1:20 ночи, и Стиву пора домой, но он не может перестать смотреть на обложку.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>П.П. __– Уменьшить воздействие Соединенных Штатов на окружающую среду и смягчить неблагоприятные последствия изменения климата</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> 116-ый Конгресс (2019-2020) </em>
  </p>
  <p><em> Инициатор: </em> <span class="u"><em> Предст. Уилсон, Сэм Т. [ИО-9-НЙ] </em></span></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Это был настолько суматошный первый год, что у Стива не было ни минуты, чтобы остановиться, вздохнуть и принять все это – мечту, работу, неподдельное чувство гордости, которое он получает, когда видит политические волнения и знает, что Сэм – тот, кто их вызывает.</p><p>Он улыбается, чувствуя необычайное облегчение, и поднимает телефон. Он  проводит пальцем по экрану и набирает номер Сэма.</p><p>Проходит три гудка, и Сэм берет трубку.</p><p>– Парень, тебе лучше где-нибудь потрахаться, – говорит Сэм более чем сонно. – И я не имею в виду Барнса. </p><p>– Не порть момент, зовя дьявола по имени, – хмурится Стив. Его раздражение от того, что он услышал имя этого придурка, длится лишь мгновение. Затем он выдыхает, и улыбка на его лице становится шире. – Дело сделано, Сэм.</p><p>На другом конце провода повисла сонная пауза.</p><p>– Что? </p><p>– Законопроект, – говорит Стив. – Зеленая реформа. Мы, блять, сделали это. </p><p>– Я знал, что ты собираешься украсть у меня эту реплику, – бормочет Сэм, но потом его голос становится более бодрым. – Серьезно? Он... готов? Мы его представляем? </p><p>У Стива так кружится голова, что он почти смеется.</p><p>– Да, представитель, – говорит он с искренней улыбкой. Он поднимает кипу бумаг и с удовлетворенным глухим звуком роняет ее на стол. – Дело сделано. Мы готовы его представить.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Зеленую реформу, как и ожидалось, в равной степени хвалят и боятся. Это новаторство, это дерзость, это чертовски противоречиво.</p><p>“Смелый шаг со стороны смелого политика”, – пишет The Washington Post.</p><p>“В фильме "Человек против планеты" только один человек пытается спасти планету”, – сообщает USA Today.</p><p>“Зеленая Реформа представителя Уилсона – это закон, который может помочь ему достичь успеха… или разрушить его карьеру”, – пишет New York Times в качестве заголовка.</p><p>“Сэм Уилсон хочет забрать американские рабочие места и отдать их деревьям”, – сообщает Fox News. Или, может быть, это Брейтбарт. Большая ли на самом деле разница?</p><p>Лично Америка любит репортажи с BuzzFeed.</p><p>– Они называют его супергероем, – усмехается она и пересылает статью Стиву. – Капитан Планета.</p><p>Стив недосыпает и близок к помешательству, но он читает ее, а затем распечатывает, чтобы наклеить на доску объявлений в гостиной. Затем он тратит час на фотошоп, соединяя лицо Сэма с телом Капитана Планеты. Что касается задач, за которые ему платят, это определенно стоит каждого пенни, который налогоплательщики вносят в его зарплату.</p><p>– Он в телевизоре! – говорит ему Америка, и Стив встает из-за стола, чтобы подойти к нему.</p><p>Объявление идет по всем каналам – CSPAN, CNN, MSNBC, даже Fox News, вероятно, зажатое между более важными репортажами о том, что сторонник превосходства белой расы Такер Карлсон вероятно хочет дать интервью сегодня.</p><p>Сэм стоит на трибуне, за ним несколько представителей Демократической партии и сенаторов – Мария Хилл, Джеймс Роудс, Т'Чалла Удаку, Хоуп ван Дайн, бывший генерал Окойе.</p><p>– Я горд и польщен, – говорит Сэм. На нем темный костюм с синим галстуком в полоску и запонкой американского флага на лацкане. Его глаза блестят, а улыбка заразительна. Он выглядит как юный провидец, которого все по праву называют таковым, – внесением этого законодательного акта в Палату представителей. Сопутствующий законопроект спонсируется моим уважаемым коллегой Джеймсом Роудсом в Сенате США.</p><p>Он замолкает, и Роуди встает позади него, улыбаясь и хлопая Сэма по плечу. Сэм качает головой.</p><p>– Я... Послушайте, я должен быть честен с вами, ребята. Этот законопроект – величайшее творение моей жизни. Если и когда я покину эту планету, я хочу быть уверен, что оставлю ее в лучшем состоянии, чем когда пришёл на нее, понимаете? Это мой долг, как гражданина Земли, и, откровенно говоря, это обязанность для всех нас – убедиться, что мы не уничтожим ее. Мы должны сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы обратить вспять разрушение, которое мы причинили. У нас есть одна планета, и она вот-вот перейдет в то состояние, когда нам потребуется уже красная реформа, поэтому, чтобы противодействовать этому, я хочу, чтобы мы задействовали Зеленую реформу.</p><p>Репортеры обрушиваются на Сэма с миллионом и двумя вопросами почти сразу, но он стоит прямо и гордо, готовый к ним.</p><p>– Мистер Земо, – говорит Сэм, кивая одному из знакомых репортеров в толпе.</p><p>– Представитель Уилсон, – говорит Земо. – Как все это работает? Как этот законопроект спасет планету? И что вы думаете о несогласии, с которым ему предстоит столкнуться?</p><p>Сэм переводит дыхание.</p><p>– Я рад, что вы спросили, Мистер Земо, – говорит Сэм. – Потому что я могу ответить на этот вопрос. Что касается моей оппозиции – я говорю, если у вас есть что сказать, скажите это. Я не боюсь небольшого вызова – делайте все что в ваших силах. Я готов заниматься болтовней и делать работу, которую мы должны сделать, чтобы остановить разрушение единственного дома, который у нас есть.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Это не просто хорошая пресс-конференция, это <em> великолепная </em> пресс-конференция. Америка тратит следующий час, отслеживая каждое упоминание речи Сэма в Твиттере и Фейсбуке, и набрасывает твит, который Сэм в конечном итоге не использует, потому что он настолько перевозбужден, что пишет в Твиттере то, что у него на уме. Твит набирает тысячу ретвитов в течение часа, что означает, что Стив даже не удивляется, когда Сэм подходит к нему с холодной бутылкой пива.</p><p>– Сэм, – весело говорит Стив, но все равно берет пиво. – Сейчас два часа дня.</p><p>– И пять часов где-то над Атлантикой, – ухмыляется Сэм. Он ослабляет галстук и вешает пиджак на вешалку в своем кабинете.</p><p>– Отлично, садись в самолет, и, когда попадешь в тот меридиан, начинай пить, – говорит Стив. Но это только пустая болтовня, потому что он делает большой глоток, прежде чем поставить бутылку обратно на стол. – Пока что она довольно хорошо отслеживается. Зелёная реформа – самая смелая климатическая инициатива, которую кто-либо предпринимал до сих пор, так что все выходит так, как мы и планировали. Крупные предприятия ненавидят ее, республиканцы ненавидят ее, Fox News ненавидят ее...</p><p>– ... они всё ненавидят, – бормочет Америка, листая Твиттер.</p><p>– Нет, они действительно любят оружие и расизм, – говорит Стив. Он наклоняется к своему ноутбуку, просматривая заголовки новостей и свежие мнения экспертов. Слишком рано говорить о том, как все обернется, но трагический недостаток характера Стива заключается в том, что он любит нелепые графики, которые Вульф Блицер использует в своей программе новостей каждый раз, когда кто-то зовёт его по имени. </p><p>– Я выпью за это, – говорит Сэм, поднимая бутылку. – А как насчет людей, о которых мы заботимся?</p><p>Стив делает глоток и вместо ответа показывает Сэму большой палец. Он прокручивает еще полдюжины заголовков, прежде чем откинуться на спинку стула с тяжелым вздохом.</p><p>– Но это будет туго, – задумчиво произносит Стив. – Не невозможно, но...</p><p>– Есть только пара сомневающихся демократов,– говорит Сэм. Он берет свое пиво и садится на диван, кивая Америке, которая включает телевизор на MSNBC. – Западная Вирджиния, Аляска, Техас, штаты, которые зависят от традиционных источников энергии. Мы знали, что с ними нам предстоит тяжелая битва. Я это понял. Я имею в виду, что не знаю, потому что мы испоганили всю планету, так что у меня есть вот такое, – он едва ли не прислоняет указательный и большой пальцы друг к другу, – сочувствие к угольной промышленности, но я полагаю, что понимаю это с человеческой стороны.</p><p>Стив обдумывает это. Он находит в ящике стола мяч-антистресс в форме бейсбольного мяча и начинает подбрасывать его в воздух, а затем ловить, когда он падает. </p><p>– Это выполнимо с некоторыми компромиссами, – говорит он. – Мы можем поработать над этим. Я имею в виду демократов, которых мы можем поставить в линию и тут хорошо сработает кнут. Но то, что нам это нужно, блять, я не хочу говорить об этом.</p><p>Сэм со стоном откидывается на спинку дивана. Он кладет ноги на кофейный столик, и Америка выгибает бровь. </p><p>– Не смотри на меня так, я твой босс, – говорит Сэм. Америка закатывает глаза и возвращается к социальным сетям, как любой уважающий себя представитель поколения Z. – Так или иначе, ты никогда не преминешь мне что-то рассказать, так что испорти мне день, как ты умеешь лучше всего.</p><p>– Во-первых, это грубо, – говорит Стив и снова подбрасывает мяч в воздух. Он едва не промахивается, но ловит его, прежде чем он падает на землю. – Во-вторых, мне ненавистно это говорить, но нам нужны республиканские перебежчики.</p><p>Сэм делает паузу, горлышко бутылки застывает на полпути к его рту. </p><p>– Ты имеешь в виду центристов, двухпартийных республиканцев, которые хотят сотрудничать с нами?</p><p>– Разве не так я сказал? – невинно спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Нет, – фыркает Сэм.</p><p>– Странно, – усмехается Стив.</p><p>Это по большей части прискорбно, потому что это правда. Требовать какой-то двухпартийной поддержки законопроекта такого масштаба – это не конец света, но в последнее время Америка превратилась в настоящее дерьмо, так что то, что когда-то было бы немного изощрённым, сейчас вполне может стать настоящим концом света для некоторых инопланетян, маскирующихся под членов Республиканской партии в 2019 году.</p><p>Так или иначе, суть в том, что стратегия имеет значение. И первая часть стратегии заключалась в том, чтобы определить, кто является слабым (или сильным, в зависимости от того, как вы на это смотрите) звеном партии, где “слабыми” являются люди, наиболее готовые пойти на компромисс во благо человечества.</p><p>Не то чтобы Стив и Сэм не готовились к этому заранее.</p><p>Проблема, поскольку она действительно существовала, на самом деле была гораздо более конкретной. Ни один из них не мог этого предвидеть, когда впервые представлял себе этот законопроект. </p><p>Проблема была–</p><p>– Простите, Тони застрял на совещании, – раздается голос с порога.</p><p>Что ж, Стив. Стив не очень-то суеверный или молящийся человек. Мать воспитывала его католиком, поскольку для матери-одиночки в основном агностического происхождения представлялось возможным воспитывать своего единственного сына католиком, и он знал общие ритуалы и верования, и он был чистокровным американцем, поэтому он знал, что, типа, нужно избегать черных кошек и трещин на тротуаре. Тем не менее, несмотря на все вышеупомянутые скептицизмы и предостережения, когда Стив слышит этот голос, он думает, что, возможно, он всё-таки верит в дьявола.</p><p>Холодок пробегает по его спине, и рука застывает в воздухе на полпути к бутылке пива. </p><p>Воздух сразу исчезает из комнаты и температура внезапно падает на пятнадцать градусов, и Стив не очень верит в спиритизм, но он почти уверен, что злой дух проник в кабинет Сэма, и теперь им придется потратить по крайней мере часть своего внутреннего бюджета на экзорцизм.</p><p>Он поднимает глаза, и холод становится немного, что ж, горячее, но не в хорошем смысле. Не совсем верно говорить, что его лицо загорается, но, возможно, румянец все-таки появился на щеках Стива. </p><p>– Поэтому он прислал меня, – говорит мудак и входит с тем, что можно описать только как самодовольную, высокомерную, дерьмовую ухмылку.</p><p>– И кто ты такой? – спрашивает Америка, отрываясь от монитора с умеренным интересом.</p><p>– Некоторые называют его Вельзевулом, – бормочет Стив себе под нос.</p><p>– Джеймс Барнс, – говорит он и плюхается на диван, который Сэм покинул всего десять минут назад. – Но ты можешь звать меня Баки.</p><p>Наступает многозначительная, примерно пятнадцатисекундная пауза, во время которой Баки раздвигает ноги шире, чем это необходимо, и Америка переводит взгляд с Баки на диване на Стива за его столом, и в это время Стив приобретает розовато-красный оттенок и задается вопросом, мог ли кто-то из его семьи быть проклят ведьмой в какой-то момент в истории человечества.</p><p>– Ох, парень, – говорит Америка, и Сэм выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из своего кабинета без пиджака, с ослабленным галстуком.</p><p>– Эй, почему бы нам не взять и не пойти вечером... – он делает паузу, делая три шага в гостиную, потому что Сэму Уилсону есть о чем подумать, но даже голова, полная чрезвычайно сложных политических планов, не может отвлечься от того, что кажется и выглядит как настоящая напряженная обстановка. То есть Сэм смотрит на Стива, на Баки, на Америку, на разные выражения их лиц и быстро моргает, пытаясь сообразить. – А это кто?</p><p>Баки плавно встает и поправляет пиджак.</p><p>Он делает шаг вперед, и единственное желание Стива на тот момент – выставить ногу, чтобы подставить ему подножку, но он уверенно обдумывает своё намерение и понимает, что это плохая идея. </p><p>– Джеймс Барнс, представитель Уилсон, – говорит Баки, протягивая руку. – Законодательный директор Тони Старка.</p><p>Сэм не дурак. Даже если бы на лице Стива не было ясно написано выражение лица словно он на первой родительской встрече с его партнером по сексу, он, вероятно, понял бы это. Но как бы то ни было, Сэм не глуп, а Стив очень даже глуп, поэтому, когда Сэм берет Баки за руку, он делает это с единственно, убийственно поднятой бровью.</p><p>– Джеймс Барнс, а? – говорит он. – Вы, случайно, не Баки? </p><p>Стив стонет в свои руки, и Баки выглядит удивленным всего на мгновение, прежде чем выражение его лица превращается в то, что Стив может только предположить, однажды позволит ему пройти через врата ада. Это ужасно, вот что пытается сказать Стив.</p><p>– Вы слышали обо мне? – говорит Баки и пожимает Сэму руку.</p><p>– Твоя репутация идет впереди тебя, – говорит Сэм. – Или что-то в этом роде. Где твой босс? Я думал, у нас будет что-то вроде обсуждения законопроекта. </p><p>– Да, насчёт этого, – говорит Баки и плавно переходит от скользкого ублюдка к...профессиональному скользкому ублюдку. – нарисовались кое-какие неотложные дела, и он послал меня. Он готов перенести встречу на другое время, но подумал, что было бы неплохо открыть… обсуждение пораньше.</p><p>Сэм поднимает бровь, и Стив едва удерживается, чтобы не сказать: <em> "Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной?" </em></p><p>– Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной? – громко говорит Стив. Упс.</p><p>Баки слегка поворачивается к нему.</p><p>– Прошу прощения? </p><p>– Выглядит несколько непрофессионально, ты так не думаешь? – говорит Стив, и Сэм смотрит на него.</p><p>– Стив, – предупреждающе говорит он, но предупреждение о плохом поведении только сделало Стива еще более раздражительным.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, он не позаботился прийти сюда сам, поэтому прислал своего <em> помощника </em>? – громко говорит Стив.</p><p>– Законодательного директора, – говорит Баки, бросая на Стива ледяной взгляд.</p><p>– Ты сенатор США? – с издевкой спрашивает Стив, поднимаясь из-за своего стола и продолжает в том же тоне. – Твое имя – Тони Старк?</p><p>– Уверен, ты знаешь мое имя, потому что в последний раз, когда я видел тебя… – мстительно говорит Баки и открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, о чем Стив просто знает, что они оба пожалеют, и Стив, честное слово, готов врезать этому сукиному сыну по самодовольной физиономии, но Сэм обрывает их обоих, прежде чем они успевают опуститься до небольшой враждебности.</p><p>– Эй, остыньте, вы оба, – говорит Сэм. Он пристально смотрит на них обоих, а затем проводит рукой по лицу. – Окей. Зачем он тебя послал, Барнс? Полагаю, он не послал тебя со своей печатью, чтобы официально расписаться на законопроекте. </p><p>Баки и Стив так заняты тем, что бросают друг на друга свирепые взгляды, что слова Сэма почти не доходят до них обоих. Через мгновение, однако, Баки удается оторвать свое внимание от Стива и вернуться к Сэму. Он метафорически поправляет пиджак, возвращая себе самообладание.</p><p>– Ничего не выйдет, – говорит Баки. – В отрасли слишком много ограничений – подписываться под этим было бы политическим самоубийством.</p><p>– Это планетарное самоубийство – не подписаться под этим, – говорит Стив, и Сэм жестом просит его заткнуться.</p><p>– Это никогда не будет легко, Барнс, – говорит Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. – Легче что-то разрушить, чем построить заново. Но если бы мы все подчинились капризам столичных лоббистов, мы бы… </p><p>Баки поднимает бровь.</p><p>– ... были республиканцами, – пожимает плечами Сэм. – Мне жаль. </p><p>– Нет, не жаль, – говорит Баки, и Сэм снова пожимает плечами, но на этот раз с непримиримой усмешкой.</p><p>– Сенатор готов поговорить? – спрашивает Сэм. Он облокачивается на стол Стива, его руки все еще скрещены на груди.</p><p>– Он не знает, о чем тут говорить, – пожимает плечами Баки.– Это пустая затея. Сенатор Старк уважает ваш идеализм, представитель...</p><p>– Зови меня Сэм, – кивает ему Сэм. </p><p>– … Сэм, – кивает Баки. – Но это просто идеализм. Это непрактично. Угольная промышленность, например…</p><p>– Мы сможем управиться с углем, – говорит Стив за спиной Сэма. – Ты думаешь, мы не подумали об угле?</p><p>– … Есть Big Oil, есть другие предприятия, не говоря уже о стоимости, – говорит Баки. Он проводит рукой по волосам, и Стив отвлекается всего на секунду, рассматривая то, как легко взъерошенными они выглядят. – Я имею в виду, во сколько сотен миллионов долларов это обойдется налогоплательщикам?</p><p>– Вначале будет трудно, – признает Сэм. – Вы оплачиваете расходы сейчас и получаете дивиденды в разное время позже. Это никогда не должно было стать популярным проектом, но нам нужно что-то привлекающее внимание и радикальное, и если это сделает его неходовым у Big Oil, тогда… </p><p>– Послушайте, предст… Сэм, – прерывает его Баки, – вам не нужно заговаривать меня этим. Я слышал вашу речь. Она была хороша. </p><p>– Спасибо, – говорит Сэм, приподняв бровь. – Но?</p><p>– <em> Но</em>, – говорит Баки, – мечты не устанавливают законы в этой стране. Деньги устанавливают. Деньги все решают. В данном случае это означает, что Сенатор Старк не рискнет разозлить половину своих спонсоров и избирателей для… ну, как я уже сказал. Это было бы политическим самоубийством. Мне жаль.</p><p>Из всего, что Баки Барнс мог сказать Сэму, больше всего его и Стива бесили разговоры о том, что деньги <em> говорят </em> . Как будто Стив этого не знает. Как будто Стив не провел всю свою ебаную жизнь, зная, как много <em> решают </em> деньги.</p><p>Руки Стива сжимаются в кулаки, но, к счастью, Сэм гораздо более собран, чем он, как настоящий политик. Он кивает, прежде чем Стив собирается вмешаться и выпотрошить Баки, как он хочет.</p><p>– Это определенно достойная позиция, – говорит Сэм. – Расскажешь мне о политическом самоубийстве, когда у нас больше не останется пригодного для дыхания воздуха и питьевой воды. Если Старк захочет поговорить со мной об этом, дай мне знать. До тех пор… </p><p>Баки выпрямляется.</p><p>– Скажи ему, что я не заинтересован в его снижении налогов, – ласково говорит Сэм. </p><p>Баки, надо отдать ему должное, более сдержан, чем Стив когда-либо надеялся быть. Тем не менее, была секунда, когда он не смог скрыть розовые пятна злости, которые пробежали по его лицу.</p><p>– Стив, – говорит Сэм и поворачивается к Стиву. – Я буду на собраниях до конца дня. Если у тебя нет работы, которую нужно закончить, возьми выходной. Америка, переадресовывай мои звонки.</p><p>Америка показывает Сэму большой палец, и Стив пытается проглотить всю желчь, которую в противном случае выплюнул бы.</p><p>– Барнс, – говорит Сэм и кивает ему, когда берет свой пиджак, чтобы выйти из офиса. Проходя мимо Стива, он наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо. – <em> Этот </em> уебок, правда, Стив? Скажи своему члену, чтобы он работал лучше.</p><p>Стиву удается не застонать вслух, но он не может не покраснеть.</p><p>Все трое смотрят, как Сэм уходит, а потом Баки поворачивается к Стиву, чего Стив никак не может допустить.</p><p>– Алло? Офис Сэма Уилсона, – говорит Стив в свой мобильник.</p><p>Баки пялится на него.</p><p>– Твой телефон не звонил, – говорит он.</p><p>– Нет, представитель только что вышел, – говорит Стив, показывая указательный палец Баки и медленно отступая от него в кабинет Сэма.</p><p>– Твой телефон <em> не звонил</em>, – говорит Баки, повышая голос. </p><p>– Но да, я <em> могу </em> ответить на ваш вопрос…</p><p>– <em> Я знаю, что ты ни с кем не разговариваешь, мудак! </em> – кричит Баки. Он вытягивает шею, глядя вслед Стиву, когда тот исчезает в офисе, а Стив широко и блаженно улыбается ему, и показывает средний палец, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь Сэма перед его лицом.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>У Стива обычно не бывает выходных, но он <em> успел </em> выполнить всю свою работу, о чем Сэм, конечно, знал. Стив любит Сэма и, вероятно, умер бы за него, буквально и метафорически, и определенно политически, но Сэм, как правило, немного суров со всеми этими вещами. Он пытается немного просматривать компьютер Сэма, и когда он понимает, что буквально ничего не осталось делать в течение дня, он вздыхает.</p><p>Он достает телефон из кармана, прокручивает свой очень короткий список номеров и набирает один из тех, который не является Сэмом или его, э-э, матерью.</p><p>– Ты занят? – спрашивает Стив, крутясь в мягком кожаном кресле Сэма. Он смотрит в потолок. – Нет, я думал о позднем обеде. Если у тебя его еще не было… ладно, тогда второй обед. Нет, я ничего не ел. Нет, я не на диете. Ты не мог бы ... хорошо, в обычном месте? Отлично. Тогда увидимся.</p><p>Стив кладет трубку, смотрит на имя и вздыхает.</p><p>Заводи друзей, говорили они.</p><p>Тебе будет весело, говорили они.</p><p>Все это было прекрасно, пока у тебя не появился друг, и этот друг был...</p><p> </p><p>– ... и я точно не знаю, в какую игру мы играем, но думаю, что это игра.</p><p>Стив в некотором замешательстве наблюдает, как Клинт доедает третью тарелку картошки фри.</p><p>– Я думал, ты уже пообедал, – говорит Стив.</p><p>– Я растущий мальчик, Стив, – отвечает Клинт Бартон и запихивает в рот еще три картошки фри.</p><p>– Разве тебе не за тридцать? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Это эйджизм*, – сообщает ему Клинт и проглатывает его картошку фри. Затем он тянется за своей очень большой кока-колой. – В любом случае, ты меня слушал?</p><p>Стив действительно слушал. Но факт в том, что Клинт снова сходился и снова расходился с Наташей так много раз, что Стиву стало крайне неясно, означает ли “снова сошлись и снова разошлись” то, что он традиционно предполагает, или Клинт использует эту фразу свободно, например: “О, мы не видели друг друга два дня, потому что были слишком заняты, поэтому в течение этих двух дней мы не встречались”. </p><p>Во всяком случае, Стив не совсем жалуется, потому что непростой роман Клинта и Наташи дает ему повод задуматься о том, что это не его собственная катастрофическая любовная жизнь, но он должен признать, что больше не знает, где на этой игровой доске находится Клинт.</p><p>– А ты не подумал, не знаю, спросить ее? – спрашивает Стив. Он прикончил свой гамбургер и фри и работает над тем, чтобы прикончить очень большую колу. Сегодня достаточно хороший день для того, чтобы он решил оставить Клинта и купить себе рожок мороженого. </p><p>– Сейчас 2019 год, Стивен, – говорит Клинт, состраивая гримасу. – Связь – для роботов, а не для людей.</p><p>– Звучит так же неправильно, как и все утверждения, что я слышал до этого, – говорит Стив. – И это забавно, потому что Нат, знаешь ли… </p><p>– Горячая? – мечтательно произносит Клинт.</p><p>– Э-э, я хотел сказать, директор по связям с общественностью Марии Хилл, но, да, конечно.</p><p>Клинт улыбается Стиву и берет еще одну картошку фри.</p><p>– У Сэма и Роуди ланч в пятницу? – спрашивает Стив. Это отмечено в календаре, и Сенатор Роудс никогда бы не поссорился с Сэмом, как Тони ебаный Старк, но Стив любит спрашивать. Приятно иметь политика такого же надёжного, как Сэм, но ещё приятнее иметь друга, работающего на него. Даже если этот друг тратит больше времени, ухлестывая за рыжеволосой из соседнего офиса, и меньше времени, управляя офисом, где ему платят за, вы знаете, за управление. </p><p>– Да, – говорит Клинт. – Роуди любит их обеды. Говорит, что это здорово – сбежать из сумасшедшего зоопарка или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>– Это политкорректно? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Не ебу, – пожимает плечами Клинт.</p><p>Они допивают Кока-Колу, обмениваясь историями из своих офисов, и к тому времени, когда они оплачивают счет, Стив чувствует себя гораздо более расслабленным и, к счастью, сытым. </p><p>Вставая, он потягивается. Напряжение так долго сковывало его мышцы, что он вздыхает, когда расправляет плечи, и чувствует, как часть его просто исчезает.</p><p>– Вернёшься обратно в офис? – спрашивает Клинт, кивая ему.</p><p>Солнце все еще достаточно высоко в небе, воздух неподвижен и прекрасен, и Стив думает – нет, он достаточно бывал в офисе за последние несколько месяцев.</p><p>– Вообще-то, – весело говорит он. – Я могу пойти в Смитсоновский институт. </p><p>– Ботан, – говорит Клинт.</p><p>Стив думает о том, чтобы отрицать это, негодующе и с жаром, но затем он понимает, что у него есть карманная Конституция, лежащая в его кармане, буквально, и решает опустить спор из-за этого вопроса.</p><p>Дело в том, что он собирается пойти в Смитсоновский институт, и даже может после этого, но сперва Стив думает навестить старого друга, которого он не видел некоторое время. </p><p> </p><p>– Я не ботан, – шепчет себе Стив, широко раскрывая глаза и глядя сквозь стекло на Декларацию Независимости. </p><p>Национальный Архив – это, очевидно, крутое место для очень крутого человека, чтобы провести свой выходной, думает Стив из-за "Сокровища Нации", Николаса Кейджа и всего такого. Любой проводил бы свой выходной, затаив дыхание, прогуливаясь по красивой мраморной ротонде с большими фресками отцов-основателей, растянувшимися по каменным цветным стенам, и двумя колоннами, увенчанными алебастровыми белоголовыми орлами, из-за жизни, свободы и независимости всего этого. </p><p>Стив держится позади толпы туристов настолько долго, чтобы они прошли достаточное количество документов, чтобы скользнуть в проход, который он заприметил перед одной из стеклянных панелей, держащей один из основополагающих механизмов всей нации. Он, признаться, уже бывал здесь раньше и видел эти документы, и он, честно говоря, бывал здесь достаточно часто, чтобы выработать определенную последовательность действий. Он любит делать все в очень определенном порядке, внимательно рассматривая каждый документ в правильной хронологии, как будто в его голове проигрывается документальный фильм об основании великой нации с исторического канала, когда он проводит свои обходы между всеми этими документами. </p><p>Сперва он начинает с Декларации Независимости, того самого документа, который вырвал страну у тиранических монархов. Затем он движется по часовой стрелке к Конституции. Здесь он тратит немногим больше нескольких минут, просто читая преамбулу: “Мы, народ Соединенных Штатов, с целью образовать более совершенный союз, установить правосудие…”, а потом, когда у него в груди все слишком сжимается от чувств, он останавливается на Билле о правах.</p><p>Что касается хартий свобод, то Билль о правах, хоть и самый, возможно, важный, получает меньше всего почести. Рядом с ней всегда есть некоторое столпотворение, но не так сексуально читать о Первой поправке, как видеть, как какой-то кусок старой бумаги провозгласил суверенную нацию.</p><p>Но Стиву это нравится. Стив, конечно, не ботаник, но ему нравится знать, что здесь, в этом документе, систематизированы фундаментальные и неотъемлемые права для всех мужчин, женщин и тех, кто находится между ними, в стране.</p><p>Это то, во что верит Стив – это взгляд, который они с Сэмом разделяют.</p><p>Стив стоит перед Биллем о правах – только он и первые десять поправок – и закрывает глаза. Он открывает их и выдыхает, счастливо улыбаясь.</p><p>Он уже собирается сделать селфи и отправить его Сэму, как его внимание привлекает кто-то, нависший над Декларацией Независимости. Он не видит лица парня, но видит его черты – аккуратные плечи, ровная спина с мускулами без капли жира, и каштановые волосы, выглядящие как что-то между волнами и кудрями. Он внимательно смотрит на Декларацию Независимости и Стив чуть вздыхает, потому что чего бы он только не отдал за то, чтобы кто-то, кто выглядит <em> так </em> и интересуется историей, просто появился в его жизни. Приложения знакомств довольно тоскливая тема, а его барные перепихоны, несомненно, губительны.</p><p>Это все, чего хочет Стив – милого парня (или девочку, допускает он), с такими же политическими взглядами, который будет ходить с ним на свидания в Смитсоновский институт и, возможно, если они будут чувствовать себя как стереотипная парочка из фильмов, целоваться под цветущей вишней весной. Но вместо этого он зашёл настолько далеко, что трахается с высокомерным, эгоистичным, ужасно горячим парнем, от которого он просто не мог отказаться.</p><p>– Нет, –  говорит Стив, возможно, слишком громко, – Я сильнее члена другого мужчины. Я <em> смогу </em> уйти от него. Я сильнее этого!</p><p>Его голос эхом разносится по ротонде, как он, конечно же, не хотел, и на последнем слоге, к нему оборачивается тот самый горячий парень со слишком сильным стояком на Декларацию. </p><p>– Что? –  говорит горячий парень и проходит буквально две секунды между тем, как он оборачивается и глаза Стива узнают его, и тем, что Стив осознает, что он совершил очень, очень, очень большую ошибку.</p><p>– <em> Ты</em><em>!</em> –  Стив определенно не визжит, потому что он очень мужественный, а мужчины не визжат, но он шипит достаточно громко, чтобы Баки почти наверняка услышал его с другого конца комнаты.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь? –  Баки пялится на Стива, моргая от удивления. </p><p>Стив отшатывается, примерно семнадцать сирен звучат у него в голове. Его руки поднимаются ладонями вверх, и он начинает пятиться.</p><p>– Ты серьезно? –  говорит Баки. – Ты <em> снова </em> от меня убегаешь?</p><p>– Мне звонят, – отвечает Стив, нащупывая телефон.</p><p>– Никто никогда не звонит тебе! –  Баки шипит на него, также с другого конца ротонды. </p><p>Охранники и туристы начинают бросать на них косые взгляды и, к крайнему неудовольствию Стива, он даже не удивляется, когда Баки оказывается рядом, хватает его за руку и утаскивает прочь от его лучших друзей – Хартий свободы. </p><p>– Я буду скучать по тебе, –  печально шепчет Стив Конституции США, но Конституция не отвечает ему, и через пять минут он обнаруживает себя подталкиваемым через закрытую выставку в пустую комнату, закрытую брезентом. </p><p>–  Если из-за тебя меня выставят из Национального архива на всю жизнь, я убью тебя, Барнс, – бормочет Стив слишком тихо, чтобы его голос отдавался эхом, но достаточно громко, чтобы Баки услышал его угрозу.</p><p>– Если нас выгонят, то только потому, что ты в спешке опрокинул Великую Хартию вольностей, пока избегал меня, – говорит Баки.</p><p>Стив одаривает его неодобрительным взглядом, потому что если Баки <em> знает,</em> что Стив пытается избегать его и не позволяет Стиву достичь своей цели, то это не только подло, но и попросту грубо. Кроме того, Стив <em> никогда </em> бы не поступил так с Великой Хартией вольностей – в отличие от многих людей, он действительно <em> уважает </em> права человека и демократию. Все эти мысли очень ясны у него в голове, но Баки только ухмыляется ему за его старания обелить себя. Стив закатывает глаза и оглядывает комнату вокруг них.</p><p>Весь зал огорожен, закрыт снаружи из-за продолжающихся ремонтных работ на выставке. Тент лежит на полу и свисает с потолка, что делает помещение похожим на строительную площадку. Стив старается ни во что не врезаться, потому что меньше всего ему хочется случайно уничтожить документ 700-летней давности, который он очень-очень сильно уважает.</p><p>И все же он не может удержаться, чтобы не подойти поближе к закрытому экспонату. Великая Хартия вольностей находится под толстым стеклом в хорошо освещенном алькове с надписью "Записи Прав" над ним. Сердце Стива совершает кульбит, когда он приближается к нему, и на секунду его глаза расширяются, загораясь, но затем его плечи опускаются в разочаровании.</p><p>– Ее здесь нет, – говорит он.</p><p>– Конечно, ее здесь нет, – отвечает Баки, подходя к экспонату с правой стороны. – Ты думаешь, они просто оставят ее лежать здесь, пока идет ремонт?</p><p>– Нет, – говорит Стив напряженным голосом. – Я не идиот.</p><p>– Ты мог одурачить меня, – фыркает Баки, и беззаботная преданность Стива основополагающему инструменту защиты прав человека превращается во что-то более злое – злобный водоворот чувств в его нутре. Он уже почти собрался что-то сказать, но Баки с легкой улыбкой смотрит на стенд с информацией на стене.</p><p>– Я посещал этот урок в юридическом колледже, и профессор принес торт на день рождения Великой Хартии вольностей.</p><p>Стив не может сдержать удивления, которое мелькает на его лице. </p><p>– Юридический колледж? – он моргает, а потом, поняв, что ведет себя как грубый хер, исправляется. – Это был хороший торт?</p><p>– Шоколадный, – говорит Баки, изгибая рот в кривой усмешке. Он поворачивается к Стиву, прислонившись бедром к пустому ящику. Взгляд Стива скользит вниз к движению которое он совершил, а затем снова возвращается к Баки. – Да, юридический колледж. Ты думаешь, я какой-то кретин, Роджерс?</p><p>Стив хочет, чтобы его ирландский цвет лица стал розовым, и это, скорее всего, не сработает, что несомненно печально. </p><p>– Не вижу другой причины, по которой ты добровольно стал республиканцем, – говорит Стив. Наверное, глупо затевать спор из-за чего-то столь личного, как политическая идеология, но Стив не терпит республиканцев, и его убивает то, что он продолжает встречаться с одним из них. Во всяком случае, он никогда не умел держать язык за зубами – именно это делало его идеальным руководителем предвыборной кампании.</p><p>Лицо Баки скривилось в нечто, граничащее с уродством, и Стив воспользовался моментом, чтобы побыть довольным собой, как будто наконец-то он взял верх над Баки ебаным Барнсом.</p><p>Он осознает свою ошибку примерно через пять секунд, когда чувствует руки Баки на своей груди, прижимающие его спиной к стене алькова.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, Роджерс, у тебя одного есть моральные принципы? – шипит Баки.</p><p>– Кто из нас двоих сосет у Big Oil? – Стив чуть не плюется.</p><p>Баки сильнее прижимает его к стене, и Стив шипит, когда его череп отскакивает от мрамора, боль пронзает его затылок.</p><p>– Что я могу сказать? – говорит Баки, яростно сверкая глазами. – Я люблю хороший член. </p><p>Проходит больше, чем краткий миг свирепых переглядываний. На самом деле, в оглушительной, жаркой тишине слышно только их сердитое дыхание, такое близкое к скрежетанию. Здесь чувствуется сплошная, невыносимая ненависть. </p><p>Затем, без предупреждения, Стив чувствует, как губы Баки прижимаются к его губам. Баки целует его, горячо и яростно, как будто они продолжают какой-то едкий спор, и это ударяет Стива в живот, как мешок с горящими кирпичами.</p><p>– Нахуй тебя, – рычит Стив и отталкивает Баки. Затем, прежде чем его разум успевает догнать остальную часть его тела, он хватает Баки за воротник и тащит его обратно, прижимаясь губами к губам. </p><p>– Меня бесило то, как ты смотрел на меня сегодня, – огрызается Баки, пытаясь укусить Стива за губу.</p><p>Они хватаются друг за друга, руки скользят поверх пиджаков и под рубашками, яростно пыхтя, пытаясь толкнуть друг друга к стенам и спотыкаясь о брезент.</p><p>– Я ненавижу <em> тебя,</em> – Стив пытается укусить его в ответ.</p><p>Их зубы такие же острые, как и их слова, и вскоре они целуются так же яростно, как пытаются бороться с пряжками ремней, чтобы снять их с друг друга. Стива лихорадит, как будто огонь распространился по всей его коже и под ней тоже; может быть, это пламя его плохих решений.</p><p>Честно говоря, он немного безумен. Он ненавидит Баки, и он ненавидит то, что он так сильно хочет его, но все это очень мало утешает, когда его мозг посылает ему предупреждающие сигналы, которые его член предпочитает полностью игнорировать. Его единственным утешением было то, что Баки, по крайней мере, выглядел таким же отчаянным, тяжело дыша в рот Стива, пока его руки пытались сорвать ремень Стива. Они только мешают друг другу, такие неистовые, какими они и были, поэтому Стив отбрасывает руки Баки в сторону с разочарованным рычанием. Он расстегивает ремень Баки и возится со своим собственным. Как только Баки понимает, что он делает, он убирает руки и просто лапает Стива через рубашку. </p><p>Стив не стыдится того факта, что проводит много времени в спортзале. Он также не стыдится того, что его соски – его личная эрогенная зона. Он, может быть, немного стыдится шума, который издает, когда Баки, блять, щупает его грудь, но только потому, что он эхом разносится по комнате Великой Хартии вольностей, едва приглушенный всеми брезентами. Свобода и права человека, вероятно, никогда не звучали так грязно, и за это он извиняется перед всеми отцами-основателями.</p><p>Он расстегивает ширинку Баки и мстит, протягивая руку и оборачивая ее вокруг его члена. Он издает пронзительный писклявый звук, который быстро превращается в стон, когда Стив начинает двигать рукой. Положение не самое удобное, но член Баки твердый и теплый под его пальцами, и он бы солгал себе, сказав, что ему не нравится, как широко раскрытые глаза Баки повторяют отчаянные звуки, которые он издает.</p><p>– Непохоже на то, что ты… ты ненавидишь меня, – говорит Баки, задыхаясь. </p><p>Он упирается одной рукой в бок Стива, а другой дергает за молнию, что... хорошо. Это смущает, как сильно Стив жаждет его прикосновений, но он никогда не даст Баки знать об этом, под страхом смерти или как-либо иначе.</p><p>– Ненавижу, – настаивает Стив или думает, что ненавидит. Его способность говорить в настоящее время частично утрачена. Он откидывает голову назад, когда Баки, наконец, берет в руку член Стива, и он на секунду окидывает взглядом сводчатый потолок, пытаясь не потерять ход своих мыслей. Ненавидит. Он определенно ненавидит Баки. Это он знает – если бы мог хоть на мгновение задуматься, <em>почему. У</em> него есть причина, он почти уверен в этом. </p><p>– Я ненавижу тебя… <em> А-ах! </em></p><p>Баки крутит рукой, и Стиву приходится зарыться лицом в его плечо, чтобы не наделать шума, который семьи туристов и их дети могут услышать в соседней комнате.</p><p>В комнате с, ну, вы знаете, основополагающими документами. Как, к примеру, Конституция. Как, также к примеру, Билль о правах.</p><p>Стив не может <em> поверить,</em> что ему дрочит человек, которого он ненавидит больше всего на свете в комнате рядом с документами, которые установили демократию и права и целую ебаную страну. Страну, в которой они <em> живут.</em> Он никогда не сможет вернуться сюда снова, мудила. </p><p>– ... ты разрушаешь Декларацию Независимости для меня! Я больше не смогу сюда приходить, Господи. – восклицает он разочарованно, прямо в рот Баки.</p><p>Баки наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива в шею там, где она соединяется с его плечом. Его рука все еще находится на относительно твердом члене Стива. Стив уверен, что Баки, вне всякого сомнения, является своего рода монстром из-за того, что его действия  граничат с нежностью, когда они заняты тем, что занимаются сексом из ненависти со всеми этими символами демократии.</p><p>– Да, ты выглядишь так, словно действительно злишься из-за этого, – говорит Баки, и, во-первых, как он смеет звучать так невозмутимо? А во-вторых, Стив <em> чувствует </em> ухмылку на своей шее.</p><p>Стив собирается <em> убить </em> его.</p><p>Он делает следующую лучшую вещь, которая, очевидно, заключается в том, чтобы свести Баки с ума, но как бы с яростью. </p><p>Стив обхватывает пальцами головку члена Баки и скользит пальцами, мокрыми от смазки, по всей длине, и так лучше, потому что на этот раз Баки должен стонать в плечо Стива. Стив злится из-за этого и собирается сказать ему об этом, как только перестанет чувствовать себя таким чертовски возбужденным.</p><p>Стив наконец-то набирает нужный темп, затем они прижимаются друг к другу, засунув руки в штаны друг друга, задыхаясь и ругаясь.</p><p>– <em>Тише</em>, – Стив старается шипеть, потому что комната может быть закрыта на реконструкцию, но любой может просто войти, как это они сделали, и у Стива нет сбережений, чтобы сделать пересадку лица, если они окажутся на первой полосе каждого таблоида и газеты округа Колумбия, потому что они не могли <em>держать</em> <em>себя в штанах</em>.</p><p>Баки стонет, когда они приближаются к концу, и этот нежный звук лезет прямо под кожу Стива, как будто он действительно послушал Стива в этот раз и Стив… блять, плевать, если это не повлияет на его уже затуманенную голову.</p><p>Он, должно быть, сошел с ума в эту секунду, потому что в какой-то момент в его голове мелькает мысль, что ему действительно хотелось бы разложить Баки на брезентах, раздеть его догола и разъебать его дырку, но это было бы за гранью приличий, да и в кармане у него карманная Конституция, а не презервативы и лубрикант. </p><p>Презервативы и лубрикант, возможно, важны, но еще важнее не испортить карманную Конституцию в его кармане. </p><p>Такая торопливая дрочка как эта, в действительности, не имеет права ощущаться настолько горячей, учитывая, насколько непродуманна и рискованна была вся эта ситуация. Было бы ужасно, если бы Стив не завелся от его проклятого, ебаного, предательского ума. </p><p>Он снова крутит рукой, что оказывает эффект, потому что Баки кончает первым, выгибаясь напротив Стива и шепча его имя, что крайне непристойно и определенно несправедливо. Каким-то образом именно этот звук, его имя на губах Баки, заставляет Стива почти сразу же кончить за ним, изливаясь на пальцы Баки, посреди дня, его рабочие брюки даже не спущены с бедер, посреди Национального ебаного Архива. По крайней мере, Великой Хартии вольностей сейчас здесь нет; ведь достаточно того, что Декларация независимости находится в соседней комнате.</p><p>Их дыхание звучит синхронно целую минуту, когда они опираются друг на друга, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоить свои одурманенные, безумные, наслажденные умы.</p><p>Это идет вразрез со всем, что он отстаивает, но Стив просто не в себе, достаточно того, что он целует Баки перед Богом и выставкой о документах, которые установили основные права человека. Он всегда был чем-то вроде ужасного любителя обнимашек. Он зарывается рукой, которая не покрыта смазкой, в волосы Баки. После секундного колебания Баки целует его в ответ. В этом и заключается крайность, словно он не может насытиться им, даже если это убивает его изнутри, и, честно говоря, Стив может не только увязнуть в этих ненормальных взаимоотношениях, но и если бы в первую очередь это не было чрезвычайно рискованным делом и ужасной затеей, Стив, вероятно, мог бы пойти на это снова. </p><p>Через секунду они отрываются друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Баки трясущимися руками достает из кармана носовой платок. Стив ошеломленно моргает и наблюдает, как Баки очень заботливо вытирает руку Стива начисто, или настолько чисто насколько это возможно. Это настолько сбивает с толку, что Стив, честно говоря, предпочел бы, чтобы Баки кричал на него. Затем Баки вытирает свою руку с гораздо меньшей осторожностью и засовывает платок обратно в карман.</p><p>– Это было глупо с нашей стороны, – говорит он, и это первое, что он сказал, в чем Стив согласился с ним.</p><p>– Ты это начал, – глухо отвечает Стив, как будто это оправдывает все то, в чем он с таким энтузиазмом участвовал.</p><p>Баки поднимает бровь, одаривая его испепеляющим взглядом, но Стив также слишком уставший и все еще не отошедший от недавнего оргазма, чтобы по-настоящему защищать себя. </p><p>– Ты собираешься заняться этим? – Баки жестом указывает на ширинку Стива, и Стив сердито смотрит на него, прежде чем исправить ситуацию и застегнуть молнию.</p><p>Баки тоже поправляется, и затем они окидывают друг друга полувраждебным взглядом. Рот Баки ужасно красный, а волосы взлохмачены. Его пиджак помят, рубашка расстегнута, и все просто очень криво. Он выглядит так же развратно, как чувствует себя Стив, что должно означать, что Стив выглядит так же развратно, как чувствует себя Стив.</p><p>Это все очень проблематично. </p><p>– Прекрати так на меня смотреть, – говорит Баки. Он шарится в своих карманах и достает оттуда телефон, и по взгляду на его лицо Стив понимает, что какой бы перерыв Баки не взял, чтобы прийти в Национальный архив, он ему дорого обошелся. Если бы Стиву пришлось гадать, он бы сказал, что за время простой дрочки Баки получил не менее пяти звонков и двадцати электронных писем.</p><p>– Куда еще я должен смотреть? –  он тоже достает телефон, потому что не собирается пялиться, как неудачник.</p><p>– Кретин, – стонет Баки и проводит рукой по своим и без того лохматым волосам. В результате они выглядит еще более лохматыми, чем мгновение назад. Это отвратительно, как хорошо это выглядит на нем. – Мне пора идти.</p><p>– Никто тебя не останавливает, – кисло говорит Стив.</p><p>– Слушай, – говорит Баки, глядя на Стива с неприкрытым раздражением, – мне нужен твой номер.</p><p>Стив застывает, пялясь на него. </p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Твой номер, идиот, – отвечает Баки. – Рабочий?</p><p>Если бы Стив не мог ясно видеть, как сильно Баки ненавидит его – и наоборот, – он бы подумал, что это была самая неубедительная фраза. Но, как бы то ни было, Баки уже на полпути к ухмылке, и мысль о чем-то другом, кроме секса из ненависти, абсолютно исключена. Это отлично срабатывает для Стива, потому что единственная причина, которой он встречался бы с Баки Барнсом, – это если бы Тони Старк буквально держал пистолет у его головы.</p><p>–  Твой мозг отключился или что-то типа того? – Баки пялится на него, пока Стив не отвечает.</p><p>Стив хмурится.</p><p>– Дай мне свой телефон.</p><p>Это объективно еще одна ужасная идея, но он полагает, что сегодня особый день, поэтому он берет телефон Баки и все равно вводит свой номер. </p><p>Баки кладет его в карман – слава Богу, не в тот, в котором лежит платок,– и одаривает Стива нечитаемым взглядом. Затем он шлепает его по заднице с натянутой улыбкой и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Стив мог бы сказать разные вещи прямо сейчас, все из которых, вероятно, звучали бы круто, например: Спасибо за дрочку, мудак или Увидимся никогда, придурок или даже Угадай, что ты воспользовался своим правом первой поправки сосать мой член, что, ладно, не совсем точно, но звучит язвительно в его голове.</p><p>В конце концов, Стив просто смотрит, как Баки уходит, тихо облегченно вздыхая и чувствуя более чем небольшое отвращение к самому себе.</p><p>Он просто благодарен, что Баки не схватился за карман с Конституцией. Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки знал об этом; Баки, вероятно, начал бы смеяться над ним, и он не смог бы этого вынести. </p><p>Некоторые вещи должны быть неприкосновенными. Карманная Конституция человека – одна из них.</p><p>С другой стороны, мужское достоинство? Очевидно, совсем другая ебаная история.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School House Rock - американский мультсериал, своеобразный ну погоди для детей 60-80-ых годов.</p><p>Билль о правах - неофициальное название первых десяти поправок к Конституции США.</p><p>Эйджизм - дискриминация по возрасту.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. глава третья, или копировальная комната предназначена не для этого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Стив частично напуган, частично раздражен и почти полностью зол оттого, что этот человек – этот человек – тот, кто так глупо привлекает его, что даже мысль о том, чтобы дотронуться до его руки – или рта – и вообще любой части его тела, вызывает короткое замыкание в его мозгу.</p><p>Это не имеет значения, думает Стив. Мы не поощряем плохое поведение.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Есть множество законопроектов, которые вызывают шквал огласки, когда вносятся в Палату представителей и Сенат только для того, чтобы погибнуть тихой смертью от удушения руками комитета. Зелёная реформа не входит в их число.</p><p>Промежуточный период ожидания между представлением законопроекта и его слушанием, занимал не какую-то парочку недель, нет, требовалось несколько месяцев. </p><p>В это время Стив работает с Вандой над несколькими другими законодательными актами, а Сэм мечется между Вашингтоном и Нью-Йорком, чтобы проводить время со своими избирателями, а также троллить дóма своих республиканских оппонентов в Вашингтоне. Fox News требует кровавой расплаты, как и большинство старых белых членов Конгресса, что только делает активное присутствие Сэма в Твиттере его еще более популярным. Старики ненавидят его, но Александрия Окасио-Кортес любит его, и, как Стив неоднократно повторял ему, – это буквально единственное, что имеет значение. Все время между ними тратится на встречи – встречи, когда они одеты в коктейльные костюмы, официальные встречи, встречи за закрытыми дверями, встречи за обедом и встречи, замаскированные под переписки в социальных сетях.</p><p>К тому времени, когда Стив получает электронное письмо из офиса Маргарет Картер, погода меняется с достаточно влажной, когда повсюду было сыро, на классическую душную погоду округа Колумбия. Жара неумолима, а влажность угнетает. Любой, кто находится на улице дольше двух минут, кажется покрасневшим и пришибленным, что было близко похоже на утечку нефти по человеческой вине. Пиджак Стива висит на стуле, рукава закатаны выше локтей, галстук ослаблено болтается на его шее, и несмотря на то, что в здании находиться было приятно и прохладно, Стиву весь день приходилось входить и выходить из здания, и в какой-то момент он с неким чувством неизбежности принял тот факт, что его тело покрылось тонкой пленкой пота. Тем не менее, Стиву достаточно всего одного сканирования электронного письма от Энджи Мартинелли, чтобы избавиться от остаточных страданий.</p><p>Его лицо расплылось в широкой ухмылке.</p><p>– Чавес! Где Сэм? – Стив смотрит через экран компьютера на стажера, и Америка пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Разве вы двое не женаты? – говорит Америка, хлопая шар из жевательной резинки, который сделала пару секунд назад. – Откуда мне знать?</p><p>– Прежде всего, это часть твоей работы, – говорит Стив. – Во-вторых, Сэм женат на своем округе.</p><p>– С кем тебя оставили? С твоей наискучнейшей жизнью в социальных сетях и правой рукой? – Америка ухмыляется, и Стив пытается отыскать мяч для снятия стресса, чтобы бросить ей в голову.</p><p>– Это неуместно, – говорит Стив, главным образом потому, что он не хочет признаваться студентке колледжа насколько она права. Вместо этого он набирает номер Сэма на офисном телефоне и игнорирует мяч для снятия стресса, когда он прилетает ему прямо в голову из-за рабочего стола Америки и отскакивает от его головы.</p><p>– Стив, ты вроде как в центре чего-то… – говорит Сэм взволнованно.</p><p>– А, да, прости, – говорит Стив. Он ухмыляется и в его голове всё ещё звучит эта усмешка. – Хорошие новости.</p><p>– Я – что? – спрашивает Сэм. На заднем плане идет какая-то болтовня, и Стив вспоминает, что Сэм встречался и здоровался с адвокатскими группами защитников жилья.</p><p>– У нас будет представление законопроекта. – говорит Стив, едва сдерживая восторг.</p><p> Сэм делает паузу.</p><p>– Ты серьезно?</p><p>– Абсолютно, – усмехается Стив, снова просматривая электронное письмо. – Заседание комитета состоится первого июля. Энджи говорит, что все слушания посвящены законопроекту.</p><p>– Пиздишь? – говорит Сэм.</p><p>– Не пизжу, – ухмылка Стива становится ещё шире. </p><p>– Охуеть, – выдыхает Сэм. – <em> Святое дерьмо. </em></p><p>– Я знаю, – соглашается Стив. Он чувствует... Господи, честно говоря, небольшое головокружение прямо сейчас.</p><p>– Я знаю, что это всего лишь первый шаг, но, – говорит Сэм и Стив слышит его паузу, но также ощущает его благоговейный трепет. – Блять. Серьезно? Мы в деле? Мы делаем это?</p><p>– Я в жизни не посмел бы соврать о чем-то таком, – говорит Стив, без сожаления ухмыляясь. – Мы в деле. И мы определенно точно делаем это, Уилсон.</p><p>На заднем плане снова последовала пауза и еще больше разговоров. Через мгновение голос Сэма тускнеет, как будто Сэм уже сумел эмоционально немного отойти от новости.</p><p>– Думаешь, что мы действительно изменим все это дерьмо, Стив? – уже тише говорит Сэм, задумчивее.</p><p>Это заставляет Стива тоже остановиться. Для него это настолько непостижимо, даже здесь, сидя там где он сидел, и в том, что ему приходится перечитывать это снова. Но нет, это все там же, каждое слово – на своем месте.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Эй, Стив, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Хорошие новости - я знаю, что вы этого ждали! Подкомитет по окружающей среде и изменению климата определил повестку для дня слушаний на 1 июля. Пегги хочет, чтобы хедлайнером была Зеленая Реформа, и ничего больше. Это прямо перед четвертым и августовским перерывами, поэтому мы хотим, чтобы это стало ярким зрелищем, тот самый потрясающий импульс, который мы собираемся сохранить до сентября. Мы собираемся привлечь как можно больше зрителей и создать шумиху с нашей стороны, но я знаю, что у Сэма должны быть свои собственные контакты с прессой для этого дела. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> У нас есть список свидетелей, которых мы собираемся пригласить для дачи показаний на слушании, но если ты и Сэм захотите собрать своих адвокатов и отправить нам список, мы их тоже пригласим. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Давайте возьмемся за основу после слушания и посмотрим, хочет ли комитет продвинуть ее вперед. (Между тобой, мной и Пегги… она ваша большая поклонница. И я тоже! Мне нравится спасать единственную планету, на которой мы живем, верно?) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> В любом случае, дай мне знать, если у вас возникнут вопросы! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> С лучшими пожеланиями, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Энджи Мартинелли, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Законодательный директор, </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Представитель Палаты представителей США Маргарет Картер</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>– Стив? – говорит Сэм в трубке телефона и Стив выходит из задумчивости.</p><p>– Спасение мира? – говорит Стив с более сдержанной улыбкой, – Мы чертовки уверены, что хотя бы попробуем.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Есть так много способов сделать слушание интересным, даже если это слушание о законопроекте, который вызывает раздражение у каждого члена республиканской партии. Зал для слушаний переполнен, члены комитета и Сэм сидят на возвышении полукругом, в то время как представители общественности страстно свидетельствуют за и против Зеленой Реформы.</p><p>Время от времени Стив смотрит с той стороны зала где он сидит на республиканцев, но их лица по-прежнему оставались багровыми, а Сэм все продолжал задавать действительно важные вопросы. Стив хмурится, когда кто-то говорит что-то глупое, и кивает, когда кто-то говорит то, с чем он согласен, но по большей части он переписывается с Америкой, которая осталась управлять офисом в их отсутствие, а также отвечает на десятки электронных писем и телефонных звонков, которые он продолжает получать от представителей прессы.</p><p>– Привет, Гельмут, – тихо говорит Стив, принимая вызов и выходя из зала слушаний в коридор. – Да, думаю Сэм прокомментирует это… когда он будет не в самой гуще слушания. – Пауза. – Нет, ты можешь сам посмотреть слушание и сообщить о нем. – Еще одна пауза. – Могу я проверить и вернуться к тебе? Да, мы что-нибудь приготовим. Что? Нет, он не говорил этого о Питере Квилле...</p><p>Не то, чтобы Сэм не хотел, но это уже было совершенно другое дерьмо, которое Стив не собирался раскрывать репортеру из <em> Washington Post. </em></p><p>Некоторое время он ходит кругами по коридору, заканчивает разговор с Земо, а затем принимает еще один звонок от другого репортера – на этот раз из Huffington Post.</p><p>К тому времени, когда Стив нажимает кнопку “игнорировать” на третий звонок, слушание уже перешло в руки к третьей группе адвокатов. Эта часть слушания, наполненная крупными нефтяными и угольными лоббистами, гораздо менее довольными экологическими нормами.</p><p>Он возвращается в зал слушаний и прижимается боком к стене, кивая нескольким руководителям штабов и стажерам из других офисов, которых он смутно узнает. Есть такие люди свидетельствующие от имени какой-то нефтяной корпорации, которые даже выглядят скользкими на вид, и Стив непреднамеренно делает лицо настолько явным в своём отвращении, что замечает, что Сэм смотрит на него со смешинками во взгляде, только когда тот ловит его взгляд мгновением позже.</p><p>Рот Сэма дергается, и Стив, подавляя усмешку, возвращается к телефону. Наташа отправляет ему вырезку из прессы, которая уже разрывает Зелёную Реформу на части, просто тем, что неверно характеризует все разделы, которые он и Ванда просмотрели более десятка раз перед представлением, а Клинт отправляет ему видео, где гепард и собака подружились, от чего Стив начинает жалеть, что вообще открыл это видео.</p><p>Он усмехается своему телефону и прислоняется к стене, время от времени поднимая взгляд, прежде чем снова начать листать Твиттер. Сэм как раз расспрашивает Big Oil о воздействии на окружающую среду их политики в отношении токсичных отходов или чего-то в этом роде, когда у Стива начинает покалывать затылок от ощущения, что кто-то смотрит на него невероятно пристально.</p><p>Он поднимает взгляд, слегка нахмурившись. И ему требуется всего лишь мгновение, чтобы оглядеться, прежде чем он видит пару знакомых голубых глаз, сверлящих его.</p><p>Сегодня на нем костюм тройка  – что-то темно-серое со светло-зелеными полосами, переходящими в бриллиантовый перелив. Его волосы были завиты по бокам, а наверху зачёсаны назад, тем самым создавая некий вид пидорской прически. Его ноги скрещены в щиколотках. Он прислонился к колонне с другой стороны зала для слушаний, зеркально отображая позу Стива, если бы Стив был, знаете ли, богатым засранцем.</p><p>Глаза Стива сужаются, и Баки приподнимает бровь.</p><p>Не было ни единой причины по которой Баки Барнс должен присутствовать на слушаниях комитета Палаты представителей, даже если они столь же широко известны для широкой публики, как этот конкретный законопроект, что заставляло Стива думать, что: </p><p>1) Баки сталкерит его.</p><p>2) Бог особенно обижен на Стива, что таким образом он проявляет к нему раздражение.</p><p>Стив переключает свое внимание на Комитет, на свидетелей, на свой телефон – куда угодно, только не на Баки. Однако это чувство не проходит, и в следующий раз, когда он целенаправленно проверяет свою электронную почту, вместо того чтобы смотреть на пол, он находит текстовое сообщение, ожидающее его ответа.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Ты слишком банальный.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив вдыхает через нос, потому что это… это именно те печальные последствия плохо продуманных ошибок, которые возникают в результате того, что вы позволяете своему члену быть кукловодом вашего мозга.</p><p>Он игнорирует его, возвращаясь к просмотру почты, поэтому, конечно же, через тридцать секунд он получает еще одно сообщение.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Серьезно? Я вижу, как ты смотришь в свой телефон.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив намеренно смахивает сообщение снова, и на этот раз ожидание занимает пятнадцать секунд.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: А еще я вижу твой стояк</p>
</blockquote><p>Это почти заставляет Стива шипеть, и на один ужасный миг он почти думает, что у него <em> действительно </em> стояк, но его, конечно же, нет, потому что, во-первых, он бы почувствовал это, а во-вторых, убил бы себя на месте, если бы щеголял стояком, когда любой мог опустить глаза к полу и увидеть его. Стив не может скрыть своего румянца или то, насколько рассерженно он начинает печатать ответ.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Это не твой комитет. Или твоя часть законодательного собрания, вообще-то. Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты преследуешь меня?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Ответ приходит немедленно.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Это дает мне цель в жизни </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив чувствует, как у него на виске пульсирует вена.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Твоя жизненная цель – довести меня до убийства? </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Я сказал цель, а не намерение. Так или иначе, да, это было бы довольно забавно. </p>
  <p>
    <em> Будь осторожен с желаниями.  </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Это угроза? Я не уверен, потому что ты такой красный и выглядишь так, будто кто-то шлет тебе секс-смски.</p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Честно, всё, что тебе нужно сделать – это попросить. </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив издает сдавленный звук, достаточно громкий, чтобы чей-то законодательный директор бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд. Стив предпочитает не обращать внимания на этот взгляд, но также предпочитает не обращать внимания на горячее предвкушение, которое он испытывает от этого предложения. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Почему ты здесь. </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Боже, ты скучный. Я здесь из-за слушания. Неужели ты думал, что я здесь ради тебя?</p>
  <p>
    <em> Ты пытаешься флиртовать со мной? Я бы лучше встречался со своим телефоном. </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Извини, но разве что-нибудь изменилось бы? </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив краснеет и меняет своё положение у стены так, чтобы быть полностью параллельным Баки. Баки смотрит на него с раздражающей улыбкой в уголках рта. Стив не знает, как ему удается выглядеть снисходительным мудаком, просто существуя, но Стив никогда не встречал кого-то, кого он ненавидел бы больше. Он воображает, как стирает эту ухмылку с лица Баки, успешно принимая прогрессивный закон, который заставляет республиканцев кипеть от ярости. За этим очень скоро следует мысль о том, чтобы поддеть большим пальцем пухлую нижнюю губу Баки и потянуть ее вниз.</p><p>Есть разные способы стереть ухмылку с чьего-то лица, окей?</p><p>Стив, безусловно, игнорирует различные физические реакции своего тела на определенные мысли, преобладающие над другими. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Мне скучно </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив закатывает глаза и оглядывается назад. Баки так пристально смотрит на Стива, что кто-то меньше его мог бы испариться на месте. Стив поднимает бровь. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> От меня ты чего хочешь? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Отсоси мне</p>
  <p>
    <em> Ты сам написал мне, мудак</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив <em> видит</em>, как Баки фыркает. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты взял в рот мой член и отсосал </p>
</blockquote><p>Дело в том, что кожа Стива уже была горячей и раскрасневшейся, так что она не должна была стать <em> еще </em> более горячей и раскрасневшейся, но вскоре он сглатывает и чувствует, будто вот-вот загорится.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Это очень непрофессионально. Мы на важном слушании. </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Ага, ага. Атмосфера в огне, нефтяные компании сосут, озон пытается нас убить, мне насрать. </p>
  <p>
    <em> Что за херня. Как тебе может быть насрать? </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС: </b>Я сказал мне скучно. </p>
  <p>
    <em> Планете насрать на то, что тебе скучно, болван. </em>
  </p>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Может быть, если бы планета решила избавиться от меня, мне было бы не так похер. Но 1) то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся – бесполезно и 2) мы не собираемся спасать ее в эту минуту, слушая, как бабушка этого похожего на Халка Хогана свидетеля подарила ему первую нефтяную вышку, когда он был ребенком или что бы там ни было. </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив частично напуган, частично раздражен и почти полностью зол оттого, что этот человек – <em> этот </em> человек – тот, кто так глупо привлекает его, что даже мысль о том, чтобы дотронуться до его руки – или рта – и вообще любой части его тела, вызывает короткое замыкание в его мозгу.</p><p>Но также он частично умирает, потому что дающий прямо сейчас показания крупный мужчина именно так выглядит и звучит. </p><p>Это не имеет значения, думает Стив. Мы не поощряем плохое поведение.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>БАРНС</b>: Давай, Стиви. Просто по-быстрому. Там есть неиспользуемая комната этажом выше...</p>
</blockquote><p>Дело вот в чем. Они находятся посреди очень важного слушания, и Сэм проделал великолепную работу, допрашивая каждого, кто пытается загрязнить планету, и это навсегда станет одним из самых ярких моментов профессиональной карьеры Стива, одним из самых гордых моментов его жизни.</p><p>Но кроме того. Он не может удержаться, чтобы не проследить глазами за губами Баки, и Баки небрежно опускает руку вниз, чтобы положить ее на карман, согнув большой палец так близко к промежности и… Господи Иисусе, животный инстинкт требует немедленно ему поддаться, и он <em> действительно обдумывает это</em>, Боже, помоги им всем. </p><p>К счастью или к несчастью, в этом ему помогает прозвище. </p><p>Стив пристально смотрит на него – <em> Стиви </em> – и та его часть, которая не слишком польщена, абсолютно уверена в том, что Баки вымещает на нем свое дерьмо.</p><p>Ну, слава богу, у Стива всего два настроения, и из них сейчас преобладает гнев. Он заглушает минутный порыв, продиктованный животным инстинктом, и его накрывает мгновенное раздражение. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Пас.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Стив отключает телефон и убирает его в карман.</p><p>Он извиняется перед законодательным директором, сидящим в конце скамьи для персонала, и проходит мимо него, чтобы сесть в дальнем конце.</p><p>Он скрещивает свои большие руки на груди и сосредоточенно смотрит на Сэма и остальных слушателей. В какой-то момент это ощущение на затылке исчезает.</p><p>Когда он снова поднимает глаза, то видит, что колонна на другом конце комнаты пуста.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Расписание Сэма, уже представлявшее из себя настоящий тетрис из политических и общественных собраний и слушаний, каким-то образом становится еще более хаотичным, чем это было до слушания. Он добавляет выступления и интервью в свой распорядок дня, что означает, что Сэм постоянно истощен, но и Стив тоже. Офисный телефон не перестает звонить, и уведомления по электронной почте начинает медленно выживать Стива и Америку из тела и ума.</p><p>– Нам нужно нанять кого-нибудь еще, Сэм, – сонно говорит Стив в один из вечеров, когда они с Америкой все еще просматривают почтовый ящик Сэма ближе к восьми часам. – Здесь слишком много работы для нас двоих, и, технически, я думаю, что мы нарушаем двадцать различных законов о труде, удерживая здесь ребенка.</p><p>– Я не ребенок, – говорит Америка, ущипнув Стива за руку.</p><p>Стив так устал, что даже не пытается оттолкнуть ее, а просто падает головой на стол.</p><p>– Это печально, – говорит Америка, глядя на макушку Стива. Потом она смотрит на Сэма. – Но он прав. Мы тут вроде как с ума сходим. Я слышала, как он вчера подбадривал свое отражение. Я недостаточно белая, чтобы справиться с этим.</p><p>– Я тоже, – бормочет Сэм. Но все же он смотрит на Стива с беспокойством.</p><p>Он не видит этого, но чувствует. Он неопределенно машет рукой над головой.</p><p>– Порядок, – говорит он. – Я в порядке. Всё в порядке. Отражение не ответило мне, и я думаю, что мы все можем согласиться, что это самое главное. </p><p>Воцаряется полунапряженная тридцатидвухсекундная пауза.</p><p>– Полагаю, следует разместить объявление о вакансии на должность помощника по административным вопросам? И еще одного помощника. У нас хватит работы на двоих? </p><p>– У нас хватит работы на десятерых, – говорит Америка. Она закрывает почтовый ящик Сэма и выключает компьютер. – Я тоже рассчитываю на повышение. </p><p>– Как насчет того, чтобы я дал тебе выходной? – Сэм равняется с ней. </p><p>– Договорились, – говорит Америка и лопает очередной пузырь. – Ну, я пошла. С ним все будет в порядке?</p><p>Сэм и Америка, очевидно, все еще смотрят на Стива.</p><p>– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – бормочет Стив. – Я в порядке! Мы в порядке. Всё в порядке.</p><p>Стив слышит, как Америка уходит, и чувствует руку Сэма на своем плече.</p><p>– Почему бы тебе не пойти домой, парень? – Спрашивает Сэм. – Ты слишком много работаешь в последнее время.</p><p>Это заставляет Стива вздохнуть и устало выпрямиться.</p><p>– Нет, у нас дедлайн, – говорит он, протирая глаза. – Для следующего проекта. Мы с Вандой над этим работаем. И есть другие твои запросы и те запросы, которые мы должны подать...</p><p>– Стив, – говорит Сэм, и он действительно звучит и выглядит обеспокоенным.</p><p>Стив смотрит на часы. Сейчас 8:15 вечера, а это значит, что у Сэма сейчас ужин, на котором он будет с горсткой сенаторов от Демократической партии. Это не обычные приятельские посиделки – Сэм собирает поддержку законопроекта у сенаторов. Сенатор Роудс спонсирует сопутствующий законопроект, и Палата представителей – это отдельный объект, но это не значит, что Сенаторы не имеют связей с представителями и что махинации не не имеют места быть, ну, по крайней мере в самом костяке американской политики. Что Лин-Мануэль Миранда написал в Гамильтоне? Что-то о комнате, где это происходит? Есть много комнат, где это происходит, так сказать, в Вашингтоне, и в комнате обычно находятся политики разных взглядов. </p><p>– Иди, – говорит Стив, выпрямляясь. – Ты опоздаешь. Я закончу всё это и буду дома к десяти, честно. </p><p>Сэм поднимает бровь и надевает пиджак.</p><p>– Почему это звучит как самый большой пиздеж, который я когда-либо слышал?</p><p>– Странно, учитывая, что вчера у тебя был долгий разговор с Тони Старком, – бормочет Стив.</p><p>Сэм фыркает и поправляет галстук.</p><p>– Хотя бы закажи себе ужин, – говорит он. – Обещай мне, Стив. Я знаю, каково тебе с дедлайнами и что ты не заботишься о себе. Я не хочу, чтобы Сара Роджерс выломала мою дверь и свернула мне шею, потому что я должен был убедиться, что ее сын не заработается до смерти, но не смог. </p><p>– Она бы скорее мою сломала, чем твою, – снова бормочет Стив. Потом он поднимает голову и смотрит Сэму прямо в глаза. – Обещаю. Это будет просто.</p><p>Он знает, что лжет, и Сэм знает, что он лжет, но политика Вашингтона никого не ждет, поэтому Сэм просто вздыхает, хлопает Стива по плечу и заставляет его пообещать написать ему, когда он отправится домой.</p><p>Это обещание Стив <em> может </em> сдержать, хотя есть вероятность, что Сэм будет дома задолго до того, как Стив разблокирует свой телефон, чтобы написать ему.</p><p> </p><p>Он бодрствует и живет только благодаря кофе. У них в офисе есть  кофемашина, которую Стив и Сэм купили вместе в Волмарте перед переездом, и она делает не лучший кофе, но она определенно делает кофе – даже целый кофейник – и два с половиной часа спустя, в 10:45 вечера, это все, о чем Стив действительно может просить.</p><p>Он выпил четыре чашки кофе и съел все закуски в их офисе – включая целую коробку мини-кексов с черникой, полпакета читос, две миски мюсли и весь секретный запас Америки шоколадных конфет «поцелуи Херши». Он устал и взвинчен, что в лучшем случае создает странную комбинацию, а в худшем – вызывает у Стива галлюцинации, что его отражение разговаривает с ним. В любом случае, он находится в этом сюрреалистическом состоянии слишком сильного истощения и неспособности вздремнуть на диване Сэма, и он думает, что никогда не принимал наркотики, но он уверен, что это должно быть как он ощущает себя сейчас. Разве что еще более несчастным.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Стив переключился с кофе на чашку чая Эрл Грей и тупо моргает, глядя на экран перед собой и стопку бланков и копий, из-за которых он должен перейти улицу, чтобы предоставить их вместе с печатями к полуночному дедлайну, когда он хмурится.</p><p>– Нет, – говорит он, нахмурив брови. – Это не может быть правдой.</p><p>Он внимательно смотрит на экран, а затем на формы рядом с ним. Потом он оглядывается.</p><p>В тот момент, когда он понимает, что формы не соответствуют друг другу, он чувствует, что сама структура его психики трескается прямо посередине.</p><p> – Пиздец! – Кричит Стив, вскакивая на ноги. – <em> Пиздец</em>! </p><p>Существует очень очевидная опечатка между двумя формами, меняющая информацию невероятно существенным образом. Стив, под влиянием четырех чашек кофе, черного чая и настоящей горы сахара, чувствует, как весь ужас происходящего обрушивается на него панической атакой – его сердце колотится в ушах, его зрение сужается до черного туннеля.</p><p>– Блять, блять, блять, – ругается Стив.</p><p>Он смотрит на часы...</p><p>10:50 вечера.</p><p>У него есть час и десять минут, чтобы исправить формы, отнести в копи-центр, распечатать 250 копий, а затем отнести их все через улицу, чтобы проставить штампы. </p><p>Если нет… </p><p>
  <em> Если нет… Господи Иисусе, он проебался. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Копи-центр находится на пятом этаже офисного здания Конгресса. Стив исправляет ошибки примерно за десять минут, дважды проверяет, трижды проверяет и распечатывает копию на своем маленьком жалком принтере. Паника усиливается, когда он берет свое удостоверение личности и документы, торопливо сверяясь с часами.</p><p>11:00 вечера. </p><p>С бешено бьющимся сердцем, едва не падая с ног, он бросается в лифт и с грохотом спускается на пятый этаж. Он вываливается из кабины лифта в коридор, который довольно пуст, если не считать редких людей тут и там. Стив ковыляет по коридору к огромных размеров ксероксу, который, насколько ему известно, находится в самой последней комнате.</p><p>Его ноги проскальзывают и останавливаются у открытой двери. Внутри что-то шумит, и он видит чей-то силуэт, непринужденно стоящий у принтера. Уже довольно поздно, но на Холме всегда горят дедлайны, так что человек здесь это не самое удивительное. Но все же это самая раздражающая вещь. </p><p>Будем надеяться, этот человек не окажется большим мудаком, когда поймет, что Стив в отчаянном положении.</p><p>– Привет, мне жаль просить об этом, но это срочно – мне нужно сделать, как бы, 300 копий этой формы и мне нужно это, как бы, прямо сейчас, могу я…</p><p>Стив прекращает свою паническую болтовню посреди предложения, когда человек у копировального аппарат замирает и медленно оборачивается. </p><p>– Ебаный ты блядун, – ругается Стив, его сердце проваливается сквозь живот прямо в лоферы.</p><p>– Привет, Стиви. – Баки Барнс поднимает бровь и ухмыляется. </p><p>– Баки, – ровным голосом говорит Стив. Он действительно хотел бы ответить чем-нибудь язвительным, но его мозговые клетки состоят на девяносто процентов из паники в данный момент, и ничто не может преодолеть ее. </p><p>– Ты сказал это срочно? – Бровь Баки еще не опустилась. Это заставляет его выглядеть, прежде всего, как самодовольный сукин сын, которым он является, но, что более важно, это заставляет его выглядеть более <em> сексуальным</em>, что Стив готов признать только в глубине своего панического животного инстинкта. Свидетельством преданности Стива своей карьере является то, что он раздражается раньше, чем испытывает жажду. Во всяком случае, Баки выглядит так, будто он точно знает, что значит, что он добрался до копировальной комнаты <em> первым</em>, и, честно говоря, у Стива нет ебаного времени.</p><p>– Я должен отнести их через улицу, чтобы сдать к полуночи, – огрызается Стив. Он понимает, что, возможно, мог бы использовать более примирительный тон, чтобы попросить об одолжении. Но в данный момент в его организме так много кофеина, что его кровь в основном состоит из кофе, и он может чувствовать пульс в своих глазных яблоках. В его гребаном мозгу не осталось места для анализа тонов.</p><p>– Это проблема, – задумчиво произносит Баки, переводя взгляд с лица Стива его на колени, по крайне мере он думает что он смотрит туда, а затем снова на него, гуляя взглядом по разным местам его тела. Соски Стива, предатели, прижимаются к его рубашке так, что он, вероятно, даже не заметил бы, если бы Баки не смотрел на него так.</p><p>– Однако это не <em> моя </em> проблема, – заключает Баки. Копировальный аппарат размеренно жужжит позади него, выплевывая листы того, что копировал Баки.</p><p>Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не закусить нижнюю губу, и смотрит на свои потрепанные часы. </p><p>– К какому времени тебе нужны копии? </p><p>– Они должны быть на столе Тони к завтрашнему утру. – Баки прислоняется спиной к копировальному аппарату и снова смотрит на Стива тем откровенным, оценивающим взглядом, который напоминает Стиву, что каждый раз, когда они были одни, они вытаскивали свои члены. Не то чтобы они могли сделать это сейчас; у Стива плотный график, и в любом случае, он ненавидит Баки, и если что-то досаждает его меньше, чем желание вытащить свой член, это, конечно, смесь надвигающегося дедлайна и чистой ненависти к человеку, для которого он будет вытаскивать свой член.</p><p>Честно говоря, он находит это осознание очень зрелым с его стороны, и он думает, что, возможно, если только на этот раз он сможет выйти из комнаты, не отсасывая член Баки или не позволяя ему отсосать свой собственный, тогда, возможно, это будет началом новой модели поведения, когда он сможет быть рядом с Баки Барнсом, не желая вытрахать его. Или на самом деле трахая его, полагает он.</p><p>Но он слишком долго обдумывал этот ход мыслей, потому что ухмылка Баки сменилась хмурым взглядом, и его брови сошлись вместе, когда он сказал:</p><p>– Что? </p><p>Стив хочет сказать: "Поскольку мой дедлайн ближе по времени, не мог бы я <em> пожалуйста </em> воспользоваться копировальным аппаратом?" но то, что вырывается из его рта, это шипение:</p><p>– Перестань трахать меня глазами. </p><p>Теперь обе брови Баки подпрыгивают к линии роста волос, полностью состоящей из очень мягких кудряшек, к которым хочется прикоснуться. Стив понимает, что сжимает кулаки, но не из-за настоящей агрессии, а чтобы не протянуть руку и не прикоснуться к нему, потому что это было бы плохо. Это было бы <em> ужасно</em>. Это тоже было бы бессмысленно и совсем не по делу – дело в копиях, которые он должен делать, и том месте, где сейчас находится его задница.</p><p>Баки, должно быть, все равно это заметил, потому что уголки его губ приподнялись, и он сделал шаг вперед. </p><p>– Ты много о себе возомнил, не так ли, Роджерс? Это то, что называют проекцией. Ты просто обвиняешь меня в том, что хочешь сделать сам. </p><p>– Это... нелепо, – выплевывает Стив, потому что так оно и есть. Он не проецирует. Если он замечает кудряшки Баки, его дурацкий мягкий вязаный жилет и то, как его брюки всегда облепляют его задницу, это не плотоядный взгляд, которым смотрит Баки, это просто наблюдательность.</p><p>Баки делает еще один шаг вперед, и вот он уже совсем близко. Стив прижимает свои бумаги к груди, как будто они могут защитить достоинство, которым он не обладал с тех пор, как был любознательным подростком. Он, конечно, не издает ни звука, но ему так кажется. Это где-то в воздухе, просто парит между ними, намек на писк, который издает Стив.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, что ты лучше меня, но мы похожи гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. – говорит Барнс</p><p>Это немного помогает. Стив скалит зубы и пытается зашипеть.</p><p>– Мы совсем не похожи, – он свирепо смотрит на него или по крайней мере пытается это сделать. Вместо этого он испытывает крайнее отвращение к тому, как задушенно звучат эти слова. Мысленно он произнес их так, как, по его представлениям, мог бы выразить эмоции гранит, если бы мог говорить: твердо, холодно, неподвижно. Но, очевидно, его рот тоже сделан из такой же, слишком твердой плоти, как и его член. Они оба становятся предателями, когда Баки делает еще один шаг вперед, нарушая личное пространство Стива, и поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица.</p><p>– Заткнись, – говорит Баки.</p><p>– У меня горит дедлайн, – говорит Стив.</p><p>– У меня тоже, – отвечает Баки. </p><p>– Этот очень важен, – Стив пытается снова.</p><p>– Все дедлайны важны, придурок, – говорит Баки. Его пальцы касаются маленьких волосков чуть ниже линии роста волос Стива. Это заставляет что-то горячее вспыхнуть в груди Стива.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – шепчет он.</p><p>Баки обхватывает Стива за шею и притягивает к себе.</p><p>– А ты как думаешь? – спрашивает он и целует его.</p><p>Губы Баки на вкус как жвачка и кофе, так что, по крайней мере, он прав в том, что у них есть что-то общее. Он жадно целует Стива, как будто хочет заползти ему в рот, или затолкать его в свой, или еще что-нибудь, но, если быть честным, он делает это каждый раз, когда они этим занимаются. Его рука давит на затылок Стива, не слишком сильно, но достаточно неумолимо, чтобы Стив не захотел сопротивляться. Он притягивает Стива ближе, пока они не прижимаются грудью к груди, тело Баки теплой линией прижимается к телу Стива, руки Стива двигаются, чтобы притянуть Баки ближе в ответ...</p><p>...пока бумага не начинает потрескивать. </p><p>– Блять! – Говорит Стив, возможно, чуть громче, чем нужно, если Баки стоит прямо напротив него.</p><p>– Что? – Говорит Баки, отодвигаясь дюймов на шесть. Его глаза затуманены, рот горит. Это недостаточно далеко. </p><p>Стив смотрит на часы и видит, что уже не одиннадцать, а 11:14. Он поднимает глаза и чувствует, как отчаяние заливает его лицо, словно волна, разбивающаяся о берег.</p><p>– Дерьмо, – ругается он. – <em> Блять</em>!</p><p>– Что? – снова недоуменно спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Мне действительно нужно сделать эти ебаные копии, – говорит Стив, и теперь в его голосе звучит паника. – У меня меньше часа, чтобы заполнить их. Ну же, Баки. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Стив определенно будет умолять убить себя, но он готов это сделать. Для Сэма, он сделал бы что угодно.</p><p>Удивительно, но этого не требуется. Он уже готов снова открыть рот в отчаянии, когда Баки проводит рукой по волосам и медленно отступает. Он проводит языком по слегка покрасневшим губам, выражение его лица напряженное и немного непроницаемое. Стив – идиот, потому что ему не хватает тепла его тела. Вероятно, это какой-то физический рефлекс, за который Стива нельзя винить.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит Баки и нажимает кнопку отмены на копире. – Делай что должен.</p><p>– Правда? – Выдыхает Стив.</p><p>Баки машет рукой, но убирает свои бумаги с подноса и кладет их на полку.</p><p>– Положи свою бумагу в аппарат, – говорит он непроницаемым голосом и отступает на шаг.</p><p>Стив не узнаёт причину внезапной перемены настроения, когда она работает в его пользу. Вместо этого он загружает свои документы в бумажную ленту и вводит 300, а затем нажимает на <em> старт </em>. Вскоре аппарат начинает жужжать, и химический запах тонера пахнет как захват колоссального проёба от челюстей неудачи. Его сердцебиение все еще учащённое, но он чувствует себя немного лучше, не так как будто у него мог случится публичный нервный срыв. До тех пор, пока копир не заклинит, так или иначе, в этом случае он не только схватит публичный нервный срыв, но почти наверняка найдет ближайшее окно и выбросится из него.</p><p>– Спасибо, – неловко говорит Стив.</p><p>На лице Баки появляется выражение, которое Стив не совсем понимает, но, к счастью, это длится всего секунду, прежде чем он, наконец, снова ухмыляется.</p><p>– Это займет минуту, – говорит он. – Чем мы займёмся, чтобы скоротать время?</p><p>Стив намеревается сказать что-то резкое, он правда собирается, но затем Баки встаёт прямо рядом с ним, и глупому телу Стива все еще не хватает его тепла, а также он пахнет намного лучше, чем кто-либо имеет право на это в – о боже, 11:16 вечера – так что Стив просто наклоняется к <em> нему</em>, когда Баки наклоняется к нему, а затем они снова каким-то образом целуются. </p><p>В отличие от всех остальных случаев, когда они этим занимались, никто сразу не тянется к чьему-то члену. Вместо этого они целуются, как подростки, целуются, грязно и с открытым ртом, в то время как их руки блуждают с самозабвением. Здесь есть грань, потому что Стив слышит, как работает копир, и <em> слышит</em>, как тикают часы у него в голове, но он достаточно отвлечен, чтобы схватить свитер Баки, мягче, чем он имеет право быть, и царапает руками твердые плоскости его тела. Прежде чем Стив осознает это, он расстегивает рубашку Баки, чтобы просунуть руки под нее и коснуться теплой, гладкой кожи Баки.</p><p>–  А-ах, – говорит Баки и откидывает голову назад, закрыв глаза, выражение его лица больше выглядит так, словно Стив схватил его член, чем просто погладил его бока и живот. Стив не может удержаться от поцелуев вдоль его горла, позволяя своим пальцам немного сильнее вонзиться в бедра Баки.</p><p>Затем Баки задирает рубашку Стива и снова целует его, а Стив запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Баки и тянет. Глаза Баки расширяются, и он издает тихий задыхающийся стон, все звуки, которые Баки издает во время секса, заставляют Стива делать сомнительные вещи, но это приходит из ниоткуда и бьет Стива прямо в живот. Последствия неизбежны. У Стива очень сильно встаёт, что прискорбно. </p><p>Прискорбно и то, что он не должен так сильно хотеть переспать с Баки Барнсом, и потому, что цифры, тикающие в той части его мозга, где не все нервные окончания начинают мигать красным, сирены ревут и все такое. Его пульс учащается, сердце бьется быстрее. Тревога и похоть – адское сочетание.</p><p>Тем не менее, реакция Баки на то, что его дергают за волосы, – интересная информация. На потом. Или никогда! Никогда было бы лучше, правда. Гораздо более разумно, по причинам, которые он не может полностью сформулировать прямо сейчас.</p><p>Копировальный аппарат гудит и замирает.</p><p>– Твои документы готовы, – говорит Баки ему в рот. Стив хочет, чтобы его эрекция спала, но его желания неэффективны, потому что Баки все еще прижимается к нему, и Стив очень хочет трахнуть его. Кроме того, поскольку рот Стива все еще очень плотно прижат к губам Баки, и Стив все еще очень сильно ласкает языком своего заклятого врага.</p><p>Он смотрит на свои часы. 11:34.</p><p>Ебаный <em> пиздец</em>. </p><p>Он отстраняется от Баки, и если Баки выглядит так, будто не хочет отпускать его, что ж, это только потому, неоспоримо, что у них есть химия, сексуальная. Не романтическая, конечно же; для этого они не должны ненавидеть друг друга.</p><p>Стив заправляет рубашку обратно в брюки и достает из копировального аппарата еще теплую стопку бумаг.</p><p> – Еще раз спасибо, – неловко говорит он, пытаясь смотреть на что-нибудь еще, кроме засоса, который он оставил на шее Баки.</p><p>Баки берет с полки свою стопку бумаг.</p><p>– Подай документы, Роджерс. У некоторых из нас еще есть работа, – затем он бросает на Стива косой взгляд из-под преступно длинных ресниц. – Я, наверное, еще буду здесь, когда ты закончишь.</p><p>– Отлично, – говорит Стив, пятясь из комнаты с охапкой копий. – Полезная информация. На Капитолийском Холме много работы, политика, типа, никого не ждет. Удачи и все такое.</p><p>Он разворачивается и бежит.</p><p>Тем не менее, Стив думает об этом, когда бежит через улицу с колотящимся сердцем, думает об этом, когда подает документы, паникуя и задыхаясь, с восемью минутами в запасе. К сожалению, он думает об этом, возвращаясь в здание.</p><p>Разумнее всего было бы пойти в его офис, собрать вещи, написать Сэму и отправиться домой, чтобы немного поспать. Конечно, это был бы порядок действий взрослого человека. Тем не менее, рассуждает он, он явно слишком пьян кофеином, чтобы заснуть в ближайшее время, и в любом случае, сейчас 12:02, и Баки, возможно, уже закончил и ушел домой. Посмотреть не повредит. Чтобы убедиться, что он выключил ксерокс и убрал все бумаги.</p><p>Так он говорит себе.</p><p>Он довольно скоро сомневается в собственном суждении, потому что, заглянув в копировальную комнату, видит взъерошенного Баки Барнса, разбирающего бумаги, его волосы все еще торчат в разные стороны от того места, где Стив провел по ним пальцами, рубашка все еще расстегнута… отметина на его горле все еще оставалась темным синяком. Это сделал с ним Стив.</p><p>Мысль производит на него столь же возбуждающее, сколь и нежелательное воздействие.</p><p>Баки поднимает глаза, и на какую-то долю секунды Стиву кажется, что выражение, которое он видит, прямо перед тем, как его губы скривились в обычной ухмылке, похоже на удивление. Но потом Баки говорит:</p><p>– Не смог удержаться, да? – и это значительно облегчает воспоминание о том, что он на самом деле мудак.</p><p>– Я просто кое-что оставил, – говорит Стив, что является враньём, за исключением того, что, возможно, он оставил свое достоинство, потому что теперь Баки смеется над ним. Не вслух, но хуже – в морщинках его глаз, в том, как его ухмылка превращается в настоящую улыбку. Так не пойдет.</p><p>Стив делает единственный рациональный выбор, который ему остается, – стереть улыбку с губ Баки своим собственным ртом. Серьезно, что еще он мог сделать?</p><p>Он запускает руку в помятую рубашку Баки и притягивает его к себе, жёстко целуя.</p><p>Баки не из тех, кого можно застать врасплох. Он так же нетерпеливо наклоняется к Стиву и хватает его за бедра. Его рот открыт, ожидая, что Стив проскользнет внутрь, и он делает это, сжимая воротник Баки в кулаке и жадно пробуя его на вкус. Баки издает негромкий горловой звук, и нутро Стива горит от него. Если раньше он знал, что таймер отсчитывает время до полуночи, то теперь все, о чем он может думать, – это облегчение от того, что он сделал это, и от того, что теперь у него было все время в мире, чтобы быть прижатым к телу Баки.</p><p>Ну, все время в мире у человека, который должен быть в офисе утром, но об этом пусть беспокоится будущий Стив. </p><p>– Блядский Иисус, я рад, что ты вернулся, – бормочет Баки ему в рот что-то, что не может быть сантиментом. Вместо того чтобы попытаться выяснить, что имеет в виду Баки, Стив просто наклоняется вперед к нему. Они оба стонут, когда их бедра прижимаются друг к другу. Стив может чувствовать эрекцию Баки через штаны, и она не должна ощущаться так хорошо, прижимаясь к его эрекции, но это так.</p><p>Баки толкает его, поворачивает так, что он прижимается к копиру. Он снова расстегивает рубашку Стива и кладет на него руки, скользя ими вверх по животу Стива. Это невыносимо приятно. Баки атакует его шею, как будто она оскорбила его мать, посасывая и покусывая горло Стива до угла его челюсти. Стив выдыхает то, что, конечно же, не является протестом, а на самом деле является поощрением, и крепче сжимает бедра Баки.</p><p>Баки проводит руками вниз по животу Стива, пока не добирается до его ремня, и прежде чем Стив осознает это, его брюки расстегиваются и спадают до лодыжек.</p><p>–  Что если кто-нибудь войдет? – Стив задыхается, когда Баки падает на колени. Это, вероятно, больше кожи, чем любой из них когда-либо обнажал сразу в каждом из их... что бы это ни было. Кроме того, дверь не заперта и они прямо <em> перед ней</em>.</p><p>– Уже за полночь, – говорит Баки, обхватывая рукой член Стива и глядя на него снизу вверх. Баки с этой точки зрения – это личная атака, которую Стив, к сожалению, слишком хорошо знал. Он несправедливо красив, а также обжигающе горяч, и это только на 45% связано с тем, что он собирается взять в рот член Стива. Остальная часть процентного соотношения не поддается определению. Так или иначе, Стив ненавидит математику.</p><p>– Здесь никого, кроме нас, – добавляет Баки, и это может быть не совсем правдой, но это кажется правдой – они одни в мире офисных принадлежностей.</p><p>Баки глубоко заглатывает Стива одним плавным движением, и Стив издает сдавленный звук, который может быть или не быть именем Баки. Невозможно ухмыляться с ртом, занятым членом, но Стив клянется, что Баки все равно справляется. Стив хватается за копир одной рукой, потому что у него дрожат колени и он не хочет упасть, но другой он зарывается в волосах Баки. Баки стонет вокруг его члена в ответ, и причины, по которым это плохая идея – которых много – на мгновение отступают из головы Стива.</p><p>На самом деле, Стив счастливо испытывает полное отсутствие каких-либо мыслей, когда чувствует, как палец Баки прижимается к его дырке, скользкий и желанный.</p><p>Стив говорит:</p><p>– Господь Иисус, Баки, блять! – это набор слов, но не совсем предложение.</p><p>Секунду спустя мысль кружит над взлетно-посадочной полосой его мозга, не приземляясь. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, затем его глаза открываются, и он говорит: </p><p>– Погоди секунду... Ты... ты просто носишь с собой смазку на случай, если тебе повезет?</p><p>Баки отрывается от члена достаточно надолго, чтобы сказать:</p><p>– Ну, я продолжаю сталкиваться с тобой, – а затем он снова с энтузиазмом отсасывает и двигает пальцами в дырке Стиве одновременно и логистика ускользает от Стива в скрежущем шуме, который его мозг издает в ответ.</p><p>Мгновение спустя Баки находит простату Стива, и Стив выгибает спину, как лосось, прыгающий через водопад, чтобы найти дорогу домой. В последовавшем движении его локоть нажимает кнопку на копировальном аппарате. Копировальный аппарат оживает и начинает выплевывать копии ничего, Баки смеется, а Стив спускает в его горло, издавая бессмысленные звуки.</p><p>Он делает глубокие глотки воздуха, чтобы успокоиться, когда все схемы удовольствия в его мозгу загораются, как гребаный пинбольный автомат. Его мозг затуманен после этого, пока слабая дрожь проходит по его конечностям. Ему требуется минута, чтобы снова собраться с мыслями.</p><p>Когда Стив приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы думать, Баки прижимается лицом к животу Стива, все еще тяжело дыша, и засовывает член Стива обратно в штаны.</p><p>Стив поднимает его на ноги и грубо целует, одновременно расстегивая ширинку Баки и вынимая его член. Стив проводит по нему несколько раз, смакуя каждый грубый звук, который издает Баки, а затем берет в рот член Баки. Проходит немного времени, прежде чем руки Баки хватают Стива за плечи, и он тоже кончает.</p><p>Стив сглатывает и встает, и Баки целует его, прежде чем он отходит слишком далеко, обнимает его за шею и втягивает нижнюю губу в рот. Они проводят восхитительные несколько секунд, просто держась друг за друга и целуясь, прежде чем звук копировального аппарата, все еще ничего не печатающего, проникает в затуманенный мозг Стива. Он отодвигается достаточно, чтобы нажать кнопку отмены на машине.</p><p>Какое-то мгновение они не двигаются. Затем, всё как будто возвращается в режим онлайн, и они отстраняются.</p><p>Рот Стива все еще горит, но он проглатывает это ощущение, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он пристально смотрит на Баки, стараясь не выпучивать глаза. Ебаный нахуй. </p><p>– Что ж, – говорит Баки, заправляясь и застегивая молнию. Его голос обманчиво ровный, несмотря на то, как сильно дрожат его руки. – Полагаю, уже довольно поздно.</p><p>Стив даже не смотрит на часы. Какая разница, какое сейчас время, когда время ужасных, блять, идей? </p><p>– Лучше бы нам идти, – отвечает Стив. Он пытается не смотреть на состояние волос Баки и не думать о том, как он застонал, когда Стив потянул их. Он старается не думать о том, как у него чешутся пальцы, чтобы сделать это снова. Во всяком случае, есть время подумать, и это время было <em> до </em> секса у копировального аппарата, но, конечно, не сейчас.</p><p>– Не забудь свой… что бы это ни было. –  Баки берет свои стопки сверенной бумаги.</p><p>–  Ага, – говорит Стив и наугад хватает маркер. Вот что он забыл. Не его чувство приличия. – Забавно, что титульный лист на всех этих бумагах – чистая страница.</p><p>Баки прижимает страницы к груди, сердито смотрит на Стива и начинает пятиться к двери. </p><p>– Увидимся позже, Роджерс.</p><p>Стиву потребовалось десять секунд, чтобы придумать "<em>нет, если я увижу тебя первым </em>", и он произнес это только про себя, а не вслух. К тому времени Баки, слава богу, уже ушел.</p><p>Стив вздыхает, внезапно обессилев, все его тело обмякло от адреналина и всего остального. Он прижимает к себе маркер, надеясь, что в копировальной комнате <em> не </em> слишком пахнет полуночным сексом и плохими решениями, и направляется домой.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>На следующее утро Стив просыпается поздно, с жизнью, полной сожалений, и звуком копировальных аппаратов в его голове.</p><p>В голове у него путаются воспоминания, которых он предпочел бы не иметь, – что-то о чистых простынях, вьющихся волосах и голубых глазах, глядящих на него сквозь длинные ресницы. Слишком рано вставать, учитывая, как мало он спал, а также слишком рано, чтобы иметь дело с утренним стояком… или как это называется, когда ты вспоминаешь о том, что произошло прошлой ночью, и твое тело реагирует соответствующим образом.</p><p>Он тащится на кухню по крайней мере на два часа позже, чем когда обычно просыпается, в пижамных штанах и свободном халате, без рубашки под ним. Он знает, что его волосы торчат во все стороны. Его кожа все еще местами розовая. Его глаза затуманены. Он выглядит, чувствует и, вероятно, пахнет как полуночные ошибки.</p><p>Когда Сэм, склонившийся над кухонным островком и смотрящий в свой телефон, видит его, он поднимает бровь.</p><p>– Ты мне не писал, – говорит Сэм. – Как долго ты оставался в офисе?</p><p>Стив любит свою маму до смерти и обратно, но он никогда, никогда не простит ее за то, что она передала ему свою ирландскую кожу.</p><p>Он <em> чувствует</em>, как краснеет, но не может объяснить это Сэму и даже откажется объяснить, если его спросят.</p><p>– Не слишком поздно, – бормочет Стив.</p><p>Бровь Сэма остается поднятой, но он наливает Стиву чашку кофе и пододвигает ее.</p><p>– Спасибо, – бормочет Стив.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Сэм, возвращаясь к телефону.</p><p>Они погружаются в благословенную тишину.</p><p>Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Сэм не собирается уходить.</p><p>Только после этого он кивает Стиву и говорит с кривой улыбкой:</p><p> – Может быть, тебе следует прикрыть этот синяк. Америка увидит, сколько у тебя засосов, и ты покойник.</p><p>Стив громко стонет и закрывает лицо руками.</p><p>Хихиканье Сэма звенит в ушах Стива еще долго после того, как за ним захлопывается дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. глава четвертая, или, это один из способов использования жима лежа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Дорогой Бог, позволь мне не оказаться на обложке «New York Post», – думает он, чтобы примерно через две секунды схватиться за задницу Баки и притянуть его к себе.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>От ваших переводчиков:<br/>С Новым годом, сучки. Тех, у кого он уже наступил и кому еще предстоит пить за этот ебанный год. Но для нас он ознаменовался началом перевода двух фанфиков и мы благодарны за все ваши оценки и отзывы. Мы безумно любим этих парней и то как много он сосут друг другу (несмотря на то, что когда мы переводим мы очень много возмущаемся тем, что они еще не поебались). Надеемся, что вы дождётесь того момента, когда они присунут друг другу и останетесь с нами до самого конца. Поздравляем с Новым годом и продолжаем разъебывать ваши и наши менталочки)))</p>
<p>от ещё трезвого переводчика:<br/>подписываюсь под каждым словом и напоминаю, что комментарии очень приветствуются и мотивируют на работу!!!💜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Законопроект популярен - это более или менее ясно. Будет ли эта положительная или отрицательная оценка, зависит от сети, но мало времени на размышления об отрицательных оценках Fox News по поводу изменений климата, так что, судя по всему выходит, что планете Земля тоже глубоко насрать на оценки Fox. </p>
<p>Это также означает, что более загруженными, чем было до этого, было участие в большем количестве встреч. Время от времени появляется через два новых встречающихся в метро метро. его изможденным видом, по словам той девушки за прилавком, которая четыре дня в неделю подает ему сэндвичи размером с субмарину. </p>
<p>И сегодня ничего не поменялось - Стив открывает дверь в офис, его пиджак висит на сгибе руки, галстук покосился, потрачивает с висков, два бутерброда в руке - кроме голосов, доносящихся из офиса Сэма.</p>
<p>Голоса более громкие, чем обычно, что заставляет Стивано остановиться и вопросительно кивнуть Америке.</p>
<p>Америка корчится и отвечает ему: <em>Тони Старк</em>.</p>
<p>Стив изображает рвотные позывы, с соответствующими звуками, что, очевидно, довольно зрело, и Америка усмехается и вынимает из уха один из своих наушников.</p>
<p>– Они пробыли там около часа, – говорит она.</p>
<p>– Это было в расписании? – Стив хмурится, бросая пиджак на спинку стула, а две субмарины – на свой захламленный стол. Обычно он лучше содержал свое рабочее место, которое было бы полузаметным для профессиональных выступлений, но последние несколько недель он так много бегает с различными поручениями, что его стол выглядит так, будто с небольшой горы над его столом сошла лавина, а лавина состояла из бумаг и визиток, бежевых папок и пустых фантиков. Он почти уверен, что потерял свою любимую космическую ручку в этой куче, но сейчас он слишком боится искать.</p>
<p>Он ослабляет галстук, стягивает его через голову и кидает поверх пиджака.</p>
<p>Затем он хватает большой мусорный бак и тащит его к своему столу.</p>
<p>– Теперь ты решил что-то сделать с этой ситуацией? – спрашивает Америка, махнув рукой на свидетельство профессиональной карьеры Стива.</p>
<p>– Заткнись, я очень занятой человек, – говорит Стив и начинает разбирать бумаги.</p>
<p>– Так вот почему твоё лицо выглядит так? – она указывает ручкой на общую область лица Стива и машет ею, чтобы указать на что-то.</p>
<p>– Что? – Стив моргает и делает паузу. – Что не так с моим лицом?</p>
<p>– Ты похож на чьё-то представление о человеке с бородой, – говорит Америка и хлопает пузырь из жвачки. – Не кого-то с ней, а на представление кого-то с ней.</p>
<p>Стив хмурится, глядя на нее, и Америка ухмыляется, и Стиву приходится гадать, кого он разозлил в другой жизни, чтобы все вокруг были такими дерзкими. Сколько людей ухмыляется ему, сколько раз в день? Неужели у него что-то написано на лбу, например, СТИВ РОДЖЕРС: ОТКРЫТ, ДЛЯ НАСМЕШЕК?</p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, Стив жестом просит Америку замолчать и пытается услышать что происходит в офисе Сэма.</p>
<p>Сэм не такой уж громкий, но Старк определенно такой. Все звуки, доносящееся из-за двери, не очень понятны, но Стив думает, что слышит, как Старк говорит о «промышленности» и «инновациях».</p>
<p>Он хмурится, и Америка закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>– Да, он там как заевшая пластинка, – говорит она.</p>
<p>– Что он вообще здесь делает, если собирается придерживаться гребаного партийного курса? – Говорит Стив более агрессивно и начинает выбрасывать бумаги и мусор чуть менее деликатно и гораздо более усердно. – Перестань тратить наше гребаное время и позволь крупнейшим загрязнителям планеты отсосать твой член. Так рад, что твоя гребаная семья унаследовала нефтяную вышку в Техасе или какую-то другую военную промышленность, на которой ты заработал состояние, я уверен, твои дети оценят свое наследство вместе с умирающей гребаной планетой.</p>
<p>Америка останавливается и поднимает бровь, глядя на него.</p>
<p>Голос Тони Старка снова доносится из-за двери, теперь немного громче:</p>
<p>– Конечно, я верю в науку! Дело не в этом – но вы не можете задушить промышленность нормативными актами…</p>
<p>– Ты, блять, надо мной издеваешься? – шипит Стив и едва не выкидывает клавиатуру с остальным мусором.</p>
<p>– Стив, – шипит Америка. – Заткнись, черт возьми!</p>
<p>Стив смотрит на нее, но на самом деле он смотрит на Тони Старка. Старк не только правит Сенатом, но и половина Комитета по энергетике находится в его долбанном кармане. Сэму приходится ломать себе голову, пытаясь набрать достаточно голосов, чтобы провести законопроект через Палату. Это долбаная тяжелая битва, но, возможно, цифры имеют вес. Старк владеет ключом к горстке республиканцев в Палате представителей и более чем нескольким сенаторам-республиканцам. Он не всегда был воинственным засранцем – он даже проявлял благоразумие в некоторых неожиданных случаях – но он стаптывает здесь свои пятки, потому что, конечно, Big Energy держит его семью крепко через его миллиардеровы яйца или что-то в этом роде.</p>
<p>Стив мог свернуть себе гребаную шею.</p>
<p>Когда становится ясно, что ему больше нечего делать со своим столом, Стив хрипит и просто начинает сметать бумагу в мусорное ведро.</p>
<p>– Между прочим, на следующей неделе появится новый помощник, – говорит Америка.</p>
<p>– Что? – отвлеченно спрашивает Стив.</p>
<p>– Ага, Кейт? Тедди? Не знаю, вы его наняли. Ее. Их. Без разницы. Гендер – это изменчивый социальный конструкт.</p>
<p>– Ааага, – говорит Стив и выбрасывает еще несколько вещей в мусорное ведро. – Есть… дополнительный стол. Можем его вытащить и привести в порядок для того, чтобы поставить компьютер. Телефон. Визитки? Слушай, у Сэма встреча с AARP примерно через час, что, черт возьми, о себе думает Старк...</p>
<p>– Ты гребаный ученый, чувак, – прерывает Стива голос Сэма, чистый и громкий, когда дверь в его кабинет распахивается.</p>
<p>– Да, и?</p>
<p>Вот ещё одна вещь, которую вам надо знать о Тони Старке: он гребаный мудак. Вероятно, есть научный способ доказать это, но Стиву не нужна теорема для его глаз и ушей, чтобы увидеть истину, а именно, что Тони Старк – мудозвон. Он источает незаслуженную уверенность, которая есть только у белого человека, рожденного в богатстве и привилегиях: мир существует только для того, чтобы служить Тони Старку и только Тони Старку. Ему под сорок, с волосами цвета соли и перца, с бородкой, из-за которой он выглядит злодеем из Джеймса Бонда, и с постоянной ухмылкой, которую Стив хотел бы стереть с его самодовольного лица. На нем всегда какой-то дорогой костюм, хотя он никогда его не застегивает, а его уродливый галстук всегда представляет собой какой-то возмутительный узор, о котором Стиву даже думать больно. У него есть солнцезащитные очки, которые он носит, что было бы к месту только в научно-фантастическом фильме 80-х годов о ретро-будущем, и когда он говорит, где-то в сердце Стива кричит стая чрезвычайно шумных и недовольных птиц.</p>
<p>В любом случае, Сэм нуждается в его сотрудничестве и поддержке, иначе Стив вылил бы ледяной кофе ему на белые штаны. Кто летом носит белые брюки? Он думает, что на яхте? Что за хрень?</p>
<p>– Что ты имеешь в виду «и»? Я знаю, что вы не из тех хакеров Fox News, которые думают, что наука и вакцины убили динозавров или что-то еще, – говорит Сэм. Его тон достаточно легкий, хотя Стив знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы услышать резкую ноту разочарования, которую большинство людей не заметит.</p>
<p>– Во-первых, мы не знаем, что случилось с динозаврами, – говорит Тони, слегка размахивая рукой. – Это просто здравый смысл. Хотя было бы плохо, если бы тогда были вакцины. Я люблю вакцины. Я в курсе. Полиомиелит? Плохо. Корь? Плохо. Оспа? Действительно плохо. Но еще я люблю динозавров. Видите мою проблему?</p>
<p>Сэм смотрит на Тони так, словно у него уже четыре головы и еще несколько глазных яблок.</p>
<p>Стив ловит взгляд Америки, и она взглядом буквально кричит ему: – <em>Что за херня?</em></p>
<p>– Сенатор, – говорит Сэм, но Тони перебивает.</p>
<p>– Да, я верю в науку и изменение климата, – говорит Тони. Затем он резко поворачивается и указывает на Стива. – Не цитируйте меня по этому поводу.</p>
<p>Стив смотрит на него.</p>
<p>– Ты выглядишь как наркоман. – Тони покосился на него.</p>
<p>– Что за хуйня?</p>
<p>– Если вы верите в науку, вы знаете, что все это правда, – прерывает Сэм, бросая на Стива предупреждающий взгляд. – Планета в состоянии глобального потепления и ядро нагревается, Сенатор. Мы убиваем виды, которые существовали намного дольше нас. Океаны уничтожат прибрежные города. В следующие несколько десятилетий число беженцев, покидающих экологически неблагополучные районы, будет расти в геометрической прогрессии. Мы превращаем всю планету в антиутопический ад, в сухую необитаемую пустошь. Это не знаки, это неопровержимые вещественные доказательства. Вы видели белых медведей?</p>
<p>– Да, но… белые медведи? – Тони моргает.</p>
<p>– Они голодают, – говорит Америка безжизненным голосом и смотрит на него едва ли не мертвым взглядом. Она поворачивает монитор своего компьютера к Тони, и там на заставке рабочего стола стоит фотография худого голодающего белого медведя. Это ужасно.</p>
<p>– Вам всем действительно нужно всегда доставать такие штуки? – Тони еще раз моргает.</p>
<p>Америка пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>– Сконцентрируйся, Тони, – говорит Сэм.</p>
<p>Тони снова поворачивается к Сэму, и его взгляд говорит Стиву все, что ему нужно знать. Это пиздецки безнадежный случай. Они не могут делать ставки на Тони Старка. Это абсурд.</p>
<p>– Послушай, Уилсон, – говорит Тони. Он проводит рукой по волосам, и Стив смотрит на него. У него в груди появляется этот тугой узел, когда он так сильно зол, что все слова, готовые сорваться с его уст, прежде всего звучат у него в голове низким внутренним криком.</p>
<p>– Есть детали, от которых можно отказаться, – говорит Сэм. Он прислонился к двери, скрестив руки на груди. – Их не много. Даже не половина. Я не отказываюсь от своих гребаных принципов. Но я действительно хочу, чтобы все получилось.</p>
<p>– Как мило, – говорит Тони, и от снисходительности в его голосе Стив почти взрывается. – Ты новичок, с широко открытыми глазами и тонной оптимизма, пытающийся спасти мир. Я понял. Мы все были там, малыш. Но политика – это жестокая акулья игра, а не мужская, как многие думают. Никто не скажет тебе этого, так что видимо это придётся сказать мне. Трудно что-то изменить. Людям это не нравится. На самом деле Пирс это ненавидит. Так что иногда ты веришь и чего-то хочешь, но не можешь этого добиться, потому что никто тебе этого не позволит.</p>
<p>Сейчас Сэм, Сэм хороший парень. Который слушает политическую чушь Тони и отвечает с слегка рассерженной улыбкой. Стив, с другой стороны, весь разгневанный и импульсивный, и все это из-за эджлордовой* ебанной политики Тони Старка и его явной и ничем не прикрытой снисходительности.</p>
<p>– Ты что, блять, издеваешься надо мной? – громко говорит он.</p>
<p>Тони делает паузу. Сэм смотрит на Стива. Это свидетельствует о том, насколько он, должно быть, зол, что даже не останавливает его.</p>
<p>– О, наркоман, – говорит Тони. – Что такое, наркоша? Собираешься ударить меня по голове своим дипломом политолога и юношеским оптимизмом?</p>
<p>– Заткнись, <em>блять</em>, – яростно говорит Стив. – Это из-за таких людей, как ты и Пирс, которые держат весь округ и уничтожают его же. Вы приходите в политику с гребаной серебряной ложкой в заднице, с которой родились, и думаете, что она есть у всех. Или, может быть, нет, она есть не у всех и правда в том, что тебе просто насрать. Но там живут реальные люди, умирающие, потому что ты не можешь заставить себя собрать своё дерьмо и позаботиться о людях, но разорвешь страну пополам, чтобы получить налоговые льготы для своей долбаной яхты.</p>
<p>– Это был Пол Райан, – почти выпаливает Тони. – Не путай меня с ним, он отстой! Он мне не нравится. Он никому не нравится!</p>
<p>Похоже, что это может убивать, и Тони Старк наверняка умрет на этом самом ебанном месте.</p>
<p>– Ваши яхты не имеют значения, Сенатор, – говорит Стив дрожащим голосом, дрожащим почти так же сильно, как и он сам. – Ваши дома, ваши трастовые счета. Ничего. Вы можете быть настолько богатым, насколько пожелаете, но вы живете на той же самой планете, что и все мы. Оставим ее без ремонта и все, нам кранты. Все деньги мира не смогут вас спасти. Или вашу дочь.</p>
<p>– Что? – Тони дергается.</p>
<p>– У вас ведь есть дочь?</p>
<p>– Морган. – Тони хмурится.</p>
<p>– Морган, – повторяет Стив. – Ты оставишь планету после себя для нее. И ее детям. Если ты собираешься быть эгоистичным, подумай хотя бы о наследстве, которое ты ей оставишь. Да, у нее будет свой трастовый фонд, но будет ли у нее пригодный для дыхания воздух? </p>
<p>Тони выглядит, к его чести, более рассерженным, чем Стив ожидал.</p>
<p>– Подумай об этом, – наконец говорит Сэм. – Я сказал вам, что на кону. Рассказал о том, что именно мы готовы поставить на кон. Я также – и я не могу это не подчеркнуть – не забочусь о разрушении промышленности. Промышленность найдет способ заработать на спинах бедных чернокожих и смуглых людей. Так всегда бывает. Так что прошу прощения за мой французский, Сенатор, но в пизду промышленность.</p>
<p>Тони выглядит так, будто он снова собирается сказать что-то ублюдочное, и Стив готов к словесной баталии, но вместо этого, к удивлению, Сенатор усмехается.</p>
<p>– А ты с характером, – говорит Тони. Он указывает на всех в комнате. – Вы все. Это будет весело.</p>
<p>Сэм странно смотрит на Тони, но Стив видит смирение на его лице. Он знает, что сделал столько, сколько мог, по крайней мере, за этот день.</p>
<p>– Позвони мне, – говорит Сэм и протягивает руку.</p>
<p>Сенатор берет ее и пожимает.</p>
<p>– Я попрошу моих людей позвонить вашим людям, – с энтузиазмом говорит Тони.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, не надо, – бормочет Стив себе под нос.</p>
<p>Как будто одного высокомерного эгоиста недостаточно; ему также не нужно видеть и слышать больше Баки Барнса.</p>
<p>Тони уходит, хлопает Стива по плечу и ласково произносит:</p>
<p> – <em>Нарк</em>, – прежде чем уйти.</p>
<p>Стив, Сэм и Америка смотрят ему вслед.</p>
<p>Минуту спустя Стив выдыхает.</p>
<p>– Дайте мне минутку с ним. Одна минута на боксерском ринге.</p>
<p>Америка фыркает.</p>
<p>– Я бы заплатила, чтобы увидеть это.</p>
<p>Сэм на минуту позволяет своим плечам устало опуститься. Затем он выпрямляется и смотрит на свою команду. Они выжали из него все последние остатки энергии и оптимизма, которые в нем оставались, но, в конце концов, это не имеет значения. Работа конгрессмена никогда не заканчивается.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – говорит Сэм, пытаясь отразить то, насколько утомленным он выглядит своей сдержанной улыбкой. – ААRP?</p>
<p>– Сэндвич, – говорит Стив и протягивает Сэму саб размером с субмарину. – Потом AARP.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – говорит Сэм, с благодарностью принимая сэндвич у него. – Я умираю с голоду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Спортзал Конгресса расположен в двух зданиях вниз по улице от офисов Конгресса в ничем не примечательном и, откровенно говоря, старом белом здании, которое годами обесцвечивается. Спортзал не обозначен, за исключением номера улицы, и хотя ходят слухи, что это сделано для «безопасности» и «анонимности» членов Конгресса, Стив считает, что это в основном потому, что налогоплательщикам не нужно знать, сколько сделок проводится в подсобных помещениях, когда члены их Конгресса сидят обнаженные в раздевалке после хорошей тренировки.</p>
<p>Технически говоря, тренажерный зал предназначен только для Сенаторов и Представителей, но иногда там появляются главы администрации или директора по законодательным вопросам, которые могут украсть значок своего босса, чтобы в течение дня позаниматься кардио. Фитнес очень важен, или что-то в этом роде. Ты не можешь уничтожить нацию политически, если физически ты в говно.</p>
<p>У Стива есть членство в Planet Fitness, которое он все время забывает отменить, но, к счастью, Сэму удалось уговорить службу безопасности дать Стиву свой значок для спортзала Конгресса. Это не самый хороший или самый роскошный тренажерный зал, но это тренажерный зал, и это в нескольких минутах ходьбы от офиса, да и в его самый загруженный день, Стив может ускользнуть со своей спортивной сумкой и в течение часа тягать вес в качалке или полчаса побегать на беговой дорожке, если это один из тех дней, когда он не может вздохнуть свободно.</p>
<p>В тренажерном зале есть и другие, хотя и печальные, удобства – старая площадка для игры в паддлбол, небольшой боксерский ринг, крытая баскетбольная площадка, мужская и женская сауна, раздевалки и душевые, но Стив в основном придерживается кардио и силовых залов. Однажды он увидел Пола Райана возле боксерского ринга, и ему пришлось физически тащить себя подальше, прежде чем он бы пригласил человекоподобную слизью форму на раунд бокса, после которого неряшливое, бесхребетное физическое проявление богатого уебка почти наверняка никогда не оправится. </p>
<p>В любом случае, иногда Стиву нужно выпустить пар, а иногда ему нужно убедиться, что его мускулы физически функционируют, но в большинстве случаев приятно просто выйти из офиса и делать что-то бессмысленное в течение тридцати минут.</p>
<p>– Иду в спортзал, – говорит он Америке, и она показывает ему большой палец вверх, а в остальном игнорирует его, что является нормальным явлением для Америки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он закидывает спортивную сумку через плечо и выходит из офиса, проверяя свои текстовые сообщения на ходу.</p>
<p>Есть приглашение от Клинта выпить после работы в пятницу, два сообщения от его матери о том, как поживает кошка и, что более важно, как ее сад выдерживает жару Нью-Йорка, и короткое сообщение от Наташи, предлагающее ему проверить свою электронную почту. Там уведомление о некой сделке, которую LYFT запускает на этой неделе и, по-видимому, кинотеатр Regal даст ему бесплатный попкорн, если он сходит и посмотрит последний летний блокбастер <em>прямо сейчас</em>. Где-то за всем этим похоронено непрочитанное текстовое сообщение от БАРНС (эмоджи с ножом), которого Стив избегал как минимум четыре дня. Все прекрасно. Стив не сталкивался и не падал случайно на член Баки примерно две недели, так что он выздоравливающий наркоман. Он собирается выбраться из этого с лишь несколько поврежденным достоинством, хоть в этом он уверен.</p>
<p>Он проскальзывает в спортзал, улыбается охраннику и сбрасывает спортивную сумку в раздевалке. Он сразу же раздевается и переодевается в спортивные джоггеры от Adidas и мягкую белую майку, которая настолько старая, что отверстия для рук уже спустились намного ниже, чем это, вероятно, целесообразно. Этот конкретный спортивный костюм немного развратный, но это нормально, дело в том, что Стив поддерживает хорошее телосложение, и если его майка демонстрирует, как его мускулы перекатываются на его боках, то это не что иное, как заработанное его тяжелой работой.</p>
<p>Стив кладет сумку в шкафчик, хватает свои блютуз-наушники и пролистывает список своих плейлистов в поисках плейлиста для спортзала, а затем идет по коридору в кардио-зал. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Режим тренировок в тренажерном зале для Стива действительно меняется в зависимости от дня и того, насколько он возбужден, но ему нравится возможность иногда сочетать кардио и тяжелую атлетику. Сегодня у него средний уровень паники и стресса, а это значит, что он в настроении бездумно бегать на беговой дорожке в течение получаса, прежде чем перейти к поднятию тяжестей. Он недолго рассматривает боксерский зал, но когда он заглядывает туда, там есть какой-то тупица с головой странной формы, который, как он уверен, работает на Пирса, и в мире не хватит хорошей энергии, чтобы бороться с такой херней.</p>
<p>Таким образом, он оказывается на беговой дорожке, преодолевая подъем и набирая скорость достаточно медленную, чтобы бегать трусцой, а не бегать спринтером. Включается какая-то панк-песня, которая начинает реветь в его наушниках, он затягивает пояс потуже, и вскоре Стив теряется в собственных мыслях, его пульс ускоряется вместе с битами в его наушниках, его ноги двигаются быстро, его руки двигаются вверх и вниз по обе стороны от него. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он уже пятнадцать минут бегает, когда уголком глаза его внимание привлекает движение. Конгрессмены и их избранные сотрудники приходят и уходят из спортзала в течение дня, но в середине дня кардио-зал на удивление пуст. Стив переключает на следующую песню, при этом не сбиваясь с ритма бега, и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто вошел в комнату.</p>
<p>Не нужно быть гребаным гением, чтобы распознать кудри на затылке одной очень знакомой головы, и Стив не гений, но он также отчетливо помнит, как тянул эти самые волосы всего несколько недель назад.</p>
<p>Он не спотыкается о беговую дорожку, но его желудок немного опускается, грудь сжимается, и внезапно ему становится жарко, и он просто слегка паникует, что никак не соответствует тому, насколько быстро он бежит.</p>
<p>Он, должно быть, издал какой-то удушливый звук, потому что Баки отрывается от телефона. Выражение, которое мелькает на лице Баки в этот момент, вероятно, можно было бы описать в какой-нибудь книге, используя слова, а не картинки, но дело в том, что он начинает где-то с конца с удивленным лицом, а затем движется вниз по списку выражений и заканчивает на своем обычном выражении – раздражающе ухмыляясь Стиву.</p>
<p>Стив пристально смотрит на него, а затем смотрит прямо перед собой, включает музыку громче и, конечно совершенно не связано с этим, увеличивает скорость на своей беговой дорожке.</p>
<p>Если к тому времени, когда Баки встанет на свою беговую дорожку, в ряду ниже Стива, Стив будет бегать так быстро, что его легкие будут готовы взорваться, или что-то в этом роде, плевать. Это просто упражнение. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вот как это начинается.</p>
<p>Поскольку они оба идиоты, это еще не конец. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Происходит классический рассказ о двух идиотах, которые нагло пытаются не проверять друг друга в спортзале, но в то же самое время пытаясь превзойти друг друга.</p>
<p>Стив понимает, что это происходит только через десять минут, когда он так быстро бегает по беговой дорожке, что едва не сваливается с нее.</p>
<p>Баки начинает в умеренном темпе, а затем ускоряется. Затем Стив ускоряется. Затем Баки смотрит на него, смотрит ему в глаза и ухмыляется. Ублюдок. Абсолютный уебок. Он ускоряется. Что Стиву делать? Он ускоряется, и Баки – тоже, и в какой-то момент Стиву действительно кажется, что его пульс будет бешено биться вместе с сердцем, а его органы взорвутся от напряжения, но затем срабатывает таймер, его беговая дорожка замедляет ход, и Стив хватается за ручки на его дорожке, и он не то чтобы тяжело дышит и отчаянно пытается отдышаться, глотая воздух и успокаивая свое быстро бьющееся сердце, заставляя его принять нормальный человеческий пульс, он по крайней мере пытается не дать своему сердцу остановиться, поэтому замедляет свой шаг. </p>
<p>К тому времени, как дорожка полностью останавливается, у Стива уже ватные ноги, и по его лбу струится пот. Он берет полотенце и пытается одновременно вытереть пот одним движением, пока откручивает бутылку с водой и залпом выпивает половину бутылки. Его майка прилипает к его телу, так как он вспотел, и его кожа так сильно горит, что он подумывает взять остаток воды в бутылке и просто вылить ее себе на голову. Но он этого не делает, но это больше из-за жажды, чем из-за какого-либо приличия.</p>
<p>В конце концов его дыхание достаточно приходит в норму, чтобы слезть с дорожки.</p>
<p>Стив встречается с Баки взглядом, немного сужает глаза, а затем выходит из кардио-зала переходя в тренажерный зал. Он не показал ему средний палец, но определенно сделал это в своем сердце. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В тренажерном зале нет никого, что очень подходит Стиву. Как только боль в икрах немного утихает, он начинает чувствовать, как срабатывают эндорфины от его пробежки. Его мышцы напрягаются и расслабляются одновременно. Он перегрет, но его кровь обжигает, а сердце гулко бьется о грудную клетку. Он усмехается, смотрит на все оборудование перед собой и отходит в угол.</p>
<p>Он начинает с приседаний с грифом, просто чтобы разогреться. Он загружает штангу весом около девяноста фунтов и издает тихий звук, когда поднимает ее в первый раз. Он занимается этим уже некоторое время, поэтому его мышцы обжигает болью так же, как вода поражает человека, умирающего от жажды в пустыне. Его лицо морщится, но сердце колотится. Он усмехается про себя.</p>
<p>Он заканчивает два подхода по десять повторений, делает ещё один глоток воды и начинает снова.</p>
<p>Он находится в середине своего третьего сета, когда он скорее чувствует, чем видит пару глаз, прожигающих его затылок. Ему даже не надо смотреть, чтобы узнать, кто это. Он, блять, это чувствует.</p>
<p>Это заставляет его кровь бежать по венам быстрее, несмотря на его желания.</p>
<p>Стив пытается не допустить, чтобы это ударило ему в голову, но он не может отрицать, что он представляет себе, как это должно выглядеть – он приседает, чтобы поднять штангу с грузом на ней, его задница оттопырена, его бицепсы напрягаются, когда он поднимает ее. Он тихонько хрюкает, не для того, чтобы выпендриться, а потому, что это естественно.</p>
<p>С того места, где стоит Баки, он все это видит.</p>
<p>Стив не смотрит на него, но он не не замечает движения Баки краем глаза. Он продолжает свой подход, и Баки подходит к стойке с гантелями у стены. Он прислоняется к ней, скрестив руки на груди, у него заинтригованное выражение лица и… виден небольшой голод в глазах. Он одет в черную футболку, которая идеально подчеркивает его стройное тело, и черные спортивные шорты, которые мало что скрывают под ними. Баки, похоже, это не волнует. Его локоны прилипают ко лбу, мокрые от пота. Он отпивает из бутылки воды, смотрит в глаза Стиву и не двигается.</p>
<p>Стив заканчивает подход и опускает вес. Ему требуется минута, чтобы отдышаться и выпить остаток воды.</p>
<p>В это время Баки движется вперед.</p>
<p>– Ты можешь поднять больше? – спрашивает он ровным и таким низким голосом, что от у Стива разгорается пожар внизу живота.</p>
<p>– Ага, – говорит Стив, наблюдая за ним.</p>
<p>Он не отводит взгляда, когда Баки берет два блина по двадцать пять фунтов и добавляет по одному с каждой стороны штанги.</p>
<p>– Ещё раз, – говорит Баки.</p>
<p>Он не смотрит на Стива с ухмылкой, от чего становится еще жарче. От этого у Стива учащается пульс где-то в районе его горла, голова кружится от возбуждения. Это все плохо, но Баки тоже смотрит на него так, будто не верит, что Стив <em>может</em>, и если есть что-то, что Стив ненавидит больше республиканцев, то это те моменты, когда ему говорят, что он что-то не может сделать. Устно или невербально.</p>
<p>Он ставит бутылку с водой, смотрит Баки в глаза и, не нарушая зрительного контакта, приседает, чтобы поднять гриф.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Иисус Христос, – стонет Баки, кусая губы Стива.</p>
<p>Сейчас на Стиве повсюду руки – руки Баки блуждают вверх и вниз по плоскости мускулов его живота, кончики пальцев прижаты к косым мышцам его живота, майка Стива задрана, так что все наполовину видно.</p>
<p>Баки сначала остановился на том, что начал разглядывать чернила на грудной клетке Стива. Синий, акварельный корабль, и под ним слова «не будь мягок». Его мать нарисовала это для него, и он набил рисунок на свое тело в колледже.</p>
<p>– <em>Я хочу, чтобы мой рот оказался на ней</em>, – сказал Баки, его рука, держащая его за бок, буквально горела. – <em>Я увидел надпись из-под твоей рубашки и… блять</em>. </p>
<p>Баки сдержал свое слово, просто упав на колени и впился губами в татуировку Стива, и если это не заставило член Стива встать, то ну, все эти поцелуи и ласки наверняка сделали свое дело.</p>
<p>– <em>Мы в публичном месте</em>, – возразил Стив только единожды, в тот момент, когда он благополучно поставил штангу на землю, и Баки тут же толкнул его, едва успев обойти тренажерное оборудование, и толкал Стива назад, пока он спиной не упёрся в стену спортзала.</p>
<p>– <em>Да, да, ты прав</em>, – сказал Баки, и это как будто была самая горячая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал, и что-то было в том, когда он услышал эти нотки в голосе Баки, заставило Стива отключиться, и тогда он подумал, что Иисус блядский Христос, возможно, это было самым горячим, что он когда-либо слышал.</p>
<p>Жаль, что мозг Стива, думая о Баки Барнсе, неспособен принять правильное решение, чтобы пощадить свою жизнь, потому что тот факт, что кто-то мог войти в спортзал Конгресса <em>в любой момент</em>, чтобы увидеть их двоих, собирающихся трахаться, должен его пугать, но... каким-то образом это только заставляет Стива хотеть этого еще более отчаянно. <em>Дорогой Бог, позволь мне не оказаться на обложке «New York Post»,</em> – думает он, чтобы примерно через две секунды схватиться за задницу Баки и притянуть его к себе.</p>
<p>– Ох блять, ебана панорама, – говорит Баки, обвивая руками бицепсы Стива и сжимая их. – Блять, ты такой сильный.</p>
<p>Стив тихонько ахает, почти случайно, потому что, смотрите, он действительно пытается поддерживать свои мускулы в определенном состоянии, и никогда еще никто не оценивал их так откровенно. Баки возбуждает его просто тем, что, <em>к сожалени</em>ю, существует, и хотя он знал, что Баки нашел его достаточно привлекательным, чтобы неуместно трахаться в каждом месте, в котором они когда-либо оказывались, это другое. Баки смотрит на Стива так, будто хочет его <em>сожрать</em>. У Стива пересыхает горло.</p>
<p>Баки в ответ впивается кончиками пальцев в изгиб руки Стива и сжимает его немного сильнее.</p>
<p>– Что это? – говорит он, затаив дыхание, и отводит руку Стива в сторону, чтобы посмотреть на линию письма, вытатуированную на внутренней стороне бицепса Стива. Стив догадывается, что это как-то неловко, он чувствовал всем своим сердцем момент пафосного литературного настроения, когда ему было восемнадцать, и забил этими строчками весь бицепс, когда ему было девятнадцать.</p>
<p>– <em>«Во мне есть множество миров»</em>, – зачитывает Баки по натянутой коже руки Стива. – Уитмен, верно?</p>
<p>– Ага, – сглатывает Стив, немного смущенный и чуть более запыхавшийся, потому что что с того, если Баки знает знаменитую строчку стихов поэта, который писал о любящих мужчинах, с которыми Стив действительно был связан в подростковом возрасте? Наверное, многие знали Уитмена, а Баки был образован, так что в этом не было ничего необычного или чего-то подобного. Это в любом случае <em>пока что</em> не должно его волновать.</p>
<p>Его сердце так быстро бьется в груди, что у него почти кружится голова. Его глаза закрываются, но затем открываются, потому что Баки, по всей видимости, придерживался своего плана – выцеловать своими губами все татуировки Стива. Он держит руку Стива достаточно далеко от своего тела, чтобы он мог наклониться и поцеловать татуировку, лизнув ее линию.</p>
<p>– Боже, – стонет Стив. – Это так... хорошо.</p>
<p>Баки ставит засос прямо в конце строки стихов и немного отталкивает Стива. Стив, конечно, не сопротивляется, но и ему нелегко, и глаза Баки расширяются, поднимаясь, чтобы встретиться со Стивом взглядом.</p>
<p>– Блять, Стив. – Баки хватает Стива за талию и толкает вперед. У них больше одной части тела, которая возбуждена, и которые почти сталкиваются друг с другом. – Бьюсь об заклад, ты мог бы жать меня.</p>
<p>Стив тяжело сглатывает. У него на мгновение возникает видение того, как именно сделать это: лечь на скамейку для упражнений с отягощениями, поднять Баки в воздух и опустить его обратно на свой член, и это не похоже на то, чтобы это было реалистично, но сейчас Стив стоит напротив Баки, член трется о член сквозь тонкий материал спортивных штанов, и они оба стонут.</p>
<p>Футболка Баки узкая, и Стив видит, как его соски торчат сквозь тонкую ткань, поэтому он принимает единственно разумное решение и начинает сосать их поверх футболки Баки. Баки выгибается под его прикосновениями, и Стив кладет одну руку ему на спину, а другой берет его за волосы, чтобы тянуть за локоны.</p>
<p>Баки издает шокированный, нуждающийся звук, наполняющий Стива каким-то диким удовлетворением. Баки засовывает руки в зияющие дыры на майке Стива и проводит руками по мускулам, задерживаясь на татуировке. Он давит на его грудь, прижимая Стива к стене, затем снова возвращает свои руки на руки Стива.</p>
<p>– Как вы вообще помещаетесь в его пиджаках? – спрашивает он бицепсы Стива.</p>
<p>Стив чувствует, как румянец стекает с его лица на грудь, а узкие бретельки майки ничего не скрывают. Баки, конечно же, замечает, и его взгляд поднимается к лицу Стива. У него расширенные зрачки, вокруг радужки тонкое серо-голубое кольцо. Он выглядит охваченным похотью, и Стив, честно говоря, хочет так же быть поглощенным им.</p>
<p>Есть что-то в ощущении, что это он, его тело заставляет Баки чувствовать себя так. Это то же самое доисторическое самодовольство – ему нравится, что он может сделать это с ним. Он понимает, что ему нравится, что Баки ни разу не ухмыльнулся ему с тех пор, как он вошел в тренажерный зал. Что ж, если Баки любит его сильным, он может быть и таким.</p>
<p>Он разворачивает их так, что Баки оказывается прижат спиной к стене. Глаза Баки расширяются от удивления, но Стив не дает ему и шанса что-либо сказать, просто крепко сжимает его задницу и поднимает Баки так, что его ноги обхватывают талию Стива. Баки издает визгливый, удивленный звук, который быстро превращается в стон. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Стива, слегка наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и минуту они просто целуются, и это… Это очень приятно. Почти что <em>мило</em>, когда Баки проводит пальцами по тому, что, фактически из-за отсутствия бритья в течение нескольких недель, даже Америка признала бы бородой Стива.</p>
<p>– Мне нравится, – бормочет Баки, проводя ногтями по отросшей щетине на лице Стива. Это делает поцелуй менее милым, Стив непреднамеренно сильнее прижимается к Баки, его язык уверенно блуждает по его рту.</p>
<p>Но Стив действительно хочет впечатлить Баки своими мускулами, и это даже не из-за соперничества, хотя это было бы хорошей дополнительной выгодой; просто Баки так явно нравится его сила, а Стив, что ж, ему нравится <em>быть</em> сильным.</p>
<p>Стив начинает подталкивать Баки выше по стене, его руки обхватывают задницу Баки. Сам он фигуристый и не маленький, но у Стива есть сила и он неплохо замотивирован. Он чувствует, как его руки, плечи и спина напрягаются, когда он поднимает Баки достаточно высоко, чтобы он мог подсунуть руки под мускулистые бедра Баки, а его ноги свисали с плеч Стива; спина Баки опирается на стену, но остальные части его тела опираются на Стива.</p>
<p>– Ебаный Иисус, Стив, <em>пиздец</em>, – говорит Баки с глубоким чувством, его руки на плечах Стива, чтобы удержать равновесие.</p>
<p>Стив улыбается ему, стягивая пояс шорт Баки вниз ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член. Какая-то крошечная часть его мозга кричит, что сейчас середина дня и любой может войти, но остальная часть его не слушает, когда он берет в рот член Баки. Стон, который издает Баки, и стук его головы о стену позади него намного громче, чем та его часть, которая занимается рациональным мышлением.</p>
<p>– Иисус Христос, – выдыхает Баки, когда Стив заглатывает его и начинает двигаться, облизывая и посасывая. Он не может удерживать руками член Баки, но он впивается пальцами в его задницу. Это не очень хороший угол, но Стив считает, что новизна такого положения, должно быть, делает что-то с Баки, потому что вскоре он кончает, издавая бессвязные звуки. Стив сжимает пальцами задницу Баки, пока глотает, а затем медленно опускает Баки достаточно, чтобы поцеловать его. Он отпускает пояс, и шорты снова встают на место, как будто ничего и не было. </p>
<p>Бедра Баки розовые из-за раздражения от бороды, и, честно говоря, Стив глубоко, глубоко удовлетворен этим – метка, которую Баки будет носить несколько дней, знак того, что Стив был там, что Баки хотел <em>его</em>, и <em>он</em> сделал это время стоящим.</p>
<p>Баки подается вперед к Стиву, как только его ноги касаются земли.</p>
<p>Его руки прижимаются к плечам Стива, потирая то место, где мышцы напрягались, чтобы удержать его. Это приятно, и Стив стонет.</p>
<p>– Как, блять, ты вообще это сделал? – Бормочет Баки, уткнувшись в шею Стива. Его нос утыкается в челюсть Стива, и Стив чувствует, как его сердце бьется в ответ, только один раз, достаточно, чтобы осознать, а затем проигнорировать.</p>
<p>– Я бы сказал, практика, но я никогда не делал этого раньше, – говорит Стив Баки в висок.</p>
<p>– Блять, ты отвратителен, – решительно говорит Баки. Он целует Стива в челюсть и отстраняется. – Да ладно тебе. Мне нужно кое-что проверить.</p>
<p>Он массирует бицепсы и мышцы Стива, подталкивая его назад.</p>
<p>Стив точно не знает, куда его направляет Баки, но его это устраивает. На самом деле это не имеет значения. Он с трудом может иметь дело с внешним миром за пределами очень маленького личного пузыря, который находится примерно в четырех дюймах между ним и Баки, поэтому он очень удивляется, когда Баки внезапно застывает, его руки застывают на месте, и шипит: </p>
<p>– <em>Латеральный тренажер!</em></p>
<p>Стив совершенно не знает, как это обработать, но Баки сажает его на сиденье и сует ему в руки рукоять, и да, Стив обычно не упражняется с самой сильной эрекцией в мире, но он уже пользовался латеральным тренажером раньше, поэтому он напрягается более или менее инстинктивно. Этот груз тяжелый? Это свет? Кто, блять, знает?</p>
<p>– Хм, да, хорошая работа, – говорит Баки, когда Стив машинально тянет вес мышечной памятью, а затем Стив слышит шаги в коридоре, и внезапно все это приобретает смысл. Сникерхеды скрипят по старому линолеуму, когда мимо проходит Сенатор, направляясь в сауну или куда-то еще, и неопределенно машет им.</p>
<p>Они оба сидят очень тихо, а потом шаги затихают. Руки Стива слегка дрожат от усилия удержать тренажер на месте. Его сердце пиздецки <em>колотится</em>, лицо явно покраснело.</p>
<p>Баки проводит руками по волосам и выдыхает. Это звучит так же дрожаще, как чувствует себя Стив. Близко. Слишком, блять, <em>близко</em>.</p>
<p>Тем не менее, его тело преимущественно ведет себя по-животному идиотски, даже после того, как они были на волоске, у него, к сожалению, все еще сильный стояк, что его тренировочные штаны очень плохо скрывают. Может быть, он просто примет очень грустный холодный душ, и Баки сможет довести его до оргазма в следующий раз. Это было бы разумно. То, что они достаточно тупы, чтобы трахаться в общественных местах, Стив не способен отрицать, но на самом деле, если бы их поймали, у него бы больше никогда не встал.</p>
<p>– Дерьмо, – говорит Стив, подтягивая тренажер к плечу, а затем медленно отпуская его, чтобы гири не звякнули, когда он возвращается в исходное положение.</p>
<p>Баки уже кончил и, вероятно, не так возбужден, как Стив до сих пор, поэтому это немного сбивает с толку, когда Баки бросается на него, как на последний пончик в буфете, перекидывая ногу через него, чтобы сесть на колени Стива. Он теплый и потный и целует Стива, как будто хочет что-то доказать.</p>
<p>Баки кладет одну руку на член Стива, а другой проводит по его подбородку.</p>
<p>– Выглядит хорошо, – сообщает ему Баки между поцелуями, поглаживая его бороду. – И ощущается тоже хорошо. Боже, ты сводишь меня с ума.</p>
<p>– Бак... – Стив судорожно вздыхает. Прозвище вылетает случайно, и это заставляет Баки стонать в его рот, сжимая пальцы на члене Стива. На самом деле между ними недостаточно места, чтобы Баки мог крепко его сжать, но, черт возьми, это так приятно, и Стив не может не представлять, если бы они были где-то, где они могли бы раздеться, каково было бы трахать Баки в этой позе. Он знает, что со стопроцентной вероятностью, это было бы невероятно. С Баки все кажется невероятным. Это настоящее проклятие его гребаного существования.</p>
<p>– Скамья для жима, – говорит Баки.</p>
<p>– Х-хм? – удается пробормотать Стиву. Все клетки его мозга заняты ощущением Баки, сидящего на нем верхом, на латеральном тренажере, с рукой Баки, поглаживающей его член.</p>
<p>– Садись на скамью для жима, Стив, – медленно говорит ему Баки, как будто он дурак. Может быть, он и есть, честно говоря, это бы объяснило некоторые вещи. – Я не могу бросить тебя в таком состоянии, как бы мне этого не хотелось.</p>
<p>Очевидно, это глупо. Это идиотизм – совершенный и катастрофический. Они только что чуть не попались, и это действительно <em>неебически тупая идея</em> продолжать, и все же каким-то образом Стив все равно попадает на скамью для жима. Похоже, он слишком, блять, глуп, чтобы не прислушиваться невольно к своему животному инстинкту. Скамья стоит в стороне, придвинутая к стене тем, кто пользовался ею в последний раз, и он благодарен этому человеку, потому что, по крайней мере, так она находится вне поля зрения любого проходящего мимо.</p>
<p>Но если это то место, где Баки хочет его прямо сейчас, то это то место, куда он хочет пойти. Он садится на скамью, и Баки толкает его вниз. Он не может лежать абсолютно ровно – его плечи упираются в стену, – но большая часть его тела растянута на скамье. На мгновение он чувствует себя слишком большим и неуклюжим, его конечности свисают с края скамейки, но затем Баки проводит руками по бедрам Стива и смотрит на него...</p>
<p>Что ж. Смотрит на него так, как смотрел с тех пор, как он вошел в тренажерный зал. С очевидным неприкрытым желанием, и ничем больше. Стив не знает, как с этим справиться, если только обернуть свой голод к Баки. Они уже устроили полноценный минет-в-общественном-месте, притворяясь, будто у них сегодня не будет второго раунда.</p>
<p>– Просто оставайся там, – говорит Баки почти шепотом, потому что они должны вести себя тихо. – И не издавай ни звука. Теперь моя очередь работать.</p>
<p>Стив откидывается назад, его кости превратились в желе, и смотрит вниз на свой торс, когда Баки целует каждый обнаженный миллиметр татуировки, цепляет пальцами пояс штанов Стива и медленно опускает их вниз.</p>
<p>– На тебе такой шлюховатый наряд, – бормочет Баки.</p>
<p>– Все для тебя, – Стив посмотрел бы на него, если бы был способен на это, но, к сожалению, все, на что он способен в данный момент, – это скользнуть вниз по скамье, пока Баки снимает его, предположительно, распутные штаны и достает его член.</p>
<p>– Я сказал ни звука, – говорит Баки и щиплет его за бедро.</p>
<p>– Христа ради, – выдыхает Стив, в то время как его таз бессознательно пытается принять позу моста.</p>
<p>Баки успокаивающе проводит большими пальцами по тазовой кости Стива, снова опуская его бёдра вниз.</p>
<p>– Все в порядке, я держу тебя, – говорит он, прежде чем с большим энтузиазмом заглотить член Стива до основания без всяких предисловий.</p>
<p>Что ж, Стив никогда в жизни никого не слушал и уж точно не собирается начинать сейчас.</p>
<p>– О Боже, Баки, – стонет Стив, и ему удается достаточно собраться с мыслями, чтобы запустить руки в волосы Баки. Он не тянет его вперед, просто держится за волосы Баки. Баки стонет, и это <em>потрясающе</em>, а потом он начинает двигать головой, что еще приятнее, и Стив осознает, что произносит большую часть этих мыслей вслух и просто хвалит рот Баки и Баки в целом. Ну что ж. Ничего не поделаешь.</p>
<p>Он так завелся от этого, что в результате кончает в очень короткие сроки, его пальцы сжимаются в кудрях Баки, и имя Баки полузадушенным шепотом слетает с его губ.</p>
<p>Баки проглатывает сперму, а затем заправляет член Стива в трусы и подтягивает штаны. Стив все еще пытается отдышаться, когда Баки возвращает его в сидячее положение и целует его за то, что ему удалось вернуть Стиву ту маленькую часть от тех чувств, которые ему подарил Стив. Стив рассеянно замечает, что волосы Баки в беспорядке, торчат во все стороны, а его кудряшки – это пушистая, растрепанная катастрофа. Более того, он рассеянно замечает, что ему это нравится.</p>
<p>Поцелуй не такой отчаянный, как их предыдущие поцелуи – этот ленивый, медленный, который ощущается так же хорошо, как и на вкус, и Стив сожалеет, когда он заканчивается. Он уже не в первый раз размышляет о том, каково было бы заняться сексом с Баки в каком-нибудь уединенном месте, где они могли бы не торопиться. Он наблюдает, как грудь Баки быстро поднимается и опускается, пока он пытается отдышаться. Он решает, что, вероятно, лучше не развивать эту мысль дальше.</p>
<p>– Мне нужно вернуться в офис, – тихо говорит Баки, но затем снова целует Стива, так что это не кажется решительным заявлением.</p>
<p>– Да, мне тоже, – говорит Стив прямо в рот Баки. Он пытается вспомнить, что ему нужно отпустить Баки, своего политического соперника и однозначного заклятого врага, но его мозг затуманен оргазмом. Он снова целует его. Похоже, это единственная вещь, которую ему хочется делать.</p>
<p>– Я просто пойду приведу себя в порядок, – говорит Баки после еще одной минуты поцелуев, и, конечно, Стиву тоже нужно привести себя в порядок, поэтому, когда они наконец распутываются, они все равно идут в раздевалку вместе.</p>
<p>Баки хмурится, когда видит состояние своих волос, и бросает на Стива раздраженный взгляд, но Стив ни о чем не жалеет, потому что он никогда не забудет звуки, которые издавал Баки, когда Стив был занят, приводя в беспорядок его кудри. Стив ухмыляется в ответ.</p>
<p>А потом они вместе принимают душ – не <em>вместе-вместе</em>, а рядом, разделенные лишь слегка заплесневелой занавеской для душа, и, честно говоря, Стив хочет втиснуться к Баки, намылить его, а потом сполоснуть, но он уже достиг своего предела потенциальной опасности быть пойманным в течение дня.</p>
<p>Кроме того, он не уверен, что Баки хотел бы, чтобы он это сделал, и их тела, вероятнее всего истощены на вторую половину дня.</p>
<p>Они заканчивают приводить себя в порядок примерно в одно и то же время, поправляя галстуки и закидывая на плечи спортивные сумки. Их взгляды на мгновение встречаются в зеркале. Его живот тянет, как будто его тело хочет чего-то большего – одного последнего прикосновения или жесткого поцелуя на прощание. Он игнорирует оба этих импульса, с некоторым усилием, потому что они этого не делают, и если Стив будет совсем уж откровенен, то кто-то мочится в один из писсуаров по другую сторону стены, что на самом деле не улучшает настрой. </p>
<p>– Что ж, – говорит Стив.</p>
<p>Уголки губ Баки в зеркале подрагивают. Это все еще не ухмылка. Стив действительно не знает, что с этим делать.</p>
<p>– Спасибо за тренировку. Увидимся, Роджерс.</p>
<p>Он поворачивается и уходит. Стив дает ему фору, затем следует за ним. Баки идет налево, Стив идет направо – есть куча способов покинуть спортзал, и они уже попрощались, поэтому в том, что Стив пробирается через боксерскую комнату, уходя в сторону, чтобы избежать груши, есть смысл. </p>
<p>Он останавливается как вкопанный, когда по другую сторону груши оказывается только что принявший душ Баки Барнс. Они секунду смотрят друг на друга, как будто не могут поверить своим гребаным глазам. Затем бровь Баки взлетает вверх, и Стив хватает руку Баки, которая не держит ремень спортивной сумки, и притягивает его ближе для поцелуя, который он хотел подарить ему в раздевалке. Губы Баки мягкие, от него пахнет шампунем и свежим дезодорантом, и Стив, вероятно, мог бы целовать его гораздо дольше, чем они целуются, но он позволяет себе тридцать секунд прижимать его к боксерскому рингу.</p>
<p>– Возвращайся к работе, Барнс, – говорит Стив, отстраняясь.</p>
<p>– Я <em>пытался</em> вернуться к работе, – говорит Баки с рычанием, но его рот слегка дергается и портит эффект.</p>
<p>Они оба расходятся в разные стороны, и Стив решает срезать путь через комнату с оборудованием, вместо того чтобы идти через сауну, и в этот момент он даже не задает вопросов, когда Баки входит через секунду после него.</p>
<p>– Серьезно? – Говорит Баки.</p>
<p>– Честно, я просто пытаюсь уйти, – говорит Стив, – но я чувствую, что мы могли бы ускорить это, разыграв "Yakety Sax"*. </p>
<p>Баки невольно откидывает голову назад и хихикает. </p>
<p>– <em>Я</em> пытаюсь уйти! Ты все время появляешься, как какой-то помешанный сталкер. Кроме того, это наименее сексуальная мысль, большое спасибо.</p>
<p>Но он все равно наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива, как будто они безмолвно согласились, что это единственная возможная кульминация их глупой удачной встречи, и они лениво целуются еще минуту или две. Их спортивные сумки мешаются, но все равно это очень мило.</p>
<p>– Это глупо, – говорит Баки в рот Стиву, его рука на челюсти Стива.</p>
<p>– Прекрати преследовать меня, – ворчит Стив в ответ, целуя его, положив свободную руку на бок Баки.</p>
<p>– <em>Ты</em> прекрати преследовать <em>меня</em>, – отвечает Баки.</p>
<p>– Я тебя ненавижу, – беззлобно рычит Стив.</p>
<p>– Я ненавижу <em>тебя</em>, – отвечает Баки, открывает рот и снова целует его.</p>
<p>В конце концов они все-таки отрываются друг от друга и уходят. Это неизбежно, хотя подозрительно смиренные улыбки, которыми они обмениваются, таковыми не являются. Он полагает, что секс-эндорфины могут делать такое с людьми.</p>
<p>Стив наполовину ожидает снова столкнуться с Баки, когда пересекает площадку для игры в мяч, где сильное эхо, но, к счастью, он этого не делает; звуки их поцелуев, усиленные эхом, были бы слишком нелепы, чтобы их вынести. Стив напоминает себе, что он не разочарован. В его груди все равно что-то странно переворачивается, и он упорно игнорирует это.</p>
<p>Дело в том, что у него есть работа, и, кроме того, он ненавидит Барнса. Он самый худший, и его босс <em>определенно</em> самый худший, и для Стива лучше всего дистанцию. <em>Дни Без Траха с Баки Барнсом</em> в календаре, должно быть, обнулились, но завтра будет другой день. Завтра он будет сильнее. Завтра он уже не сможет удовлетворить свою необъяснимую жажду и наверняка вспомнит, что он не верит, и что если есть что-то, чего он не может удовлетворить, так это богатого, высокомерного мудака с политикой осведомленностью Илона Маска.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Во всяком случае, так говорит себе Стив.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это, пожалуй, не совсем убедительно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>сл.edgelord (эджлорд) – человек, выражающий шокирующее и нигилистическое мнение, которое не обязательно разделяет сам, чтобы привлечь внимание и произвести впечатление опасной и уникальной личности</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yakety Sax" - одно из произведение Бутса Рэндольфа, сыгранное на саксофоне, чтобы вы лучше понимали о чем идёт речь, то просто послушайте видео: https://youtu.be/ZnHmskwqCCQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. глава пятая, или рейтинг Стива в приложении такси определенно пострадает из-за этого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>– Это плохая идея, – говорит Стив.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него один раз, более чем немного напряженно, а затем отпускает его лицо.</p><p>– Всё это – пиздецки плохая идея, Роджерс, – говорит Баки. Он говорит так же голодно, как чувствует себя Стив. – Что значит ещё одна в копилке?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>привет! думаю, стоит извиниться за задержку от лица обоих переводчиков 🥺👉👈. как бы мы ни старались, работа и учёба не ждёт, а главы довольно объемные и требуют большого внимания и доооолгой вычитки, которая непременно сопровождается спорами вроде "надо заменить слово член" - "какие ещё синонимы к слову член есть? кукумбер?"<br/>поэтому нами было принято решение публиковать главы частями, что будет осуществляться на фикбуке (разрешение на публикацию там у авторов получено, не волнуйтесь), что значительно ускорит работу, а на ао3 главы будут выходить цельными (дань уважения выбору авторов), поэтому право на выбор платформы за вами с:<br/>приятного прочтения!<br/>п.с. ходят слухи, что комментарии ускоряют работу</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p>Дело в том, что принять закон непросто. Стив и Сэм прочитали все политические пособия и бумаги, которые бы могли им пригодиться до начала кампании Сэма, а Стив слушал изрядную долю политических подкастов и Национальное Общественное Радио. Он смотрел School House Rock. Само по себе все это не шокирует, но когда четыре взрослых мужика сидят у микрофонов и записывают подкаст, обращая всю хуету мира в слова, это определенно начинает звучать менее весело и безболезненно.</p><p>Факт в том, что Зелёная Реформа – не просто закон, это свод законопроектов, и одна часть свода проходит через внутренние махинации Сената, в то время как другая половина проходит через Палату. Да благословит господь бикамерализм* или что-то типа того. Кто-то приставил пистолет к головам отцов-основателей, и они сказали: "Да пошли вы, мы сделаем правительство настолько сложным, насколько это возможно".</p><p>Так или иначе, Стив и Сэм находятся в тесном контакте с офисом Сенатора Роудса, следя за тем, как продвигается законопроект в Сенате, но в то же время вся проблема в их собственном своде законопроектов. Принятие законопроекта не заканчивается публичными слушаниями – во всяком случае, именно с них все и начинается. Америка проводит две недели без выходных, собирая все публичные показания и составляя список обобщенных результатов и таблицу вопросов и предложений для рассмотрения Сэмом и Стивом. Документ занимает почти тридцать страниц, и когда Сэм видит, что глаза Америки начинают закатываться, он дает ей дополнительный выходной, а это значит, что настала очередь Стива быть заваленным информацией.</p><p>Это неблагодарная работа, но ничего такого, что Стив был бы не рад делать. У него миллион разных дел, потому что у Сэма два миллиона разных дел, но они вдвоем задерживаются несколько раз допоздна в офисе с непомерным количеством контейнеров на вынос, и это не так уж плохо.</p><p>– Думал ли ты, что все будет именно так? – спрашивает Стив однажды вечером за наполовину съеденной полукилограммовой пастой ло-мейн с курицей. </p><p>Сейчас сентябрь, и августовский перерыв между сессиями Конгресса прошел так хорошо, как это могло бы быть для офиса в разгар крупной кампании за спорный и, возможно, изменяющий жизнь закон. Точнее говоря, Сэм пытался дать Стиву месячный отпуск, и Стив прожил около двух недель в гостевой спальне в бруклинской квартире своей матери с двумя спальнями, прежде чем какая-то катастрофа в прессе не заставила его собрать чемоданы и сесть на Амтрак* обратно в Вашингтон.</p><p>– Что я буду проводить еще больше времени с твоей тупой задницей, а потом возвращаться домой и все еще не пытаться сбежать? – Сэм усмехается. Стив фыркает, а Сэм качает головой. – Работы больше, чем я думал, но я не теряю голову. Мне нравится то, что мы делаем. Такое чувство, что у нас есть место за столом, даже если нам приходится пробиваться к этому столу с боем, понимаешь?</p><p>Стиву знакомо это чувство. Конечно, он никогда не узнает его так остро, как Сэм – Стив все еще молодой, привлекательный цисгендерный белый мужчина, – но он вырос бедным и больным, с какими-то невидимыми недостатками. Он квир. Он знает, что он принимает это лучше, чем подавляющее большинство людей, но это не значит, что у него всегда есть место за столом.</p><p>– Это всегда казалось намного более захватывающим, чем китайская еда на вынос в час ночи в офисном здании, которое не ремонтировалось с 80-х годов, – улыбается Стив Сэму, и на этот раз Сэм хихикает. – Не то чтобы я завидовал твоей социальной… активности.</p><p>Это заставляет Сэма вздохнуть особенно громко.</p><p>– Мы знали, что это тоже часть работы, – пожимает плечами Сэм. – Только не знали насколько… большая. </p><p>Календарь Сэма в эти дни настолько забит, что и Стив, и Америка пытаются пойти и отложить социальные, сетевые и политические мероприятия, на которых он абсолютно не обязан присутствовать. У Сэма есть энтузиазм и запас энергии, который почти безграничен, но это не значит, что Стив не видит, как он преждевременно седеет. Даже Барак Обама в конце концов стал серебряным лисом*.</p><p>– Ну, ты продолжай пожимать руки и болтать, а я буду... – Стив машет палочками в сторону кипы бумаг, которую они разделили. В других офисах этим занимаются другие люди, но в команде Сэма есть только они. Они получают свидетельские показания в каком-то порядке, а затем просматривают их, чтобы лучше понять, как изменить Зелёную Реформу в будущем.</p><p>– Лоббистам все это не понравится, – говорит Сэм, беря клецку и жуя ее, глядя на зачеркнутые предложения красными ручками, по которым Ванда и Стив проходились туда-сюда.</p><p>– Лоббисты <b>всегда</b> недовольны, – говорит Стив, пожимая плечами. – Никто не получит всего, что хочет.</p><p>– Вот эта часть, – говорит Сэм, беря ручку и подчеркивая что-то, написанное Вандой, основанное на показаниях EarthRights International. – Это бесчувственно.</p><p>Стив вытягивает свои длинные ноги и наклоняется над столом, чтобы посмотреть, на что указывает Сэм. Медленная ухмылка расцветает на его лице.</p><p>– О да, – говорит он. – Эта часть мне очень понравилась.</p><p> </p><p>Ванда и Стив неделями изучают все возможные изменения и поправки к законопроектам, которые были внесены и заслушаны подкомитетом. Это долгий и утомительный процесс, но Стив понимает всю его важность. Законопроект должен быть вновь заслушан с поправками в комитете, прежде чем он пойдет на голосование. Если законопроект будет внесен на рассмотрение или не будет вынесен на голосование в комитете, он обречен – он никогда не предстанет для принятия решения перед всей Палатой.</p><p>Никакого давления или чего-то такого, думает Стив, в другой поздний вечер, когда он дергает себя за волосы и пытается понять, как они с Вандой должны отредактировать определенный пункт, чтобы республиканцы не потянув за одно неправильно сформулированное предложение в законопроекте, не разрушили Зеленую Реформу полностью, как только ее вернут на рассмотрение в комитет.</p><p>Это теплый, слегка влажный день, становящийся более прохладным с наступлением вечера. В эти выходные Сэм будет в Нью-Йорке, занят одним политическим делом со своим сообществом и берет отгул на субботу, чтобы пойти на бейби шауэр* кузины. Сэм предлагает и Стиву поехать с ним – прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он не был дома, и он скучает по своей матери, ее нелепому саду и ее толстому коту, который только и делает, что сидит на коленях Стива каждый раз, когда он возвращается, – и заманчиво сказать "да", но Стив знает, что они сейчас слишком заняты. Энджи Мартинелли говорит Стиву, что подкомитет хочет услышать измененную версию законопроекта в ближайшее время, и скорость, с которой свод законов Сэма движется через политическую машину, была бы захватывающей, если бы это не вызывало у Стива небольшое моральное разложение. </p><p>– Я приеду, как только Зелёную Реформу подпишет президент, – говорит Стив Сэму накануне вечером, стоя в дверях Сэма и наблюдая, как он собирает вещи. Он ощущает небольшой трепет, произнося это, и когда Сэм поднимает глаза, они оба глупо улыбаются друг другу.</p><p>– Чувак, ты проводишь здесь очень много времени, – говорит Сэм, выпрямляясь после того, как запихнул свои боксеры в чемодан. – Не думай, что я этого не вижу. Я вижу. Я не мог бы быть благодарен ещё больше. </p><p>Стив улыбается, потирая рукой затылок.</p><p>– Ради этого мы и здесь, – говорит он. – Я потрачу столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы сделать все задуманное реальным, Сэм.</p><p>– Я знаю, – говорит Сэм и хлопает Стива по плечу. Он сжимает его и улыбается Стиву. – Ты единственный человек, которому я могу доверить все это. Но просто... не загоняй себя сильно из-за этого, ладно? Мы сделаем это, но я не хочу, чтобы ты выгорел прежде чем это случится.</p><p>"Легче сказать, чем сделать", – думает Стив в пятницу вечером. Он сбросил пиджак и заправил футболку в брюки. Он одалживает кабинет Сэма на эту ночь, которая уже кажется долгой.</p><p>– У тебя нет никаких планов на вечер пятницы, Стив? – спрашивает Ванда по громкой связи, и Стив пожимает плечами, хотя она его не видит.</p><p>– Это Вашингтон, Ванда, – говорит Стив. – Если ты занимаешься политикой не в офисе, то в баре. По крайней мере, здесь я могу слышать свои мысли.</p><p>– Ты говоришь, как старик, – смеется Ванда, и у Стива, по крайней мере, есть причины, чтобы чувствовать себя плохо. Сегодня вечер пятницы, и он должен торчать здесь, а Ванда – нет.</p><p>– Я все просмотрю и к завтрашнему дню вышлю тебе изменения, хорошо? – говорит он. – Иди, выспись за нас обоих.</p><p>– Будет сделано, – говорит Ванда. – Не задерживайся допоздна, дедуля.</p><p>Стив определенно не дает никаких обещаний на этот счёт.</p><p>Когда Ванда больше не разговаривает с ним по телефону, Стиву становится трудно… не <em> замечать</em>. Например, насколько тихо в офисе. Он слышит свое дыхание, слабый звук кондиционера на заднем плане, тик-тик-тиканье часов где-то в другой комнате. Он осознает, как тихо в офисе, без лихорадочных движений Сэма, проживающего свой день, или Америки, крутящейся на стуле в четырехсотый раз за это утро. Воздух не влажный, но кажется тяжелым. Стив запрокидывает голову и видит, что большое окно позади него – то, что выходит на улицы Вашингтона, – испещрено водяными следами и пятнами, которые следовало бы почистить получше. Он замечает, как темнеет отсюда небо Вашингтона; как город, маленький и оживленный, кажется пульсирующим снаружи, <em> там </em> происходят вещи, которые определенно не происходят <em> здесь</em>.</p><p>Он замечает все вокруг только для того, чтобы не замечать стопку бумаг перед собой, и когда ему это надоедает, он разворачивается на стуле один раз, останавливается, упираясь ногой в стенку стола Сэма, а затем, ухмыляясь, разворачивается в другую сторону.</p><p>Он никак не может устроиться поудобнее, как бы ни сидел в дорогом кожаном кресле Сэма. Сначала он читает, положив ноги на стол. Затем он скрещивает ноги под собой на стуле. Затем он поворачивается и упирается ногами в стену под большим окном. Затем он возвращается к тому, чтобы просто сидеть на стуле, одна нога под ним, одна нога болтается. Он помнит, как кто-то однажды сказал ему, что квиры не умеют правильно сидеть, поэтому он достает свой телефон, гуглит это и теряет целых тридцать минут, чтобы просто случайно зависнуть над просмотром различного дерьма в Твиттере. Он выходит из интернета в оцепенении, со странным, клубящимся туманом, застилающим его мысли, ничего не узнав о законопроекте, над которым он должен работать, но слишком много зная о чем-то под названием “Тик-Ток".</p><p>Он встает, когда больше не может этого выносить, одной рукой сжимая стопку бумаг из третьего раздела второго законопроекта. Снаружи ночное небо кажется туманным от тепла. Под окном машины и огни, город готовится к хорошей пятнице.</p><p>Стив откладывает бумаги, чувствуя себя немного сумасшедшим.</p><p>Он хватает мобильник, засовывает его в карман, роется в кармане пиджака в поисках бумажника и выходит из офиса.</p><p>Он не уходит далеко. Сначала Стив думает, что он просто пойдет выпить в ближайший бар, но никто не отвечает на его сообщения, а потом он все равно начинает чувствовать себя виноватым. Он проверяет свой телефон и видит, что Сэм уже несколько часов ничего не пишет. И никто другой тоже. Он задыхается от ночной тишины. Он идет на компромисс, спускаясь на два этажа к торговым автоматам с вкусняшками.</p><p>Сегодня пятница, и уже перевалило за девять вечера, поэтому, когда Стив выходит в коридор, он ожидает увидеть мерцающий свет и пустую кухню. Может быть, там будет уборщик или два, но он более или менее готов к тому, что его будут преследовать призраки начальников штабов из прошлого. </p><p>"Надеюсь", – думает он, – "они оставили ему что-нибудь вкусненькое".</p><p>Чего он не ожидает, так это увидеть, как кто-то другой пихает деньги в торговый автомат. И, что еще хуже, он не ожидает, что этот кто-то будет ему знаком.</p><p>Это уже не должно удивлять Стива. Это достаточно маленький город и еще более маленький Холм. Они работают в одном и том же здании и тренируются в одном и том же здании, а в промежутках выполняют более или менее одинаковые обязанности для двух совершенно разных людей. Но вид Баки, сидящего на корточках перед <b>его</b> торговым автоматом, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает, застает его врасплох.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Стив моргает и останавливается в нескольких футах от него.</p><p>Баки, пытаясь вытащить что-то из автомата, застывает, наполовину засунув руку внутрь.</p><p>– Что? – хмуро спрашивает он. – Теперь этот автомат принадлежит тебе?</p><p>Есть что-то в этом виде – Баки с рукой до локтя, роющейся в поисках пакета чипсов халапеньо, сидящий на корточках перед автоматом, свирепо смотрящий на него, – что обезоруживает Стива. Он готов ответить на хмурый взгляд Баки тем же самым взглядом, но вместо этого он качает головой.</p><p>– Ты делаешь это неправильно, – говорит он вместо ответа.</p><p>– Делаю это неправильно, – медленно повторяет Баки. – Что это значит – "делаешь это неправильно"? Это чертов торговый автомат. Я вкладываю деньги для того, чтобы он продавал, и он не выполняет свою работу по продаже.</p><p>Стив бросает на него взгляд и затем, более удивленный, чем это, вероятно, оправдано, подходит к автомату.</p><p>– Отодвинься, гений.</p><p>Взгляд Баки ожесточается, но он с ворчанием убирает руку и отодвигается назад. Он падает на задницу и остается в таком положении, ноги вытянуты вперед, руки выставлены позади него. Он в брюках, которые абсолютно точно испачкаются на полу, и с красивой верхней пуговицей, расстегнутой у горла и на манжетах. Стив воспринимает все это отстраненно, как губка впитывает пролитую воду. Нельзя отрицать, что даже в таком состоянии, потерпев неудачу с торговым автоматом, испачкав свою чрезвычайно красивую рабочую одежду, с кудрями, сваленными на макушке и слегка перекосившимися – как будто он провел по ним руками – Баки Барнс, он... Что ж. Потрясающе великолепен.</p><p>Стив не собирается ничего говорить об этом, но он откладывает это в памяти, чтобы подумать над этим в другой раз. </p><p>– Если ты просто дашь ему свои деньги, ты получишь дерьмо за свои усилия, – говорит Стив. Он двигается вправо от автомата. – То, что ты должен сделать, это…</p><p>Стив дважды стучит по стенке торгового автомата. Это заставляет все кнопки загореться одновременно. Затем, с некоторым усилием и чуть слышным ворчанием, он обхватывает автомат руками и приподнимает его, совсем чуть-чуть, а затем позволяет ему упасть обратно.</p><p>Автомат издает жужжащий звук, и внезапно в лоток для выдачи вываливаются два пакета чипсов халапеньо, пакетик M&amp;Ms и батончик Твикс.</p><p>Ухмыляясь Баки, Стив наклоняется и собирает их призы.</p><p>Затем, не раздумывая, он плюхается на задницу рядом с Баки на пол и вручает ему их добычу.</p><p>– Спасибо за сладости, –  Стив ухмыляется и начинает открывать Твикс.</p><p>Баки некоторое время молчит, и рот Стива полон шоколадного и карамельного печенья, когда он поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось. Он видит, что Баки пялится на него – ну как, не совсем пялится, но смотрит с немного расширенными глазами и взглядом, который говорит <em> "что, во имя Иисуса, ты только что блять сделал?"  </em></p><p>– Что? – Говорит Стив, сглатывая.</p><p>– Что происходит с теми, кто не может...ты знаешь. Поднять целый гребаный автомат. Голыми гребаными руками? – Баки смотрит на него безумными глазами, и Стив ухмыляется.</p><p>– Вот почему это хороший автомат, – говорит он. – У него никогда не кончаются хорошие закуски, потому что никто не знает, как он работает.</p><p>Баки хмуро смотрит на него и открывает свои чипсы. Потом он со смехом качает головой.</p><p>– Ты действительно…</p><p>– Что? – Говорит Стив, прищурившись. Он наклоняется ближе к Баки, прищурившись еще больше. – <em> Что </em>?</p><p>Баки поворачивает голову, и их губы почти соприкасаются. Он не перестает смотреть вниз, и Стив не может полностью игнорировать тепло, собирающееся в его животе. Стив откусывает еще кусочек от батончика Твикс, а Баки фыркает и выуживает из сумки чипсы.</p><p>– Нечто, Роджерс, – говорит Баки, и Стиву становится легче дышать. – Ты действительно нечто.</p><p>– Не знаю, что это значит, – пожимает плечами Стив. Он кивает Баки. – Ты испачкаешь свое… Армани. </p><p>– Армани? – Баки делает гримасу. – Ты думаешь, я в Армани?</p><p>Стив обдумывает это.</p><p>– Гуччи? – он предполагает. Он делает еще одну попытку. – Вер...саче.</p><p>– Ты идиот, – говорит Баки и ест еще одну чипсинку. – Это братья Брукс*.</p><p>– Какой же я идиот! – Восклицает Стив. Стив, чей самый дорогой костюм был куплен на распродаже в Мэйси*. – Я был однажды в Братьях Брукс.</p><p>– А членский билет коммунистической партии у тебя забрали? – Говорит Баки с ухмылкой, и Стив буквально кладет руку на лицо Баки и отталкивает его.</p><p>Баки заливается смехом, а Стив пыхтит и пытается стащить у него чипсы.</p><p>– Там еще целая сумка, придурок! – Баки кричит, а Стив ухмыляется и пытается украсть еще.</p><p>На самом деле они не дерутся, но в конечном итоге они как бы пытаются отобрать сласти друг у друга, Баки протестует, а у Стива иногда вырываются приступы смеха, пока они оба не ложатся на спину, Стив доедает свой Твикс, а рука Баки обхватывает его пакет чипсов.</p><p>– Во-первых, как ты можешь следом за шоколадом есть чипсы халапеньо? Это отвратительно, – говорит Баки. – Во-вторых – <em> ты </em> коммунист? Ты мне не ответил. Не думай, что я не заметил.</p><p>– Во-первых, ты придурок, – говорит Стив без особого энтузиазма. – Люди едят сладкое и острое, в этом вся фишка. Во-вторых, ты собираешься заставить призрака Джо Маккарти* выгнать меня из Капитолия?</p><p>– Может быть, – ухмыляется Баки, поворачивая голову так, чтобы смотреть на Стива. – Может, и собираюсь.</p><p>– Я мог бы поймать призрака, – говорит Стив. – Я чертовски силен.</p><p>Баки смотрит на выпирающие бицепсы Стива и выглядит так, будто у него есть какие-то идеи по поводу проверки этой теории. Вместо этого Стив предлагает ему оставшийся Твикс. Баки берет его и протягивает Стиву чипсы халапеньо в обмен.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? – Спрашивает Баки. – Сегодня вечер пятницы. У тебя нет… планов по перепихону с кем-то из Гриндера или что-то в этом роде?</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Я здесь работаю, – говорит он. – А почему это у меня должен быть перепихон с кем-то из Гриндера?</p><p>Баки делает паузу.</p><p>– Ну, это ты... подцепил меня в баре.</p><p>– Ты подцепил <em> меня </em> в баре, придурок! – Говорит Стив.</p><p>– Я помню это иначе, – настаивает Баки. – Насколько я помню, я просто сидел там...</p><p>– <em> …уставившись на меня…  </em></p><p>– <em> ...абсолютно ничего не делая… </em></p><p>– ...раздевая меня глазами… </p><p>– <em> ...и вдруг, из ниоткуда…  </em></p><p>– Это было не из <em> ниоткуда… </em> </p><p>– Этот парень тащит меня в уборную, <em> умоляя </em> взять в рот его член… – заканчивает Баки. Он не столько ухмыляется, сколько торжествующе ухмыляется в потолок. Словно этот ублюдок действительно думает, что выиграл этот раунд – он что-то сделал, обвиняя Стива в ситуации, в которой они оказались.</p><p>– Все было совсем не так, мудак, – говорит Стив. На самом деле без особого напора, может быть, потому, что они оба лежат, растянувшись в кафетерии перед торговыми автоматами. Это не оставляет много места для того, чтобы взволноваться.</p><p>– Вполне уверен, – говорит Баки. – Вполне уверен, что ты смотрел на меня своими красивыми глазами и...</p><p>Стив чувствует трепет где-то возле ключицы.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, у меня красивые глаза, Барнс? – Стив ухмыляется и поворачивается к нему лицом.</p><p>– Что? – В тревоге говорит Баки. – Нет. Я этого <em> не </em> говорил.</p><p>Стив ухмыляется, а потом ухмыляется еще шире, и его ухмылка становится такой широкой, что кажется, будто она вот-вот порвет ему лицо, а Баки выглядит таким злым, будто собирается ударить его в живот, так что представьте его удивление, когда Баки обхватывает рукой челюсть Стива и притягивает его ближе, чтобы поцеловать.</p><p>Это проходит сквозь Стива, как будто он проглотил что-то горячее. Самое смешное, что поцелуй совсем не горячий. Поцелуй Баки мягкий, с едва заметным оттенком чего-то более жесткого. Он знает, что они не могут ничего начать, не здесь, действительно на публике. Скорее, он ничего не может с собой поделать – а может, и не хочет. Стив целует его в ответ, прерывает поцелуй, его грудь снова вздымается, а затем снова целует. На этот раз он немного грубее, и когда Баки открывает ему рот, мозг Стива почти позволяет ему целовать его глубже.</p><p>Вместо этого они оба одновременно отстраняются, немного запыхавшиеся и немного ошеломленные.</p><p>– Это плохая идея, – говорит Стив.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него один раз, более чем немного напряженно, а затем отпускает его лицо.</p><p>– Всё это – пиздецки плохая идея, Роджерс, – говорит Баки. Он говорит так же голодно, как чувствует себя Стив. Это его расстраивает. Он помнит, что Баки, на самом деле, богатый, бесчувственный осел, но скажите это его члену. И, позднее, его рту. Он даже не собирается обращаться к своей груди, которая не подчиняется ему только из-за его детского сердечного заболевания. – Что значит ещё одна в копилке?</p><p>– Скажи, что не веришь, – говорит Стив, чтобы вытащить голову из задницы.</p><p>– Не верю во что? – Сухо спрашивает Баки.</p><p>Стив делает паузу.</p><p>– Поебота, о которой думает Старк, – говорит он. – Все эти дерьмовые причины, по которым он не подписал законопроект. Промышленность и инновации… Боже, это мусор. Планета, блять, умирает, Баки.</p><p>– Не называй меня так, – говорит Баки.</p><p>– Как?</p><p>– Баки, – говорит он. – Если ты собираешься быть самодовольным мудаком, не называй меня Баки. Так мне труднее ненавидеть тебя.</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза и разочарованно вздыхает.</p><p>– Ты избегаешь ответа на вопрос, – говорит он. – Я знаю, что ты не ебанный идиот…</p><p>– Господи, спасибо, – насмешливо говорит Баки.</p><p>– ... Ты просто говнюк, избегающий конфликтных ситуаций, – говорит Стив. – Ответь на вопрос.</p><p>– А ты задал мне вопрос, Стив? – говорит Баки, и Стив слышит раздражение в его голосе. – Потому что я уж точно не слышал блядского вопроса.</p><p>– Я спросил…</p><p>– Нет, – резко перебил его Баки. – Ты не задал мне вопрос. Ты сказал, чтобы я <em> сказал тебе </em> это. Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто сказал, что верю во все что ты сказал ранее, что я согласен со всеми твоими утверждениями… и почему? Просто потому что ты не хочешь чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что дрочишь кому-то, кто морально не сходится с тобой во взглядах.</p><p>– Технически мы еще не дрочили друг другу, – бормочет Стив и Баки издаёт звук, который похож на крик, но так и не перешедший в крик, так как он вовремя себя остановил.</p><p>– Знаешь какая у тебя проблема, Роджерс?</p><p>– Какая? – говорит Стив. Он морально готовится к перепалке, так как ощущает, что они подошли к грани слишком близко.</p><p>– Твоя проблема в том, что ты считаешь себя образцом морали и добродетели, – говорит Баки. – Ты думаешь, что то, что ты говоришь, правильно, и то что говорит Уилсон тоже правильно, и не может быть никакого другого блядского решения или мнения. Потому что кому бы вообще <em> хотелось </em> быть республиканцем или иметь другую точку зрения разительно отличающуюся от твоей? Тебе даже не приходит в голову, что когда ты пихаешь кому-то в глотку свое мнение, ты не просто ведёшь себя как агрессивный ублюдок, а также показываешь свое неуважение к этому человеку.</p><p>– Неуважение, – говорит Стив. Теперь он достаточно раздражен, что опускает голову на сцепленные в замок ладони, локтями упираясь в колени. – Неуважение? Мы не обсуждаем чью-то стрижку, Бак… Барнс. Ты пришел на работу не в гавайской рубашке, которая, как я думаю, отвратительно смотрится на тебе. Политика – это нечто большее, и ты это знаешь. Люди не спорят насчет того какой вкус мороженого им больше всего нравится, одна сторона не хочет чтобы бедные люди и различные меньшинства <em> умерли </em>, а другой стороне поебать на все кроме снижения налогов и… яхт. </p><p>– Так легко смотреть на всё это с твоей точки зрения, не правда ли? – Шипит Баки. Он приподнимает корпус, чтобы принять сидячее положение. –</p><p>Ну, знаешь ли на нашей стороне тоже есть бедные люди и различные меньшинства, приятель. Есть бедные республиканцы, есть республиканцы-геи, есть блядские республиканцы-мусульмане. Ты думаешь, что среди нас только богатые чуваки дрочащие в своих Теслах? Как бы не так. Ты пускаешь <em> всех </em> под одну гребенку, и возможно если бы ты так не делал, Демократы не оказались бы по уши в дерьме без возможности выбраться. Поэтому в следующий раз, прежде чем вылить ушат говна мне на голову, лучше подумай о том, что собираешь сказать.</p><p>– Это все равно не делает все это правильным, – почти разочарованы рычит Стив. Он встаёт на колени, а затем поднимается на ноги. Он снова начинает злиться – этим видом злости который испытывает всякий раз, когда включают Fox News или слышит республиканский разговор дольше 10 секунд. У него сводит челюсть и звенит в ушах. – Дело в том, что каждый должен принимать решения, от которых он не будет чувствовать себя легко и беззаботно, но с другой стороны не будет <em> делать вид </em> что ему есть хоть какое-то ебанное дело до всего этого. Я задаю самый лёгкий вопрос из всех существующих. Это <em> окружающая среда </em> . Это изменение климата. В это верит большая часть научного сообщества. Есть доказательства. Научные. Этот вопрос не является партизанским вопросом, но таковым является для тебя…Почему? <em> Просто скажи мне почему? </em></p><p>– Мне нихера не нужно тебе говорить, – говорит Баки. Он тоже поднимается на ноги и отряхивает свою рубашку и брюки. Он может вести себя как угодно – хладнокровно и отстраненно, но Стив видит, как дрожат его руки. – Я <em> ничего </em> тебе не должен. Что, ты думаешь, из-за того, что у нас был хороший перепих и я думаю, что ты горячий, я останусь стоять здесь и позволю тебе бросать все эти оскорбления мне прямо в лицо? Я ничего не должен тебе только за то, что ты однажды отсосал мне. И мне ещё больше поебать на ваш законопроект или на вашу чёрно-белую мораль, Роджерс. Ваш законопроект может гореть в аду, и мне все еще будет <em> поебать </em>.</p><p>Это делает его… Господи, это так злит Стива, что он едва может ясно мыслить. И его взгляд как будто заволакивает дымкой. Он рукой хватает Баки за воротник быстрее чем сам может обдумать собственные действия, волоча его ближе к себе, тем самым заставляя Баки приподняться на носки. Баки ухмыляется ему прямо в лицо, его рука инстинктивно схватилась за рубашку Стива, и Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, эти гляделки продолжаются пока в них обоих закипает ненависть, настолько тошнотворная и глубокая, что Стив не думает, что сможет когда-нибудь оправиться от неё. </p><p>Они одновременно разжимают руки держащие рубашки и в тот же самый момент толкают друг друга. </p><p>– Пошёл нахуй, Барнс, – Тихо говорит Стив. – Ты настолько одержим тем, чтобы не заботиться ни о чем, что ты считаешь преступлением, когда кто-то о <em> чем-то </em> заботится. </p><p>И почему-то это выводит Баки из себя. Стив видит как его лицо искривляется в гневной гримасе. И он видит это, стоя в центре кафетерия, потому что там светло как днём из-за флуоресцентных ламп. </p><p>– Иди к черту, Стив, – говорит Баки. </p><p>Он специально толкает Стива плечом, когда проходит мимо него. </p><p>Стив прекрасно слышит цоканье от каблуков на прекрасных ботинках Баки, когда тот уходит по коридору направляясь к лифтам. </p><p>На полу все еще валяется пакет от M&amp;Ms и пакет чипсов, он поднимает оба трясущимися руками и со звоном в ушах, ждет звук оповещающий о том, что лифт уехал, прежде чем тоже пойти на выход.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>арт: Стив поднимает торговый автомат, пока Баки с трепетом наблюдает за ним; автор: em-dibujsb</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>После произошедшего довольно тяжело работать, но он старается изо всех сил. Он нарезает круги по офису Сэма, ранее ровная стопка бумаг разбросана почти по всей поверхности стола, большой монитор Сэма включен, планшет Стива лежит на диване. Он снимает обувь и ходит из одного конца офиса в другой. Он читает одну страницу, затем другую. И снова возвращается в другой конец офиса.</p><p>Его голова гудит, слова расплываются перед ним. Он выпивает три таблетки ибупрофена, выпивает еще чашку кофе и продолжает ходить, вслух читая документы. Тут есть эта поправка от Сэма и поправка от Ванды, другая поправка, предложенная представителем из штата богатого нефтью, и вот есть еще другая поправка, предложенная представителем из Орегона, который гордится своей ультра-либеральностью и, честно говоря, он пахнет большую часть времени довольно резким запахом эфирных масел, от которых кружится голова и тошнит всех нормальных людей. Есть копия законопроекта Сенатора Роудса, который сейчас проходит через Сенат. Есть связующее звено свидетельств компаний Big Oil и Big Coal, в которых говорится, что это катастрофа – вся Зелёная Реформа – это абсолютная нелепая катастрофа, и весь законопроект приведет не только к потере рабочих мест американцами, но и задушит промышленность и разорит угледобывающие сообщества, и в любом случае, никто не слышал новости? Изменение климата же совсем блядски не реально!</p><p>В какой-то момент Стиву так все это надоедает, что он бросает всю пачку документов на стол и достает телефон.</p><p>Она поднимает трубку, когда он звонит во второй раз.</p><p>– Детка, дай мне минутку… – раздаются визгливые звуки и звук как будто что-то  открывают, а затем несколько криков, и у Стива действительно случился гребаный сердечный приступ, прежде чем она вернулась на линию. – Упс! Прости за это.</p><p>– Иисус Христос, ма, – говорит Стив, в то время как его сердце бьется слишком быстро.</p><p>– Не произноси имени Господа всуе, Стивен, – говорит Сара Роджерс, и Стив закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Ты не была в церкви с момента как мне стукнуло пять, – говорит Стив. – И даже тогда ты произносила имя Господа при каждой возможности.</p><p>– Да, хорошо, – весело говорит Сара в трубку. – Делай то, что я говорю, и не повторяй мои поступки.</p><p>– Кстати, – подозрительно говорит Стив. Он прислоняется плечом к стене и смотрит в окно. – Что ты <em> делала</em>?</p><p>– Не влезай в то, о чем тебя не просят, вот что я тебе скажу, – говорит Сара, и Стив снова закатывает глаза. – Я пыталась вытащить свой мольберт на крышу.</p><p>Стив делает паузу и трет глаза.</p><p>– Через пожарную лестницу? – он говорит, категорически.</p><p>– Через плотно закрытую дверь на крышу, Стив, – говорит его мама по телефонной линии. – Кто-то занялся ремонтом лестницы. Что мне оставалось делать со своим садом? Я не могу оставить свои растения умирать.</p><p>– Ты можешь попытаться не умереть, пытаясь вытащить их, – бормочет Стив.</p><p>– Извините, мой сын хочет сказать мне, чтобы я не наделала глупостей? Тот же самый сын, за которым я убирала годами? Сколько аптечек экстренной помощи я приносила тебе? – говорит Сара. Стив слышит, как ее голос снова начал звучать отрывисто, так что ему кажется, что она снова пытается выбраться на пожарную лестницу. – В какой-то момент мне казалось, что это аптека придет к нам домой и купит у <em> меня </em> бинты.</p><p>– Это, – говорит Стив. – Это преувеличение.</p><p>– Так ли это, дорогой? – спрашивает Сара, и Стив морщит нос, хотя она этого не видит. Он слышит еще немного пыхтения, а потом его мать должно быть наконец-то взобралась на крышу, потому что слышно как она тяжело выдыхает. Еще несколько фоновых звуков, и затем ее голос смягчается. – Что случилось?</p><p>– Почему что-то должно быть не так, ма?</p><p>– Уже почти полночь, и я уж не говорю о том, что ты никогда не звонишь своей бедной старой маме, но, Стивен Грант, ты <em> никогда </em> не звонишь своей бедной старой маме.</p><p>Стив закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать ухмылку.</p><p>– Во-первых, что <em> ты </em> делаешь, таща свой мольберт на крышу в полночь?</p><p>– У меня сейчас здесь зажжен свет. В любом случае, не избегай вопроса, – говорит Сара.</p><p>– Я не и избегал, – говорит Стив. – И <em> во-вторых</em>, у тебя более загруженный график общения, чем у меня. Я почти никогда не могу поймать тебя на линии.</p><p>– О, я хотела тебе сказать, – спокойно говорит Сара. – Я начала встречаться кое с кем.</p><p>– <em> Что</em>? – почти кричит Стив.</p><p>– Ой, тсссс, ты сильно драматизируешь, Стив, – весело говорит его мать. – Ничего серьезного. Просто кое-кто из кооператива.</p><p>– Кое-кто, – говорит Стив. – Кое-кто парень или кое-кто девушка?</p><p>– Я взрослая женщина, милый, мы не называем их девушками, мы называем их женщинами, – говорит Сара. – Во всяком случае, это мужчина.</p><p>– Я думал, ты поклялась не связываться больше с мужчинами, – хмурясь, говорит Стив.</p><p>– Знаешь, я думала так же, – говорит Сара, и Стив почти видит улыбку на ее лице – яркую и озорную. Люди всю жизнь говорили Стиву, что он заводила и заноза в заднице, но все это только потому, что им не представилось возможности познакомиться с Сарой Роджерс. – Во всяком случае, не сложилось исполнить данное обещание. Хотя он милый. Смешной. Каждую неделю он дает мне кочан капусты, прошу я об этом или нет, в этом все дело.</p><p>– Как романтично, – насмешливо говорит Стив. – У него есть имя?</p><p>– Конечно, есть. У каждого есть имя.</p><p>Стив делает паузу, затем вздыхает.</p><p>– Ты не собираешься мне его говорить?</p><p>– Еще нет, – говорит Сара через мгновение. – Но скоро, обещаю. В любом случае, ты все еще избегаешь темы разговора из-за которой и позвонил мне. Что случилось, дорогой?</p><p>Стив выдыхает, что-то низкое и глубокое из его нутра или в его нутро. Он не осознавал, что он настолько сжался, что его плечи едва ли не закрывали его уши, но теперь он осознаёт как был зажат, когда они опускаются дюйм за дюймом. Он чувствует себя усталым и истощенным до мозга костей. Он начал бы терять равновесие, если бы попытался сделать еще один шаг. Пытаться изменить что-то – это сложно. Он работает изо всех блядских сил, пытаясь сделать это, а затем кто-то вроде <em> Баки </em> говорит, что он неебически неправ или что-то в этом роде…</p><p>Стив, должно быть, издаёт какой-то шумный звук, потому что его мать нетерпеливо восклицает на линии.</p><p>– Это <em> кто-то сделал так, что ты издаёшь гневные </em> звуки, – говорит она, слишком хорошо его зная. – Так кто это был? И что он сделал?</p><p>Стив молчит минуту, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Он полагает, что скажет то, что приходит ему в голову в первую очередь, поэтому он хочет спросить, <em> действительно ли он неправ</em>? А вместо этого он говорит:</p><p>– Ты и папа, – говорит он. – Вы всегда любили друг друга?</p><p>Сара, кажется, удивлена вопросом, хотя и не так удивлена, как Стив.</p><p>– Иногда, – говорит она. – Думаю, в большинстве случаев. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>Стив не знает, как сказать то, что он хочет сказать – он не знает, как бы он описал свою ситуацию с самого начала. Он еще не рассказал своей матери о Баки, в основном потому, что нечего сказать. Он просто парень, с которым он продолжает перепихиваться; мудак, который проникает под его кожу всеми способами, просто для того, чтобы попасть под чью-то кожу. Если Стив не может перестать думать о нем, то только по той причине, что он никогда не встречал никого даже близко приводящего его в такую ярость.</p><p>– Что бы ты сделала? – тихо спрашивает Стив. – Если бы ты попала в ситуацию, которая... компрометирует тебя? Но ты не можешь пойти на компромисс?</p><p>Сара Роджерс имела дело с моральными и этическими дилеммами своего сына с тех пор, как он появился на свет, поэтому она даже не задает дополнительных вопросов.</p><p>– Что произойдет, если ты пойдёшь на компромисс? – она спрашивает.</p><p>– Я бы... потерял себя, – говорит Стив. – И потерялся бы в себе: в своих чувствах, эмоциях и сомнениях. Я бы возненавидел ту часть меня, которая уступила... всему этому. Мне это было бы противно.</p><p>– Было бы? – легко спрашивает Сара. – Хорошо. А что было бы, если бы ты этого не сделал?</p><p>Стив думает о Баки, который его бесит, раздражает и ужасно злит. Он хочет убить его половину гребаного времени, когда видит его.</p><p>Другая половина его смущает. Он отдаленно вспоминает как ласкает его мягкий рот своим собственным.</p><p>– Думаю, я потеряю... что-нибудь еще, – говорит Стив. – Типа.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит Сара. – Думаю, тогда ты должен спросить себя, кого ты отпустишь легче. Или, может быть... тебе тоже не нужно ничего отпускать.</p><p>Стив хмурится.</p><p>– Как? – спросил он.</p><p>По телефону слышно как Сара легонько вздыхает.</p><p>– Я очень тебя люблю, Стив, – говорит она. – Но ты никогда не делал ничего наполовину. Я не могу тебя этому научить. Ты никогда не умел идти на компромиссы, это попросту не заложено в твоей природе, и это нормально, пока тебе не понадобится идти на компромисс. Иногда это стоит того, а иногда нет. Я не знаю, о ком или о чем идёт речь, но похоже, что, возможно, тебе нужно подумать о том, чего ты хочешь больше.</p><p>Легче сказать, чем сделать. Стив здесь не для того, чтобы поступиться своей моралью.</p><p>Но тогда, может быть, компромисс совсем не в этом.</p><p>– Как ты думаешь, я услышал? – спрашивает Стив, меняя тему. Он еще больше хмурится. – Или я просто... зарою это в себе?</p><p>Это определенно заставило Сару Роджерс рассмеяться.</p><p>– О, милый, – говорит она. – Ты никогда не встречал того, кто по-настоящему бы зарывал чувства бульдозером.</p><p>Это не тот ответ, который он хочет услышать, но, возможно, это тот ответ, который ему нужно услышать. Это помогает и не помогает. Это была очень запутанная ночь.</p><p>– Иди домой, Стив, – говорит его мама. – И позвони мне в эти выходные. У нас с Габриель есть арт-проект, о котором мне хотелось бы тебе рассказать.</p><p>– Не рисуй граффити там, где тебя могут арестовать, – советует Стив своей матери. Затем мягче, – Люблю тебя, мам.</p><p>– Люблю тебя, дорогой, – говорит Сара Роджерс, прежде чем положить трубку.</p><p>Это оставляет у Стива чувство… хорошо,он не почувствовал себя лучше, но стал ощущать себя более замотивированным. Он никогда не знает, о чем спросит свою мать, и она, вероятно, не знает, что ответит, но вместе они находят решение проблемы. Вместе они понимают друг друга.</p><p>Он качает головой, убирает беспорядок со стола Сэма и хватает свой пиджак. Он выключает свет, чувствуя себя лучше, и выходит из здания. </p><p>Стив ждет на углу, позвонив в Лифт (такси), когда слышит голос у себя за плечом.</p><p>– Хей.</p><p>Он не может остановить реакцию своего тела, как когда сжимается его желудок или когда хватка на его телефоне становится сильнее. Он делает вдох через нос и пропускать его через зубы.</p><p>– Хей, – говорит он, глядя на Баки. Он снова смотрит на экран своего телефона, упорно наблюдая за движением вызванного такси. Он заказал приватную поездку, частично из-за того, что не хотел чтобы кто-то разговаривал с ним и частично из-за того, что устал настолько сильно, что обдумывал возможность уснуть на заднем сидении машины. Ему было важно наблюдать за тем, по каким улицам едет машина из-за денег, которые он заплатил и уж точно не из-за того, что воздух вокруг него внезапно очень сильно накалился, возможно, поэтому ему стало так трудно дышать.</p><p>– Я не сталкерю тебя, – говорит Баки через минуту.</p><p>Стив игнорирует его.</p><p>– Знаешь, – говорит Баки. – Это на случай, если ты так думаешь.</p><p>Он притворяется, будто получил сообщение.</p><p>– Это просто совпадение, – продолжает Баки. – Что я пришел сюда в то же время, что и ты. </p><p>Стив снова переключается на приложение такси. <em> Хассан</em>, 4,5 звезды, находится в 7 минутах езды.</p><p>– Потому что я возвращаюсь домой, – говорит Баки чуть громче. – Поэтому я беру такси.</p><p>Стив сердито смотрит на Хассана. Хассану нужно быть немного быстрее.</p><p>– Да ладно, ты действительно собираешься меня игнорировать? – спрашивает Баки.</p><p>Стив собирается убить Хассана. Или, по крайней мере, поставить ему три звезды.</p><p>– Стив, – говорит Баки.</p><p>Стив по-прежнему не отвечает, поэтому, когда Баки пытается схватить его за руку, он пытается вырваться.</p><p>– <em> Отвали</em>! – говорит он громче, чем хочет, и Баки прикрывает его рот рукой. – <em> Отпусти</em>...</p><p>Слова Стива приглушены рукой Баки, его спина прижата к кирпичному зданию. Его сердце колотится где-то в районе ушей, и он злится – он так взбешён, пиздецки зол, что чуть не кусает Баки за ладонь.</p><p>– Ты <em> прекратишь</em>? – говорит Баки и сильнее прижимает его к стене. Стив смотрит на него с силой тысячи солнц*. В его сознании Баки был сожжен до хрустящей корочки, но на самом деле Баки просто смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и слегка расстроенным выражением лица. Его рука, закрывающая рот Стива, тверда, и когда Стив открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ, его язык скользит по ладони Баки, пробуя соль находящуюся на ней.</p><p>Они оба уставились друг на друга, Стив с яростью и Баки… с чем-то другим. Настойчивостью. Может быть, даже немного со злостью.</p><p>– Если я тебя отпущу, ты продолжишь вести себя как ребенок? – спрашивает Баки. Свирепый взгляд Стива усиливается, и Баки бросает на него тяжелый взгляд. – Хорошо, тогда будешь стоять вот так, пока <em> я </em> не закончу говорить.</p><p>Стив подумывает укусить Баки за руку. Он действительно обдумывает это. Идея укуса как будто прямо там, на верхней части его рта, которая держит его зубы.</p><p>– Не делай того, о чем, я знаю, ты подумываешь сделать. – Баки свирепо смотрит в ответ. Они зло пялятся друг на друга. Стив не проигрывает, но Баки все равно начинает говорить. Снова. – Прости меня, ладно? За...то, что я сказал раньше. Ты просто очень, блять, много болтаешь и никогда не перестаешь думать, что, может быть, кому-то еще стоит позволить поговорить какое-то время.</p><p>– Эоетёпрднбзнях, – говорит Стив.</p><p>– Что? – спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Эоетёпрднбзнях. </p><p>– Что ты… – начинает Баки, а затем моргает. – Ох.</p><p>Он смягчается, немного ослабляя хватку. </p><p>– Это и есть твое представление об <em> извинениях</em>? – спрашивает Стив, буквально закипая от злости. </p><p>– Я, блять, извинился, ага? – говорит Баки, и на этот раз он свирепо смотрит на него.</p><p>– Да, мне жаль, что ты такой <em> мудак</em>, Стив, – саркастически говорит Стив. – Это прекрасное извинение. Что, Сатана научил тебя этому?</p><p>– Если ты собираешься быть мудаком, я имею полное право называть тебя мудаком, – разочарованно говорит Баки. Наконец он отпускает Стива и отступает. Стив слегка отскакивает от кирпичной стены, когда восстанавливает автономию. Он так взвинчен, что некоторое время отряхивается. – Боже, ты <em> сводишь </em> меня <em> с ума</em>.</p><p>– Как и ты, приятель, – говорит Стив низким, напряженным голосом.</p><p>Баки не сразу что-то говорит, и Стив тоже. Воздух между ними густой, наполненный напряжением. Затем Баки проводит рукой по волосам.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, я в восторге от этого?</p><p>– Чего? – Стив свирепо смотрит.</p><p>– <em> Этого</em>, – говорит Баки, указывая между ними. – Что бы мы ни делали. Моя семья была членом Республиканской партии со времен Никсона. Возможно, и раньше. У нас в дедушкином доме есть фотография Рейгана в рамке. Я ездил туда каждое лето, видел, как он смотрит на меня из своего кабинета.</p><p>Это не вызывает у него симпатии к Баки. Во всяком случае, это напоминает Стиву, что то, что они делают, глупо – что Стив не может быть одним из тех либералов, которые активны на улицах, а затем плюют на официальную часть политики. Стив отказывается быть одним из них.</p><p>– Я был президентом Республиканского колледжа в Принстоне, – говорит Баки. Стив закатывает глаза. Конечно же, Баки учился в <em> Принстоне</em>. – Я ненавижу... ненавижу таких, как ты. Таких, блять, самоуверенных, что вы не останавливаетесь, чтобы подумать, что могут быть и другие точки зрения. Другие способы делать что-то. Стоит тебе только взглянуть на меня, и ты думаешь, что ты лучше меня. Иди нахуй, ты не лучше.</p><p>Стив даже не знает, как воспринимать эти слова. Баки Барнс в костюме от Братьев Брукс и блестящих туфлях из Бог знает какого дизайнерского магазина, с дипломом Лиги Плюща и явно с большим количеством денег, чем он знает, что с ними делать, – <em> этот </em> Баки Барнс говорит ему, Стиву, что он думает, что он лучше его.</p><p>– Ты, должно быть, блять, издеваешься надо мной, – бормочет Стив себе под нос.</p><p>Баки снова проводит рукой по волосам и разочарованно выдыхает.</p><p>– Вот почему я не спрашиваю парней, с которыми трахаюсь, об их политических взглядах, – говорит Баки. – Это просто разрушает... все.</p><p>Это заставляет... сердце Стива замереть, просто от чистого преимущества во всей этой ситуации. Он делает быстрый вдох, огонь разгорается в его легких. Он сжимает пальцы так, что его ногти оставляют полумесяцы на мягкой коже ладоней.</p><p>– Разрушает что, Барнс? – медленно, немного холодно спрашивает Стив. – Ты думаешь, это не имеет значения? То, как ты смотришь на мир, то, в какие рамки ты его возводишь. Ты не можешь просто спать с кем-то и продолжать спать с ними и говорить, что это нормально, что их взгляды просто противоположны твоим. Как ты можешь спать рядом с ними, зная, что они ненавидят тебя и все, за что ты стоишь? Что то, о чем они думают и за что борются, идет вразрез с тем, кто ты есть? Я не... я не могу этого сделать. Я не понимаю.</p><p>– Почему в этом обязательно должна быть борьба? – говорит Баки, его голос срывается. – Господи, не все здесь личное. Люди верят в то, во что верят. У каждого есть своя причина для того, что они поддерживают. Тебе не нравятся мои доводы? Хорошо. Они и <em> не должны</em>. У меня опыт, отличный от твоего. У меня другая <em> точка зрения</em>. Не все будут сходиться во взглядах. Кого это волнует? Мы все еще люди, Стив. Мы два парня, которые нравятся друг другу и… неважно. Хорошо проводят время. В конце концов... разве это не имеет значения?</p><p>– Нет, – говорит Стив, и его голос звучит холодно даже для него. Он устало проводит рукой по волосам. – И если мне придется объяснять, почему – это все, что я имею в виду. Не твоя репутация на кону, Баки, а моя. Она на кону, и я не хочу это игнорировать.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него в течении одного момента, когда Стив не может прочитать то, о чем он думает, а затем у него вырывается низкий вдох. Его плечи, которые поднялись до ушей, начали опускаться.</p><p>– Все это… это не сработает не так ли? – говорит он. – Несмотря на то, что у тебя есть… все твои причины, но ты продолжаешь меня трахать. Зная кто я и что я из себя представляю.</p><p>Стив не знает, что на это ответить. Он чувствует себя херово по этому поводу. Экран его телефона загорается.</p><p>
  <em> Ваша машина скоро подъедет. Приготовьтесь к поездке с Хассаном. </em>
</p><p>Он убирает свой телефон.</p><p>– Мы просто трахаемся, Баки, – наконец-то говорит Стив. – Это не лучшая моя… идея. На самом деле это неебически хуевая идея. Но мы просто трахаемся и если все это… то похуй. Вот что означает секс из ненависти, не так ли?</p><p>Баки молчит на протяжении минуты которая, кажется, длится целое мгновение. В воздухе снова появилось напряжение и напряжение в нутрé Стива; напряжение бежит по венам Стива, вставая противным комком в горле. Он чувствует себя дерьмово, хотя у нет причин чтобы чувствовать себя так.</p><p>Он просто одно из хуевых решений Баки и Баки, что ж, он стал настолько же хуевым решением для него.</p><p>– Да, – говорит Баки с неуверенным смешком. – Да, думаю ты прав. Тогда почему ты делаешь из всего этого такую трагедию? Мы просто два трахающихся парня.</p><p>– Ты прав. – говорит Стив.</p><p>Хассан подъезжает к обочине. </p><p>Они оба продолжают стоять в неловком молчании, руки Стива в карманах, а руки Баки возятся с манжетами на его рубашке.</p><p>Стив вздыхает и поворачивается лицом к Баки, его нервы сейчас это коктейль из смешанных, очень изнеможенных чувств.</p><p>– Где ты живешь? – спрашивает он.</p><p>– Недалеко от Маклина, зачем тебе? – спрашивает Баки.</p><p>Стив выпускает несколько смешков. Конечно же он живет в одном из самых богатых пригородов округа Колумбия. Это почти облегчает груз лежащий на его плечах, и откровенно говоря, от этого ему становится чуточку лучше.</p><p>Стив ухмыляется Баки.</p><p>– Подвезти?</p><p>Восемнадцать различных выражений сменяют друг друга на лице Баки, и Стив не может прочитать ни одно из них, прежде чем Баки бормочет: «Конечно», а затем ему кажется что он сказал что-то вроде <em> «Насколько еще хуже все это может стать?», </em>на что Стив откровенно делает вид, что не услышал этой фразы.</p><p>Баки садится в машину и Стив садится следом за ним.</p><p>Хассан не против скорректировать свой маршрут, и как только они добавляют еще одним адрес в приложении и все вроде бы приходит в норму, он выезжает на дорогу, а на заднем сидении его машины звенит оглушающая неловкая тишина, которая укрывает их словно одеялом. Стив снимает свой пиджак и кладёт его на сидение рядом с собой, чтобы он не помялся. Хассан ищет подходящую станцию на радио, и жаль, что Хассан наслаждает как кантри, так и западной музыкой, но по крайней мере Стиву не приходится слушать тишину в которой он погряз вместе с Баки.</p><p>В первые пять минут поездка довольно неловкая, напряженная до такой степени, что у него бегут мурашки по коже. Баки продолжает кидать на Стива такие взгляды, которые Стив узнает только из-за того, что волосы на его затылке встают дыбом, каждый раз когда он так делает. До квартиры Баки примерно полчаса езды, и ему кажется поездка будет ощущаться длиною в несколько дней, если они продолжат сидеть в таком напряжённом молчании.</p><p>– Слушай, – говорит Стив, довольно тихо, но кажется Хассан совсем не заинтересован в драме развернувшейся на заднем сидении его машины. – Я не пытаюсь быть мудаком, окей? То что между нами, это просто…</p><p>Честно говоря, он замолкает, потому что он не знает что пытается или не пытается сказать Баки. Это просто продолжает происходить, как будто сами силы природы сталкивают их лбами или тот вид магнетизма, которые ученые создают для питания квантовых компьютеров и возможно также для подпитки ада. Но притяжение их друг к другу, как каких-то блядских магнетических полярных противоположностей, не значит ровным счетом нихуя. В конце концов, они все еще неправильны друг для друга, диаметрально противопоставляются на всех мыслимых уровнях, и Стив не собирается пробовать обдумать все это в другом ключе. Одно дело, когда они делают это просто чтобы, блять, сделать это. Все остальное… ну, нет ничего другого. Все это не означает ровным счетом ничего больше или чего-то меньше. И Стив не собирается что-то менять. </p><p>– Прибереги все это, Роджерс, – говорит Баки, закатывая глаза и глядя на потолок машины. – Я, блять, слышу как крутятся шестеренки у тебя в голове. Я знаю. Секс из ненависти. Ты говорил. </p><p>Разница между его тоном и языком его тела просто шокирует, потому что Баки закатывает глаза и говорит так, как будет его языком завладел сам дьявол, но все это не соответствует языку его тела. Его тело напряженно сильнее, чем складка между его бровями. Он наклоняет голову к плечу, которое ближе к Стиву и выдавливает из себя улыбку, и Стиву не требуется даже разбирать эту улыбку на составляющие, он сразу видит насколько та фальшива. Казалось бы, что все это не имеет значения, потому что он двигает свое напряженное тело немного ближе к Стиву, дистанция между ними сокращается и угол между ними становится чуточку острее, и на самом деле, все это не имеет значениях потому что Стив тоже наклоняется ближе к нему.</p><p>Пролетающие уличные фонари только подчеркивают остроту скул Баки, а затем бросают тени вокруг его глаз, что делает его нечитаемым для Стива. Все это было бы в тысячу раз легче, если бы он не был таким невероятно привлекательным, потому что тогда Стив не почувствовал бы странного тянущего чувства в груди, когда смотрел на него. На самом деле, все его чувства смешиваются, и часть его настолько зла, что ему хочется прижать большой палец к его запястью и почувствовать, что он также действует на него, и держать палец там пока его не отпустит. Ритм сердца в его груди продолжает сбиваться сегодня вечером; и он совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.</p><p>Тени от фонарей размывают намерения Баки, но он определенно хотел ввести его в заблуждение. Тени делают его менее похожим на высокомерную гадюку, которой он на самом деле является, и его взгляду представляется нечто более мягкое, нечто грустное и усталое, как-будто кто-то с человеческими контурами, и Господи, Стив терпеть это не может. Стив предпочёл бы, чтобы тот снова злился, видеть как его лицо кривится от отвращения, нежели чем то как он выглядел сейчас, что-то среднее между тем и другим. Он просто пиздецки устал, чтобы снова ссориться с ним и уж точно не делать этого на заднем сидении машины незнакомца, который легонько напевает прискорбную песню о пиве и разбитом сердце.</p><p>Баки фыркает, и откидывает голову на сидение. Кажется он доволен тем, что его поездка сопровождается тишиной, когда Хонки-тонк Мен видоизменяют тон или что-то что делает визжащая гитара на радио. Именно Стива это раздражает больше, и выражение лица, которое он ранее видел на лице Баки, сейчас проникает под его кожу. Он уже решил, что не хочет больше спорить с ним сегодня вечером. Уж точно не на счёт этого.</p><p>Стиву нужно прогнать эту гримасу с его лица.</p><p>Между ними всегда присутствует накал страстей; и только обстоятельства их встречи решают будут ли они целенаправленно спорить и кричать друг на друга или же трахаться. Он уже решил, что не собирается спорить сегодня вечером, так что… остаётся только второй вариант.</p><p>Он тянется и касается бедра Баки ребром ладони. Это могло бы быть обыкновенной случайностью, за исключением того, что это не так, и он может поклясться, даже от этого небольшого и безобидного прикосновения, рой мурашек проходит через все его тело.</p><p>Баки поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, его бровь приподнята, и выражение на его лице откровенно и без слов понятно: <em> «Что ты блять творишь?». </em>Это более знакомая территория, по крайней мере Баки смотрит на Стива как будто тот самый настоящий придурок. Стив конечно же знает, что это его решение просто ебанутое, но это нисколечко не останавливает его. Кажется, что это никогда не останавливало его. У них буквально недавно был разговор обо всем этом, не правда ли? И сейчас… это глупо, но знание того, что это неебически тупо нисколько не делает все это менее реальным… и сейчас Стив ощущает как-будто это вызов, и это именно то перед чем Стив никогда не мог устоять.</p><p>Стив медленно гладит бедро Баки, невероятно медленно двигаясь наверх, что создаётся такое ощущение как-будто он не двигает рукой совсем. Баки наблюдает за ним перефирическим зрением. Выражение его лица выдаёт раздражение, даже злость, но он не двигается.</p><p>Не то чтобы Стив мог сделать многое на заднем сидении такси. Просто возможность немного потрогать Баки… просто касания уже создают сексуальное напряжение между ними. Не то чтобы он <em> сделал </em> что-то большее в любом случае. Уж точно не с Хассаном фальшиво напевающим милую песенку о предыдущих отношениях певца из Техаса, который в любой момент может посмотреть на заднее сидение, и поймать их с поличным.</p><p>Тем не менее, это его не останавливает. Его пальцы хватают Баки за бедро, и глаза Баки темнеют от возбуждения.</p><p>Машина движется по шоссе, и Хассан начинает петь немного громче.</p><p>Выражение лица Баки едва различимо, так как он наклоняется ближе.</p><p>– Какого хуя ты делаешь?</p><p>Стив смотрит на Баки в темноте. Напряжение висит в воздухе между ними, толстое и скверное. Что бы они не делали, это ахуенно хуевая идея. Что может быть еще хуже, чем не делать чего-то подобного. Что может быть еще хуже, если начать делать что-то другое. Стив устал и эмоционально выжат, и не знает, что, блять, он творит.</p><p>Его рот изгибается в улыбке.</p><p>– Я думаю, что это очевидно, – Стив шепчет в ответ. Он берет в руки свой пиджак и кладёт его между ними, накрывая им половину колена Баки. На секунду позвоночник Баки распрямляется и становится как будто жестким, как будто он собирался возмущаться и собирался сказать Стиву остановиться, но вместо этого через секунду он снова ссутулился, прижавшись плечом к Стиву.</p><p>– Я думал, что ты говорил, что это чертовски плохая идея, – говорит он низким голосом с едва ли скрытой насмешкой в нем. – Что это неебически хуевая идея. Что это было? Я же полная твоя моральная противоположность?</p><p>– Да, – соглашается Стив, столь же тихим голосом. – Да, ты прав.</p><p>Он двигает пиджак так, чтобы обеспечить себе доступ беспрепятственно водить ладонью по ноге Баки. Это довольно нелепая защита правдоподобного отрицания, в основном предназначенная для того, чтобы уберечь глаза Хассана, но теперь Стив чувствует, что по-настоящему может прикоснуться к Баки. В идеальной ситуации между водителем и пассажиром была бы одна из этих тонированных стеклянных перегородок, но он вполне уверен, что они предназначены для лимузинов, а не для такси в приложении Lyft машины марки Honda Civics. Своими руками он добирается до члена Баки, который не сильно возбуждён, но и не сказать, чтобы он не был возбуждён вовсе. Он добирается до ткани на промежности Баки и засовывает руку ему в трусы, и двигает рукой по всей длине его члена.</p><p>Баки останавливает его, хватая Стива за руку.</p><p>– Ты сказал, что не хочешь этого, – говорит Баки, низким голосом, балансируя на грани гнева. – Ты сказал…</p><p>Он не заканчивает начатое предложение, а просто пялится на Стива. Стив не прерывает их зрительный контакт. Но также и не убирает свою руку.</p><p>– Скажи мне остановиться, – говорит он. – И я остановлюсь.</p><p>Баки этого не делает, хотя взгляд, которым он одаривает Стива, полон отвращения, к Стиву или к нему самому, он не мог сказать.</p><p>– Я пиздецки тебя ненавижу, – шипит Баки и это по какой-то причине радует Стива. Это то, за что Стив может держаться.</p><p>– Это чувство, – говорит Стив, при этом горько ухмыляясь. – Оно взаимно.</p><p>Он снова медленно начинает двигать рукой по его члену, и дыхание Баки сбивается.</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, – говорит он, закрывая глаза. – Беспричинный секс из ненависти, правда?</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Стив, удовлетворенный заминкой в речи Баки. – Это ничего, блять, не значит.</p><p>Баки позволяет своей голове откинуться на подголовник. Тепло от его члена чувствуется даже через ткань его одежды, и член стал намного тверже чем был до этого.</p><p>Стив продолжает поглаживать его легкими движениями, при этом слушая бесконечные изменения в дыхании Баки, то как дыхание ускоряется, но не совсем сильно. Он не уверен, что это говорит о нем: что в один момент он может кричать на него в их противостоянии, а затем нет ничего желаннее, чем просто прикоснуться к нему, но вот они тут. Он не хочет выходить из себя, и не хочет выводить из себя <em> Баки </em> , он просто хочет заставить его почувствовать… <em> что-то </em>. Что-то что он – Стив, ему подарит. Что-то что никто другой не сможет. Его мозг – это миазма запутанных полумыслей и коктейль из сдерживаемых чувств, от которых он не может полностью избавиться.</p><p>Баки сглатывает, и Стив наблюдает за движением его кадыка. Его собственный рот уже сухой как чертова Сахара, и насколько бы это не было абсурдно, он хочет его поцеловать. Это внезапный импульс, который он почти не может сдержать, но он знает, что сейчас это будет неправильным решением.</p><p>Стив запутался в своих ощущениях, он прекрасно это осознаёт, гнев и то, о чем нельзя сожалеть – желание касаться Баки. Все это оседает тяжелым осадком в его голове и громко бьется о стенки его мозга, но ведь он <em> уже </em> трогает Баки, и если ничего другого, что не может быть еще более простым, чем когда один парень трогает другого парня и подводит к концу, или по крайней мере достаточно близко к нему, независимо от того, в насколько <em> непригодном </em> для этого месте они находятся.</p><p>Мили пролетают достаточно быстро и Стив подмечает как напряглась челюсть Баки, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, каждый раз когда ему приходится напоминать себе, что ему нельзя издавать звуков. Как только Баки тянется к коленям Стива, как будто он хочет ответить взаимностью на все происходящее, Стив отталкивает его руку, хотя его собственный член уже был невероятно твёрдым просто от того, что он трогал Баки. С одной стороны, дело не в этом. С другой стороны, пиджак Стива не смог бы скрыть их обоюдные действия, если бы он позволил Баки делать то же самое.</p><p>Баки больше не тянется к нему, что его полностью устраивает. Им не нужно превращать происходящее в нечто большее. Вместо этого Стив усерднее работает рукой, и ускоряющее дыхание Баки, то, как он скрежещет зубами, то как он едва может контролировать себя от того чтобы не кончить, более чем достаточная награда для Стива.</p><p>В конце концов, Хассан подъезжает к элегантному кирпичному многоквартирному дому с колоннами окружающими входную дверь.</p><p>Стив едва ли не фыркает.</p><p>– Да, это моя остановка, – наконец-то говорит Баки, его голос низкий и очень грубый. В воздухе повисла тяжелая тишина, которую буквально можно потрогать. Затем он наклоняется вперёд, его лицо опасно приблизилось к лицу Стива, и в течение одного удара сердца, Стив думает, что возможно они поцелуются, и в его голове разгорается конфликт, потому что упаси его Бог, он пиздецки этого хочет, но в тот же самый момент и не хочет, не после того разговора, что случился у них получасом ранее, не после этой уебанской <em> ночи</em>, которая случилась между ними, но Баки просто перегибается через него, что взять свой дипломат.</p><p>По радио начинает играть песня, которую Стив знает, но не может пока что идентифицировать. Выражение лица Баки немного искажается, когда он снова откидывается на сидение, и их глаза встречаются на такой долгий, напряженный, молчаливый момент.</p><p>– Тогда океюшки, – говорит Хассан, и Стив уверен, что это не его воображение разыгралось, а голос мужчины действительно звучит осуждающе. Стиву придётся поставить ему пять звёзд и невероятно большие чаевые, которые как бы показали как ему совестно, и ему повезёт если Хассан оставит ему хотя бы одну звезду, и то только из жалости.</p><p>Стив думает, что он собирается что-то сказать, он не уверен что именно, но в этот раз Баки ничего не говорит. Он берет дипломат так, чтобы он прикрывал его член, когда он открывает дверь и выходит.</p><p>Баки невероятно холоден с ним, чего никогда не случалось ранее, но это именно то, что сейчас нужно Стиву. Ну по крайней мере он так думает.</p><p>Стив тоже ничего не говорит, даже не представляет, что он <em> мог </em> бы сказать, после всего произошедшего, и теперь уже накрывает своим пиджаком свои собственные колени с его ярко выраженным стояком.</p><p>Баки захлопывает дверь за собой, и воздух внутри салона разрезает довольно громкий хлопок от закрывшейся двери.</p><p>Он наблюдает за тем, как Баки уходит, не в состоянии примери́ть коктейль из выебанных мыслей роем жужжащих в его голове. Начинается припев песни играющей по радио и внезапно он понимает, что это песня Джимми Баффета, который буквально поёт: <em> «Почему бы нам не напиться и не похерить все к чертям». </em>Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, не было ли это началом всех проблем Стива?</p><p>– Блять, – выдыхает он довольно громко.</p><p>Он откидывается на спинку кресла и позволяет голове стукнуться о подголовник позади него. У него есть еще по крайней мере двадцать минут, прежде чем он наконец-то окажется дома. Все что ему нужно – это поспать. Все чего он <em> хочет </em> – это пиздецки напиться.</p><p>Под колоннадой Баки открывает дверь и исчезает в здании, при этом бросив один последний взгляд через плечо на машину. С такого расстояния, Стив не смог прочесть выражение его лица, и тогда ему приходит в голову мысль, что возможно ему стоит перестать пытаться.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, – задумчиво произносит Хассан, отъезжая, – Было бы короче довезти сначала тебя, а потом твоего… друга. </p><p>Он делает паузу перед словом друг. Стив чувствует, как головная боль пульсирует в его висках. </p><p>– Ага, – говорит Стив, наблюдая, как здание уменьшается в зеркале заднего вида, когда они уезжают. – Было бы быстрее.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Бикамерализм – структура парламента, при которой он состоит из двух палат. </p><p>Амтрак – американская железнодорожная компания, занимающаяся пассажирскими перевозками. </p><p>Серебряный лис – привлекательный  мужчина старшего возраста с седыми волосами. </p><p>Квир – если говорить простым языком, «квир» является собирательным, зонтичным понятием, объединяющим в себе множество разнообразных идентичностей, не вошедших в гетеронормативные рамки. Иными словами, это все люди, чей гендер и/или сексуальная ориентация отличаются от гетеросексуальной ориентации и/или цисгендерной идентичности.</p><p>Бейби шауэр – обычай устраивать вечеринку для будущей матери и праздновать рождение будущего ребёнка. А также это зачастую становится днем, когда родители узнают пол ребенка.</p><p>Братья Брукс – одна из старейших марок мужской одежды в США. Их клиентами были легендарные личности и целые поколения известных семей – политики, президенты, голливудские звезды, спортсмены, представители искусства и военные герои.</p><p>Мэйси – одна из крупнейших и старейших сетей розничной торговли в США (универмаг, короче говоря). </p><p>Джозеф Маккарти – американский сенатор-республиканец, придерживавшийся крайне правых политических взглядов. Презирал всё, что связано с коммунизмом, видел в каждом таракане коммуниста, во всех проблемах Америки обвинял тайные коммунистические сообщества. </p><p>Сила тысячи солнц – отсылка к индуистскому санскритскому священному писанию, Бхагавада Гиты: «Если сияние тысячи солнц вспыхнуло бы в небе, это было бы подобно блеску Всемогущего…» – цитата, ставшая известной благодаря Роберту Оппенгеймеру, создателю атомной бомбы</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. глава шестая, или где, блять, шараебится сммщик?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Фишка в том, что потасовка в твиттере не так хороша, как настоящая.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>привет! эта глава - самая большая по объему, поэтому запаситесь терпением и временем перед прочтением. к сожалению, мне так и не удалось освоить ао3 и не исключено, что текст будет выглядеть не очень красиво. приятного прочтения ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p>Что бы ни происходило с Баки… что бы ни <em>произошло</em> с Баки, это, честно говоря, несущественно.</p><p>Дело в том, что у Стива нет блядского времени. У него нет времени на свидания, и он едва может найти время на потрахушки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы трахаться с кем-то со всеми вытекающими странными и запутанными последствиями. Ему нужно что-то легкое. Ему нужно что-то, что является глотком свежего воздуха, потому что он работает в самом главном политическом городе во всем ссаном мире, и чем больше времени он тратит на то, чтобы понять, почему ненавидеть пиздоебучего Баки Барнса так охуительно сложно, тем меньше времени у него остается на вещи, которые действительно ебать как важны.</p><p>Например, подача директивных запросов для Сэма. Например, просмотр директивных запросов, которые сейчас разрабатываются. Например, сидеть с Америкой и новенькой, Кейт, и копаться в записях о проголосовавших и воздержавшихся от голосования, потому что если половина их работы – управлять политической жизнью Сэма, то другая половина заключается в том, чтобы копаться в политических деталях и использовать их в качестве своего рода рычага в будущем.</p><p>Стиву не плевать на то, что он делает, и это самое главное. Ему <em>не все равно</em>. А Баки – поебать на все. Нет никакого способа игнорировать это, даже если бы был какой-то способ смириться с  его отвратительными политической и социальной позициями. Ни в каком мире Стиву <em>не</em> будет безразлично, что человеку, с которым он трахается, кажется, плевать на всё; что независимо от того, каким горячим или очаровательным он может казаться, отношение невмешательства, которым он руководствуется, означает, что ничто в этом мире на самом деле не имеет значения для него. О чем Гамильтон спрашивал Берра в мюзикле? <em>Если в мире нет ничего, за что ты был бы готов сражаться, Берр, то за что же ты отдашь свою жизнь?</em> Этот ответ имеет значение для Стива, даже если он не имеет значения для Баки.</p><p>Значит, все так, как говорит Баки: они не подходят друг другу.</p><p>Но это просто замечательно.</p><p>У Стива есть и другие вещи, которые вполне вписываются в его жизнь. </p><p>Например: его настоящая работа.</p><p> </p><p>Таким образом, слегка остывающая сырость сентября перетекает в немного более прохладный, но иногда теплый и определенно менее влажный октябрь, и Стив сосредотачивается на этом, а не на сраном беспорядке, коим является его личная жизнь. Может, он и не умеет говорить "нет" людям, которые ему не подходят, но в законодательном процессе он очень хорош.</p><p>Они с Сэмом и Вандой работают вместе ещё над несколькими законопроектами, кроме Зеленой Реформы, и два из них даже проходят через комитет на голосование.</p><p>Это хорошие законопроекты, сильные и прогрессивные. Ничего ошеломляющего Землю, но они пытаются <em>что-то</em> сделать, сделать что-то хорошее в мире.</p><p>Именно для этого они с Сэмом и приехали в Вашингтон – делать что-то хорошее. Стиву кажется, что он наконец-то вносит хоть какие-то изменения, и в конце дня, независимо от того, как он измотан или как он вымотан до самых костей, полон кофе с добавкой кое-чего ещё – это то, что заставляет его продолжать работать и жить. Именно это заставляет его чувствовать себя хорошо. Во всяком случае, это будет по крайней мере одна такая вещь в его жизни.</p><p>Кстати говоря о продолжении, Стив решает, что пока он не разберётся со сложной сексуальной ситуации с Баки, он должен и дальше избегать спортзала в обозримом будущем. Помогает то, что погода намного лучше, поэтому он начинает просыпаться в шесть и рано утром отправляется на пробежку. Это во многом помогает ему. Бег помогает ему чувствовать себя более бодрым утром, что означает, что он более сосредоточен и продуктивен в течение дня. Это также делает его счастливее, потому что физические упражнения дают ему эндорфины, а как известно, эндорфины делают людей счастливыми. А что делают счастливые люди? Не убивают своих политических соперников, превратившихся в приятелей по траху.</p><p>Во всяком случае, ему нравится бегать вокруг Национального торгового центра как раз перед тем, как Вашингтон начинает гудеть от энергии. Солнце медленно разливается по небу яркими оранжевыми и бледно-желтыми пятнами, создавая яркий венок цвета за мемориалом Вашингтона. Воздух медленно нагревается, пока Стив нарезает круги, его легкие немного горят, а молочная кислота накапливается в икрах. Это отличается от остальной части его дня – всё медленно и чисто, когда весь остальной день загруженный, почти неистово.</p><p>На бегу он надевает наушники, музыка заглушает постоянный список дел, жужжащий у него в голове – законы, встречи, пресс-конференции, протоколы голосования. Стиву нравится то, что он делает. У него это хорошо получается, и он благодарен за такую возможность, но он превращается в гипер-сосредоточенного вашингтонского гремлина, и он это знает. Он не знает, что с этим делать, но бег помогает. Музыка тоже помогает.</p><p>В конце пробежки он вынимает наушники и падает на землю у бассейна Мемориала Линкольна. Пытаясь унять сердцебиение, он подтягивает колени к груди и опирается на руки, глядя через воду на Мемориал Вашингтона на другом конце.</p><p>Когда-то давным-давно всё, чего он хотел, – это оказаться в Вашингтоне. И теперь он здесь.</p><p>Важность всего происходящего в его жизни иногда поражает его, когда он даёт слабину. Это было не совсем тем, что он планировал, но бывает, что жизнь иногда бьет под зад. Это Стив понял давным-давно.</p><p>Этим утром он выдыхает, улыбается и берет телефон. Иногда ему тяжело находиться здесь, вдали от дома и матери. В другие дни, в другие утра, как в этот самый момент, когда солнце освещает бассейн как сейчас, а его конечности теплые и расслабленные от тренировки – хорошо, именно в те дни он думает, что, может быть, все это стоило того.</p><p>Он включает камеру и поднимает телефон.</p><p>Стив фотографирует восход солнца за памятником и на мгновение расслабляется.</p><p>И тут, словно по сигналу, звонит его телефон.</p><p>– Привет, Сэм, – отвечает Стив с полуулыбкой, едва взглянув на имя и фотографию, которые появляются на экране. – Да, только что закончил. Я пойду домой, приму душ и встречусь с тобой в офисе. Нет, сначала иди на ту встречу. Я попрошу Кейт составить нормальное расписание.</p><p>Он вытягивает перед собой ноги и пытается расправить плечи. </p><p>– Ага. Комитет собирается в полдень. Голосование назначено на три часа дня.</p><p>Он снова подтягивает к себе ноги и встает. Он потягивается до кончиков пальцев ног. Он нервничает, но – он должен признать – в хорошем смысле.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, Сэм, – говорит Стив и смотрит, как Вашингтон просыпается. – Зелёная Реформа пройдет. </p><p>Она пройдет. Она не пройдет без некоторой борьбы – ничто в Конгрессе никогда не проходит без борьбы – но она пройдет. В состав Подкомитета по окружающей среде и изменению климата входят двадцать два члена – смесь демократов и республиканцев, возглавляемая Председателем, представителем Маргарет Картер. К счастью для Сэма, Пегги с таким же энтузиазмом относится к Зелёной Реформе, как и ее директор по законодательным вопросам. Они слушают Зеленую Реформу на заседании Конгресса по окончательной доработке законопроекта, которое длится в общей сложности около четырех часов. К концу заседания вся тяжелая работа Стива и Ванды в основном окупается, хотя политика остается политикой. Сэм там, со своим сводом законопроектов, и он идет на компромисс там, где ему нужно, и говорит членам комитета, чтобы они, в гораздо более вежливых выражениях, шли нахуй, где он не хочет.</p><p>– Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, Представитель, – снова и снова говорит Сэм различным членам Республиканской партии. – Но, уверяю вас, мы это учитываем. Мы встречались с адвокатами. Мы встречались с испытательными группами. Мы просмотрели показания, полученные на слушаниях, – мой офис дал каждому из вас полную копию и отметили то, что мы нашли. Я понимаю ваше беспокойство и слышу его. Но эта поправка сведет на нет все хорошее, что принесет этот законопроект. И я не позволю этому случиться.</p><p>Сэм упорен, справедлив и суров, и это именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы привлечь внимание некоторых из этих политиков. Высокопоставленный член комитета – неряшливый республиканец по имени Джаспер Ситуэлл. Он работает в подкомитете уже около семи лет и ни разу, даже при более демократичной администрации, не голосовал за меры, которые могли бы спасти планету и виды на ней, когда он мог сделать обратное. Ситуэлл расспрашивает Сэма о законопроектах, поправках и о том, как все это будет неприемлемо и губительно для промышленности и демократии, а Сэм просто смотрит на него, любезно улыбается и говорит, что он не прав.</p><p>Это, блять, лучшее, что Стив когда-либо видел.</p><p>Так что да, это занимает четыре часа и некоторые изменения и поправки, которые требуют прохождения, но в конце концов представитель Эли Брэдли делает предложение о том, чтобы законопроект был представлен Палате представителей с одобренными поправками и Хоуп Ван Дайн в качестве второго представителя. Подкомитет по окружающей среде и изменению климата пропускает Зеленую Реформу, и Стив, наблюдая из галереи, чувствует как целое невъебенное чувство радости и облегчения переполняют его.</p><p>Он переключается с переписки с Наташей и Америкой на Твиттер.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>Не могу не гордиться Зелёной Реформой и, безусловно, не могу не гордиться Предст. Уилсоном. В Конгрессе есть, по крайней мере, один парень, который стоит за наше будущее, и я не могу быть более благодарен, называя его своим лучшим другом.</p>
</blockquote><p>Это глупо, но Стив не может не чувствовать этого, когда голосование проходит – кислое лицо Ситуэлла делает их победу еще слаще.</p><p>Законодательный процесс – это утомительный, долгий и трудный процесс, и не все законопроекты проходят через него. На самом деле большинство законодательных актов умирают, и есть множество способов, которыми они могут умереть в правительстве США. Однако Зеленая Реформа этого не делает, и если это не божественное вмешательство самой Геи*, то, по крайней мере, явное упорство Сэма Уилсона.</p><p>Помогает и то, что Пегги Картер ее обожает. Потому что, если бы это зависело от Лидера большинства в Палате представителей – этого абсолютного подонка Александра Пирса – ничего хорошего в этом мире никогда не было бы внесено в календарь слушаний. Однако Пегги Картер – сильный и неудержимый представитель Демократической партии. Когда демократы вернут себе Дом – а они, мать вашу, <em>вернут</em>, говорит себе Стив каждую ночь, – она станет вторым кандидатом на пост лидера большинства в Палате представителей. До тех пор она использует свою силу и умение убеждать, чтобы помочь внести Зеленую Реформу в календарь.</p><p>Так что она попадает туда.</p><p>Она будет внесена в календарь, чтобы быть услышанной и чтобы за нее проголосовали в Палате представителей.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Вот за такой неуязвимостью и гонится Стив. Теперь они с Сэмом не могут завалиться в бар, как раньше, когда были моложе, и когда лицо Сэма не было мелькало во всех СМИ и во всех ведущих политических подкастах, но они могут распить пару кружек пива на крыше своего дома.</p><p>– Это ощущение… оно невероятное, не правда ли? – спрашивает Сэм.</p><p>Ночь становится прохладнее, хотя сейчас они пребывают в настолько хорошем расположении духа и кажется глупым, даже думать о том, что сказали бы их матери, если бы увидели их сейчас. И вот они стоят бок о бок на крыше, глядя на другую часть Вашингтона, в футболках, слишком тонких для пронизывающего ночного ветра. По большей части они об этом не особо беспокоятся, но изредка пробегающие мурашки по коже Стива, говорят о том, что ему не очень-то и тепло, но Сэм, сидящий слишком близко, несколько компенсирует отсутствие тепла прижимаясь к нему своим боком. Это то, что происходит после того, как вы проносите дружбу через года – более не существует никаких реальных границ, только дюжина воспоминаний о том, как они проебывались, и еще больше воспоминаний о том, как в эти самые моменты они были рядом друг с другом. </p><p>Стив никогда не знал человека лучше него. С каждым днем он чувствует все большую благодарность за то, что Сэма зацепило то, каким маленьким аутсайдером он был в те дни в средней школе.</p><p>– Делать то, что мы мечтали делать и теперь осуществляем наши мечты? – Стив смеется. – Да, Сэм. Это невероятно приятно.</p><p>Сэм криво и довольно улыбается. Он подносит горлышко бутылки ко рту и делает глоток какого-то хипстерского пива, которое Стив взял в супермаркете органических продуктов. </p><p>– Так что же дальше? – спрашивает Сэм. – Что мы будем делать дальше?</p><p>– Голосование в палате представителей, – говорит Стив. Он до сих пор трепещет от одной мысли об этом. Их первый законопроект, Законопроект, за который проголосовали в одной из палат. Это, блять, – у него нет подходящего слова. Безумие, наверное. – Дебаты. Вычитка и еще поправки. Голосование по поправкам. Голосование по законопроекту. Затем его отправляют в Сенат.</p><p>– У Роуди там всё схвачено, – небрежно замечает Сэм, и Стив смотрит на него.</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– У нас была пара встреч на эту тему, – говорит Сэм, пожимая плечами. – Наши законопроекты не так уж различаются. Нам не составит труда согласовать их, если только Дом не пустит всё по пизде.</p><p>Это заставляет Стива нахмуриться. Он знает, что Сэм будет бороться изо всех сил, чтобы не допустить этого, но с Домом, возглавляемым республиканцами, ты никогда не можешь быть уверен наверняка. </p><p>– Каково соотношение голосов? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>Сэм бросает на него косой, наполовину веселый, взгляд.</p><p>– Разве это не твоя работа? – спрашивает он. – Как моего начальника штаба. За что я тебе, блять, плачу?</p><p>– Чтобы я выглядел красиво, – усмехается Стив и допивает пиво. – Еще по одному?</p><p>– Пожалуй, да, – говорит Сэм и протягивает ему пустую бутылку.</p><p>Стив разворачивается, чтобы пойти к холодильнику, который они притащили, ставит пустые бутылки на стол для пикника, установленный на крыше, и берет еще две.</p><p>– Мы можем улучшить ситуацию с Домом, – говорит Сэм. – Это должно повысить вероятность успеха. Большинство демократов на нашей стороне, хотя у меня все еще запланировано несколько обедов с… Аляской и Западной Вирджинией, кажется?</p><p>– Ах, – с пониманием отвечает Стив. Убедить Техас почти нереальная задача, но некоторым из небольших штатов можно объяснить всю сложившуюся ситуацию и переманить на их сторону, в пользу защиты человечества.Такое случается крайне редко, но вполне возможно. Стив не может вспомнить представителей оттуда. Кто-то по имени Дракс, припоминает он.</p><p>– В любом случае, – Сэм делает еще один глоток и прояснившимся взглядом смотрит на Стива. – Все это не пустая трата времени. Есть пара республиканцев, до которых мы можем достучаться, если пообещаем кое-что в будущем, и Роуди делает все возможное в Сенате. Все в политике завязано на взаимовыгоде, не так ли?</p><p>Стив фыркает.</p><p>– Представь, делать что-то для общего блага, без всяких условий.</p><p>Сэм хватается за грудь и выглядит потрясенным.</p><p>– Кто мы, по-твоему, такие, кучка благодетелей? Мы пришли сюда за снижением налогов.</p><p>Это почти заставляет Стива уродливо смеяться.</p><p>– Этот парень... Квилл, верно? – спрашивает он Сэма. – Он один из непредсказуемых.</p><p>– В основном, – говорит Сэм. – Есть еще парочка. Рид Ричардс. Дэниел Рэнд. О, Лафейсон.</p><p>Бровь Стива взлетает вверх.</p><p>– Серьезно? Он живет ради хаоса.</p><p>– Вот почему он непредсказуем. – Сэм усмехается. – У меня есть идея как подобраться к нему. </p><p>Как будто трудно понять о чем он думает. </p><p>– Ты имеешь в виду Одинсона? –  спрашивает Стив. Тор Одинсон – один из новых сенаторов-демократов. Новый не потому, что он новичок в Конгрессе, а потому, что он был республиканцем в течение многих лет, прежде чем какая-то семейная трагедия заставила его стать демократом. Он не любит говорить об этом, но с тех пор он в основном придерживается либеральной линии. Он также брат Лафейсона, в какой-то степени. Может быть, наполовину. Похоже, он единственный человек, который может держать Представителя в узде.</p><p>– Мы идем на матч по боксу, – говорит Сэм.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Стив. – Подожди, пока эти фотографии попадут в Твиттер.</p><p>– Думаешь, они заподозрят коррупцию?</p><p>На этот раз Стив громко смеется. Он выпивает половину своего пива.</p><p>– Нет, идиот, – ухмыляется он. – Они наверняка захотят, чтобы вы вдвоем пососались.</p><p>Сэм, кажется, размышляет об этом, забавляясь.</p><p>– Ну, это один из способов закончить карьеру политика.</p><p>– Да благословит Господь социальные сети, – говорит Стив и прислоняет свою бутылку к бутылке Сэма.</p><p>– Да благословит Господь социальные сети, – соглашается Сэм и чокается горлышком бутылки со Стивом за этот своеобразный тост. – Какой бы дьявол их ни придумал, я полагаю.</p><p>Они допивают еще пару бутылок пива, тихо разговаривая в ночи. И они конечно же говорят о политике, и, бесспорно, о законопроекте, но их отношения – это больше, чем просто политический союз, и так было всегда. Всю свою жизнь они были в первую очередь лучшими друзьями, а политическая карьера оставалась на втором месте. </p><p>Поэтому это только немного удивляет и совсем не раздражает, когда Сэм наклоняется к Стиву и спрашивает:</p><p>– Итак, Барнс. </p><p>Стив сразу замирает. Он уже был немного навеселе от достаточно большого количества выпитого пива. И все же, если что-то и может его отрезвить, так это мысли о Баки Барнсе и о том, как <b>все</b> пошло не так.</p><p>– А что насчёт него? – спрашивает Стив. Его голос слишком вял, чтобы быть небрежным, поэтому Сэм тут же поднимает бровь.</p><p>– Вы расстались?</p><p>– Мы, – говорит Стив, многозначительно глядя перед собой, – никогда не были вместе.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Сэм. С минуту он молчит, потом снова толкает Стива локтем. – А ты знал об этом?</p><p>– Да, – раздраженно отвечает Стив.</p><p>– Ага, – снова говорит Сэм. – А <b>он</b> знал об этом?</p><p>Стив не отвечает. Он не отвечает достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм снова заговорил.</p><p>– Что тебе в нем нравится?</p><p>Это не тот вопрос, которого ожидал Стив.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Что тебе нравится в Барнсе? – снова спрашивает Сэм. – Я его не знаю, поэтому ничего не могу сказать о том, почему он тебе не подходит. Я знаю только, что он богат, республиканец и работает на Тони Старка.</p><p>Стив пристально смотрит на него.</p><p>– Разве этого недостаточно?</p><p>Сэм фыркает.</p><p>– Да, иногда, – говорит он. –  Но иногда нет. Между вами явно что-то есть. Вы, ребята, кажется, не можете расстаться друг с другом, и я знаю, что секс, должно быть, хорош, но я также знаю тебя как облупленного.</p><p>– Что это значит? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>Сэм закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Это значит, что есть много людей, которые стали бы лучшим выбором для перепиха, Стив. Ты можешь зайти в Тиндер прямо сейчас, и половина Вашингтона захочет переспать с тобой. Черт возьми, ты снова можешь позвонить Шэрон, и я гарантирую, что она даст тебе еще один шанс.</p><p>– Не знаю, – бормочет Стив. Его разрыв с Шэрон был неизбежным и ему было не совсем чтобы горько от этого, но никогда не бывает легко расстаться со своей девушкой, с которой ты встречался три года – какая была причина у их расставания? Он никогда не мог точно назвать ее.</p><p>– Но ты этого не делаешь, – многозначительно говорит Сэм. – Не видел, чтобы ты искал кого-то в приложениях для знакомств, уже несколько месяцев. Я не видел, чтобы ты ходил в бар для того, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь и после привести домой или просто переспать с кем-то ещё. </p><p>– Что, я должен просто привести кого-то в дом Представителя? – Стив что-то бормочет в свое пиво, и Сэм, по праву, игнорирует его.</p><p>– Я не могу вспомнить, когда ты познакомился с этим парнем, потому что теперь мне кажется, что ты трахался с ним целую ебаную вечность, но я знаю, что все это время ты не обращал внимание ни на кого другого. Так в чем же дело, Роджерс? Это просто секс? Он так хорошо выглядит?</p><p>Стив чувствует себя все более и более… если не раздраженным, то, по крайней мере, сбитым с толку. Сэм – напористый друг, и Стиву это нужно, но это не значит, что ему должно нравиться, когда он на самом деле напорист. Стив Роджерс может дать мастер-класс по игнорированию своих проблем, и он не совсем уверен, почему он не может продолжать игнорировать <em>эту</em> конкретную проблему, учитывая, насколько успешным в этом он был до сих пор.</p><p>За три недели, прошедшие после их скандальной встречи и неловкой дрочки в такси – если это вообще можно так назвать, – Стив избегал Баки, и, к его чести, Баки, похоже, тоже избегает его. Стив больше не ходит в спортзал, поэтому он не может столкнуться с ним там. Если он видит Баки где-то снаружи, он разворачивается и идет в другую сторону. Если он видит Баки в Доме во время заседания, он решительно смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. Однажды, к сожалению, они вместе попали в лифт, но Стив не сказал ни слова. Это были самые неловкие двадцать секунд за всю его ебаную жизнь, но он не сдался.</p><p>Он хотел повернуться и прижать Баки к задней стенке лифта, но не сделал этого.</p><p>Он был сильным.</p><p>А теперь между ними... ну, ничего нет. Именно это он и говорит Сэму.</p><p>– Он для меня никто, – отвечает Стив. – Он просто парень, которого я не могу бросить, потому что он горячий и секс хороший. Я даже ничего о нем не знаю, Сэм.</p><p>Сэм странно смотрит на него.</p><p>– Ну, а ты спрашивал?</p><p>Стив сердито смотрит на него.</p><p>– Что? – Сэм пожимает плечами. – Да, его политическая принадлежность дерьмовая, но ты когда-нибудь, типа, с ним разговаривал? Может быть, у него есть причина принять худшее из возможных решений.</p><p>– Так не бывает, и ты это знаешь, – говорит Стив. – Ты не можешь выбрать быть республиканцем и говорить, что в конце концов ты все еще человек.</p><p>– Ладно, – говорит Сэм. – Но он человек. </p><p>Раздражение Стива усиливается.</p><p>– Эй, не пойми меня неправильно, я понимаю, почему ты так себя ведешь, – говорит Сэм, глядя на него краем глаза. – Думаешь, <em>я</em> не понимаю? Политика имеет значение. Идеология имеет значение. Это дерьмо о жизни и смерти, и ты не хочешь испытывать чувства к кому-то, кто не находится на той же стороне, что и ты. Чьи ценности разительно отличаются от твоих. Я <em>понял</em>.</p><p>– Но? – Стив запивает свое раздражение еще одним глотком пива.</p><p>– Но, Роджерс, – говорит Сэм, и на этот раз его голос мягче. – Иногда тебе кто-то нравится. Они что-то делают для тебя. И ты должен выяснить, почему и что это. Это что-то, что перевешивает их дерьмовые политические взгляды? Может быть. А может, и нет. Ты должен это понять. И ты не сможешь понять этого, избегая парня.</p><p>Стив не любит получать советы. Не потому, что полученные советы непрактичны или неразумны, а обычно потому, что так оно и есть. Стиву нравится быть <em>правым</em>. Он получает от этого радость, которую невозможно сравнить ни с чем другим. И если говорить по правде, это выводит его из себя.</p><p>Дело в том, что его мать и Сэм – его менее любимые люди в мире (хотя они и самые любимые люди в мире), потому что Стиву нравится быть <em>правым,</em> но когда они оба вовлечены в решение его проблем, он чаще всего остаётся тем, кто якобы неправ. </p><p>Он не думает, что ошибается в конкретно этом случае. Но он может и не думать, что Сэм тоже. Может быть, его мать права, и он упускает какую-то золотую середину.</p><p>– Не знаю, – признается Стив. Он вздыхает так, словно дыхание исходит из его глубин. – Я думаю, он… весёлый, наверное. Он умный. Очаровательный, черт возьми. Он проникает под мою ебаную кожу. И чертовски сводит меня с ума. Боже, я его терпеть не могу. Но.</p><p>– Но...</p><p>– Но я не могу держаться от него подальше, – говорит Стив. – Я знаю, что это охуительно плохая идея, но я не могу держаться от него подальше.</p><p>Сэм фыркает. Он допивает пиво и потягивается.</p><p>– Мне надо отлить, – говорит он. – Ты же знаешь, что говорят о любви и ненависти, Стив.</p><p>– Лучше не чувствовать ни того, ни другого, потому что быть ебаным киборгом – это все, что нам остается?</p><p>– Ты такой пиздецки странный, чувак, – смеется Сэм. – Нет, говнюк. Это тонкая грань. Похоже, ты нашел свою тонкую грань.</p><p>– Пиздеж, – бормочет Стив. Сэм хлопает его по плечу и желает спокойной ночи.</p><p>Стив открывает еще одну бутылку и встает на краю крыши.</p><p>Их здание недостаточно высокое, чтобы видеть весь Вашингтон вокруг них, но оно достаточно высокое, чтобы видеть окрестности вокруг их дома. Адамс Морган колоритный, странный и оживленный, даже посреди ночи.</p><p>– Пиздеж, – повторяет он.</p><p>Он потягивает пиво еще час, алкоголь становится все теплее и теплее в его руках. В конце концов, ему тоже нужно отлить, поэтому он собирает все оставшиеся бутылки пива, чтобы забрать их обратно домой. </p><p>Конечно, есть тонкая грань между любовью и ненавистью, думает Стив. Но иногда это не любовь. Иногда, Сэм, это просто ненависть.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Голосование вносят в календарь на начало ноября, когда погода становится холоднее и более влажной. Это еще не пронизывающий холод декабря, но город как будто готовится к нему, все одеты в свои демисезонные пальто, потому что один из главных моментов жизни на Восточном побережье заключается в том, что для каждой десятиградусной разницы в погоде требуется различная обувь, и точно так же бесконечное количество теплых свитеров, шарфов и универсальных пальто.</p><p>Дело в том, что за три дня до голосования Стив оказывается на какой-то вечеринке сотрудников в честь Хэллоуина и, слова Сэма звенят у него в ушах, даже когда он торопливо трахается с кем-то, одетым как судья Верховного суда, в месте, которое с трудом можно назвать каморкой. Это не самый лучший перепих, который у него когда-либо был, но опять же, у него никогда не было шанса получить отсос от кого-то, кто одет как судья Джон Пол Стивенс и больше похож на того парня из Шести Флагов*. По-видимому, представление судьи Верховного суда, стоящего перед ним на коленях, не влияет на Стива так, как он думал, и это знание он откладывает на будущее. В основном он сильно напивается и оставляет Сэму кучу голосовых сообщений, которые он умоляет Сэма удалить ровно одно утро и несколько чашек кофе спустя.</p><p>Три дня спустя он все еще находит фантики от конфет в карманах своего бушлата, и это действительно заставляет его задуматься, о чем он, блять, думал, придя на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина за три дня до самого важного голосования в их жизни.</p><p>Он нервно наблюдает за слушанием, посасывая карамель.</p><p>Затем он делает гримасу, потому что сейчас 2019 год, и он сосет карамель.</p><p>Представители начинают толпиться у стен, а также сидя за своими столами и вокруг них, их голоса звучат низким гулом, когда Пирс призывает заседание к порядку.</p><p>Стив слишком нервничает, чтобы сесть, а боковой балкон – неподходящее место для прогулок, поэтому он просто прислоняется к стене, посасывая ненастоящую карамель, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая, как собрание оживает.</p><p>Это одна из его любимых частей работы – стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как проявляется демократия. Стив очень верит в прогрессивную политику, но он также очень верит в демократический процесс. Он верит в состязательный метод. Он верит в инакомыслие. Он верит в дебаты. Он не без энтузиазма и острого трепета наблюдает, как законопроекты выводятся на грифельной доске и заседание открывается для слушателей.</p><p>Он достает из кармана телефон, чтобы проверить мессенджер, и видит несколько полученных сообщений. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: сколько дней это чересчур много, чтобы страдать от похмелья?</p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: спрашиваю для... эээм... друга</p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: друг это я</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив фыркает. Он листает ниже.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Наташа Р.</strong>: Это будет зависеть от того, как он изложит факты. Раскрутка будет важной, но мы не должны переборщить – так все станет неискренним, и для Уилсона это будет похоронным звоном. Не слушай Fox News, они так или иначе ебанутся.</p>
</blockquote><p>Это один из способов как сделать всё правильно. Стив быстро печатает ответ и посылает Наташе эмоджи с большим пальцем поднятым вверх. Он должен думать о раскрутке более тщательно, но займётся он этим, когда его кровь не будет так сильно стучать в висках. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Ма [эмоджи медведя]</strong>: На самом деле, дорогой, он остался на ночь, и я знаю, что ты будешь чувствовать себя странно из-за этого, несмотря на то, что я учила тебя сексуальной раскрепощенности, но дело в том, что я даже позволила ему остаться на следующее утро. Я! Это прогресс, верно?</p>
  <p><strong>Ма [эмоджи медведя]</strong>: Ой, чуть не забыла – у тебя сегодня голосование? Удачи тебе, детка! Срази их наповал. Так это говорится? Как пожелать сыну и его лучшему другу наилучшего политического успеха в их звездный час? Сломайте...учебник по юриспруденции?</p>
</blockquote><p>У Стива на лице появляется гримаса и пишет ей в ответ что-то вроде "<em>Слишком много информации, чтобы ответить на всё здесь. Спасибо, ма, я позвоню сегодня вечером, чтобы убедиться, что ты случайно не позволила серийному убийце остаться на ночь.</em>" Стив не уверен, что подаренный кочан капусты означает, что тот, с кем встречается его мать, не серийный убийца, и он даст ей знать об этом.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Интерн Америка</strong>: Эээээй, я вижу его сейчас в новостях! Ладушки, я заставила это сработать. Ну хорошо, Кейт заставила это сработать, но я заберу все лавры себе, потому что я здесь дольше. В любом случае, не мог бы ты написать ему и сообщить, что его значок сидит криво? Это чертовски меня раздражает.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив закатывает глаза и игнорирует ее.</p><p>Барнс [эмоджи ножа]: Удачи.</p><p>Он останавливается.</p><p>Он делает глубокий вдох и перечитывает снова.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Барнс</strong> [эмоджи ножа]: Удачи.</p>
</blockquote><p>Баки говорит "удачи", как будто это то, чего он хочет – успех Стива, принятие этого законопроекта. Может быть, от любого другого человека это было бы чем-то значимым – доброе пожелание или знак примирения, но Стив узнает пустой жест, когда видит его. Удача ничем им, блять, не поможет. Им нужны голоса, а человек, на которого работает Баки, человек, ради которого он рискует своей задницей, не будет голосовать за них. Так что Стиву виднее. Он может быть глуп, но он достаточно умен, чтобы знать лучше.</p><p>И все же, так ли это?</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Спасибо.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Он посылает сообщение только для того, чтобы не казаться мудаком. Затем он удаляет их переписку.</p><p>Когда он поднимает глаза, Пирс уже представляет законопроект.</p><p>Стив откидывается на столб, наблюдая за началом игры. Он лезет в карман и находит еще одну конфету.</p><p>Он вытаскивает ее. Мятный леденец. Честно говоря, что за блядские конфеты они раздавали на той вечеринке?</p><p>Стив разворачивает его, засовывает в рот и внимательно слушает.</p><p> </p><p>Дебаты в Палате представителей часто достигают уровня политической драмы, ранее невиданной или непредусмотренной прародителями страны, но в Палате есть одна вещь: никакого филибастера*. Что бы вы ни говорили о 19 веке, по крайней мере, у одного человека, спикера Томаса Брэкетта Рида, хватило смелости посмотреть на своих соотечественников и сказать, что вы, ребята, дохуя болтаете, достаточно, блять. </p><p>Так что, как бы ни разгорались дебаты, как бы ни краснело склизкое лицо Пирса, как бы Квилл ни звучал охуительно тупо, когда он говорит вслух, в какой-то момент дебаты должны закончиться.</p><p>Это не значит, что дебаты не могут продолжаться часами. В большинстве случаев дебаты по законопроектам ограничиваются максимум сорока минутами, но Зеленая Реформа достаточно велика и достаточно спорна, чтобы у Палаты не было возможности получить две трети голосов, необходимых для принятия приостановления действия правил. Это означает, что единственным реальным ограничением для выступления является то, что ни один член не может выступать в течение всего часа в ходе дебатов.</p><p>Из-за этого узнается множество областей жизней – некоторые Представители вообще не говорят,  некоторые Представители говорят, а некоторые Представители говорят дохуя много.</p><p>Питер Квилл, например. Парень любит слушать самого себя. Стив не всегда ненавидит его, но он действительно выглядит как бывший президент братства, который прочесал свой консервативный округ в сельской местности Миссури и теперь проводит большую часть своего времени на Холме, давая всем понять, что он все еще либертарианец в душе, но он поддерживает армию. Почти все эти подробности почти наверняка правдивы, и Стив не собирается говорить, что было бы весело бросить пару бутылок пива в Квилла, но он также готов под записью сказать, что Квилл не знает, о чем, блять, он говорит.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>Не буду называть имен, но кто-то находится в одной пятиминутной речи от утверждения, что глобальное потепление не может быть реальным, потому что зимы становятся по-настоящему холодными. [эмоджи закатывания глаз]</p>
</blockquote><p>Кроме того, есть представитель Джек Роллинс, у которого лицо и личность второсортного пакета овсянки. Роллинс не самый разговорчивый член Палаты представителей, но когда он открывает рот, он доказывает, что членам Республиканской партии трудно найти смысл в чем-либо и он не так легко им дается для понимания. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>Я посмотрел десятиминутную речь о чем-то, но не могу сказать вам, о чем именно. Неужели мы думаем, что в Конгрессе есть сторонники теории о плоской Земле? На самом деле, я ни за что не хочу получить ответ на этот вопрос.</p>
</blockquote><p>И, конечно же, есть еще Александр ебаный Пирс. Спикер Палаты представителей был членом Конгресса так долго, что пережил девять президентов США и, вероятно, лично отвечал за Уотергейт*. У Пирса самый грязный послужной список, какой только может быть у члена Республиканской партии, что, конечно, означает, что его приход к власти был более или менее быстрым, и он был выдающимся членом партии в три раза дольше, чем существовало движение против вакцинации. В конечном счете это означает, что люди слушают Пирса, а если нет, то это не имеет никакого ебаного значения, потому что он разрабатывает расписание и любит использовать свою политическую власть для разрушения миллионов американских и неамериканских жизней каждый гребаный день.</p><p>Когда Пирс начинает говорить, у виска Стива начинает пульсировать вена, и это не прекращается, пока он не выпивает четыре таблетки ибупрофена. Он жует этот ибупрофен, как будто это то, как нужно принимать обезболивающие, и когда его челюсть перестает перемалывать таблетки, вместо этого она начинает тикать.</p><p>Пирс заводит высокомерную речь о том, как много нефтяная и угольная промышленность сделали для страны и сколько людей они нанимают, и что, хотя <em>сердце представителя Уилсона ведёт его в верном направлении</em> – он говорит это так, как он разговаривает обычно, как будто он говорит с ребенком, который просто не может знать ничего лучше и, конечно, не лучше его, – эти меры не только не нужны, но они разрушительны и принципиально непатриотичны, если не антиконституционны. Это целая куча дерьма, но это десять минут скользкого, красноречивого дерьма, и Стив, блять, просто знает, что если он сейчас проверит Твиттер, то это будет дословно единственное, что Fox News распространяет в своем королевстве Хороших Американцев, Которые Просто Испытывают Тревогу За Экономику.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>Вы, блять, должно быть, издеваетесь надо мной. Действительно ли Спикер читал законопроекты, о которых он говорит? Это фундаментальное, преднамеренное искажение того, что находится на этих страницах. Это не просто чушь собачья, это совершенно безответственно.</p>
</blockquote><p>А потом, потому что он просто ничего не может с собой поделать...</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>Может быть, людям, которые не увидят, как Земля высохнет, превратившись в бесплодную, непригодную для жизни оболочку, не стоит причинять больше вреда, чем они уже причинили.</p>
</blockquote><p>Хорошо это или плохо, но именно этот твит привлекает аудиторию. Он смотрит вверх, чтобы посмотреть, как представитель Хилл произносит умную, краткую и яростную критику речи Спикера, и когда он снова смотрит вниз, намереваясь написать об этом Наташе, его упоминания в твиттере взорвались.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>РЕТВИТЫ</strong> 3,472 <strong>ФАВЫ</strong> 5,6 ТЫС. </p>
</blockquote><p>Ему приходит большое количество уведомлений об упоминании его профиля: некоторые знакомые лица, некоторые нежеланные лица и больше людей в интернете с большим количеством мнений, чем Стив когда-либо просил.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Америка Чавес</strong> | @thebetteramerica</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers лол ты выставил на посмешище всех малышей бумеров</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Камала Хан</strong> | @khantstopmenow</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers черт, Стив! Ты правильно говоришь.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Ванда М.</strong> | @scarletm</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers Это самое настоящее оскорбление, кто-нибудь вообще в этой комнате когда-нибудь читал хоть один закон? Или смотрел хотя бы одну серию "Билла Ная"? Я не могу поверить в то, что вижу.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Олдрич Киллиан</strong> | @akillian</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers это либеральное запугивание в худшем его проявлении и, честно говоря, в самом драматичном. Я уверен, что какой бы гуманитарный колледж ни дал вам степень по плетению корзин и цветочному языку, он будет в восторге от вашего вклада в трудовое общество. Повзрослей.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Брок Рамлоу</strong> | @rumwhileyoucan</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers лмао ты блять издеваешься надо мной?</p>
</blockquote><p>Наташа добирается до него еще до того, как он успевает переключить приложения.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Наташа Р.</strong>: Роджерс, у тебя есть яйца. Будем надеяться, что интернету это понравится, потому что я не могу работать над скандалом для начальника штаба, тебе не платят достаточно, чтобы позволить себе мое время.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив почти отвечает ей, но что его действительно<em> выводит</em> из себя, так это Брок ебаный Рамлоу, рептильное оправдание Спикера для начальника штаба, пытающегося притвориться, что Стив каким-то образом все неправильно понял.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>@rumwhileyoucan тебе есть что сказать мне, Рамлоу?</p>
</blockquote><p>Ему не потребовалось ждать и двух минут.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Брок Рамлоу</strong> | @rumwhileyoucan</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers ты же знаешь, что есть, принцесса</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив познакомился с Броком Рамлоу во время инструктажа персонала. Рамлоу был правой рукой Пирса уже несколько лет, но он был в какой-то группе приветствия нового персонала Холма во время сезона приема новых сотрудников. Он выглядел как придурок, каким и является, но у Стива в то время не было много контекста, чтобы понять что он за человек. Дискуссия была более или менее бессмысленной, хотя Рамлоу рассказывал несколько добрых историй о своем пребывании на Холме и отпускал шутки, которые никто не считал смешными.</p><p>Именно в этот Счастливый Час он по-настоящему показал свою задницу. Стив наблюдал, как он отпускает гомофобную и сексистскую шутку за ебаной шуткой, когда думал, что только Мальчики обращают на него внимание. Дерьмо, которое он сказал о молодых женщинах-политиках… Стив едва не ударил его в баре, но он “случайно” пролил на него целую кружку пива. Рамлоу был чертовски зол, но Клинт Бартон, который тоже был там, ухмыльнулся и ударился со Стивом кулаками позже.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, сейчас, спустя год с небольшим, Стив все еще считает, что задолжал Рамлоу поцелуй со своим кулаком, а они с Клинтом обедают раз в неделю.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>@rumwhileyoucan пиздецки тупой как и всегда. Говори, что хочешь. Я с нетерпением жду этого.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Брок Рамлоу</strong> | @rumwhileyoucan</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers хорошо, я скажу это. ваш законопроект-это мусор, и все ваши позиции драматичны. да, климат меняется, вот что делает эта ебаная Земля, бро. не вижу, чтобы кто-то жаловался, что мы выбрались из ледникового периода</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив таращится на это – действительно таращится. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>@rumwhileyoucan даже ты не можешь быть таким тупым…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Брок Рамлоу</strong> | @rumwhileyoucan</p>
  <p>@stevegrogers ты был бы только рад, не так ли?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Стивен Г. Роджерс</strong> | @stevegrogers</p>
  <p>@rumwhileyoucan Нет ничего естественного в потере миллиардов тонн льда в год, Рамлоу. Нет ничего естественного в быстро тающих ледниках и поднявшемся уровне моря на 8 дюймов за последние 100 лет и поднимающимся еще быстрее сейчас. Ты думаешь, что повышение температуры на 2 градуса ничего не значит? Земля пригодна для жизни, потому что мы живем на ебаной окраине.</p>
</blockquote><p>Он едва ли сдерживается, чтобы написать "тупой ты хер", но в последний момент останавливает себя. Он блокирует экран телефона, смотрит на дебаты и продолжает кипеть от злости, не прислушиваясь к тому, о чем говорят.</p><p>Его сообщения снова заставляют телефон трещать. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Интерн Америка</strong>: хэй, не то чтобы мне не нравилось то, что ты делаешь, но просто чтобы ты знал, Твиттер сейчас состоит типа наполовину из освещения дебатов и наполовину из освещения твоего спора с Рамлоу</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: ооххх кого-то сейчас разнесут</p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН:</strong> честно удивлен что это не случилось типа десять месяцев назад</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Наташа Р.</strong>: Боже, он пиздецки мне отвратителен. Знаешь ли ты, что против него было подано три жалобы на сексуальные домогательства?</p>
  <p><strong>Наташа Р.</strong>: Очевидно, никуда не попавшие.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Интерн Америка:</strong> ладно, Fox News сообщает какую-то чушь о том, что у нас недостаточно голосов...подожди, скину тебе это на почту.</p>
</blockquote><p>Последнее на мгновение отвлекает его, острая паника пронзает грудь. Стив смотрит на собравшихся, осматривает столы и толпящихся конгрессменов, чтобы увидеть Сэма за его столом. Сэм наблюдает за представителем Мэй, приводящей доводы в поддержку закона, с одной или двумя поправками, которые следует рассмотреть для практической пользы. Стив быстро печатает текст.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> У нас есть голоса?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Глава штаба может многое сделать, но, в конечном счете, собрание голосов, которые нужны партии, зависит от партийного организатора. Демократы удачно выбрали Марию Хилл, которая могла бы выбить голос из умирающего суккулента, но это не значит, что Стив не беспокоится. Он наблюдает, как Сэм смотрит на свой телефон, и легкая морщинка разделяет его брови.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Сэм [эмоджи орла]</strong>: Я думаю, что мы отстаем на три голоса. Мария и Пегги работают над этим, насколько я слышал.</p>
  <p><strong>Сэм [эмоджи орла]</strong>: Должен ли я волноваться?</p>
</blockquote><p>В политике всегда есть причина для беспокойства, но Стиву не нужно видеть по национальному телевидению озабоченное лицо Сэма или быть его причиной.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Просто какая-то чушь из Fox News. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Сэм кивает и снова поднимает глаза, хотя хмурое выражение на его лице не исчезает. Десять минут спустя, в разгар речи Представителя Ситуэлла, Сэма похлопывает по плечу Пегги Картер. Она склоняется над его плечом, ее красные губы ярко блестят даже с такого расстояния. Ее кудри, всегда нетронутые и с проседью, которой ровно столько, чтобы выглядеть изысканно, касаются его плеча, когда она наклоняется, чтобы что-то прошептать ему.</p><p>Сэм и Пегги шепчутся с минуту, потом Сэм кивает и встает. Затем, не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд Пирса, они выходят вместе с Марией, Питером Квиллом и представителем Майей Хансен.</p><p>Стив надеется, что это хороший знак. Он делает глубокий вдох и возвращается к борьбе с троллями – и Броком, блять, Рамлоу – в Твиттере.</p><p>Дело в том, что ругань в Твиттере далеко не так хороша, как настоящая. Конечно, Стив и Рамлоу обмениваются колючими оскорблениями в течение следующего часа, но все это только усиливает разочарование и тревогу, которые Стив уже чувствовал. Дебаты накаляются сильнее, как и спор Стива с Рамлоу. Стив пытается урезонить мудака, кидая ему факты и логику в лицо, но вы не сможете логически объяснить что-либо человеческому проявлению свастики. Рамлоу все время переходит на личности и отказывается принимать какие-либо аргументы Стива. Он тролль Fox News, и Стив, блять, это знает, но это не мешает ему продолжать. Он не должен, но Сэм занят своей настоящей работой, и Америка занята тем, что управляет официальным Твиттером Сэма, и Кейт занята поиском источников новостей, и Стив борется с Баки, так что все, что у него действительно осталось, – это около двух десятков фактов о катастрофических последствиях изменения климата и абсолютно точное желание ударить Рамлоу по лицу.</p><p>Дело в том, что в середине дебатов Стив наконец-то покидает зал, чтобы сходить в туалет и перекусить.</p><p>Дело <em>в том</em>, что Рамлоу, очевидно, будет в этом же гребаном месте, потому что Пирс тоже на заседании, а Холм раздражающе, опустошительно мал.</p><p>Поэтому, когда Стив останавливается на заднем дворе здания Капитолия, его удивление только растет, как и гнев. Он делает сердитый вдох и обнаруживает, что его руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.</p><p>Брок Рамлоу – высокий, темноволосый сукин сын с головой в форме гребаного кирпича и лицом, которое не было бы неуместным на табличке "Разыскивается". Его смех такой же уродливый и противный, как и он сам; Стив слышит его за несколько ярдов, звук ползет по его коже, как что-то острое и колючее.</p><p>– Он никогда не получит голоса, – говорит Рамлоу какому-то привлекательному, но не имеющему ничего особенного во внешности белому парню, в котором Стив узнает члена штаба сенатора Джона Гаррета. Парня зовут Грант, или Гас, или как-то еще, и Стиву никогда не приходилось с ним разговаривать, но он знает, в каких кругах тот вращается. Рамлоу – не единственный на Холме, способный на политическое зло.</p><p>Грант или Гас говорит очень мало и, честно говоря, выглядит немного недовольными тем, что Рамлоу стоит так близко к нему, но Рамлоу никогда не нуждался в отзывчивой аудитории. Его голос становится громче, эхом разносясь по двору.</p><p>– Что, он думает, что может просто прийти сюда со своим раздутым чувством собственного достоинства и делать все, что захочет? – Рамлоу фыркает. – Никому нет дела до этого законопроекта. Он думает, что у него есть голоса для прохождения, но Пирс ясно дал понять, что не хочет, чтобы какой-то политический выскочка думал, что он может просто делать всякое дерьмо. Это Вашингтон, детка. Есть правила и протокол, и если ты не заплатишь цену, ты не получишь приз.</p><p>Грант, кажется, закатывает глаза, но он курит, так что Стив упускает его слова.</p><p>– Не-а, у Пирса есть пара заряженных пистолетов, из которых он может выстрелить, – хихикает Рамлоу. Боже, какой же он имбецил. Он идиот, который думает, что может просто выболтать секреты своего босса в открытую, и никто, блять, не услышит. Или, может быть, он идиот, который знает это и ему плевать. – Ты думаешь, он добрался туда, куда добрался, не наживаясь на секретах? В любом случае, CNN, может быть, сейчас и сидит на маленьком члене Уилсона, но он станет ебаным посмешищем, когда голосование сменит курс.</p><p>Стив слышит, как кровь стучит у него в ушах, его гнев нарастает так быстро, что он почти не замечает, как он достигает точки кипения.</p><p>Грант что-то говорит, и Рамлоу ухмыляется.</p><p>– Нахуй Роджерса. И нахуй Уилсона. Только потому, что один гребаный педик, а другой черный...</p><p>И Стив? Больше ничего не слышит.</p><p>Стиву, блять, больше ничего слышать не надо. </p><p>Прошло около пятнадцати секунд между словом <em>"черный"</em>, слетевшим с губ Рамлоу, и тяжелым ударом кулака Стива в челюсть.</p><p>Когда Стив ввязывается в драку, его мысли вылетают в окно. Его кулаки двигаются быстрее, чем его мозг, и его мозг никогда не догоняет. На этот раз ничего не изменилось. Рамлоу ругается, глядя на него дикими глазами и отвисшей челюстью, всего две ебаные секунды, прежде чем броситься на Стива.</p><p>Они сцепились друг с другом, Рамлоу схватил Стива за пиджак, а Стив снова ударил его кулаком в живот. Они набрасываются друг на друга со всем сдерживаемым гневом интернет-спора, крича и ругаясь вслух, кулаки прилетают в челюсти, Стив подрезает, а Рамлоу бьет коленом по животу. Их костюмы помяты, пуговицы на красивых белых рубашках вырваны.</p><p>Их голоса гремят по всему двору, и Стив – это чистая агрессия, а у Рамлоу идёт кровь из виска, но у Стива идёт кровь из челюсти, так что считайте, что они, блять, квиты. В какой-то момент другие люди хватаются за них, но Стив и Рамлоу вырываются из оков, сталкиваясь друг с другом, пока они жестко не падают прямо на землю покрытую кирпичом. У Стива перехватило дыхание, и Рамлоу воспользовался моментом, чтобы попытаться ударить его по лицу. Стив вовремя поворачивает голову, и кулак Рамлоу врезается в бетон. Он воет от боли, и Стив, чувствуя головокружение и боль, приподнимает локти, касаясь груди Рамлоу. Рамлоу громко ругается, и Стив снова замахивается, на этот раз сбросив Рамлоу с себя. </p><p>Рамлоу падает назад, и Стив падает на него, нанося удар в плечо и еще один в живот. Рамлоу кричит, проклятие или просьбу о милосердии, Стив не может точно, блять, сказать, и Стив собирается завершить начатое, один удар в челюсть, когда рука хватает его за кулак и тянет прочь.</p><p>– <em>Иисус Блядский Христос</em>! </p><p>– Отпусти! – Стив громко рычит, пытаясь снова вырваться, но человек держит руку на кулаке Стива и крепко прижимает его к груди. – <em>Отпусти меня</em>!</p><p>– Тебя... арестуют, – шипит – почти плюет – ему в ухо чей-то голос.</p><p>Стив настолько обезумел от гнева, что пытается вырваться еще раз. Человек не отпускает. Во всяком случае, он держит ещё крепче, с удивительной силой, и тащит Стива на ярды назад.</p><p>– Стив! – снова говорит человек. – Ради <em>всего святого</em>, Роджерс, Уилсон там борется за свою ебаную жизнь, а ты тут решил растоптать все его усилия? <em>Возьми себя в руки</em>.</p><p>Только тогда – только при упоминании имени Сэма – Стив приходит в себя. Он не обмяк в объятиях мужчины, а внезапно пришел в себя, тяжело дыша и чувствуя головную боль.</p><p>Требуется еще минута, чтобы понять, что это не какой-то случайный человек оттащил его.</p><p>Баки Барнс держал Стива достаточно долго, чтобы тот слегка пошатнулся, когда Баки его отпустил. Затем он крепко хватает Стива за плечо и тащит его через Холм.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>– <em>Блять</em>, – шипит Стив, морщась.</p><p>Баки бросает на него равнодушный взгляд.</p><p>Последние полчаса Баки то и дело бросал на него равнодушные взгляды.</p><p>– Ты нарочно это делаешь? – жалуется Стив, отпрянув.</p><p>– Ты не мог бы, – Баки свирепо смотрит на него, – заткнуться?</p><p>Стив отвечает на этот взгляд всеми чувствами, что в нем есть, которых, по правде говоря, не очень много. В голове все еще слегка звенит, глаз немного припух, и все его тело болит – челюсть, щека, грудь, ребра, костяшки пальцев. Казалось, что драка с Рамлоу по времени длилась совсем недолго, но этого времени хватило, чтобы вывести из строя почти все части его тела. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз драка заставляла его чувствовать себя так, словно его вывели из строя, как будто если он сейчас закроет глаза, то может не открыть их снова в течение следующего часа или семи дней. Должно быть, он стареет.</p><p>– Боже, – говорит Стив через мгновение. – Сэм убьет меня. </p><p>Баки смотрит на него так, словно считает, что он этого заслуживает, и Стив ощетинился бы, если бы Баки сейчас не держал одну руку на его неповрежденной части челюсти, а другую осторожно протирал теплой влажной тряпкой. Большой палец Баки крепко прижат к подбородку Стива, остальные пальцы сжаты под ним. Стив чувствует себя слишком разбитым, чтобы чувствовать что-то даже близкое к желанию, но он не возражает против прикосновений и еще меньше против человеческого тепла.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза и замолкает, пока Баки работает.</p><p>Он не знает, как долго он это делает, время отмечено только ощущением ткани, скользящей по его челюсти, по носу, и нежно вокруг глаз. Баки поворачивает его лицо то в одну сторону, то в другую, движения его невыносимо ласковые, как будто он боится, что Стив может сломаться или что-то в этом роде.</p><p>– Эй, я собираюсь расстегнуть твою рубашку, – бормочет Баки. – Всё нормально?</p><p>Стив, уже почти засыпая, медленно и сонно открывает глаза.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Просто хочу посмотреть, насколько все плохо, – говорит Баки. Его руки застыли на испорченной рубашке Стива. – Всё нормально?</p><p>– Конечно, все в порядке, – сонно говорит Стив.</p><p>Баки не требуется много труда, чтобы снять с него пиджак, а затем, начав сверху, расстегнуть несколько оставшихся пуговиц на рубашке. Стив спокойно наблюдает за Баки из-под полуприкрытых век, его голова раскалывается, но в остальном он странно спокоен. Когда Баки добирается до майки, он бросает на Стива еще один взгляд, который заставляет Стива, находящегося в странном, туманном пространстве, засмеяться. К счастью или к несчастью, это заставляет Баки кривить ртом. Стив наблюдает за этим, пока Баки берет нижнюю часть его грязной, разорванной майки и поднимает ее.</p><p>– Срань господня, Стив, – говорит Баки.</p><p>Стив тупо смотрит вниз, пока они с Баки разглядывают фиолетовые и красные пятна на его торсе. По бокам его ребер, слева от пупка, поперек ключицы, справа, под мышками – уродливые синяки. Они чувствительны на ощупь, что Стив понимает только потому, что Баки протягивает руку и осторожно прижимает несколько пальцев к самому большому синяку.</p><p>Стив громко шипит, и Баки отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись.</p><p>– Дерьмо, – быстро говорит он. – Прости.</p><p>– Просто немного чувствителен. – Стив морщится.</p><p>Баки снова смотрит на Стива, ожидая разрешения, и тот кивает. Затем Баки снова наклоняется вперед, нежно – о, так нежно – проводя пальцами по синякам Стива. Прикосновение сначала мягкое, а затем более твердое, Баки проверяет места, где у Стива болит, и места, где его кожа еще мягче. Стив втягивает воздух от этого ощущения, его голова кружится, тело покалывает везде, где к нему прикасаются, и болит в тех местах, где нет.</p><p>Для начала, это даже близко не сексуально. Он просто хочет наклонить голову вперед, прислониться к плечу Баки и позволить ему держать его, пока он засыпает.</p><p>– У тебя сотрясение? – тихо спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Мм… а?</p><p>– Сотрясение, придурок, – повторяет Баки. Он снова проводит пальцами по челюсти Стива и поворачивает его лицо то влево, то вправо.</p><p>– Если тебе достаточно сильно стукнули по голове, ты не должен спать, – говорит он. – Нам, наверное, стоит отвести тебя к кому-нибудь.</p><p>– Я в порядке, – говорит Стив, резко отстраняясь. – Мне просто нужно... Со мной все будет в порядке.</p><p>Баки с сомнением смотрит на Стива, но, видимо, решает не давить на него дальше, поэтому просто пожимает плечами и тянется за чем-то через плечо. Только тогда Стив обретает достаточно осознанности, чтобы оглянуться вокруг. Он в чьем-то кабинете. В одном конце комнаты большие, почти от пола до потолка окна, около которых стоит аккуратный письменный стол, монитор и клавиатура. С одной стороны кабинета – темный книжный шкаф, заполненный юридическими книгами, а в другом конце – маленький столик с чем-то похожим на кофеварку Nespresso. На стене напротив, где он сидит на черном кожаном диване, висит диплом на латыни.</p><p>Стив не знает латыни, но он может распознать слова – <em> Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и Колумбийская юридическая школа. </em></p><p>– Вот, – говорит Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву, протягивая руку с двумя белыми таблетками в ней, в то же время Стив говорит: </p><p>– Джеймс?</p><p>– Что? – Баки моргает.</p><p>– Ох, спасибо, – говорит Стив и принимает обезболивающее. Он засовывает их внутрь, глотает насухую и кивает на сертификат. – Там написано "Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс".</p><p>– О, – бормочет Баки. – Да, это я.</p><p>– Тебя зовут Джеймс? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Меня зовут Баки, – хмурится Баки.</p><p>– Тогда кто такой Джеймс? – говорит Стив. Он не особенно пытается быть мудаком, только его голова как будто наполнена ватой, и его конечности чувствуют себя одновременно напряженными и свободными, и он сидит почти без рубашки в офисе Баки в день, который должен был быть самым важным в его жизни, из-за того, что ему пришлось затеять драку с Броком ебаным Рамлоу. Может быть, он что-то упустил.</p><p>Баки вздыхает.</p><p>– Дай мне руку, тупица, – говорит он.</p><p>Стив хмурится, а Баки свирепо смотрит на него, что заставляет его протянуть правую руку. Каким-то образом Баки нашел еще одну мокрую тряпку. Он начинает скрести сломанные костяшки пальцев Стива с такой же нежностью, с какой делал все остальное до сих пор.</p><p>Баки молчит несколько минут, и Стиву достаточно просто смотреть, как он заботится о нем. Обычно Стив никому не позволяет заботиться о себе, но, с другой стороны, уже давно никто не пытался заботиться о нем. Он чувствует тепло в месте прямо под грудной клеткой.</p><p>– Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – говорит Баки, хмурясь и потирая место, где запеклась кровь. – Это то имя, которое мне дали родители. Но имя не прижилось. Я думаю, они всегда ожидали Джеймса, но они получили Баки.</p><p>– Почему Баки? – спрашивает Стив, наблюдая за ним.</p><p>– Бекка так назвала меня… моя сестра. Она на пару лет младше меня, полная засранка. Наверное, однажды мама сказала ей мое полное имя, когда она была ребенком, и все, что она уловила, было частью Бьюкенена. С тех пор я всегда был Баки.</p><p>– Тебя это устраивает?</p><p>– Моя младшая сестра дала мне это имя, – говорит Баки, глядя на Стива. – Это самое лучшее, что у меня есть. </p><p>Стив не знает, хмуриться ему или улыбаться. Ему приходит в голову, что за все то время, что они знакомы, он ни разу не слышал от Баки честного ответа.</p><p>Ему приходит в голову, что его, возможно, никогда и не спрашивали.</p><p>– Где она сейчас? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Нью-Йорк, – говорит Баки через мгновение. Он кладет грязную тряпку, и только тогда Стив замечает аптечку, которую он положил рядом с собой на кофейный столик, на котором сидел. Баки роется в ней и достает антисептик и рулон марли.</p><p>– Бак... – начинает Стив, но Баки бросает на него взгляд.</p><p>– Заткнись, Стив, – говорит Баки. Стив не сдерживает вздоха, а Баки не сдерживает закатывания глаз. Стив все равно протягивает ему очищенную руку, и Баки не спеша размазывает неоспорин по поврежденным костяшкам. Это, конечно, больно, и Стив издает небольшое шипение, которое придает несколько самодовольное выражение лицу Баки. Ублюдок.</p><p>– Где именно в Нью-Йорке? – спрашивает Стив, чтобы отвлечься от боли. – Я вырос в Бруклине.</p><p>Баки приостанавливает свое занятие.</p><p>– Серьезно? Я тоже.</p><p>– Правда? – Стив моргает. – Где?</p><p>– Парк-Слоуп, недалеко от Проспект-парка, – говорит Баки.</p><p>Стив издает низкий свист.</p><p>– В одном из этих красивых особняков, да? Вау, ты действительно богат.</p><p>– Боже, ты меня раздражаешь, – говорит Баки, скорчив гримасу. – Каким-то образом Рамлоу не выбил из тебя способность раздражать. </p><p>– Ему досталось похуже моего, – говорит Стив, выпрямляясь, внезапно разгоряченный. – Видел бы ты его лицо!..</p><p>– Расслабься, Рокки, – фыркает Баки. Он достает марлю и начинает обматывать ею костяшки пальцев Стива. – А как же ты? Из какого района?</p><p>– Ред Хук, – говорит Стив, все еще делая сердитое лицо. Но потом все сглаживается. – В основном. Большую часть моей жизни у нас была стабильная арендная плата, так что мы могли себе это позволить. Потом я уехал в колледж, а когда вернулся из общежития, мама уже переехала, так что мне тоже пришлось переехать. После этого скакал по Бруклину.</p><p>– Но остался верен Бруклину? – Рот Баки дергается.</p><p>– Это единственный район. – Стив усмехается.</p><p>– Да, – соглашается Баки. Он заканчивает обматывать правый кулак Стива и просит левый. Стив вздыхает, но протягивает его без жалоб.</p><p>– Расскажи мне, – говорит Стив.</p><p>Это занимает у него столько времени – столько месяцев, но мысли его так далеко, что он, наконец, спрашивает.</p><p>– Рассказать тебе что, Роджерс?</p><p>Стив делает паузу.</p><p>– О себе.</p><p> </p><p>Проблема в задавании Баки вопросов, заключается в том, что он отвечает.  Он не стесняется этого, даже близко. Он отвечает Стиву так, словно все это время ждал, что тот его спросит.</p><p>Баки рассказывает Стиву о том, как рос вместе с Барнсами – аристократичной богатой семьей, которая пустила корни в Верхнем Ист-Сайде еще до того, как Джордж Генри Барнс перевез всю семью через реку в Бруклин. Это было еще до Первой мировой войны, и с тех пор семья Барнсов жила в Парк-Слоупе, росла и воспитывала детей в красивом просторном особняке, который передавался от отца к сыну, пока не дошел до Джорджа Генри Барнса IV, отца Баки. Джордж Генри Барнс IV последовал наследию семьи, сделав прибыльную карьеру на Уолл-стрит, но нарушил все традиции. Он назвал своего сына, например, не Джордж Генри Барнс V, а Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он также женился на девушке из семьи высшего среднего класса и не имел никаких политических устремлений.</p><p>Это просто вопрос удачи или генетики, что Баки получил ген, который не получил его отец. Он вырос чистокровным, состоятельным республиканцем из чистокровной, состоятельной, ярой республиканской семьи, хотя, как с улыбкой признает Баки, в колледже он считал себя либертарианцем. Стив старается не подавиться воздухом, и Баки смеется ему в лицо.</p><p>Оказывается, Баки не прочь поговорить о своей семье. Его лицо на самом деле светлеет, когда он это делает, его глаза морщатся в уголках, его рот дергается вверх, его выражение лица светлеет с каждым рассказом. Баки хороший рассказчик, Стив быстро учится. Он забавный и неотразимый, язвительный, циничный ублюдок, который точно знает, когда нужно сказать что-то эмоциональное, а когда – юмористическое.</p><p>Он рассказывает Стиву обо всех неприятностях, в которые они с сестрой попадали, когда росли, прячась под столами, запирая людей в шкафах и вызывая всеобщий хаос всякий раз, когда их родители приглашали кого-нибудь респектабельного. Он рассказывает ему об их летних каникулах в Хэмптоне и зимних каникулах в коттедже в Европе, где у его отца и матери были друзья в высших кругах и, кроме того, они были знакомы с различными сановниками. Некоторые люди видят только по телевизору послов, мелких принцев и генеральных директоров компаний из списка Fortune 500, но Баки рос в этих кругах, как будто это совершенно нормальная вещь – вернуться домой на зимние каникулы, чтобы сын бывшего президента США пил кофе с твоим отцом.</p><p>У Баки, конечно, тоже были друзья, и Стив не запоминает имен, но он запоминает истории – о том, как мальчики вместе росли на улицах Бруклина, а потом один за другим ходили в разные школы-интернаты и колледжи Лиги Плюща. По крайней мере, это его не удивляет.</p><p>– Я удивлен, что ты сейчас в трущобах, – говорит Стив, кривя губы.</p><p>– Ты имеешь в виду, с тобой?</p><p>– Ага, – хихикает Стив. – Очевидно, я имею в виду со мной.</p><p>– Ну да, – говорит Баки, сам чуть не ухмыляясь. – У попрошаек нет выбора. </p><p>Стив фыркает в ответ.</p><p>– Когда ты вообще просил в своей жизни о чем-нибудь, Барнс? – спрашивает он, приподняв бровь.</p><p>По какой-то причине Баки розовеет и не отвечает.</p><p>– В чем заключается твоя страсть? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Прошу прощения? – Баки, упершись локтями в колени, тоже приподнимает бровь. Он закончил перевязывать кулаки Стива, нанесённый неоспорин теперь закрыт бинтами, чтобы не стерся, а рулон оставшейся марли лежит у него на коленях.</p><p>– Да ладно тебе. Должно же быть что-то. Ты не можешь просто быть здесь, на Холме, потому что тебе насрать на всё. </p><p>– Некоторые люди попадают сюда, потому что хотят власти, Стив, – криво усмехается Баки. – На самом деле большинство людей здесь именно поэтому. </p><p>– Ты один из таких? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>То, что проскальзывает по лицу Баки,  не беспокойство как таковое, но заставляет его сделать паузу. </p><p>– Нет, – говорит он. – А может, и да, не знаю. Встречный вопрос – как ты можешь волноваться обо всём сразу?</p><p>– Что? – Стив пристально смотрит на него.</p><p>– Ты находишь время кричать обо всем. Злиться на все подряд. Скажи мне, что это не игра на публику, – говорит Баки.</p><p>Стив чувствует укол раздражения.</p><p>– Это не игра, – говорит он. – С какого хера это было бы игрой?</p><p>– Большинство вещей – это игра, – говорит Баки с таким весельем, что Стив чувствует себя раздраженным.</p><p>– Я не могу просто волноваться о чем-то? </p><p>– О чем-то определенном? Конечно, – говорит Баки, не смягчаясь. – Но обо всём? Я на это не куплюсь.</p><p>Стив щиплет себя за переносицу, и она саднит. Он не хочет волноваться. Не сейчас.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Почему что? – спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Почему ты не купишься на это?</p><p>Баки садится поудобнее, как будто всерьез задумывается.</p><p>– Потому что люди эгоистичны, – говорит он.</p><p>– Прошу прощения?</p><p>– Люди эгоистичны, Стив, – говорит Баки. – Фундаментально. Они могут делать вещи с благими намерениями, которые имеют чистый положительный эффект, но в основе этого есть что-то эгоистичное. Всегда.</p><p>– Ты считаешь, что хороших людей не существует? – ровным голосом спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Я говорил что-то подобное? – Баки стреляет в ответ. – Не будь таким благородным. </p><p>Стив сердито смотрит на него, а Баки закатывает глаза, обдумывая его слова. Потом пожимает плечами.</p><p>– Я сказал, что люди делают то, что делают, потому что это приносит им какую-то пользу. Это не так уж плохо. Благие намерения по-прежнему приносят хорошие результаты. И может быть, кто-то делает что-то хорошее, потому что это заставляет его чувствовать себя хорошо. Может быть, он делает это, потому что думает, что это хорошо отразится на его карме. Может быть, он делает это, потому что думает, что помощь бедным людям в бедном районе сделает этот район более важным, и это поможет городу, который, в свою очередь, поможет ему или людям, которых он любит. Может быть, это для того, чтобы иметь репутацию хорошего парня – не знаю. На самом деле мне все равно. Но люди эгоистичны и движимы своим эго, и мне трудно поверить, что кто-то может волноваться о <em>стольких вещах</em>, потому что в каком-то смысле ничто из этого <em>так</em> не окупится и не может принести столько же пользы в ответ. </p><p>Стив... на мгновение он теряет дар речи. Он не знает, что сказать, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с таким болезненно клишированным цинизмом. Он даже не столько зол, сколько... растерян. Тем, что один человек может сидеть здесь, после того как поднял кого-то с земли посреди драки и позаботился о том, чтобы перевязать его раны, без видимых скрытых мотивов, и все еще говорить, что никто и ничто не является настоящим.</p><p>– Вау, ты это почерпнул из справочника нигилиста?</p><p>Баки фыркает.</p><p>– Не стесняйся возражать.</p><p>Стив агрессивно потирает висок.</p><p>– Ты ошибаешься, – говорит он через некоторое время. – Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но ты ошибаешься. Это… излишне цинично. Эджлордовская политика. Люди могут быть раздражающими, глупыми и саморазрушительными, но это не значит, что они – чистое эго. Я верю в фундаментальную доброту людей.</p><p>– Кто бы сомневался, – усмехается Баки.</p><p>– Да, Барнс, – раздраженно говорит Стив. – Я думаю, что люди склонны быть хорошими и тяготеют к хорошему и, если им даны правильные ресурсы, возможности и поддержка в жизни, они <em>будут</em> хорошими. Меня волнует все то, о чем я кричу. Мне не все равно, потому что я один человек на проклятой планете, населенной проклятыми миллиардами других людей.</p><p>Он выпрямляется, его плечи напрягаются.</p><p>– Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь не беспокоиться, Баки. Мы в состоянии внести реальные изменения – произвести хоть какую-то перемену. Не каждый может так сказать. Где-то люди сражаются зубами и ногтями, просто чтобы выжить. Мы можем позволить себе роскошь не беспокоиться об этом, поэтому наша обязанность – сделать все остальное, когда они не могут. То, что ты делаешь, и то, что я делаю, может не влиять на всех напрямую, но это повлияет на достаточное количество людей в достаточной степени, чтобы это имело значение. Это будет иметь... это может иметь некоторое чистое, положительное влияние.</p><p>Баки пристально смотрит на Стива, но не останавливает его. Наверное, не смог бы, даже если бы попытался. Стива всегда было нелегко остановить, когда ему было что сказать. И ему, блять, есть что сказать.</p><p>– Мы обязаны сделать это для людей – попытаться для них, когда они не могут попытаться для себя. И если это означает, что мне придется свести себя в могилу из-за кучки вещей, которые ты считаешь ерундой, – мне, бля, все равно. Я сделаю это. Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. Так что да. Да. Я волнуюсь обо всех этих вещах, и если появятся еще какие-то вещи, я буду волноваться и о них. Я не сдаюсь без ебаной драки. Я так не делаю. </p><p>К его чести, Баки с минуту молчит. С другой стороны, Стив так тяжело дышит и так крепко стискивает зубы, что, возможно, Баки ничего не <em>сможет</em> сказать, не получив кулаком в лицо. </p><p>Так что он, кажется, просто впитывает то, что говорит Стив, и отвечает с полуулыбкой.</p><p>– Да, – говорит он. – Я понимаю это. Тупица.</p><p>Рот Стива открыт, он готов дать отпор Баки за то, что тот отверг его слова, но Баки просто поднимает руки.</p><p>– Окей, – говорит он. – Я тебя понял.</p><p>Рот Стива захлопывается. Он выглядит таким же неуверенным, как и чувствует себя.</p><p>– Неужели? </p><p>– Я думаю, что ты наивный, идеалистичный, проклятый дурак, – говорит Баки. – Но я понимаю, о чем ты. Я тебя понял. </p><p>– Ты не согласен?</p><p>– А мне обязательно соглашаться? – Баки наклоняет голову.</p><p>Стив изо всех сил пытается подобрать слова. Самый простой ответ – да. Более трудный ответ – нет. Неоднозначный ответ находится где-то посередине.</p><p>– Нет, – наконец говорит он. – Думаю, что не обязательно. – Пауза. – Хотя было бы проще, если бы ты был согласен. </p><p>Баки криво, мягко улыбается ему, но ничего не говорит.</p><p>Через мгновение Стив разжимает кулаки.</p><p>Напряжение длится всего минуту. Еще одна вещь, которую узнает Стив, заключается в том, что Баки, в отличие от Стива, способен отпускать напряжённые моменты. Может, это и не очень хорошо, но также и не самое худшее, что может произойти. Баки молчит, как будто пережевывает то, что сказал Стив, и молчит до того момента, пока не заканчивает обдумывать его слова. Затем он решает, что думал об этом достаточно долго, и просто меняет тему. Стив изо всех сил старается не отставать, потому что он однобокий, тупоголовый мудак, но Баки на самом деле не ждет его. Он двигает их вперед, и Стив, не имея другого выбора, увлекается беседой. </p><p>Стив узнает вещи, без которых он мог бы жить – что Баки очарователен, что он громко говорит о том, о чем хочет, что он трудолюбивый работник, что он берет то, что хочет, когда видит это, и что он беззастенчив, независимо от того, насколько другие хотят, чтобы он был кем-то другим. Это просто упрямая, неразрешимая, сварливая жизненная позиция, которой Стив восхищался бы до чертиков, если бы она не создавала проблем. На мгновение это почти заставляет Стива желать, чтобы все было по-другому – чтобы существовала возможность появления между ними чего-то большего, чем просто трах из ненависти. Но чем больше Баки рассказывает Стиву о своей республиканской семье, состоящей в партии, тем больше Стиву приходится глотать желчь, которая, естественно, поднимается.</p><p>Имеет ли для него значение, что республиканцы прошлого отличаются от современной итерации? Имеет ли значение, что неолиберальные демократы из Голубой Собаки* более или менее скроены из той же ткани, что и семья Барнсов? Неважно, что Рейган не был нацистом, он все еще был ужасным человеком, который ненавидел бедных людей и позволил кризису СПИДа выйти из-под контроля. Грань между республиканцами тогда и республиканцами сейчас тонкая… но все же. Это грань.</p><p>Разве это имеет значение? Что Стив собирается с этим делать?</p><p>– Вообще-то у нас есть двоюродные братья-демократы, – говорит Баки, ухмыляясь в середине рассказа. – Миннесотские Барнсы. Я думаю, что мой прадед вычеркнул их из завещания, так что теперь это просто какой-то бедный кузен из среднего класса с моим лицом просит бесплатного медицинского обслуживания.</p><p>– Ах, лучшая версия Баки Барнса, – задумчиво произносит Стив.</p><p>– Да, очень жаль, что с лицом проблемы, – Баки улыбается еще шире.</p><p>– Лицо? Что не так с его лицом? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Оно не мое, – ухмыляется Баки.</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза и толкает его.</p><p> </p><p>Дело в том, Баки Барнс красив. Да, он сексуален и невероятно горяч, но так же он еще и красив. Он относился к тому типу красоты, что свойственна старому Голливуду, когда каждый мужчина носил жилетки в тонкую полоску и черные ботинки начищенные до блеска и свисающий на лоб безупречный локон. Он относился к тому типу красоты, что не поддается логике, настолько яркий, что на его лицо почти бессмысленно смотреть, если брать во внимание весь его облик. Его улыбка так же обманчиво ярка, как и его глаза. Его волосы вьются у лба, закручиваясь у висков спиралями. Когда Баки смотрит на него сквозь бахрому своих длинных ресниц, когда взгляд Стива задерживается на ямочке на его подбородке, когда пальцы Баки мягко касаются суставов Стива, у Стива почти сносит крышу от того насколько он глупо, невероятно, ужасно красив. Это почти не имеет смысла, что кто-то может выглядеть подобным образом и что он может быть здесь, прямо напротив Стива, нежно проявляя заботу о нем.</p><p>Он и Баки не имеют смысла, как бы он это ни крутил. Им плохо вместе – оба бескомпромиссные, самоуверенные и громкие мудаки, – но вместе им также хорошо. Они могут быть как ужасными, так и хорошими людьми. И нет другого способа сказать что-то, пока они не рискнут. И Стив не уверен, готов ли он рискнуть в этой игре.</p><p>Стив не знает точно, что он чувствует, но он знает, что он чувствует себя свободнее, чем он был – еще более свободнее, чем раньше. Баки делает его более свободным и может быть, это хорошо, а, может быть и нет, но это уже <em> что-то </em> и, может быть это то место, с которого ему следует начать.</p><p>– Ты не слышал ни слова из того, что я сказал, – говорит Баки, слегка озадаченный.</p><p>Стив быстро моргает.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– У тебя нет пястно-фалангового перелома и вообще, мне кажется, у тебя нет слабых костей в теле, Роджерс, – говорит Баки. Он убирает неоспорин и марлю. – Готово.</p><p>– Спасибо, – говорит Стив.</p><p>– Ты всегда так делаешь? – спрашивает Баки.</p><p>– Делаю что?</p><p>– Ввязываешься в драку из-за находящегося на рассмотрении законопроекта, – говорит Баки. Он не поднимается с того места, где сидит на кофейном столике, но и не подвигается ближе. Они сидят друг напротив друга. – Потому что там рассматривается довольно много законопроектов, и я не могу всегда выходить на перекур в то же самое время, когда тебя отделывают по самое не хочу.</p><p>– Меня не отделали, – бормочет Стив. – Ты куришь?</p><p>– Плохая привычка, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Когда я нахожусь в стрессе.</p><p>– Ты на это способен?</p><p>– Не будь ослом, – бросает на него взгляд Баки.</p><p>– Извини. Ты едва ли самый раздражительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал на Холме.</p><p>Баки фыркает и потягивается, опираясь на руки.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, легко работать со Старком?</p><p>– Что, вы не заплетаете друг другу волосы по ночам и не говорите о том, как бедняки разоряют страну?</p><p>– Нет, он лысеет. – Баки усмехается. – Не говори ему, что я это сказал.</p><p>– Черт, а где мой телефон?</p><p>Баки фыркает и качает головой.</p><p>– Тони - друг семьи, – говорит он. – Старки и Барнсы ведут совместный бизнес с тех пор, как мой старик отправился в плавание на <b>«</b>Мэйфлауэр<b>»</b>* и Старки пришли, чтобы послушать рассказ от моего старика. Произошло это где-то на рубеже веков. У нас всегда были некие узы, мы приглашали Говарда и Тони на обед, с тех пор как я был еще ребенком.</p><p>– Старый добрый непотизм*. – Стив улыбается, но Баки нет.</p><p>Вместо этого он разочарованно вздыхает.</p><p>– Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я просто какой-то титулованный богатый парень, и ладно, ты не совсем неправ, но я много работал ради того, чтобы получить все что у меня есть сейчас. Я ходил в школу. Я зарабатывал оценки. Мне поступили предложения присоединиться к кучке крупных юридических фирм, и я пошел в <b>«</b>Джонс Дэй<b>»</b>* и въебывал три года на той работе.</p><p>– Республиканская фидерная компания, – бормочет Стив. А затем: – Ты получил эти вещи не из ниоткуда, Баки. Это была твоя привилегия, позволяющая тебе посещать школы, в которые тебя принимали. Привилегия в том, что у тебя были деньги, чтобы за все это платить. Привилегия в том, что ты не привязан к горам студенческих долгов, как альбатрос на твоей шее, как у всех нас.</p><p>– Господи Иисусе, Стив, – раздраженно ругается Баки. – Я понимаю. Ничего из того, что я когда-либо делал, ничего не значило. Неважно, что я из кожи вон лез работая или же я мог бы просто стать еще одним клише богатых детей, но вместо этого я пропускал вечеринки, тусовки и все остальное дерьмо, что могло сделать бы меня популярным среди моих сверстников, чтобы делать то, что хочу. Знаешь, что я ненавижу?</p><p>– Что? – Стив осторожно смотрит на него.</p><p>– Я ненавижу, когда на меня смотрят и увольняют. Ага, такое случается и с привилегированными богатыми засранцами. Я <em> работал </em> для того, что иметь все это. Ладно, может быть, некоторые дороги и были для меня открыты, но другие-то нет, но ведь и Старк дает работу не только друзьям семьи. Я прошел четыре круга собеседований. Они просмотрели мою стенограмму юридического факультета и не нашли ничего лишнего. Моя старая фирма не могла сказать обо мне ничего, кроме хорошего. Ты можешь называть меня как хочешь, думая, что я ем на завтрак бедных детей, и что я отброс на этой земле, мне все равно. Но не смей говорить, что я работал не ради того, что имею сейчас. Не смей говорить, что я этого не <em> заслужил </em>.</p><p>Баки тяжело дышит, его глаза широко раскрыты, а руки сжаты в кулаки.</p><p>Стив мог легко сказать ему, что легко все это заработать, когда ты уже на три ступеньки выше по служебной лестнице чем другие. Он мог посмотреть Баки в глаза и сказать ему тот факт, что у него была возможность ходить в юридический институт Лиги плюща, что его родословная, его белая кожа и богатое прошлое это то, из-за чего дверь в большую юридическую фирму была для него открыта, что то, что Тони Старк даже посмотрел на его заявление – все это являлось признаками привилегий, и конечно, возможно, Баки работал над всем этим, но ему приходилось работать не так усердно, как тем людям, у которых не было тех же привилегий. </p><p>Стив мог бы сказать все это, но он внимательно наблюдает за Баки, а он… нет.</p><p>Стив лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знает, каково это, когда все твои достижения игнорируют и преуменьшают. И это не значит, что он не работал так же усердно как все другие люди без привилегий. Он вырос бедным квиром, но он здоровый, красивый в традиционном понимании этого слова, цис-белый мужчина с невероятно заботливой матерью. Он никогда не узнает, каково это оказаться на месте Сэма или Америки, с чем им пришлось бороться, чтобы добраться туда, где они сейчас.</p><p>Может быть это не сработает. Или, может быть, этот разговор стоит перенести на другое время, когда Баки будет слушать.</p><p>Баки дрожащей рукой проводит рукой по волосам.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты не слишком хорошего мнения обо мне, Стив, и я понимаю, но… я не дурак. Я просто не думаю, что это должно иметь значение.</p><p>Стив хмурится.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Политические партии, идеологии. Мне нравится твоя тупая, упрямая задница. И я знаю, что я тебе тоже нравлюсь. Как бы ты ни старался показать что это не так. Как я уже сказал, в твоем теле нет слабых костей. Я просто не понимаю, почему то, на кого мы работаем, должно иметь значение. Это просто политика.</p><p>Это… это то, что больше всего заставляет Стива закрываться. Он вспыхивает не столько раздражением, сколько разочарованием. Каждый раз, когда он думает, что у них может что-то получиться, что здесь есть что спасти или, по крайней мере, пойти где-то на компромисс, Баки доказывает, почему они не могут. Стив закрывает глаза, его висок пульсирует от головной боли. Он выдыхает через нос и смотрит на Баки.</p><p>– <em>Личное есть политическое</em>*, Бак, – говорит он.</p><p>– Я не знаю, что это значит. – Уголки рта Баки опущены, и Стиву приходится сдерживать вздох.</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>Дело в том, что Баки его не спрашивает. Может, если бы он это сделал, это бы что-то изменило. Может, если бы он сделал это, это бы что-то значило. А может, и не значило бы, но он этого не делает, поэтому они так или иначе не узнают. </p><p>После этого между ними наступает неловкая тишина. Стив хочет, чтобы обезболивающие подействовали. У него болит челюсть, его торс весь в синяках, кулаки неимоверно болят. Он хочет лечь там где он сейчас сидит и просто заснуть.</p><p>– Вот, – говорит Баки через некоторое время.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Баки смотрит на него, и когда Стив все еще пребывает в потерянном состоянии, он наклоняется вперед и начинает застегивать его обратно.</p><p>– Ох.</p><p>Стив наблюдает, как Баки медленно поднимается по груди застегивая его рубашку, изменившая цвет кожа поднимается и опускается, когда он дышит. Кончики пальцев Баки скользят по пуговицам, касаясь его кожи. Стив судорожно вздыхает от этого теплого, гладкого прикосновения кожи к коже. Он наблюдает за макушкой Баки, чувствует, как его тепло как будто каскадом распространяется по нему.</p><p>Баки доходит до верха, или до последней пуговицы, оставшейся на рубашке после драки, на середине груди. Он не двигается.</p><p>– Бак, – говорит Стив, и его голос звучит тонко и глухо.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него, и он видит там себя – обнаженного в ясных голубых глазах. «Это просто секс из ненависти», – пытается сказать себе Стив. Это просто два диаметрально противоположных парня, которым нравится секс и, особенно, секс друг с другом. Это единственная причина, по которой здесь находится Стив, а не кто-то другой.</p><p>Но это не то, на что это похоже. Это определенно не то, о чем говорит выражение лица Баки. Там видна уязвимость, которую Стив никогда раньше не видел, и она цепляется за его талию и неприятно тянет, его живот и дыхание перехватывает.</p><p>Баки касается лица Стива.</p><p>Там, где он касается его, разгорается пожар и искры летят как будто бы отовсюду. В груди Стива, в его пятнистой, болезненной, ужасно испуганной, отвращенной груди, он чувствует отчетливое завывание, такое сильное, что оно пугает его.</p><p>Глаза Баки опускаются на его рот.</p><p>Стив сглатывает.</p><p>– Нет, – тихо говорит он.</p><p>Баки, находящийся в дюйме от его рта, замирает.</p><p>Стив закрывает глаза.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – говорит он. – Не целуй меня.</p><p>Это не то, что Баки хотел бы услышать, и, честно говоря, если он хотя бы на мгновение был бы откровенен с самим собой, это не то, что и Стив хотел бы услышать в такой ситуации. Ему больно произносить эти слова вслух, видеть как на лицо Баки опускается маска не позволяющая увидеть его настоящие чувства. Но если соблюдение принципов было бы чем-то из разряда легких дел, все бы поголовно это делали. Он хочет совсем не этого, но он знает, что это правильное решение, сказать эти слова.</p><p>Они давно должны были провести границы.</p><p>Это не работает.</p><p>Баки задерживается еще мгновение, прежде чем отодвинуться.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Я не буду.</p><p>Стив снова открывает глаза. </p><p>Они сидят лицом друг к другу, ничего не говоря, и Стив начинает чувствовать себя ужасно. И только маленькая часть от этого чувства имеет отношение к драке.</p><p>– А что насчет секса? – спрашивает Баки через минуту.</p><p>– Что? – Стив моргает.</p><p>– Секс, – повторяет Баки. Те слова что он произнёс только что, выдает только его дыхание. И когда он снова поднимает голову, все следы его предыдущего выражения лица как будто начисто стираются. Он просто сейчас выглядит нейтрально, даже можно сказать любопытно. Может немного холодно. – Предложение еще в силе?</p><p>Не должно быть. Границы и все такое.</p><p>– Я устал, Бак, – отвечает Стив.</p><p>– Но это и не «нет», – говорит Баки, и фраза звучит намного мягче, чем он хотел бы. – Тебя сбили с ног, Стив. Ну давай же. Позволь мне расслабить тебя.</p><p>Стив неуверенно смотрит на него, колеблясь, и Баки придвигается ближе. Теперь у него другой взгляд, одновременно такой знакомый и незнакомый.</p><p>– Ты помог мне в прошлый раз, – говорит он с кривой ухмылкой, которую Стив так ненавидит. – Я хочу отплатить тебе. Позволь мне заставить тебя почувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Стив не думает, что это хорошая идея. Нет, нахуй все это. Он <em> знает </em>, что это плохая идея. Но он так расслаблен, так встревожен произошедшим днем, настолько до костей измучен, так что последнее что, что у него оставалось, – это сила духа сказать «нет».</p><p>Так что он этого не делает.</p><p>– Хорошо, – вместо того, чтобы сказать "Да".</p><p>Стив Роджерс, Король плохих идей. </p><p>Всего на секунду, Баки выглядит удивленным; но потом его лицо снова становится нечитаемым. Он прикасается к локтям Стива, скользит пальцами к его запястьям, избегая тех мест где руки перевязаны бинтами. Он дергает Стива за запястья, и Стив поднимает бровь, потому что все еще не уверен. Его ребра все еще болят от прошедшей драки, но та ноющая точка внутри не имеет ничего общего с кулачными боями, а имеет все дело с человеком перед ним. Он слишком устал, чтобы игнорировать это чувство, но слишком устал, чтобы не замечать этого чувства. Вместо этого он наблюдает за Баки.</p><p>– Откинься назад, – тихо говорит Баки и тянет Стива так, как он хочет, так что его голова прижимается к спинке кожаной обивки дивана, а ноги широко расставлены. Баки встает с журнального столика и снова садится рядом со Стивом. Такое ощущение, что с больного тела Стива каким-то образом свалился груз, когда он сидел в той позе, что пожелал Баки, с Баки находящимся рядом с ним. Стив закрывает глаза, позволяя гравитации притянуть его пострадавшее тело на диван. Он вдыхает слабый знакомый запах человека рядом с ним, кофе и одеколона.</p><p>Он почти подпрыгивает, когда ощущает прикосновение к своей челюсти, прямо там, где уже начал появляться синяк, но прикосновение достаточно легкое, чтобы боль не ощущалась. Пальцы Баки скользят по его шее, по хлопчатобумажной ткани рубашки – по тем местам, как он понимает, где остались синяки, которых Баки касался ранее.</p><p>Стив открывает глаза и видит, что Баки с напряженным выражением лица наблюдает, как его собственная рука опускается ниже по торсу Стива. Но он почти сразу замечает то, что Стив обратил на него свое внимание, и его взгляд поднимается, чтобы встретиться глазами со Стивом. Он не улыбается и не ухмыляется; он просто не сводит глаз со Стива, пока его рука неумолимо скользит ниже к ремню Стива.</p><p>Его глаза опускаются один или два раза, когда он расстегивает ремень Стива, а затем и молнию на штанах, но к тому моменту, когда его руки немного трясутся над распахнутой ширинкой Стива, он снова устанавливает стойкий взгляд глаза в глаза. И этот контакт ощущается так же, как прикосновение пальцев Баки к члену Стива, что заставляет Стива задыхаться, когда кровь приливает к его члену.</p><p>Чуть ранее его член не был так тверд, какое бы возбуждение до этого он ни чувствовал, в основном подавленное его собственной физической болью и тем, что он, к сожалению, должен думать о том, что они двое говорят о своих чувствах или о том, что происходит между ними, но сейчас его член довольно быстро твердел. Его тело похоже на камертон, и по какой-то причине прикосновение Баки – идеальная частота.</p><p>Он не полный идиот; он знает, что Баки в восторге не больше него, от того, в какой ситуации они оказались. Это грязная золотая середина – чистилище секса, где ненависть исчезает все быстрее и быстрее, место, где рациональные мысли и разумные действия продолжают существовать в состоянии стазиса в бессрочной перспективе, пока один из них не осмелится сказать «нет». Во всяком случае, это спорный вопрос. И как бы там ни казалось, что они неспособны остановиться, они так же не могут и продолжать. Но Баки гладит его член медленно, легкими прикосновениями, и не отводит взгляда от лица Стива.</p><p>И Стив тоже не может отвести взгляд. Его тело болит, и кажется что грудная клетка болит изнутри, до такой степени, что становится понятно, что никакие кулаки того мудака не смогли бы сделать этого. Сказать, что у него болит сердце, – клише, но это то, на что это похоже. И какая-то часть его желает – он сам не знает чего. На самом деле, люди не меняются ради других. Люди меняются сами для себя, если вообще меняются. Он не собирается менять то, кем он является, и, возможно, эгоистично желать, чтобы Баки стал для него кем-то другим, чтобы он мог видеть, что все это ведет их в другое место. Может быть, для Стива эгоистично позволять Баки делать это за него, даже зная, что это невозможно. Но всего на секунду, глядя на знакомые, красивые черты лица Баки, Стив позволяет себе пожелать этого.</p><p>Баки дергает его за пояс, и Стив приподнимает свои бедра, чтобы Баки мог стянуть с него штаны. Стив сейчас тверд, его член покраснел, и когда Баки обхватывает его пальцами, Стив не может не сказать «Баки» на вдохе, который наполовину выдох, наполовину стон.</p><p>– Ага, – выдыхает Баки, и уголки его рта дрожат в выражении, которое не совсем похоже на улыбку. Он пробегает пальцами по предэякуляту выступившему на головке члена Стива и так же медленно скользит пальцами вниз. Стив поддается бёдрами вверх, преследуя руку Баки, но Баки качает головой и другой рукой прижимает бедро Стива к дивану.</p><p>Это немного неловко, но Баки приближается ближе, и внезапно получается идеальный угол, движения рук Баки легкие, невесомые. Его тело – теплая, сплошная линия против Стива, их плечи прижаты друг к другу.</p><p>Он продолжает двигаться в том же медленном темпе, и удовольствие растет внутри Стива, как приближающийся поезд. Он тяжело дышит, задыхается, делает поверхностные вдохи, которые, кажется, не дают достаточно воздуха, пытается не шевелить бедрами, хотя ему требуется нечто большее. Дыхание Баки тоже не ровное, но когда Стив кладет руку ему на ногу, он отодвигает ее, кладя на диван закутанную марлей руку.</p><p>Все, что он, кажется, хочет, это то, что он сказал: получить разрядку Стива, чтобы он почувствовал себя хорошо. И, боже, это так приятно – это медленное, безжалостное движение, заставляет волну удовольствия в Стиве подниматься все выше и выше, пока Баки все время смотрит в лицо Стива. Член Стива такой твердый, и рука Баки ощущается так чертовски превосходно на нем. Это удовольствие и напряжение, переплетаются вместе, поднимаясь все выше и выше в его измученном организме, пока эта восхитительная волна удовольствия все нарастает, и Стив не оказывается на грани оргазма.</p><p>– Баки, – хрипло предупреждает Стив.</p><p>– Я знаю, – говорит Баки и кладет голову на плечо Стива, наконец отводя взгляд от лица Стива, чтобы увидеть, как он кончит. Вес его головы, покоящейся на плече Стива, возможно и не привязанность вовсе, но этого ощущения достаточно, чтобы на внутренней стороне его ребер закололо как будто от отпечатка пальца, когда он кончил, проливая свое семя на руку Баки со стоном. Он чувствует себя выжатым и счастливым; он чувствует себя опустошенным. Он откидывает голову на диван.</p><p>Баки нежно очищает Стива носовым платком, которых у него, кажется, бесконечный запас, и он, должно быть, часто стирает, а затем вытирает и свою руку. Стив натягивает штаны и застегивает молнию. Он чувствует себя – не совсем потерянным, но и не совсем правым. Он чувствует себя лишенным душевного равновесия, если он собирается сказать хоть какие-то слова. Они впервые оказались в комнате с дверью, которая запирается, и столько раз, сколько Стив думал об этом...</p><p>Это было не то, что он себе представлял.</p><p>Он полагает, что сам не совсем уверен, что он представлял. Он полагает, что так или иначе это не имеет значения.</p><p>– Баки, – повторяет он снова, как будто это единственное, что он может сказать, и это звучит не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы. Проведение границ – это то, что было бы правильным сделать; просто он притворяется, что у них их нет настолько долго, что это почему-то заставляет его чувствовать себя неправильно. Он снова дотрагивается до бедра Баки, и когда Баки смотрит на него, он выглядит усталым. – Давай, я могу помочь тебе.</p><p>Баки улыбается в ответ на его последние фразу, но в этом выражении его лица совсем нет шутливости. Он протягивает руку и касается больной челюсти Стива – прикосновение настолько легкое, что совсем не больно, просто оставляет отпечаток тепла. Затем его рука опускается, и он хлопает по перевязанной руке Стива.</p><p>– Нет, ты не можешь, тупица, ты ранен.</p><p>Он встает и поправляет свою одежду, как если бы она была помята, поэтому Стив тоже встает и поправляет себя.</p><p>У него кружится голова, но это как из-за попыток осмыслить случившееся, так и из-за травм. Он вздыхает, его руки безвольно свисают по бокам.</p><p>Баки отворачивается, но Стив останавливает его.</p><p>– Если у всех есть корыстная цель для всего… – начинает Стив. Баки останавливается и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, брови сходятся вместе, между ними образуется крошечная морщинка. Стив глубоко вздыхает. – Что же тогда было эгоистичного в этом?</p><p>Минута тишины. Затем морщинка между бровями Баки сглаживается.</p><p>– То, что ты не понимаешь моих мотивов, не означает, что у меня их нет. – Он открывает дверь. – Постарайся больше не ввязываться в кулачные бои по дороге домой, Стив.</p><p>Стив уходит. </p><p>А он - нет.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>арт:</strong> Баки латает Стива после драки.<strong> автор</strong>: em-dibujsb</p><p>*</p><p>Законопроект принят со счетом, 222 за к 213 против. Он проходит по партийным линиям: четыре республиканца дезертируют на благо планеты.</p><p>Александр Пирс в ярости, но Сэм Уилсон выглядит торжествующим – он выглядит сияющим.</p><p>Он выглядит как блестящий бриллиант, чуткий, прогрессивный политический деятель, вернувшийся домой.</p><p>– Представитель, – поднимает руку Гельмут Земо на пресс-конференции. – Что дальше?</p><p>Сэм смотрит на него с улыбкой на лице. Он наклоняется к микрофону.</p><p>– Сенат, – говорит он. – После – президент.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Сммщик – менеджер по социальным сетям.</p><p>Гея – древнегреческая богиня Земли. </p><p>Шесть Флагов – один из самых крупных в мире операторов парков развлечений. </p><p>Филибастер – тактика препятствовать законопроектам парламентским меньшинством путём растягивания споров о предмете законопроекта и «утапливания» предмета.</p><p>Уотергейтский скандал – разбирательство противозаконных действий ряда лиц в связи с попыткой установить подслушивающие устройства в штаб-квартире Демократической партии в Вашингтоне в ходе президентской избирательной кампании 1972 года.</p><p>Коалиция Голубой Собаки – кокус в Палате Представителей США, состоящий из членов Демократической партии, идентифицирующих себя как центристов и финансовых консерваторов. </p><p>Мейфлауэр — английское торговое судно, тип которого определяют как флейт, или торговый галеон, на котором англичане в 1620 году пересекли Атлантический океан и основали Плимутскую колонию, одно из первых британских поселений в Северной Америке.</p><p>Непоти́зм — вид фаворитизма, заключающийся в предоставлении привилегий родственникам или друзьям независимо от их профессиональных качеств.</p><p>Джонс Дей — Юридическая фирма, работающая на протяжении уже 125 лет, которая может похвастаться традицией профессионализма, высокого качества обслуживания клиентов и приверженности общепризнанным ценностям, включая предоставление бесплатных юридических услуг, достижение личностного многообразия юридической профессии и участие в общественной жизни.<br/>На протяжении многих лет "Джонс Дэй" оказывает бесплатную юридическую помощь, тем, кто в ней более всего нуждается, и принимает активное участие в общественной жизни везде, где расположены офисы фирмы. При этом "Джонс Дэй" обеспечивает столь же высокий уровень внимания и профессионализма в этих сферах, как и при предоставлении оплачиваемых юридических услуг.</p><p>«Личное есть политическое», также называемое личным политическим, – это политический аргумент, используемый в качестве объединяющего лозунга студенческого движения и феминизма второй волны с конца 1960-х годов. Это подчеркнуло связь между личным опытом и более крупными социальными и политическими структурами.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. глава седьмая, или, черт возьми, теперь есть чувства?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>здесь должно было быть саммари, но его съели. сорри нот сорри</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Если ваше сердце разбивают где-то на заднем плане всей политической игры, политическому процессу настолько поебать на это, что уже спустя какое-то время вы прекращается обращать на это внимание. Зелёную Реформу принимают в Палате под громкие, поразительные аплодисменты и появляется немало саркастичных комментариев от Fox News о том, чего же хотят добиться либеральные снежинки в будущем. Вокруг ходит какой-то мем с лицом Сэма, и когда он ухмыляется Пирсу и Америке, Кейт фотографирует его в этот момент, затем распечатывает это фото и приклеивает на дверь Сэма. Сэм в таком хорошем настроении, что даже позволяет ей эту вольность.</p><p>Законодательный процесс, сколь бы долгим и невыносимо утомительным он ни был, работает следующим образом: закон переходит из одной палаты в другую, за исключением тех случаев, если есть идентичный законопроект, рассматриваемый в другой палате в это же время, и если такое происходит, то другой законопроект тоже должен пройти через другую палату, и только после этого оба законопроекта отправляются в комитет конференций для согласования. Да благословит Бог бикамерализм, Отцы-Основатели действительно ушли от монархии только для того, чтобы изобрести систему правления, которая была еще более раздражающей.</p><p>Вот как Америка описывает Кейт политический процесс. В ответ Кейт выглядит такой смущенной и раздраженной, что Америка улыбается дикой улыбкой незадолго до того, как поцеловать ее.</p><p>– Это ведь не сексуальное домогательство? – Стив спрашивает Сэма, и это происходит в третий или четвертый раз в течение рабочего дня.</p><p>– Перестань ворчать, – говорит Сэм, толкая Стива локтем. – Они молоды и влюблены.</p><p>– Я не помню, чтобы ты так же говорил и обо мне. – Стив покосился на своего лучшего друга.</p><p>– Это потому, что ты был старым и тупым, – говорит Сэм. – Правила другие.</p><p>Стив скрещивает руки, продолжая ворчать.</p><p>Учитывая эмоциональную травму, которую Стив в настоящее время переживает, говорить нечто подобное со стороны Сэма кажется довольно несправедливым, но он понимает, что вины Сэма в этом нет. Сэм слишком занят, чтобы разбираться в романтической катастрофе в жизни своего лучшего друга, а Стив не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы рассказывать ему об этом. В любом случае, это достаточно легко игнорировать, просто надев свою лучшую улыбку и делать свою работу, игнорируя тот факт, что в его голове большую часть времени беспорядок, и там царит хаос из полумыслей и полусожалений. Стив всегда был хорош в том, что умел разделять, игнорировать сложные личные проблемы и вместо этого уделять повышенное внимание своей профессиональной карьере. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя так, как будто он провалил задание «быть человеком», но зато он отлично умеет вносить вклад в капиталистические структуры, которые оценивают ценность человека по его производительности труда и многому другому. Другими словами, Стив прекрасный работник, но несчастный человек. По крайней мере, хоть к этому он привык.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, законопроект к этому времени уже находится не в их руках, а у Палаты представителей, но версия законопроекта Сенатора Роудса застопорилась в Сенате. Не обязательно, что их законопроект потерпит неудачу, если законопроект Сенатора Роудса не пройдет, но, учитывая, насколько взаимосвязаны эти два пакета законов, шансы на то, что Сенат примет Зеленую Реформу Сэма, если они все же решат не принимать сенатскую версию законопроекта, очень малы.</p><p>Это заставляет всех в офисе нервничать, даже Сэма.</p><p>В эти дни его расписание настолько перегружено, что Стив почти не видит его в офисе, а дома – и подавно. В течение дня Сэм встречается с: другими представителями, сенаторами, адвокатами, которых он и Сенатор Роудс пытаются активизировать, чтобы оказать давление на республиканцев в Сенате. Дело в том, что нынешнее состояние Конгресса разрозненно намного сильнее, чем когда-либо. Законодательство то растет, то падает по партийным линиям, и из-за этого республиканцы имеют значительное преимущество в Сенате. Это означает, что для того, чтобы Зелёная Реформа или законопроект Сенатора Роудса прошел в палату, демократам придется переманить по крайней мере пять голосов. Республиканцы, как Стив напоминает себе каждый божий день, – упрямые, бесхарактерные придурки, которые ставят партию выше страны, поэтому процесс по переманиванию голосов не только сложен, но и практически невозможен.</p><p>Тем не менее, есть что сказать о настойчивости и еще больше – о недостатке сна.</p><p>Сэм жертвует своим сном и свободным временем, чтобы работать за закрытыми дверями, пытаясь помочь Роудсу получить голоса. Их кофемашина варит кофе на заднем плане их офиса в любое время дня, и Стиву приходится ехать в Costco, чтобы купить промышленный объём предварительно намолотых зерен. На вкус как картон, но тут ничего не поделаешь; Иногда дело за количеством, а не за качеством. Все в офисе настолько помешаны на кофе, что оно уже перестало хоть как-то на них воздействовать. </p><p>– Это безумие, – однажды говорит Кейт, когда она просматривает расписание Сэма и видит, что у него только в этот день три встречи подряд, обед и еще две встречи после обеда. – Он потеряет остатки своего разума. И видимо я тоже потеряю то, что осталось от <em> моего</em>.</p><p>Стив, который в это время пытается вежливо потревожить руководителя штатом работающим на Сенатора Борсона, чтобы тот сообщил ему ее график, чтобы Сэм мог встретиться с ней за каким-нибудь обедом, смотрит на Кейт со слегка встревоженным выражением лица.</p><p>– Большая часть политики, заключается в том, – говорит он ей, – в том, что он тебе на самом деле не нужен.</p><p>– Что не нужно? – Кейт смотрит на него.</p><p>– Твой разум, – говорит Стив и трет свой висок. – Это все действительно обескураживает.</p><p>– Как же иначе мне выполнять свою работу? – спрашивает Кейт.</p><p>– С помощью силы воли и злобы? – предлагает Стив.</p><p>– Если все так, то это многое объяснило бы о нашей политической системе, – комментирует Америка из-за своего компьютера. Она пьет третью чашку кофе, а на ее столе валяется пригоршня оберток от шоколада. Все это выглядит настолько неорганизованно, что совсем не похоже на Америку, и Стив понимает, что вообще не видел Америку в таком состоянии когда-либо, а это уже является реальным показателем того, насколько близки сейчас к грани все сотрудники Сэма. Второй признак – это выражение ее лица, которое как бы говорит «Меня здесь нет. Я лежу на облачках». – Ох, ебать меня в глаз.</p><p>– Звучит антисанитарийно, – говорит Кейт.</p><p>– И подозрительно с точки зрения логистики, – бормочет Стив и в расстройстве кладет трубку. Он прокручивает свой контактный лист, чтобы найти имя ее законодательного директора. Это некто по имени Фенрис.</p><p>– Блять! – громко восклицает Америка. На этот раз Стив поднимает глаза. – Мы перегрузили его график.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Не знаю как это произошло, я всегда сто раз проверяю расписание его встреч! – Америка хмурится. На этот раз ее голос звучит напряженно. И сама она тоже выглядит напряженной. Кажется, что весь офис сейчас на последнем издыхании, но в особенности сегодня. – Сенатор Ангрбода... Флокисдоттир?</p><p>– Это на самом деле имя? – Кейт моргает.</p><p>– Аляска, – объясняет Стив. Если бы проводился конкурс по хмурости, то Стив определенно бы в нем выиграл. – Когда?</p><p>– Пятница, – говорит Америка, лихорадочно просматривая расписание. – 13:00. Это она и...</p><p>– Сэм и Роуди пытались переманить ее на нашу сторону, – говорит Стив. – Он не может пропустить этот обед, ее невозможно достать.</p><p>– Ага, ну, – говорит Америка и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Похоже, она на грани паники. – Выбор между встречей с ней или со Старком.</p><p>Кейт резко вдыхает.</p><p>– Старк? – немедленно говорит Стив.</p><p>– Все здесь, – говорит Америка, определенно пребывая в паническом состоянии. – Я не помню, как вставила это в его график. Я не знаю, господи, тогда происходило столько дерьма, так что возможно, я вставила это и забыла, бляяя… но он никогда не бывает свободным, Стив, ты же знаешь, он никогда ни на что не соглашается… у нас ушли месяцы, чтобы заставить его согласиться... <em> блять</em>, если Сэм пропустит эту встречу, он...</p><p>Стиву не нужно повторять дважды.</p><p>– Ты можешь поговорить с ним? – с безумными глазами спрашивает Америка.</p><p>– С Тони? – он спрашивает.</p><p>– Нет, с Барнсом, – Америка смотрит на него, почти умоляя своими глазами. Ее глаза широко раскрыты, челюсти сжаты. Ее грудь быстро то поднимается, то опускается, и Стив почти сразу же чувствует приступ сочувствия – он знает, что такое паника, ведь он привычен к этому. – Вы оба – вы все еще поддерживаете контакт, верно?</p><p>Стив пытается не побледнеть и, очевидно, терпит неудачу, потому что, к его ужасу, выражение лица Америки превращается во что-то настолько близкое к мольбе, что у него почти готовы сорваться с уст обнадеживающие слова.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – умоляет Америка. – Стив.</p><p>Стив чувствует, как в нем вспыхивает какое-то чувство, которое хотело бы защитить Америку, в чем он никогда конечно же не признается, если его спросят. Все они были молоды и где-то лажали. Америка не должна чувствовать себя виноватой за что-то такого масштаба, если Стиву нужно лишь проглотить свою гордость и позвонить Баки.</p><p>Это не ее вина, что они оставили все так, как было раньше.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Стив, тяжело сглатывая. – Я поговорю с ним.</p><p>Почти сразу же ее лицо приобретает выражение облегчения; оно проходит по ее лицу так, что Стив почти чувствует его и на себе.</p><p>– Спасибо, – шепчет Америка и он тупо кивает.</p><p>Стив возвращается к своему списку контактов, чтобы добиться встречи с Хелой Борсон, когда тревожный узел формируется у него под животом. Он листает, отвлекается и не замечает, когда на самом деле уже набирает номер.</p><p>Конечно, на этот раз они возьмут трубку.</p><p>– Здравствуйте? – отвечает хриплый низкий голос.</p><p>– Добрый день, Фенрис? – говорит Стив, пытаясь снова сосредоточиться на работе. – Это Стив Роджерс из офиса представителя Уилсона. Я пытался связаться с вашим офисом. Мы хотели бы пригласить вас на обед в Книгах (название ресторана). </p><p> </p><p>Их усилия окупаются. В среду Стив, находясь в середине написания ответного электронного письма Энджи Мартинелли о потенциальной стратегии Сената и комитета, услышал крики из офиса Сэма. Стив замирает, кладя руки на клавиатуру, так же замирает и Америка, телефон завис где-то между ее ухом и плечом. Кейт не замирает, но выглядит слегка обеспокоенной, когда наливает себе еще одну чашку кофе Costco.</p><p>– Сэм? – Стив осторожно зовет его, и снова кричат. Он встает, стул за его спиной грохочет. – Блять!</p><p>Стив готов пробить свои телом эту дверь, когда она распахивается изнутри, и внезапно на него обрушивается тело его лучшего друга.</p><p>– Что за… – Америка говорит вслух, в то время как Стив говорит: – Ты в порядке? Это крик о помощи?</p><p>– Мы. Переманили. Касла! – громко говорит Сэм. Он улыбается от уха до уха, его глаза широко раскрыты и почти сверкают.</p><p>– Как? – Кейт громко ахает.</p><p>– Закрой. Свой. Блядский. Рот. – Стив смотрит на него, и Сэм освобождается из очень платонических дружеских объятий и хватает Стива за плечи. Его лицо слишком воодушевленное, что значит, что он не шутит. – Не еби мне мозг! Не может быть</p><p>– <em> Фрэнк Касл</em>? – говорит Америка, неуклюже вешая трубку. – Блядский черт, мы переманили Фрэнка Касла? Этот парень же не слушает <em> никого</em>. Серьезно, я видела, как он даже не слушал <em> самого себя</em>. Сколько людей вам пришлось убить, чтобы <em> это </em> произошло?</p><p>– Никого. Ни единого! Нам не нужно хоронить ни одного тела, – усмехаясь, говорит Сэм.</p><p>Он снимает пиджак и ослабляет галстук, едва не подпрыгивая на ногах. Впервые за несколько недель мышцы его тела не напряжены. Его плечи кажутся расслабленными, все его тело почти… расслабленно? Стив только тогда понимает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Сэм искренне улыбался. Если все они переутомленные, недооцененные по понятным причинам надрывали свои задницы в течение последних нескольких месяцев, то Сэм надрывал свой зад за всех них, и ни минуты себя не жалел. Стив никогда не скажет ему об этом в трудную минуту, но он начинал немного седеть на висках, как Барак Обама на втором сроке. Пора и им начать хоть иногда выигрывать.</p><p>– Хорошо, если ты практикуешься в черной магии, Уилсон, – говорит Америка, поднимая обе руки. – Потому что я к этому не имею никакого блядского отношения. </p><p>– Ее бабуля вселила в нее страх перед сверхъестественным, – говорит Кейт с влюбленным выражением лица.</p><p>Америка крестится.</p><p>– Никакой черной магии, – говорит Сэм. Он прислоняется к столу Стива, который снова медленно заполняется бумагами. Стив с опаской смотрит на стопку позади Сэма, но потом решает, что нахуй все, и если башня все же рухнет, тогда они разберутся с каскадом бумаг, когда это произойдет. – Просто кое-какая старая добрая политика.</p><p>– Хорошо, тогда мы вернемся к телам, – говорит Стив. Он предлагает Сэму жевательную резинку, которую тот берет с полуулыбкой.</p><p>– Говорил же тебе не избавляться от той лопаты.</p><p>– Мне пришлось, это было частью последней арт-инсталляции мамы, – говорит Стив.</p><p>– Ах да, она же работает над новым произведением, верно? – спрашивает Сэм, засовывая жевательную резинку в рот, сминая обертку и швыряя ее через всю комнату. Она отскакивает от головы Америки, что заставляет ее нахмуриться. – Я сказал ей, что приду на ее следующую выставку.</p><p>– Что? – Стив моргает. – Даже я не обещал ей этого.</p><p>– Я знаю, поэтому Сара Роджерс любит меня больше.</p><p>– Ээээй! – Стив протестует, и Сэм громко лопает пузырь из жевательной резинки во рту.</p><p>– Привет, может тут хоть кто-нибудь ответит на мой вопрос? – говорит Америка, беря смятую обертку и бросая ее в ближайший мусорный бак. – Или, может быть, взрослый в этой комнате?</p><p>– Определенно точно нет, – отвечает Кейт, и Стив бросает ей в голову смятую обертку от жевательной резинки.</p><p>– Это издевательство! – фальшиво плачет Кейт, и Стив ей улыбается.</p><p>– Кви про кво* или что-то в этом роде, – говорит Сэм, игнорируя их обоих и разворачиваясь к Америке. – Он все равно пытался наладить отношения по этому поводу, я же работал над тем, чтобы облегчить его оговорки в последние две недели. Также есть закон о борьбе с коррупцией, который он хочет спонсировать в Палате представителей, что звучит неплохо, поэтому я сказал ему, что поставлю свою подпись в нем, если он подпишется под нашим. Хорошо. Под законом Роуди.</p><p>– Это мудрое решение? – спрашивает Стив. Он не смотрел на те документы, под которым Касл хотел увидеть подпись Сэма, и это заставляет его нервничать, хотя он доверяет Сэму. – Настолько доверять... Фрэнку Каслу?</p><p>Визуализация почти так же тревожна, как и реальность.</p><p>– Все будет хорошо, – говорит Сэм через мгновение. – За все приходится платить, и это была не самая... худшая цена.</p><p>На мгновение они замирают, признавая сказанное и недосказанное. На самом деле политика – это не чистая игра. Это сложная часть погони за своими политическими мечтами. Они могут запустить самую чистую игру в Вашингтоне и все равно при этом выйти с руками по локоть в грязи. Это не значит, что Сэм когда-либо сделает что-то, что поставило бы под угрозу его мораль или принципы, но это не значит, что серые зоны не растягиваются.</p><p>Стив доверяет Сэму больше, чем кому-либо. Его серый цвет – чужая возвышенность. Если Сэм говорит, что все будет хорошо, тогда Стив знает, что все будет хорошо. А если это не так, они будут рвать жопу, чтобы убедиться, что это так.</p><p>– Осталось еще пара человек, – говорит Стив, нарушая тишину. Он хлопает и сжимает плечо Сэма. – Мы пожертвовали всем ради того, чтобы добиться этого. Давай просто преодолеем финишную черту. Когда доберемся до туда, мы пересечем и другие мосты.</p><p>Сэм прерывисто выдыхает. Он тоже человек. Иногда ему просто нужно сказать, что это нормально, что идти на компромиссы – это нормально. Забавно, что эта задача выпадает на долю Стива, но для Сэма он готов ее выполнить. Для Сэма он сделает почти все.</p><p>– Есть новости от Старка? – говорит Сэм, поворачиваясь к Стиву. Он выглядит настолько благодарным, что у Стива не хватает духа сказать ему, как сильно он предпочел бы умереть, вместо того, чтобы сделать этот звонок.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит Стив, глотая горячий свинцовый шар, вставший комом в его горле. – Почти готово.</p><p> </p><p>В конце концов, он делает это, потому что он скорее съест свою собственную руку, чем даст Америке понять, что он ебанный трус, у которого не хватает решимости позвонить Баки Барнсу.</p><p>К тому времени он уже покинул офис, накинув на плечи теплый бушлат. Ветер середины ноября был ледяным, холод в воздухе ощущался даже через пальто, которое было бы отправлено в мусорный бак, если бы Сара Роджерс хоть раз его заметила. Стив купил его по прихоти на каком-то веб-сайте, увидев таргетированную рекламу в Инстаграме и, в конце концов, влюбился в каждую из них.</p><p>Оно не толстое и едва ли его можно было назвать теплым, но в нем он хорошо выглядит, что, по его мнению, определенно имеет значение.</p><p>Он плотнее оборачивает шарф вокруг шеи и готовится к холоду, пытаясь пересечь двор как можно быстрее, чтобы добраться до поезда. Небо над ним густо-серое, такое тяжелое, что предвещает какие-то осадки, хотя непонятно какие.</p><p>Это становится ясно, когда Стив идет через внутренний двор, и внезапно холодный дождь начинает хлестать его в лицо под углом. Он раздраженно смахивает капли воды с лица, как будто это хоть чем-то поможет, и в отместку, кажется, небеса открываются.</p><p>Ругаясь, Стив спотыкается под ливнем, вода пропитывает его волосы и пальто и стекает по его красивым модным туфлям. Он едва ли не сталкивается лбами с двумя другими сотрудниками, пытающимися укрыться, и в конце концов оказывается под натянутым навесом. Он так близко к метро, что сейчас нет смысла звонить в Lyft.</p><p>Вместо этого он переводит дыхание и смотрит на темное небо, как будто, как он полагает, оно виновато в его затруднительном положении. Он ждёт пока дождь закончится, а это значит, что у него больше нет оправданий, чтобы откладывать звонок ему.</p><p>Стив достает телефон и набирает номер.</p><p>Дело в том, что звонок почти доходит до голосовой почты. Стив напрягается, сжимается и почти выдыхает с облегчением. Если все что он собирается сказать пойдет на голосовую почту, то он просто оставит сообщение. Ответит ли Баки или нет на голосовое в его почте, это выходило бы за рамки ответственности Стива. Потому что так он хотя бы мог спокойно покинуть это чистилище действия и бездействия.</p><p>Ему не повезло.</p><p>Он берет трубку прямо перед тем, как звонок перешёл бы на голосовую почту.</p><p>– Стив? – Раздается осторожный голос Баки. – Все хорошо?</p><p>Стив прислоняется к кирпичной стене, чувствуя как вода плещется в его ботинках, и почти смеется. Он замерз, промок и устал, и прошло всего две недели, но, боже, как же хорошо снова услышать голос Баки. У него возникает странное, нежелательное осознание того, что он каким-то образом пропустил эти чувства. Он прячет это осознание под покровы холодного дождя.</p><p>– Привет, Баки, – одинаково осторожно говорит Стив. – Да, я в порядке.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит Баки. Он дает Стиву возможность заговорить, но Стив, кажется, не может выговорить и слова. Его грудная клетка сжимается.</p><p>– Ты позвонил мне случайно? – спрашивает Баки, когда Стив ничего не отвечает.</p><p>Стив поднимает руку и проводит ею по мокрым волосам. Пряди цепляются за его пальцы, затем падают на лоб и прилипают.</p><p>– Нет, – говорит Стив. – У меня была причина.</p><p>– Хорошо, – снова говорит Баки. После очередной паузы молчания, он говорит. – Ты на улице? Почему там так шумно?</p><p>Как бы в ответ дождь усиливается. Громкость этого звука звенит в ушах Стива.</p><p>Он закрывает лицо рукой и пытается выбросить все из головы.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит он. – Попал под дождь.</p><p>– Ох, – говорит Баки. Затем с любопытством: – Тебе нужна была компания или…</p><p>– Мне было интересно, – выплевывает Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение.</p><p>Тишина не звучит так, будто Баки хочет оказать ему услугу. Как странно.</p><p>– Какую? – спрашивает Баки. – Я мог бы попробовать.</p><p>Стиву приходит в голову, что все было бы проще, если бы Баки сказал «нет». Он не говорит «да», но говорит, что попробует, что почти хуже. Это достаточно сложно – достаточно неловко – и без того, чтобы Баки Барнс показал, что в нем еще осталось доброта.</p><p>– Старк… – Стив начинает и останавливается. – Тони. Он обедает в книгах с Сэмом. В эту пятницу. Америка... она ошиблась. У него запланирован еще один обед, который он не может пропустить. Ты можешь поговорить с ним… с Тони? В другой день – в любой другой день. Тони может выбрать сам. Сэм даже заплатит. Только не в пятницу.</p><p>Баки ничего не отвечает. В ушах Стива царит гулкая тишина, перемежаемая со звуками дождя, ударяющегося по бетону.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – говорит Стив. Он прислоняется головой к кирпичной стене. – Это действительно... много бы для меня значило. Америка еще ребенок, наш офис был очень занят. Это была просто техническая ошибка. И она будет винить себя в этом, если он пропустит встречу, а я не хочу, чтобы она чувствовала нечто подобное, она такой хороший ребенок и...</p><p>– Стив, – мягко говорит Баки.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, Бак, – говорит Стив. Он напоминает себе, что сделает для Сэма все, что угодно. Он, вероятно, сделает что-нибудь и для Америки. – Я буду должен тебе. Все, что ты захочешь. До тех пор, пока это будет в моих силах, чтобы отплатить тебе.</p><p>Пауза заставляет Стива трястись, а затем он понимает – это не то, что потрясло его, он был потрясен. Разговор с Баки потряс его.</p><p>– То, что я хочу, ты не сможешь мне дать, Стив, – тихо говорит Баки. И на мгновение это звучит так трогательно, что Стиву буквально хочется умереть. Его голова бьется о кирпичную стену.</p><p>Баки вздыхает. </p><p>– Я поговорю с ним. Ты не будешь мне ничего должен.</p><p>– Это не… – Стив сразу же хмурится. – Здесь у всего есть своя цена. Все – корыстолюбивые. Ты сам это говорил. В этом случае ты прав. Какова твоя цена? Просто скажи это.</p><p>– Прекрати, – отвечает Баки, и на этот раз он звучит сердито. Стив почти может видеть, как он проводит рукой по волосам, его брови сдвинуты вместе, а уголки рта приподняты, как бывает, когда он расстроен. – Я поговорю с ним и скажу дату, на которую он перенесет ужин.</p><p>– Бак… – Стив пытается снова, но его прерывают.</p><p>– Уходи из-под дождя, тупица, – говорит Баки. – Я позвоню тебе позже.</p><p>Затем он вешает трубку.</p><p>Забавно, насколько оглушительной может быть тишина. Даже когда мир вокруг него воет, даже когда природа бьется о тонкий навес над его головой, все равно вокруг тихо. Этот разговор все еще проникает в его кости, отягощая его до глубины души.</p><p>Ему не нравится, как этот разговор заставил его чувствовать себя. </p><p>– Блять, – вслух говорит Стив. Он закрывает лицо и надавливает на глаза кончиками пальцев. – <em> Блять </em>!</p><p>Через пять минут дождь утихает.</p><p>Дело в том, что Стив – человек, который справляется со стрессом в окружении людей. Когда он обеспокоен, подавлен или находится в состоянии стресса, это проявляется внешне и физически. Он начнет заменять приемы пищи на кофе, направляя лишнюю энергию на тренировки в тренажерном зале. Его голос становится громче, а слова он произносит быстрее. Когда Стив находится в состоянии стресса, у него начинается бессонница.</p><p>В старшем классе средней школы он посещал так много классов AP* и был настолько полон решимости набрать как можно больше баллов за SAT*, что будучи в состоянии лунатизма едва не вышел из окна на пожарную лестницу, а затем сразу же с нее, чтобы стать единым целым с создателем территории Бруклина. Благодаря материнской интуиции, а точнее благодаря достоинству Сары Роджерс и ее острой как бритва наблюдательности, Стив не только не успел ступить ногой на пожарную лестницу, потому что Сара, схватив его за шкирку, затащила того обратно в квартиру. </p><p>Жесты Стива стали обширными, и он почему-то стал занимать даже больше места, чем раньше. Он вибрирует от избытка энергии, что свидетельствует о нешуточной нагрузке на его тело.</p><p>Он не замечает этого до тех пор, пока его внутренние процессы не начинают ломаться.</p><p>Сначала он не может заснуть, и это нормально, потому что он страдал бессонницей не единожды в своей жизни. Затем он теряет аппетит, что тоже нормально, потому что он действительно голоден только тогда, когда постоянно тренируется, а с холодной погодой и его презрительным избеганием тренажерного зала в последнее время он не тренировался и даже не ходит на утренние пробежки. Но затем происходит то, что он теряет свою способность сосредотачиваться.</p><p>Это происходит постепенно. Он начинает снова и снова читать одни и те же абзацы, а затем одни и те же предложения. После чего он не может сидеть на одном месте дольше десяти минут. Он пьет еще больше кофе, что каким-то образом все еще возможно, но ему с трудом удается держать глаза открытыми. Когда Сэм или Америка задают ему вопрос, происходит задержка до тех пор, пока он не обработает то, что они сказали, а затем он покачает головой и попытается дать ответ. Он рисует на каждой бумаге, с которой соприкасается, и его так часто ловят за тем, что он тупо пялится в окно (какой бы день это ни был), что Сэм наконец говорит ему пойти прогуляться.</p><p>Только когда в офисе остались только он и Кейт, он понимает, насколько он не в себе.</p><p>– Привет, – говорит Кейт, садясь рядом с ним.</p><p>Стив, который без особого энтузиазма все это время отвечал на вопросы Земо, так как была его очередь отвечать на электронные письма о встречах, на которых предстоит присутствовать Сэму, быстро моргает от легкого прикосновения к его плечу.</p><p>– Привет, – говорит он немного вяло и хмурится.</p><p>– Хочешь сделать перерыв? – спрашивает она. У нее в руке чашка кофе, которую она предлагает ему. – Ты все утро просматриваешь электронные письма.</p><p>– О. – Стив выдыхает. Его глаза действительно болят, поэтому он трет их и берет у нее из рук кофе. – Спасибо.</p><p>Кейт забирает ноутбук из его рук, и он хмурится, когда она закрывает его.</p><p>– Они все еще будут там, Стив, – говорит она с легкой улыбкой. – Поверь мне. Их будет даже больше. Ты можешь попросить своего FOMO<b>*</b> расслабиться.</p><p>– Мой учредительный адрес электронной почты FOMO? – криво спрашивает Стив и делает глоток кофе.</p><p>– О да, ты должен ответить на все эти милейшие письма, – говорит Кейт. Она залезает в джинсовую куртку и достает «Jolly Rancher» (сладкие леденцы; мармелад; конфеты). – Хочешь?</p><p>– Я уверен, что это отлично подойдет к кофе. – Стив улыбается. – Я пожалуй откажусь.</p><p>– Странно, что ты не хочешь, чтобы твой кофе имел вкус поддельного клубничного сиропа, – говорит Кейт. Она разворачивает свою конфету, и в его ушах громко отзывается шуршание от фантика. – Так.</p><p>Волосы Стива вздымаются. Он приподнимает бровь.</p><p>– Так?</p><p>Кейт вздыхает.</p><p>– Думаю, мы пойдем трудным путем.</p><p>– Будем делать что трудным путем? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>Кейт окидывает его взглядом.</p><p>– Не говори Америке, что я это сказала, – говорит она.</p><p>Стив поднимает бровь. </p><p>– Хорошо?</p><p>– Серьезно, она мне нравится слишком сильно, чтобы позволить ей порвать со мной из-за того, что я не смогла удержать язык за зубами.</p><p>– Такая возможность вообще есть? – спрашивает Стив, подергивая ртом.</p><p>– О да, – усмехается Кейт. – Я полнейший профан, если речь заходит о том, чтобы вовремя закрыть свой рот. Она мне все время это говорит.</p><p>– Прямо перед тем, как она затыкает тебя?</p><p>– Что-то вроде того, – говорит Кейт, и у нее появляются такие милые ямочки на щеках, из-за чего Стив толкает ее в плечо. – В любом случае. Подробнее об этом позже. Дело в том, Стив, что Америка беспокоится о тебе.</p><p>Это стирает улыбку с лица Стива. Вместо этого он выглядит озадаченным.</p><p>– Беспокоится обо мне?</p><p>– Ага, – говорит она. Кейт смотрит на него, и Стив смотря на нее, поражается, так как обнаруживает открытое выражение лица. Он знает Кейт не так хорошо, как Америку – у него не было возможности узнать ее и в половину настолько хорошо как Америку, – но он может легко ее прочитать. Она открытая книга, полная противоположность Америке во всех отношениях. Теперь она смотрит на него искренне. – Мы все.</p><p>– Не о чем беспокоиться, – автоматически говорит Стив. – Я в порядке.</p><p>– Стив, вчера ты перепутал получателей, в трех разных письмах, – мягко говорит Кейт.</p><p>– Это была всего лишь ошибка.</p><p>– Ты все еще не закончил пресс-релиз. Мы должны отправить его завтра.</p><p>– Он будет закончен.</p><p>– Ты работал над этим неделю, – говорит Кейт.</p><p>– Я был... отвлечен. – Стив слегка ерзает, хмуро глядя на свою кружку.</p><p>–Ты был немного более чем отвлечен.</p><p>Стив знает, что устал, но не думает, что устал <em> настолько</em>. Он пришел на работу. Он выполнил свою работу… в основном. Он еще не пропустил ни одного срока сдачи работы. Он даже перенёс тот ланч со Старком.</p><p>Баки не перезвонил ему. Вместо этого он только отправил сообщение – <em> Вторник. Капитолийский клуб. 13:00. </em></p><p>Стив чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что на самом деле хотел, чтобы он позвонил вместо того, чтобы прислать смс, но это не мешало ему выполнять свою работу. Америка попросила его сделать это, и он это сделал.</p><p>– Эй, никто из нас не думает, что ты сделал что-то меньшее, чем мы все, – говорит Кейт и подталкивает его в ответ. – Америка обижает тебя, но это потому, что ты похож на... ее старшего брата. Не то чтобы у нее когда-либо он был. Так что в основном она воспринимает тебя как брата. Мы все с уважением относимся к тебе, ты как какой-то пылкий политический золотистый ретривер. Наш собственный нравственный супергерой. Но.</p><p>Стив делает еще глоток кофе и вздыхает.</p><p>– Но?</p><p>– Ты был не сосредоточен в последнее время. Мы знаем, как выглядит наш золотистый ретривер, поэтому… мы обеспокоены.</p><p>– Сейчас, это уже «мы», а?</p><p>– Ты перегорел? Или что-то еще?</p><p>Стив не может ответить на это сейчас. Он просто хочет, чтобы этот законопроект был принят. Это единственное, чего он хочет, и если он перегорел, если он так устал, что у него болят даже глазные яблоки, то он отдохнет, в конце концов. Он отдохнет… после.</p><p>– Могу я задать тебе вопрос?</p><p>– Есть ли у меня выбор?</p><p>– У тебя всегда есть выбор. – Кейт пожимает плечами.</p><p>Стив вздыхает и кивает.</p><p>– Барнс, – говорит она, как будто он знал, что она это сделает. – Давно не слышала, чтобы ты проклинал его имя Люциферу.</p><p>– Я не проклинал его имя Люциферу, я говорил, что он Люцифер.</p><p>Кейт закатывает глаза.</p><p>– Хорошо, Люцифер Барнс. Все кончено?</p><p>Стив возится с запонками. Затем он поднимает на нее взгляд.</p><p>– Ага, – говорит он. – Все кончено.</p><p>– Мм, – кивает Кейт. Затем: – Ты хочешь, чтобы что-то между вами все-таки было?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Я знаю, как выглядит разбитое сердце. Ты не можешь есть. Ты не можешь спать. Ты не можешь сосредоточиться.</p><p>– Мое сердце не разбито, Кейт, – говорит Стив, слегка раздраженно.</p><p>– Ты выглядишь как будто твое сердце разбили, Стив.</p><p>– Нет, я так не выгляжу – говорит Стив. Его голос становится громче, когда он пытается защитить себя. – У меня не было к нему чувств. Мы просто попали в странную ситуацию, и я не мог пойти на компромисс со своей моралью, а у него ее не было. Это было глупо. Я забыл на какое-то время, что ненавидел его, но потом мне напомнили об этом. Вот почему все кончено. Я освободился от этого. Теперь я могу вернуться к работе, не беспокоясь о том, что он будет беспокоить меня, куда бы я ни пошел.</p><p>Кейт смотрит на него взглядом, который так напоминает Америку, что Стив моргает.</p><p>– О, братец, – говорит она.</p><p>– Что? – спрашивает Стив.</p><p>– Хорошая <em> тоска</em>.</p><p>Стив говорит громче: </p><p>– Что!</p><p>– Стив Роджерс, ты такой глупый будучи кем-то, кто считается таким умным человеком, – говорит Кейт и встает.</p><p>– Эй! – Стив протестует. – Ты не можешь говорить мне что-то такое!</p><p>– Конечно, я могу, – говорит Кейт. – Во-первых, ты не мой начальник. Во-вторых, ты идиот.</p><p>– Я не идиот, – бормочет Стив больше себе, чем Кейт. – Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Америкой.</p><p>– Да, Стив, – говорит Кейт, глядя ему в глаза. – Потому что она моя девушка. Моя девушка. Вот что происходит, когда два человека, испытывающие чувства друг к другу, признают эти чувства, а затем действуют в соответствии с этими чувствами, а затем могут держаться за руки и целоваться, когда захотят.</p><p>– Мне не нужно слышать, чем ты занимаешься в свободное время, – говорит Стив, и Кейт награждает его за его усилия, бросая конфету ему в голову.</p><p>– Почему все всегда кидаются чем-то в этом офисе! – восклицает Стив, потирая то место на лбу, от которого отскочила конфета.</p><p>– Потому что все в этом офисе в первую очередь идиоты, – фыркает Кейт. Она сует ноутбук Стива под мышку, готовая вернуться к своему столу. – Если это не из-за Барнса, значит, из-за кого-то другого. И что бы это ни было… нам не наплевать на тебя, хорошо? Мы хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Так что разберись с этим.</p><p>Стив вздыхает. </p><p>– Можно ли мне вернуть мой ноутбук?</p><p>– Нет, – говорит Кейт. – Сэм написал мне и сказал, чтобы ты прогулялся.</p><p>– На улице холодно! – говорит Стив, глядя в окно на пасмурное серое ноябрьское небо.</p><p>– Обсуди это со своим хозяином, – говорит Кейт и отворачивается.</p><p>– Он не мой хозяин, – ворчит Стив. Он допивает кофе и встает. – Никто мне не хозяин.</p><p>Он определенно верит в эти слова и не имеет никакого отношения к тому, почему пять минут спустя он одет в свой тупой бушлат и шарф, выходя за дверь офиса.</p><p>Уже прошло то время после полудня, когда уже слишком поздно обедать, но слишком рано ужинать, а это значит, что если Стив напишет Клинту, он почти наверняка согласится съесть приготовленную еду где-то посередине дня. После этого разговора с Кейт Стив чувствует себя взволнованным, поэтому он не знает, действительно ли ему нужен бургер. С другой стороны, Клинт был настолько занят, фактически управляя офисом Роуди, вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за Наташей, в то же время пытаясь превзойти свой предыдущий уровень в Candy Crush – ну то, что он обычно делает в четверг вечером, – что, возможно, ему тоже нужно что-то посильнее.</p><p>Стив отправляет сообщение и едва успевает положить телефон в карман, как Клинт отвечает.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: Я сказал Роуди, что подумываю о смене карьеры на циркового артиста, и он сказал, что у меня это хорошо получается, но также я должен выпить, прежде чем принимать какие-либо важные решения, поэтому я говорю, что мне нужно около семи шотов.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив сочувствует ему.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Так плохо, да?</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: Ненавижу политиков, они просто дети-переростки с большим эго, которых нужно ВСЕГДА ДЕРЖАТЬ ЗА ИХ РУКУ.</p>
  <p>
    <em>О да. Пререкания при голосовании – это весело, не так ли?</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: Я ДУМАЛ, ЭТО РАБОТА МАРИИ ХИЛЛ</p>
  <p>
    <em>Думаю, что тебе стоит сделать остановку у офиса, где работает Наташа, и сказать ей это в лицо.</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: … </p>
  <p><strong>БАРТОН</strong>: спасибо, я думаю, я бы предпочел стать цирковым артистом, вообще-то.</p>
</blockquote><p>Стив фыркает и обещает купить Клинту пива, и они планируют встретиться через час. У Стива остается час, который надо как-то убить, поэтому он сует руки в карманы и позволяет ногам бродить по двору.</p><p>Бесспорно, зима в Вашингтоне довольно хмурая. Это всего лишь та часть Восточного побережья, когда тяжелые катящиеся облака, серые в течении дня и темные и пасмурные ночью. С тех пор как деревья сбрасывают листву, здания, белые и яркие летом, приобретают ту же бледность, что и небо. Ледяной ветер, такой тянущий, оседающий влажный холод, который проникает под каждый слой ткани, цепляется за кожу, которая кажется, что никогда полностью не согреет тебя до весны. Кроме того, все имеет оттенок прохладного, вялого серого, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя точно так же, как будто ему не хватает энергии или он просто не может отдышаться.</p><p>Энергия на Холме не утихает, но часть энтузиазма утихает. Это поражает их в середине ноября, и в принципе это происходит как и во всех других местах. Люди уже устали работать. И не в зависимости, нравятся людям их семьи или нет, но они хотят к ним вернуться. Стив очень любит свою маму, поэтому он скучает по ней в такие дни еще больше, когда холод заставляет его конечности тяжелеть.</p><p>Он не видел ее несколько месяцев и думает, что сейчас ему хотелось бы оказаться на диване, чтобы Мама гладила его по волосам, а от нее доносился такой родной запах теста от ее знаменитого пирога с курицей. Он расскажет ей все о Вашингтоне и их усилиях, о политиках, которые, как он видит, собирают замороженный картофель фри в качестве заменителя еды на лучшие времена, и она будет красочно комментировать все сказанное. Она расскажет ему о парне, с которым встречается, и о своем искусстве, и он задаст ей сотню вопросов, на которые она решит, ответить ей или нет. Они будут смотреть фильм, который смотрели десяток раз до этого. Они съедят пирог, а он помоет за нее посуду. Они сядут на диван бедром к бедру и разделят между собой ведерко мороженого Rocky Road. Он ляжет спать, с теплотой в душе, зная, что он любим и его любимый человек во всем этом мире знает о нем все.</p><p>Он скучает по матери, и он не стесняется признаваться в этом.</p><p>Стив вытаскивает свой телефон, немного рассеянно листая веб-сайт Greyhound в поисках билетов на автобус на выходные, когда слышит смех. Сначала это озадачивает его, как когда в голову приходит случайная мысль, вырывающаяся из глубин его сознания. Затем он слышит этот смех снова, громче и ближе, чем хотелось бы.</p><p>Конечно, именно так это и должно было случиться. Он бы подумал, что Кейт каким-то образом это подстроила, если бы он знал, что у нее есть хотя бы половина ведьминской силы. Может, она у нее и есть, просто это держат в секрете от него. Может, она и Америка все это время все таки были ведьмами. Во всяком случае, это объяснило бы многие вещи, меньшая из которых – это то, кто его проклял.</p><p>Потому что, что, кроме как проклятия, довольно уникально наложенного, могло притянуть к нему Баки Барнса в этот момент, чтобы персонально и изощренно помучить его.</p><p>Стив велит себе смотреть в экран своего телефона. То, что делает Баки, его не касается. Его палец нависает над значком Safari.</p><p>Он снова слышит его смех и не может сдержаться, как когда один магнит притягивается к другому. Его глаза горят весельем, и он замечает знакомую улыбку, знакомый смех на губах, заставляющий те изгибаться в уголках. Стиву знакома эта улыбка, счастливая, с легким намеком на то, что ее обладатель засранец, именно такая улыбка, которая нравится Стиву. Или которую он ненавидит. Что-то в его животе скручивается в отчетливое желание, несмотря на его самого.</p><p>– Закройся! – Веселая реплика Баки сопровождается его смехом.</p><p>Он понимает то, что сейчас произойдёт прямо перед ним еще до того, как кто-то другой ловит Баки за запястье. Стив его раньше не замечал. Он – кем бы он ни был – высокий, с широкими плечами и светлыми волосами длиною до плеч. Он притягивает Баки ближе, и он снова начинает смеяться, прежде чем его губы касаются его.</p><p>Стив замирает на месте, как будто приросший к земле с ужасно ошеломленным видом. Раздается приглушенный звук смеха, который прерывается из поцелуя, и, не осознавая этого, Стив чуть не разбивает экран своего телефона, так как сжимает смартфон чересчур сильно.</p><p>Он не успевает отвернуться достаточно быстро, чтобы не видеть этой сцены, поэтому его сразу охватывает это чувство – ужасный, кипящий, всплеск жара быстро распространяющийся по низу его живота. Он чувствует, как это чувство ползет по его груди, и ощущение настолько сильное, что от него желчь поднимается к горлу. Он чувствует это чувство на своей коже; жар скользит по нему и впивается в него, словно когти в живот. Это чувство вспыхивает в его легких, заставляя его злиться настолько сильно, что он едва может дышать.</p><p>Для этого чувства есть слово, если он захочет признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе. И он мог бы признаться в этом, если бы мог хотя бы ясно мыслить.</p><p>На самом же деле мужчина держит Баки за подбородок, и для Стива это словно удар в живот. Он отступает назад, и его телефон резко начинает звонить.</p><p>Он поднимает трубку, не задумываясь об этом – и даже, особо в этот момент не дыша.</p><p>– Привет?</p><p>– Хей, я закончил, – говорит Клинт. Он делает паузу, кажется, сбитый с толку. – Ты умираешь?</p><p>Стив умирает? Все возможно.</p><p>Его голос, должно быть, доносится до Баки с помощью ветра, потому что, несмотря ни на что, Стив находится в пределах его слышимости. Это не очевидно, но Стив не отвел глаз от пары молодых людей и почти хорошо знает язык тела Баки. В это самое мгновение он расслаблен, нежась в руках этого человека, а буквально через секунду в следующий момент его плечи замирают, а спина напрягается. Он поворачивается к ним спиной прежде, чем Баки успевает поднять глаза. Сейчас у Стива не так много проблем, с которыми он не мог бы справиться, но эта находится в начале списка.</p><p>– Встретимся там, – говорит Стив. Он кладет трубку до того, как Клинт успевает ответить, и засовывает телефон в карман.</p><p>Он не ждет, чтобы увидеть, заметил ли его Баки. И особенно он не ждет, чтобы узнать, если он его не заметил.</p><p>Ему не пришлось долго ждать. Стив вошел через дверь дайв-бара и едва заказал для них два стакана пива, как дверь открывается, и голова со светлыми волосами, прикрепленная к все более ссутулившемуся телу, почти целиком вваливается внутрь.</p><p>– Хорошо, профи присоединился к цирку, – говорит Клинт и плюхается на сиденье рядом со Стивом. – Обожаю их наряды. Там есть животные. Мне нравятся животные. Хождение по канату – это своего рода наркотик. Мне кажется, что после общения с политиками я смогу пройти по канату, даже не вспотев.</p><p>Стив едва дышит через нос, у него в желудке все еще кипит беспорядок злобных чувств, с которыми он абсолютно не может справиться, но все же пытается выкинуть те из своей головы.</p><p>– Это почти менее опасно, – успевает вставить фразу он.</p><p>– Но знаешь, с одной стороны, канат находится довольно высоко, и ты можешь упасть и разбиться насмерть, – сетует Клинт. – Но с другой стороны, никто не будет разговаривать с тобой, и, по крайней мере, смерть в результате падения будет быстрой, а не... как же там звучало то выражение? Смерть от миллиона стрел?</p><p>– ... тысячи ножевых?</p><p>– Стрелы тоже могут порезать тебя, да и миллион больше тысячи, – говорит Клинт. Все его слова как всегда имеют смысл, который по-своему интерпретирует Клинт Бартон.</p><p>Стив выдыхает. Он смотрит на бармена, который наполняет две кружки всем, что вообще продаётся на разлив.</p><p>– Тяжелый день в офисе?</p><p>– Тяжелый день? – бормочет Клинт. – Тяжелая неделя. Недели. Телефон не перестает звонить. Никто из тех кто нам нужен не перезванивает нам после наших звонков, но зато все сумасшедшие, кажется, не могут <em> перестать </em> звонить. Избиратели знают, какая дата в календаре значима, поэтому до этой даты очереди забиты людьми, поддерживающими законопроект.</p><p>– Это хорошо, – нерешительно говорит Стив.</p><p>– Это примерно половина из них. Другая половина состоит из: лоббистов, нефтяной промышленности, угольной промышленности, промышленности солнечной энергии, промышленности гидроразрыва пласта, церкви, мечети, синагоги, военно-воздушные силы, морские пехотинцы, заинтересованные граждане за внеземные права! – Клинт хлопает рукой по стойке.</p><p>– Это же… не реально, правда?</p><p>– Конечно, это реально, Стив, – восклицает Клинт. – Ты знаешь, на сколько звонков я ответил, когда меня спрашивали, как законопроект повлияет на инопланетян! Ты знаешь!</p><p>Стив морщится. На самом деле у него есть идея. Америка приняла большинство звонков избирателей на себя до их голосования, но она оставила текущий список самых безумных звонков, которые они получали, на магнитно-маркерной доске висящей прямо за столом Стива. В любой день им звонило по крайней мере три избирателя, утверждающих, что они были околдованы своими соседями, один из которых знал, что на самом деле их член городского совета был захвачен телом потусторонней формы жизни, и птичьей организации, которая была очень озабочена правами голубей или чем-то в этом роде.</p><p>Так что, к сожалению, глядя на лицо Клинта и думая о старой Миссис Кословиц, которая позвонила, чтобы оставить сообщение с жалобами о том, как город Нью-Йорк коварно травит ее домашнего геккона каждый день через систему водоснабжения, и отслеживает ее телефонные звонки, Стив на сто процентов был уверен, что «Обеспокоенные граждане за внеземные права» не только существуют, но и, вероятно, забивают телефонные линии Роуди.</p><p>– Держите, – говорит бармен и ставит пиво перед ними. Клинт почти ныряет через стойку за своим стаканом.</p><p>– Я не могу не подчеркнуть, насколько сильно я тебе сочувствую, – говорит Стив и тянется к своему собственному стакану.</p><p>– Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, Роджерс. Я схожу со своего блядского ума, а ведь я даже не начальник его штаба.</p><p>Начальник штаба Роуди – стойкий человек по имени Хэппи Хоган, который половину своего времени скрупулезно заботится о расписании Роуди, а остальное время говорит Тони Старку, что он не может просто появиться в офисе Роуди без предупреждения, чтобы нагло использовать его диван, чтобы вздремнуть, объясняя это тем, что его диван невероятно удобен. </p><p>– Если от этого тебе станет хоть немного легче, я почти уверен, что мы все потеряли свои рассудки в процессе, и мне, например, неясно, вернул ли я свой. – Стив пьет пиво, и Клинт смотрит на него.</p><p>– Почему от этого мне должно, блять, стать легче</p><p>– Я не знаю, – мягко замечает Стив. – Я не думал так далеко вперед.</p><p>Клинт фыркает и в ответ допивает четверть оставшегося в стакане пива. Стив поднимает бровь, но Клинт с хлопком ставит кружку и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони так резко и драматично, что он не может не посочувствовать. Что Стив мог бы хотеть прямо сейчас, кроме как сделать то же самое? Но уже по совсем другой причине.</p><p>– Как вы вообще? – спрашивает Стив, толкая Клинта в плечо, и это, кажется, даже чем-то расстраивает его друга. Клинт по обыкновению надежно беззаботен даже в самых худших обстоятельствах, поэтому видеть, как он сдувается рядом с ним при таком безобидном вопросе, ощущается так, как будто кто-то ударяет Стива в живот.</p><p>– Это… Я не знаю, – говорит Клинт и проводит рукой по волосам. Он берет свое пиво и смотрит вперед, на бар. – Мы пытаемся, Стив. Ты же понимаешь? Мы каждый день рвем себе задницы, чтобы получить голоса. Кажется, что у демократов все хорошо. Есть парочка синих Демов, которых нужно убедить перебежать на нашу сторону, но я думаю, что до них легко добраться и убедить. Роуди вертится здесь уже какое-то время, и его уважают. У него есть кое-какие предложения по другим законопроектам. Но это игра в числа. Даже если мы сможем переметнуть на нашу сторону каждого демократа…</p><p>Стив тоже терпеть это не может. Узел в его животе закручивается, заставляя одну цель в его голове замениться другой. Это универсальный узел, которому все равно, из-за чего он закручивается.</p><p>– У нас нет чисел. – Стив выдыхает. – Господи.</p><p>Клинт мрачно смотрит на свое пиво. Сенат по численности ближе, чем Палата представителей, но недостаточно близок, чтобы не требовалось чрезмерного переворота, когда выходят спорные прогрессивные законопроекты. В общем нейтральном состоянии насчитывается 52 республиканца, 46 демократов и 2 независимых кандидата. Для того, чтобы прогрессивный законопроект получил необходимое большинство, Демократы должны захватить двух независимых кандидатов и вернуть себе как минимум три голоса. В общем это всего пять голосов, которые Роуди и Сэм должны спасти от консервативного ада, когда переметнуть на их сторону даже одного республиканца в нынешнем политическом положении, вызывающем разногласия, совершенно невозможно.</p><p>То, что Сэму удалось переметнуть на их сторону Касла, было для них огромной, почти астрономической победой. Последнее, что слышал Стив, Роуди подбирался к двум независимым кандидатам – Берни Сандерс был легкой мишенью, но вторым был Фил Коулсон, который был довольно непостижимым, и никто никогда не знал, за что он будет голосовать, до тех пор, пока он сам не скажет. У Коулсона есть привязанность и к Роуди, и к Старку, но две недели назад Роуди сказал Сэму, что Коулсон более лояльно относится к Зеленой Реформе, чем кажется на первый взгляд.</p><p>Осталось переманить два так необходимых им голоса. Ни о Борсоне, ни о Флокисдоттире ничего не было сказано, хотя на данный момент они казались наиболее многообещающими. Им был нужен кто-то, у кого был бы авторитет и власть – кто-то, кого бы слушали другие сенаторы. Сэму и Роуди нужен был тот, кто отдаст им свой голос, но где вместе с этим голосом будет еще один лояльный первому.</p><p>Нет никакого реального понимания, кем мог бы быть этот человек.</p><p>– Я мог бы убить его, – рычит Клинт. – Честно. На самом деле. Было бы это убийством, если бы я убил Тони Старка?</p><p>У Стива есть собственное мнение по этому поводу, и оно совсем не подходит для того, чтобы он мог высказать его вслух посреди дайв-бара в двух шагах от здания Капитолия.</p><p>– Я не понимаю, – говорит Клинт, снова выпивая. – Его образование связано с наукой. Он друг детства Роуди. Для него это не должно быть проблемой. Он должен быть беспроигрышным вариантом.</p><p>Стив водит пальцем по краю стакана.</p><p>– Он куплен, Клинт, – говорит он. – Нефть, уголь, что угодно. Он умнее этого. Я не думаю, что он даже верит во... все вбросы от Fox News. Но он готов к переизбранию, и он должен сделать так, чтобы доноры остались довольны.</p><p>Клинт издает звук отвращения. Затем он ставит стакан обратно на стойку и трет нос.</p><p>– Нам пиздец, если мы не поймем его, Стив. Если законопроект Роуди будет принят Сенатом, то, черт возьми Зеленую Реформу ни за что не примут. Единственный способ для того, чтобы ее приняли, если мы сольём нашу.</p><p>Это реальность их ситуации. Если законопроект Роуди не пройдет проверку Сенатом, то он просто потонет, но зато законопроект Сэма все еще продолжит свое существование. Проблема в том, что если законопроект Роуди не получит голосов, то и законопроект Сэма определенно не получит голосов. Ставки не то что высоки, они астрономические. Какое там пророчество было в Гарри Поттере? Ни один из них не может жить, пока живет другой? Тут точно так же, но наоборот. Если один умирает, умирает и другой. Все, ради чего они работали – <em> все</em>, чем они пожертвовали, будет напрасно.</p><p>– Тони Старк – ключ к будущему планеты? – Стив смеется. Хотя смеяться тут не над чем. – Действительно? Этот парень?</p><p>– Кажется, что мы в проебе, не так ли? – говорит Клинт, мрачно глядя на свое пиво.</p><p>Клинт допивает и снова проводит рукой по своим вспотевшим светлым волосам и вздыхает.</p><p>– Роуди перепробовал все, чтобы добраться до него, но это просто… кажется нереальным. Нам нужен еще один, и я не знаю. Мы пытаемся, чувак. Роуди надрывает свою задницу ради этого.</p><p>– Я знаю, – говорит Стив. – Сэм и я – мы знаем, что вы, ребята, стараетесь.</p><p>Это правда системы управления: ты можешь надрывать свою задницу, пытаясь сделать что-то хорошее для мира, и политика всегда будет сбивать тебя с ног до финишной прямой. Иногда дело в чистой силе воли, упорстве и изнурительной работе по связям с общественностью и компромиссам. Но чаще всего это просто происходит с помощью денег. Деньги имеют больший вес чем все остальное, и в правительстве США деньги, похоже, имеют наибольшее значение.</p><p>– Мне нужно скоро уходить, – вздыхает Клинт. – У меня осталось несколько дел, которые я выполняю удаленно и которые я как всегда сдам в последнюю минуту, а завтра у нас ранний старт.</p><p>Стив не знает, что сказать Клинту. Он знает, что это такое – вложить во что-то каждую унцию себя и надеяться на лучшее, но бояться худшего.</p><p>– Хэй, ты и Наташа… – вместо этого говорит он, пытаясь отвлечь его.</p><p>Клинт тонко улыбается Стиву.</p><p>– Я возьму ее там, где я захочу.</p><p>– А то, что она игнорирует твои звонки и пересылает твои сообщения своим подругам, только чтобы они посмеялись над ними? – говорит Стив, хлопая Клинта по плечу.</p><p>На мгновение усталость Клинта проходит, и он выглядит просто пораженным, как обычный парень.</p><p>– Это просто значит то, она думает обо мне, – говорит Клинт. – Как я и сказал – я возьму ее именно там, где я захочу ее.</p><p>Стив смеется, и Клинт с благодарностью отвечает ему беззаботной улыбкой. Он соскальзывает со стула.</p><p>– Спасибо за это, – говорит он. – Следующий раз за мой счет.</p><p>Клинт снова натягивает куртку и направляется к двери. Стив смотрит ему вслед, думая: это цена, которую они платят за надежду.</p><p>Он снова поворачивается к пиву, и тревожный узел в его животе сжимается сильнее, и на него снова накатывает тоска. </p><p>У Сэма есть планы на ужин, и Стиву не хочется копаться в телефоне в поисках приложения для знакомств, которое он в конечном итоге все равно возненавидит, поэтому он остается в баре, допивает пиво и заказывает еще одно. Бармен показывает ему меню, и Стив смотрит на него, обдумывая все варианты барной еды, о которых он определенно пожалеет утром, и останавливается на палочках моцареллы.</p><p>Бармен забирает его пустой стакан и заменяет его полным, и Стив потягивает пиво, смотря какой-то хоккейный матч по телевизору в конце бара. Стив ничего не знает о хоккее, потому что только Сэму и нравится этот вид спорта, так что у него мимолетная преданность «Рейнджерс», что бы это ни значило. Он не знает, кто играет, и, честно говоря, ему все равно. Он вяло наблюдает за игрой, время от времени потягивая пиво, так как слишком рассеян.</p><p>Не имея ничего, на чем можно было бы сосредоточиться или наоборот избежать сосредоточения на чем-то, сейчас Стив может определить это более точно, потому что он чувствует это более остро – то, как детали постоянно выскальзывают из его мыслей и то что он не может оставаться на своем месте. Его разум скачет с мысли на мысль, а их, на минутку, около дюжины, не в силах остановиться ни на одной из них, и это тоже признак того, насколько он дезориентирован и неуравновешен. Бармен подталкивает тарелку с палочками моцареллы по барной стойке, чтобы та проскользнула к Стиву и на мгновение он думает, что у него нет аппетита, до того как, до него доносится запах, и он понимает, что сегодня практически не ел.</p><p>Дело в том, что он не может перестать думать об этом. Оно гноится в глубине его разума, скользит по остальным его мыслям, пока не пробивается обратно на передний план. Стив разрывает пополам палочку из моцареллы и смотрит хоккей, но видит совсем другое. Широкие плечи, светлые волосы, зачесанные сверху, большая рука на тонком запястье, смех, улыбка, губы на губах. Он прокручивает это в голове, как будто не может это остановить, и задается вопросом, когда он стал собственником кого-то, кого на самом деле терпеть не может. Это бьется в глубине его живота, та самая горячая вспышка ревности, которая затем пронзает и его грудь, пока он с трудом может проглотить сыр.</p><p>Стив закрывает глаза и прижимает к ним ладонь, пытаясь избавиться от этого чувства, избавиться от нежелательных воспоминаний, как будто это может быть так просто. Как будто все это может быть <em> так </em> легко.</p><p>Когда он убирает руки с глаз, перед его взором появляются синие пятна, вокруг стойки появляются маленькие вспышки света. В конце концов, его зрение проясняется, и когда это происходит, он появляется, как будто некто из видения.</p><p>Стиву не следует больше удивляться, но все равно он почти удивлен. Это кажется чем-то ненормальным, что он должно быть так сильно хотел кого-то увидеть, что его зрение проявляет его, прямо перед ним, когда того человека не было в поле его зрения, даже близко. Баки его не видит, но и Стив не скучает по нему. Он входит в бар через дверь, волосы растрепаны от ветра, бушлат расстегнут на первые пуговицы открывая шею, а лицо его покраснело. Он один.</p><p>Баки ослабляет шарф на шее и садится за барную стойку с другой стороны. Это похоже на тот момент все те месяцы назад, когда он сидел практически там же и когда Стив увидел его через стойку и подумал – он никогда не видел кого-то настолько красивого или настолько уставшего.</p><p>Дело в том, что и сейчас ничего не поменялось. Баки все еще красив, почти до абсурда. Но он все еще такой же уставший. Стив это может сказать по тому, как его плечи опускаются, как будто он несет на себе всю тяжесть мира, по тому, как его рот изгибается в легкой хмурости, по тому, как он проводит пальцами по волосам, взъерошивая кудри.</p><p>Баки садится за стойку, заказывает выпивку и достает телефон. Он смотрит на экран, и его хмурый вид становится сильнее. Он протягивает руку и проводит рукой по щетине на подбородке, его пальцы задерживаются на ткани шарфа.</p><p>Может, он смотрит на электронное письмо от Старка, а может, читает новости. Может быть, он получил какое-то текстовое сообщение от своей сестры, на которое ему нужно ответить, или, может быть, он получил уведомление из своего банка о том, что его счет упал ниже миллиона долларов. Может, дело не в этом. Может быть, он смотрит на свой телефон, ожидая, что ему позвонят.</p><p>При этой мысли у Стива начинает болеть живот. Его пальцы чешутся. У него почему-то болит каждая частичка тела.</p><p>Он смотрит на свое пиво и задается вопросом: это нормально? Может быть, это было бы нормой, если кто-то так отчаянно хочет кого-то ненавидеть, что полностью ошибается насчёт этого чувства. Может ли это быть правдой?</p><p>Дело в том, что он ненавидит Баки.</p><p>Дело в том, что Баки сводит его с ума.</p><p>Дело в том, что Баки – сертифицированный высокомерный ублюдок, но он заставляет его смеяться, и он заставляет его чувствовать себя хорошо, и он так злит его, что он не может ясно мыслить.</p><p>Дело в том, что иногда Стив не может правильно мыслить.</p><p>Потому что, по правде говоря, дело в том, что Стив создан из импульсивности и страсти. Стив Роджерс – это большие идеи и контрольные списки на будущее; у него долговечные этические затруднения и непоколебимые принципы, от которых он не желает отказываться, и его это устраивает, за исключением того, что это делает его упрямым, упёртым рогами в стену засранцем, человеком, который живет и дышит политикой, с которым трудно быть рядом, не говоря уже о том, что с таким человеком трудно быть в отношениях. Он не заблуждается насчёт того, что он какой-то простой человек. Он не знает, как <em> быть </em> простым. Так что то, что он нашел кого-то, кто соответствует ему по всем направлениям – кого-то, кто может быть столь же бесячим и таким же упрямым; Кого-то, кто является таким же ебланом, и когда Стив начинает быть ебанатом, тот смотрит ему в глаза и говорит, что он ебанутый.</p><p>Он ненавидит, что Баки говорит ему заткнуться, а когда он этого не делает, он находит способ заставить его. Это его бесит. Он не может этого <em> вынести</em>. Он не может мириться с тем, что Баки слушает его, когда он говорит, что по мере того, как Стив становится все злее и злее, Баки откидывается назад, на руки, и говорит ему, что понимает, как будто, возможно, он на самом деле его понимает или, по крайней мере, может понять его.</p><p>Он ненавидит, что волосы Баки торчат вверх, когда он проводит по ним пальцами, что его рот краснеет, когда Стив заканчивает целовать его; он ненавидит то, что у него появляется одна ямочка, когда он улыбается, и что, когда он достигает кульминации, все его лицо краснеет, и розовый цвет расползается по его шее. Он ненавидит, что тогда Баки посмотрел на него с открытым, ясным выражением лица, которое ничего не скрывало, когда Стив сказал ему не целовать его. Стив ненавидит, что он послушался.</p><p>Но больше всего он ненавидит то, что Баки может быть сострадательным, что он может быть вдумчивым, что, если он остановится, чтобы подумать на одну минуту, он поймет, что у него есть способность творить добро, что он способен воспользоваться своей привилегией и превратить ее во что-то лучшее, используя это для чего-то <em> хорошего </em>, а он слишком циничен, чтобы на самом деле делать это. Похоже, что он на самом деле этого не хочет. Что Стив думает нарушить свои правила ради него, но у Баки, похоже, нет таких правил, которые он мог бы нарушить ради него.</p><p>Он ненавидит это больше всего.</p><p>Он ненавидит то, что он вообще об этом думает.</p><p>Потому что настоящая правда в том, что Стив не может вспомнить, когда он перестал ненавидеть Баки, и если бы Баки сказал ему одно слово – одно указание – абсолютно любое, он бы это принял. Он бы проглотил свои опасения, разорвал бы свои принципы на части, только ради шанса увидеть мальчика, который трясется, когда смеется или пишет о минете посреди важных слушаний; кто-то, кто может стоять лицом к лицу с Тони гребанным Старком, и позволять своему заклятому врагу использовать копировальный аппарат, когда у него горит дедлайн. Стив отказался бы от своей этики, подумал бы о разрушении своих моральных устоев, просто чтобы поцеловать этого человека – человека, который ходит к Декларации независимости в свободное время и любит свою младшую сестру настолько, что позволяет ей дать настолько глупое имя, как Баки, закрепившееся на всю жизнь. Стив знает такую безусловную любовь. Он знает, что это лучшее что может быть в человеке, спасающее его от того, чтобы быть правой рукой Сатаны.</p><p>Это ошеломляет: правда в этом вопросе. Больно признавать, но еще больнее игнорировать. Стив устал. У Стива кончились оправдания.</p><p>Он встает со своего места прежде, чем он может дважды обдумать это.</p><p>Баки не поднимает взгляда, когда над его плечом появляется шестифутовая тень. Вместо этого его рука обвивается вокруг стакана, линии его тела напрягаются. Кажется, он делает вдох, а затем выдыхает, долго и медленно.</p><p>Когда он поднимает взгляд на Стива, создается впечатление, что он его ждал – как будто это – что бы это ни было – неизбежно.</p><p>– Стив, – тихо говорит он.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quid pro quo, Квипрокво́ или кипроко — фразеологизм, обычно используемый в английском языке в значении «услуга за услугу»</p><p>Advanced Placement (AP) в США и Канаде – программа предуниверситетской подготовки старшеклассников. Ученикам 11-12 классов (High School) предлагается выбрать несколько предметов для углубленного изучения, отдавая предпочтение дисциплинам, тесно связанным с будущей специальностью.</p><p>SAP(или ACT) - Это тестирование по окончании старшей школы в США и Канаде, по результатам которого вы можете поступить в большинство высших учебных заведений (ВУЗ) на программы бакалавриата, все что нужно, это предоставить приемной комиссии в выбранный ВУЗ результат SAP(ACT). Эти тесты вместе с транскриптом - ведомостью об изученных в школе предметах с оценками по ним - являются одним из основных критериев, по которому члены приёмной комиссии оценивают как абитуриентов из Америки, так и иностранцев. Результаты тестов также учитываются при выделении стипендий для учебы в США.</p><p>Синдром упущенной выгоды — навязчивая боязнь пропустить интересное событие или хорошую возможность, провоцируемая в том числе и просмотром социальных сетей.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>